The Legend of Spyro: The Fallen Ones
by godofmadness43
Summary: Read my other Spyro stories to know whats happening. 10 years after Lucifer's death, Dracovia is now led by DK Mark. But a long forgotten foe has risen from the shadows and plots to take the realms. Can Ryuu and co stop them? Rated M for violence R&R plz!
1. Prologue

**Me: Well since i finished my other story and i have a lot of time, i decided to make my long awaited 6th Spyro story. **

**DK Mark: Dude, welcome back man, where've you been?**

**Me: hey man, i've been working on another story but now i can return to this one since i finished it today, glad to see your doing well**

**DK Mark: Same here, so you going to make this chap or what?**

**Me: Yep, so let's begin the story! Oh and read my other Stories so you can get a clue as to what the heck's going on!**

**---**

**Prologue**

10 years have passed since the defeat of Lucifer and the crowning of the new king. The kingdoms of Dracovia, Avalar, the Forgotten Realms, and the human lands have all enjoyed the new time of peace and prosperity. Spyro and Cynder, old friends of the new king and who helped save the world, were raising their new kids, their oldest son Wagner was a purple dragon who looked like his father when he was 15. He was helping out the family however he could, especially his 9-year-old sister Masami and younger brother Blaze. DL Mark and Godith, the legendary Father and Mother of the dragon race, were also raising their family, who now had 6 kids to raise since their other kids were grown up and raising their own families.

DK Mark, the hero of the Dark War, the Great War, and also the imfamous Son of Sedro, was the new king ruling his homeland and Yulie, the new Queen and his wife, was by his side. The two had kept Dracovia in check, there was many events that occured during the time DK Mark became king, such as all of Spyro's old enemies (Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, the Sorcerror, the Sorcerrorss, and all the others from the original spyro series) trying too take him out. But they kept failing time after time since he, along with his son Ryuu, who had turned into a amazing warrior, defeated them with ease since DK Mark weilded the very sword Sedro had given him after Lucifer's defeat. During this time, Yulie gave birth to their new daughter, a fire dragon they named Flare, who was now 7 years old.

Ryuu and Flare were inseperable together. Flare was the youngest of the family and took after her mother. She had the same brown eyes as her mother and brown scales, magenta colored spikes and part of her underbelly. In a sense she was a kind-hearted girl with a heart to match. Ryuu on the other hand, took after his father in terms of appearence, he had the same hair style, his clothes were of a gold coat and black tank top underneath, beige pants and black combat boots. He also carried a sword that was much like his father's, a hand-and-a-half sword. He also had the same dragon arm on his right side that looked like his father's. He too had the ability to turn into a dragon and a wolf like his father, he even acquired his half-dragon at a young age. His dragon form was the same as his dad with a dominant body, making attractive to many girls, including some of the maids in the palace.

Everyone else that knew DK Mark was doing well, especially Revan, his older brother, who had gotten married to Kira, the daughter of Malefor and is raising their new son Neo. Neo looked like his father since he had the same hair style like his father but his mother's face structure. He was around 10 years old and was a master of twin swords like his father and mainly stayed in his half-dragon form.

Sedro and Elaine, the parents of DK Mark and Revan and grandparents to Ryuu and Flare, were living peaceful lives in Dracovia, they lived in Drake's Castle, which Sedro had built years ago as a gift to Elaine. The would come visit them and hang out with them. DK MArk's friends were also busy but still had time to visit them also. Kurthnega, the son of Malefor, had married Rebeka, the daughter of Ignitus the new Chronicler, and were raising their family. Demitri was also living a new life, after he was known to be DK Mark's half-brother, the people at first disliked him, but after Lucifer's demise, they warmed up to him. Now Demitri was a well respected dragon who was currently dating one of DL Mark's daughter's, who was now the same age as him.

Basically everyone was bored since the wars were over, but happy that they can relax with nothing to worry about. besides the fact that Ripto and the others were trying to get rid of Spyro and the others, they failed almost every time, so the realm was peaceful. But something is beginning to stir deep down, an ancient force is rising, and only one person can stop this:

Ryuu

---

**Me: Not a bad way to start off a story**

**DK Mark: Yeah, nice work. the guys will be pleased. **

**Me: Yep, so care to do the honors?**

**DK Mark: sure, Godofmadness43, or as we call him, Madness, doesn't own the Legend of Spyroo series or any of its characters. he does own myself, Yulie and every OC in the story except Dante, Nero, and Vergil, who belong to Capcom, Kurthnega, Kira, and Rebeka who belong to Lordchronicler, and DL Mark and Godith, who belong to our friend montecristo. He also requests you leave reviews**

**Me: He's good**

**DK Mark: Thanks**


	2. Another day in Dracovia

**Me: Well, since i know you guys are impatient with my story, i'm updating now**

**Ryuu: Rock on!**

**Me: He' so much like you**

**DK Mark: I know man, so let's start this chap shall we?**

**Ryuu: Disclaimer dad, remember?**

**DK Mark: Oh right, Madness doesn't own Spyro or the other characters that belong to his friends, he does own me, Ryuu, and the other Oc's he made.**

**---**

**Chapter 2: Another Day in Dracovia**

The sun shone through a set of ruby-red curtains and onto a small, 15-year-old golden dragon, sleeping on a bed. The dragon squinted as the sun shone on his face, the dragon turned to a different side to get more sleep. The dragon returned to his slumber and began snoring again. A knock was heard coming from the door, the dragon moaned and turned around. "Prince Ryuu?" a girl's voice asked as the door opened. The dragon, Ryuu, opened his eyes slowly, revealing the golden shade of the iris and the slit pupils and yawned loudly.

Ryuu turned to see one of the Palace maids wearing an attire of a french maid that was gold and white. The girl was a human and had black hair and brown eyes and looked at the prince with an innocent look on her face, she looked to be around his age. "Forgive me my prince for waking you up but it is 8am" the maid said. Ryuu cracked his neck and yawned, "8 already? Usually i'm asleep till 10" Ryuu said groggily. The maid couldn't help but giggle from the comment, the rest of the maids in the palace always gossiped about Ryuu, not because he was an attractive dragon, but because he was funny, no wonder most girls in Warfang fell for him.

Most of the girls in Warfang, all who were dragons and some were humans, all had crushes on the young prince, including some of the maids around his age, though he wasn't interested in them, he managed to get them with some other male dragons and as the result, he made a lot of new couples in the city. The maid was enveloped in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the prince until his head (in his human form) poked out of the bathroom and he asked her to leave. The maid blushed a bit and bowed politely before leaving. _'Sometimes, i think girls just like me because i'm handsome and have money'_ Ryuu sighed as he got out of the bathroom,wearing a pair of gold pants without a shirt, revealing his athletic, muscular body and was drying off his hair.

Ryuu yawned again and opened the curtains, letting the sun fill the room with light. Ryuu then went to his closet and pulled out a red t-shirt and put it on him. He grabbed his belt from the bureau, it was a belt that housed his two customized pistols, Dawn & Dusk. Dawn was a gold pistol that looked much like Dante's Ebony & Ivory, while Dusk was a silver colored pistol. Ryuu took his sword from beside his bed and placed it on his hip, he went past his clothes rack and took the gold coat that hung from it. He put the coat on and adjusted it before going out the door.

---

Ryuu walked down the hallway and headed to the kitchen for some grub. When he got there he found his dad, DK Mark, and his mom Yulie already eating. "About time you got up" DK Mark said as Ryuu walked in. "Sorry, you know how i like to sleep in late" Ryuu said. "Well, thankfully we saved you breakfast. Flare should be here soon" Yulie said. No soon had she said that, Flare appeared from the door, rubbing her eyes and yawned. "Morning" she yawned. "Morning Flare, how are you doing?" Ryuu asked. "just fine big brother" flare said. Of all the people Ryuu could stand, flare was one of them. She was always the one person Ryuu seemed calm to, he always was there to protect her and she was there whenever he needed to talk about something.

Ryuu decided to have some cereal and toast. When he finished, he washed out both the bowl and the plate in the sink and his hands too. "So, anything new today?" Ryuu asked his dad. "Well, your uncle DL Mark is visiting today" DK Mark said. "Yay! Uncle Mark's visits are so cool!" Flare happily said. Ryuu thought about it for a bit, Uncle DL Mark would always visit whenever he wasn't busy. "Well he did want to teach me a new move" Ryuu finally said. "at'a boy, he'll be here this afternoon" DK Mark said. "Alright, I'm going to get some more sleep, i'll be at the usual spot if you need me" Ryuu said as he walked out the door. The "usual spot" Ryuu said was actually his grandma's tree that rested beside a lake, Ryuu would go there whenever he needed some alone time. The only people who knew about that spot were DK Mark, Yulie, DL Mark and Godith, and some of the others.

DK Mark smirked a little as he heard his son leave the room. "like father, like son" Yulie said. "Yep, just a normal day in Dracovia" DK Mark said as he took a sip of his coffee.

---

In a darken landscape, a large tower stood before a blackened, charred landscape. The full moon shone down on the tower-like structure. Inside the tower was a throne room andd five men in black cloaks were standing around. "is it time yet leader?" one of them asked. "Patience brother, we will be free soon enough" the second one asked. "Oh come on, we've been behind this thing for years, i wanna kill already" a third man said in a bored tone. "Calm down Vice, we will be free soon" a fourth said. "Says you Rezo" Vice growled.

"I agree with Vice, i've been waiting for the chance to kill someone, NEYAHAHAHAHA!" a fifth laughed. "Calm down Raikov, and lay off the caffine man" the first voice said. "Lighten up Rado, you're always the one who only wants to fight all the time" Raikov said. "Coming from the man who can't keep still" Rado replied. "Enough!" a voice commanded. The four looked up to see two more men in front of them. One was sitting in a throne with his head low while another was standing next to the man. "Brothers, we have been trapped here and i know you want to be free as much as i do, but patience." the man next to the throne said.

"It beter be Pobon, i'm tired of waiting" Vice said. _"They come..."_ the man on the throne whispered. _"They come..."_ he repeated. The man lifted his head and stood up, a meanicing aura surrounded him. "Brothers! Our time has come!" the man said as he raised his sword high.

---

**DK Mark: That ain't good, who are they anyway?**

**Me: You will come to know the answers soon enough, until then, feel free to reveiw people!**


	3. The Shadows Released

**Me: I've decided to start another chap...mainly because monte is to hyper and wants another one**

**DK Mark: This is what happens when you don't make a Spyro for so long**

**Me: Don't remind me man**

**---**

**Chapter 3: The Shadows Released**

A large, dark hallway was all anyone can see. There were no torches, but the place was lit by an eerie glow from somewhere. A Rynoc, a gnorc, and a Riptoc were all huddled in a group, walking down the starnge hallway. "Man this gies me the creeps" the gnorc said. "Let's just find something and get back to our bosses, this place creeps me out" the Rynoc said. "Hey! Look!" The Riptoc pointed ahead of them.

A large door made out from what looked like black marble stood before the three. It had strange markings of some kind of symbols and heirogyphics etched onto it. What was more disturbing was a bunch of chains that were all over the door, it looked like someone was trying to keep something locked away. "What do you think might be behind that door?" the gnorc asked. "Let's find out" the Riptoc said as he went tot he chains and began pulling.

---

DL Mark sensed something going on, it was faint but he sensed it. He shook it off as he saw Flare running to him and hugging him. "uncle Mark!" she said happily. "Hey, how's my favorite niece doing?" he asked. "Just fine uncle" Flare giggled. "My my, you've grown since i last saw you, and that was when you were a hatchling" Godith said, "Oh and who's this adorable young man i see here that looks like a certain King?" Godith asked as Ryuu came to them. "Good to see you too Aunt Godith" Ryuu chuckled. "He's so much like you Mark, heck I thought you were him for a second" Godith laughed. "I know, he takes more after me" DK Mark said.

"I noticed, he even has...well everything about you from when you were 15 is right here" Godith replied. "I know, but i still think Flare takes after me with a little bit of her dad" Yulie said as she came up next to DK Mark. "Yulie! my you've become more beautiful than the last time I saw you" Godith said as she hugged Yulie. "i was going to say the same for you Godith, how are the kids?" Yulie asked. "They're growing fast, our daughter Galadrail, it growing fast, and she's purple" Godith said. all of them just stopped and gasped., "You have a daughter that's a purple dragon?!" DK Mark asked. "Yep!" DL Mark said with a silly grin.

"Dude, you are so lucky" Ryuu said. "I already heard about you from some of the girls in town, your quite the hot topic around here" Godith told him. Ryuu moaned, "Why do all the girls want me to be their boyfriend? I don't even like some of them!" Ryuu exclaimed. "I know how you feel, a lot of girls wanted to go out with me when I got my powers, even now I've been hunted down by girls" DL Mark told him.

"Really?" Ryuu asked. "Yep, but thats a story for another time, now I wanted to show you a new move I learned a while ago that I think would help you" DL Mark said. The others went to the sidelines and watched them train. "Okay, first thing you need to do is focus on a target, then widen your combat stance, then, use your arm and charge up on power. Then run at your target and slash them with the claw" DL Mark began to explain.

---

The Riptoc, Rynoc and Gnorc finished pulling off the chains from the door. They panted as they stared at the door, "Alright, now, who's going to open it?" the Riptoc asked. They all looked at each other before the Rynoc pushed the Gnorc in front of the door. The Gnorc grumbled something before it looked at the door, he carefully placed his hands on the door's frame and began to push. As the door creaked open a dark feeling crept down the Riptoc and Rynoc's backs, when the door was fully open, the Gnorc only saw darkness. "Looks like nothing's..." he was cut off when soemthing grabbed him and pulled him inside the door.

The gnorc screamed, trying to break free, but it was futile. The Riptoc and Rynoc cringed in fear as they heard their comrade's screams peirce the air, then fade away. They suddenly heard a deep breathing of something...coming out of the door. The breathing got louder and louder until they felt something breathing on their necks. The breathing soon stopped and everything was quiet. The Riptoc and Rynoc were about to run when a pair of red eyes appeaqred out of the darkness of the door and ran towards them. The two screamed but their screams were silent, the only sounds were of some kind of beast ripping them limb-from-limb.

The Riptoc and Rynoc were no longer in the room, the only thing left of them were the piles of bones that were bitten into pieces for the marrow. A man in black got up and shook himself as a few more men in black came out of the door. "Finally, freedom at last" one said. "Yes...now we can take our revenge on the ones who sealed us away..." anotther said. They all turned to see their leader coming out of the door, along with some others walking out. "Brothers...Our Time has Come! Cover the Land in Darkness! Show them all that the Fallen Ones have Returned!" the leader yelled.

---

**Me: Yep, this ain't good for the gang, what will happen next folks? Stay tuned to find out.**


	4. The Return of the Fallen

**Me: Well, here's my newest chapter for the story, and this time those guys in my first few chapters will make their debut**

**DK Mark: Good, now we'll see how powerful these guys are**

**Me: He really loves fighting, so lets not delay this chap and get it started**

**---**

**Chapter 4: The Return of the Fallen**

When the door opened, a chill descended all over the world. Anyone who had a high power level could sense the doors open and the dark energy released. Sedro lifted his head as he sensed the trapped powers from the door being unleashed. "No..." he said.

Agor looked down from Heaven and sensed the same feeling Sedro felt, "They've returned" Agor whispered in fear. Ignitus looked through a book and suddenly he saw the image of the gate to the Shadow lands being opened. "The gate has been opened" he said in shock. DL Mark snapped his head up and Godith sensed the same concern as her husband. "Mark" she whispered. DL MArk nodded, "someone opened the gates...then that means..." DL Mark grew pale when he realized what happened.

Suddenly dark storm clouds began covering the skies and soon the entire Dracovian kingdom, along with the other islands, were covered in twilight. "What's going on?" Flare asked, shaking in fear. "It'll be alright honey, what's going on Mark?" Yulie asked DL Mark. "...Someone's opened the gates to the Shadowlands" he said. suddenly there was an explosion, coming from the city. "Let's go" DL Mark said as they all rushed to Warfang. When they got there they saw the people staring at something above them.

A group of six men stood above them, all were on a pedastel and wearing black robes. One by one they removed their hoods and revealed their faces. The first one was a man with gold cropped hair and lightning blue eyes, he had a wild grin on his face and sneered like he was excited about something. The second man had black hair and a long scar that strecthed from his left eye over to the right side of his chin and had indigo shaded eyes, he had a frown on his face as he looked at the people below. The third man that removed his hood had dark red hair, the color of blood and his eyes were the same shade as his hair, his eyes moved over the people below as he began to grin evily, showing rows of razor sharp teeth.

The fourth man next to the red-haired man also has red hair but a brighter shade of red, like fire almost. The man also was weilding a large sword that looked like Dante's Rebellion sword but the metal was red and the handle was black. The fifth man had white hair that looked like Dante's hairstyle and looked almost like DK Mark but without the chin and moustache, he had black eyes and his pupils were white and had slits. The last man removed his hood slowly, revealing silver that went to his shoulders while the front part was slicked back in a style similar to Revan and Vergil's, his eyes were closed for some reason.

"We're baaaaaack" the gold cropped haired man said in a meanicing tone. "Miss us?" the blood haired man asked. "I bet you never expected us to be ehre didn't you, and DL Mark's here too!" the gold haired man said. Everyone looked at DL Mark who had a meanicing fron on his face. "What are you doing here? I thought we sealed you behind the door" DL MArk asked. "Someone was gracious enough to free us, though it was a pity we had to kill them" the flaming-headed man said. "Coming from you Rado i think you enjoyed it" the black haired man said.

"Silence Rezo" the man, Rado, hissed. "Uh guys, were's Raikov, and Vice?" the white haired man asked. they suddenly heard a scream and saw a dragon that had a kunai knife in its neck. The golden haired cropped man took the knife out of the dragon and lick the fresh blood off with his tongue. "Ahh, that tastes...delicious" the man said. Then they saw, or rather, heard someone eating meat. They grimaced when they saw the blood-haired man, litteraly eating the dead dragon like a starving wolf. "Delicious! i haven't tasted something this good in years!" the man said as he continued eating. "Vice, Raikov! have some dignity for god sakes!" the white haired man yelled.

"What dignity Pobon?! We've been trapped behind that damn door for years! What dignity do we have left?!" Vice yeled as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "ENOUGH!" a voice ordered. The voice sent chills down everyone's spines as the man who had his eyes closed opened them, revealing them to be demonic red and slit-like. **_"Raikov...Vice...do not disobey orders...forget about these pests...we are to continue the plan...we're pulling out"_** the man said. "Yes lord Xervan" all the men said before disappearing. Xervan looked at DL Mark, then DK Mark, and lastly Ryuu. When he looked at him he sensed the same energy that Draco had years ago,_ 'Perhaps this boy might prove of some entertainment'_ he thought as he disappeared.

no one moved or said anything, "What's going on Mark? How do they know you?" DK AMrk asked. DL Mark sighed, "I'll explain once everyone gets here, for now they're some people who i thought were dead" DL Mark told them. DK Mark sighed and went to his daughter, who was cringing next to her mother in fear, and tried to console her. "They ahve the right to know honey" Godith said. "I know but...but what kind of idiot would release them after we worked so hard to seal them away?" DL Mark asked as the clouds disappeared and the light returned to the world.

---

**Me: Well, the main villians have made their debut**

**Raikov: about time we get some respect!**

**Pobon: patience Raikov, sorry he gets like this whenever he's hyped up in battle...and caffine**

**Me: I noticed, well stay tuned for more of my story!**


	5. Explanations

**Me: Since i'm in the mood right now i'm doing another chapter**

**DK MArk: And now will we know who those guys are?**

**Me: YES! calm down, oh and monte about one of those guys acting like Atreus (All: ?, Me: main villian in his story, All: Oh) if it was Vice ur talking about i can explain in this chapter, so...on with the chap!**

**---**

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

In a few minutes everyone was assembled in the Council room, Spyro and Cynder, along with their eldest son Wagner and Masami **(is it okay if i use her monte?) **and their other kids came first. Siegfried and Cecelia **(Yulie's older sister)**and their 16 year old son Tristan, who looked like his father but had his mother's eyes, came in next. Revan and Kira and Neo came afterwards and everyone else joined, including Ignitus and DK Mark's friends.

"Alright, now that everyone is here i can explain who those men we saw where" DLMark began. "They were a group of men that have come to be known as "The Fallen Ones", the first four, Vice, Raikov, Rado and Rezo where once members of the Dark Slayers, the slayers were a group of people who fought against the evil dragons before any of us were born...well actually i met them personally. Anyway, these guys were on great terms with us, but they soon were gifted with powers like anyone hasn't seen. They became so powerful that we had to seal them away in the Shadow lands" DL Mark explained.

"The Shadow lands are, in a sense, a darker version of Dracovia. We had no other choice but to seal them away in that place, we thought the seals would hold, but we where wrong...when Lucifer was reborn, the seal on the door began weakening, so anyone could open the door" Godith told them. "Who are they individually?" DK Mark asked. "I'll tell you guys, First is Raikov. He was a very impatient man and wanted to prove that he was "the fastest thing alive", he has the ability to command lightning and wields various ninja tools like Winston. i think since he commands lightning that explains why he's hyper...or he could be drinking caffeine, his name means "Son of" and since he controls lightning, his name means 'Son of Lightning' " DL Mark said.

Ryuu smirked a little from the comment but returned to his normal look. "Now then, Vice is sort of a lose cannon. He was one of the first people to have the ability to turn into a wolf and werewolf respectively. As DK Mark and we saw he has the tendency to submit to his wolf tendencies and eat something that has meat, in this case the dragon who was eaten by him. He was given his nickname of "Blood wolf" because they say the reason his hair is red is its drenched in the blood of his victims" DL Mark said. Flare and Masami cringed and hugged their mothers. "Not helping Mark" both Cynder and Yulie said with scornful looks on their faces.

"Sorry, anyway, Rado is a lot different from the rest, he's more of a man who loves to fight and kill. Most would have post-dramatic stress disorder after experiencing fighting but Rado loves it, he's a sadist who shows no mercy to his men or his opponent unless he thinks of him as "a worthy challenge" in that case he'll let someone live, he can command fire and wields that claymore we saw" DL Mark said. "Wow...like me" Dante muttered. He had arrived also with Vergil, who was eating some ramen noddles.

"Anyway, last but not least, is Rezo. To be honest, i don't know much about him, only that his name "Nightowl" means he is used for their assassinations and night runs on enemies. He has the ability to turn into a dragon like the rest of us and to many, he was the precursor for the DK's" DL MArk said.

"What about Pobon and Xervan?" Ryuu asked. "I don't know much about them, actually i never met them until now" DL Mark said. Suddenly a messenger rushed in, "Forgive me my lords, but the realms of Avalar, the Forgotten realms, and the human lands have been draped in Shadow!" the messenger said. "What?!" they all said as the mirror of visions in the room showed them what the messenger told them. Avalar was literally draped in darkness **(if you played Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, it's like that)**even the Human lands and The Forgotten realms were the same thing. "What about Dracovia?" DK Mark asked. The mirror changed and showed that _half_of the Dracovian realm was draped in shadow.

"Not good" Spyro said. "how did they take the islands in a few hours?" DK Mark asked in shock. "They move fast" Sparx exclaimed. Ryuu hit Sparx with the back of his hand and he was suddenly in a small hole in the wall. "I might have forgotten to mention that these guys also control the Shadow element along with their own element" DL Mark added. "Noe you tell us" Sparx said getting out of the hole. "So, looks like we have another adventure on our hands" Spyro said. "Hang on, I'm getting way to old for this stuff, i think we should let the young ones go" Revan stated.

"For once, I'm agreeing with my brother, i think we should. Ryuu, up for an adventure?" DK Mark asked his son. Ryuu smirked, "I've been training myself in case I might have to go on an adventure, sure" Ryuu said. "If he goes, then i'm going too!" Wagner said proudly. "Are you crazy man?! They don't even know the first thing about traveling" Spyro said. "Hang on, i think what DK Mark is trying to do is he wants Ryuu to grow to be like him, and i'm guessing this will allow them to grow in their own ways" DL Mark said. "Exactly" DK Mark said. "So is that a yes?" Ryuu asked. "As long as you promise not to go crazy and dishonor our name and not acting like idiots out there, sure" Yulie said. Ryuu and Wagner high-fived each other.

"Alright, so we have to get you prepared" DK Mark said. "All i need is Dawn and Dusk, my sword and my IPod with all my songs in it and some food and I'm good" Ryuu stated. DK Mark chuckled at his son's attitude, it was the same as his own when he was 15. "Like father like son i say" DL Mark said. "And proud of it!" both said. They all laughed from the comment and began to help them prepare.

---

Meanwhile, somewhere in Dracovia

Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, the Sorcerer and Sorceress and many others that were Spyro's worst enemies were all sitting in chairs, discusingg how to get rid of him and his friends. "How can we get rid of that purple pest? No matter what we try it fails" Ripto said. "i know, unless someone has an idea right now, we might as well turn ourselves in" Gnasty Gnorc said. The Sorcerer and Sorceress both sensed a powerful energy enter the room, soon the Fallen Ones appeared out of no where, wearing their hoods. "Who the hell are you?" Ripto asked.

"We are, in what you consider, friends" one of them said. "We can help you get rid of the purple dragon that you've hated for so long, since three of your men managed to free us" another said. "However..." the leader said as he walked up to them. "If you want us to get rid of the purple dragoin and his friends..." the leader slid the sleeve of his right arm down. **"Then help us in our quest for revenge"** the leader said in a demonic tone as his eyes shone red underneath and his arm was revealed to be a silver dragon's claw.

Everyone was pratically shaking in fear by the sudden change in the leader's tone. The eyes soon faded from their red shade and the arm was covered by the sleeve. "So...do we have a deal?" the leader asked as his voice returned to normal. The enemies of Spyro all huddled together and began discussing to each other, they broke apart and Ripto turned to the leader. "alright, we'll help you" Ripto said as he shook ahnds with the leader.

---

**DK Mark: This can't get any worse**

**Me: It'll begin to get worse as the story continues, but there are some good things too, don't worry, i won't go overboard in the blood and gore...oh who am i kidding, i'll go all out in this.**


	6. Departure

**Me: Okay, now here's my newest chapter, except almost everytime i work on it something happens, but this time i'll finish it**

**DK Mark: alright then**

**Me: Now let's get the story started.**

**---**

**Chapter 6: Departure**

Ryuu and Wagner were packing their stuff after the meeting was finished. Ryuu pakced an extra change in clothes incase his original were gone or shredded, a night shirt and pants, sandles, a few pairs of socks, a map of the islands his dad gave him, and some ammo clips for Dawn & Dusk. His IPod was in his pocket, it was the regular Ipod with a gold skin cover and had a lot of his favorite songs (some of which are game soundtracks) and had placed it in his pocket. He looked over everything he had and soon heard a knock. The door opened after he allowed the person to come in, and his mom, Yulie, walked inside. "Got everything?" she asked. "Yep i was looking over in case i needed anything else" Ryuu told her. "Listen, althugh you never went on an adventure, I want you to be careful out there, I also asked your uncle to come with you" Yulie said.

"But why? Without him then this place will easily be captured in a few seconds" Ryuu said. "Your father and everyone here are skilled fighters, we can handle them, and I also wanted to give you something" Yulie said as she went through her pockets. She pulled out a small box that was ornamented in gold and gave it to Ryuu, she made a motion with her hands, telling him to open it. He did and a melody came from the box, Ryuu thought he heard the song from somewhere when it hit him. When he was an infant, his mother would sing a song similar to the one the music box was playing.

"This song was the one i sang to you when you where a baby, i made a music box of it so you could listen to it, in case your home sick or scared, this will help you relax" Yulie told him. Ryuu smiled and placed the box in his pocket, "Thanks mom" he said. "Look at you, you're so much like your father when he was your age during the war with Malefor" Yulie said to her son. She hugged and kissed her son and left his room.

Ryuu sat on the bed and opened the music box again, listening to the song again, when the door knocked again, eh quickly shut the box and placed it in his pocket again as DL Mark entered. "Hey nephew, wanted to see how you were doing" DL Mark said. "Just fine, what's up?" Ryuu asked. "I wanted to talk with you before we head out, these guys are dangerous, i'll handle them while you and Wagner stay the hell away from them" DL MArk said. "But uncle! I want to fight, you taught me yourself how to fight, i trained with Uncle Revan and dad and you and the others, i think i can handle these guys" Ryuu said.

DL Mark sighed, there was no use arguing with him, he was thick-headed like his dad. "Alright, i'll explain more about these guys when we head to Avalar first, before that however, i want you to have something" DL Mark said. He took out, from what Ryuu learned in books, a circular band of gold that was called a torc, it had two shapes that looked like two dragon heads with rubies for eyes and diamond fangs. DL Mark placed the torc around Ryuu's neck and it fit him perfectly.

"This belonged to your great-grandfather Draco years ago when torcs were a symbol for kings, he said that when his great-grandson got older i should give it to him" DL Mark told him. "Cool" Ryuu said as he fingered the torc. Wagner came in to the room with a pack next to him, "Ready guys?" he asked when he saw Ryuu's torc. "Damn, nice jewelry you got there dude" Wagner said, obviously jealous. "Thanks, come on we gotta go" Ryuu said as he got his pack and all three of them left.

---

DK Mark and the others gathered near the gates of Warfang, wishing Ryuu farewell. "Take good care of him DL Mark" Yulie said. "I will, Godith, watch over the kids, I'll be back as soon as i can" DL Mark said. "I will honey" Godith said and kissed her husband. "Wagner, be careful and listen to your grandpa okay?" Cynder asked him. "Relax mom, i'll be fine" Wagner said. Cynder kissed her son on both cheeks. "Good luck son, i'll be sure to give Xervan a fight he'll never forget if he decides to come here" DK Mark said to ryuu. "Thanks dad, i'll be back as soon as i can Flare" Ryuu said to his sister. "Just make sure you get me a souviner okay?" Flare asked and kissed her brother on the head. 'I promise" Ryuu said.

Ryuu and the other three turned and took off from Warfang, as they began gaining distance DK Mark reutrned to his men. "alright, i want this place ready for an invasion by Xervan, well? what are you waiting for? Move!" DK Mark ordered as the warriors all began rushing to their stations.

---

In the Palace of Shadows, Xervan and the other Fallen Ones, along with Ripto and the rest of the enemies of Spyro were wathcing a pool of visions. "Looks like DL Mark has left the town defenseless" Ripto said. "Maybe, but he's heading to Avalar first, i stationed Raikov in Avalar to give them a 'Warm welcome' Pobon said. "Excellent...prepare our minions to attack Warfang" Xervan ordered. They all bowed and left him sitting on the throne.

---

A man wearing a silver-greyish robe watched as DL Mark and the two dragons fly to Avalar. '_Looks like they can use help' _the man thought and disappeared.

---

Elsewhere a girl was running for her life through a blackened forest, behind her were some guards that have been chasing her for their master. "Just keep running, Just keep running" she told herself as she ran through the forest.

---

**Me: Finally its done, but who was that man in the robe, does he know the gang, and who was that girl being chased? Stay tuned for the answers.**


	7. The First Encounter

**Me: Well, here's the newest chap, now i no ur wondering who the girl at the end of last chap was, well this one she's in it, and another OC.**

**DK Mark: Alright, then lets start the chap!**

**Me: Oh one more thing, i'm adding a new feature, its a soundtrack called "Prelude fight" from Prince of Persia sands of Time, you'll see it when i put "" around it and then a (). And i don't own it. Okay now we can start**

**---**

**Chapter 7: The First Encounter**

Ryuu, Wagner, and DL Mark flew from Warfang to Avalar. In a matter of hours they could see the entire island covered in darkness. "So how do we get in?" Ryuu asked when they got to the 'wall' of shadow. "Just cross through" DL Mark said as he flew to Avalar, surprisingly nothing happened to him so the two dragons followed him. Ryuu landed on the ground and looked at his surroundings, they where in a village from what Ryuu could tell. The homes looked like they where deserted, various crafts that people were making were still there, the ground looked like it was charred and burned to a crisp.

"I'm going to look around for anything that will tell us what happened to these people, Wagner, come on" DL Mark said as he and Wagner left Ryuu alone. Ryuu walked along the streets of the village, from what his dad told him about Avalar, this village was supposed to be the village of Hunter's tribe. Hunter was an old friend of DK Mark and kept in touch with him over the years, Hunter recently got married a few years ago to a woman named Bianca and were raising their son Jared. Jared looked just like his father , he would wear a red cloak and carried a bow and arrows with him.

Ryuu soon noticed a small patch of land that was glowing, strange tendrils were wiping above it and in the sky, Ryuu saw a beam of light where the glowing plot of land was. "This must be the fertile ground uncle Mark was talking about" Ryuu said. As he got closer he noticed something in the forest, he went to where the 'something' was and thought he saw someone running. "Hey!" Ryuu called and chased after it. As Ryuu ran to whatever he was chasing, he noticed somthing following him. He soon arrived at a large tree and noticed something climbing it. "hey wait!" He called as he began climbing the tree.

A coconut hit him square in the face and caused him to fall on his butt, rubbing his face. "Oww...screw this" Ryuu grumbled and turned into his half-dragon form. He pumped his wings and flew to the tree top, he reached the top and the 'something' grabbed another coconut. "Hang on, i'm not going to hurt you" Ryuu told it. Another coconut was launched at him, followed by some more. Ryuu dodged them and managed to slice one with his sword, the something in the tree lost its grip and began falling. "Hang on!" Ryuu called as he flew towards the falling creature.

He managed to catch whatever was falling in his arms and gently landed to the ground. "Now that i have your attention, tell me what you are doing-" He stopped when he realized he was holding a girl in his arms. The girl had jet-black hair like his but longer and down to her shoulders and brown taned skin. She was wearing sandals and greyish pants. She was also wearing a dress that had gold trims in intricate designs, it also had two stripes going on the front and back. The woman also had brown eyes and wore a gold torc with a red gem at the center. "Well this is akward" Ryuu said.

The girl got out of Ryuu's arms, "You have to run, they're after me" the girl said. "Who's after you?" Ryuu asked. His answer came in the form of two guards that didn't have any shirts and also carried swords. Then he heard someone yelled, "Darla! Where are you my love?!". The girl, Darla from what Ryuu could tell, ran away to where the village was and the guards followed her. Ryuu gave chase to the guards and soon caught up to them. The guards had Darla cornered and were advancing towards her. "Hey, leave her alone!" Ryuu yelled as he got in-between them. The guards laughed at this and advanced to Ryuu and Darla. "Don't worry, i'll protect you" Ryuu said to Darla.

Darla looked at him, surprised, **'who is this kid?'** she thought. Ryuu put the earplugs of his IPod in and turned it on, the battle theme "Prelude fight" (**Prince of Persia: Sands of Time battle theme. which i don't own!)** was playing. The first guard ran to Ryuu and tried to attack him, Ryuu dodged the sword and pulled out his own guard attacked Ryuu again but Ryuu dodged easily and sliced the guard. A trail of his blood splattered the ground as Ryuu pulled out Dawn and shot it at the already defenseless guard, the guard fell to the ground with a bullet in his head. The second guard charged at Ryuu, who only shot Dusk three times, one his the guards arm, another in the stomach, and the last one hitr him in the forehead and then died the same way the other guard did.

As the song ended Ryuu twirled his guns and placed them in the holster, he swiped his sword to remove the blood on it, and sheathed it. he wiped his hands off with his pants and turned to Darla. "Sorry abotu that, you alright?" he asked. Darla looked at Ryuu, "Oh right, my name's Ryuu" he said as he put his hand out. "Darla, my name's Darla, and thanks for saving me" Darla said as she shook Ryuu's hand. DL Mark and Wagner appeared as they flew over to them. "We heard gunshots, are you alright?" DL Mark asked, then he noticed Darla next to him.

"Who's the chick?" Wagner asked. "Chick?" Darla asked. "Easy, guys, this is Darla. I found her when some guards attacked us, i got rid of them" Ryuu said. "Oh, well, name's Wagner, sorry about that comment before" Wagner shook her hand. "You're a dragon...that talks" Darla said in disbelief. "So's Ryuu and Uncle Mark over there" Wagner said pointing to them. "Technically i'm half dragon" Ryuu saidd as he showed her his dragon form, his form looked like his father's when he was 15, a gold dragon with a dominant body and a dragon mark on his chest. He also showed her his half-dragon form, he had horns and two gold wings on his back, spike porturding from his spine and a tail.

"So you're the same?" Darla asked DL Mark. "Yep, i mainly stay half-dragon most of the time" DL Mark said. Darla looked at them and smiled, "hate to interrupt this touching moment, but we need to get this land purified" Ryuu said. They all nodded and Ryuu showed them the fertile ground he found. "So...how are we going to purify this thing?" Wagner asked as they stared at it. "I believe i can help you" a voice said from nowhere.

A black mist appeared out of nowhere and Raikov stepped out. "Oh great, shouldn't you be somewhere drinking coffee or something?" Ryuu asked pointing Dawn at him. "You really have some spunk in you, i like that in an opponent who's about to die! NYEAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raikov laughed and charged at them.

---

**Me: I would make this chapter longer but i have to be at a friend's house**

**DK Mark: Alright, have fun kid!**

**Me: I ain't a kid, anyway Darla is an Oc i own, but the name was a suggestion Montecristo had. and as for the man in the silver-grey robe, well you'll have to wait and see.**


	8. The First Healing

**Me: Since i'm in the mood, i'm making another chapter. Not going to bother with the intro so here's the chap**

**---**

**Chapter 8: The First Healing**

_Chapter 7 Recap:_

_"You really have some spunk in you, i like that in an opponent who's about to die! NYEAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raikov laughed and charged at them._

_Now onto Chapter 8_

_---_

Raikov charged at the group, pulling out two kunai knifes and tried to stab them. Ryuu and the gang managed to dodge the attack as Ryuu and DL Mark fired their guns at Raikov, who disappeared in a flash of lightning. "What the?" Ryuu suddenly felt himself being electrocuted in the side. Ryuu looked and saw a kunai knife sticking on his side and bolts of lightning were on it. Raikov pulled out three shuriken and tossed them at Ryuu, Ryuu dodged the shuriken by using his sword to block them.

He skidded away from Raikov and pulled the kunai out of his side, small driplets of blood fell out of the small cut, then the scar looked like it was being sewn up by a needle and thread and was soon good as new, no remnant of the scar was left. Raikov smirked and the two circled each other. Wagner shot a fireblast at Raikov, he disappeared in another burst of lightning and reappeared behind him. "What's wrong, can't catch up?" Raikov asked as he prepared to shoot more kunai knifes at Wagner and Ryuu when DL Mark appeared out of nowhere holding his gun in his hand. "So, you're fast like me...alright then" Raikov said as a wicked grin came on his face, "Let's see who's faster" he finished as Both DL Mark and Raikov disappeared. "Whoa...they're fast" Ryuu said in disbelief.

Suddenly areas of the village were being destroyed from the bursts of power DL Mark and Raikov were releasing. Raikov reappeared again, this time covered in scars and brusies, DL Mark appeared across from him, he had scars too but they were healing instantly, like Ryuu's scar. "What? I'm the fastest man in the world, how can you keep up?" Raikov asked. "Simple, i'm faster than you" DL Mark said and charged at him. Raikov disappeared again and then appeared behind Ryuu, he put a kunai knife against his throat, "One move, and this guy is dead" Raikov warned as the two were walking close to the edge of the cliff that lead to a sea and jagged rocks.

"You wouldn't..." DL mark said. "Oh yeah i would" Raikov said as he stabbed Ryuu's back with an electrified kunai knife, numbing his body as Raikov ushed him off the cliff. "Ryuu!" Wagner and DL Mark yelled. Wagner tried to get to Ryuu but Raikov kicked him with much force that it sent him crashing into a hut. DL Mark ran to get to the cliff but Raikov stood in his way. "By now the boy's at the bottom of the ocean, you failed, Neyahahaahaaha!" Raikov laughed.

Raikov and DL Mark heard something land hard and turned to see Darla, with a bunch of strange light-blue tendrils around her and Ryuu pulling the kunai knife off his back, moaning from the pain. "What? but how?" Raikov asked. "Scared?" Ryuu asked as he twirled the kunai in his fingers. "unfortunately, yes, i'm afraid i must leave you, farewell, but i will return" Raikov said as he disappeared in the black mist and tendrils.

"What happened?" DL Mark asked. "Well...hang on, where's Wagner?" Ryuu asked looking around. "I'm here" Wagner called as he got out of the rubble, "What happened? i thought you where dead!" Wagner asked him. "As i was trying to say before..." Ryuu began.

---

Flashback: Ryuu's POV

_I felt the kunai knife stab me in the back, the volts of electricty coursed through me, my body was numb and i couldn't move anything. As Raikov threw me off the cliff i thought i saw my life pass through me, "i ain't ready to die yet!" i said in fear and yelled, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!". Just as my body was about to hit the rocks i felt someone grab my hand, i looked and saw Darla above me, except she looked like she was falling with me and what was more weird was a bunch of light-blue tendrils surrounding her and were wrapping themselves around me. In a split second i was back on the ground, after a few seconds to adjust to what happened i pulled the kunai knife out, feeling a small sting of pain as my scar was healing itself._

End Flashback

_---_

"...And that's what happened" Ryuu finished. (DL Mark and Wagner's faces: O_O). After ryuu finished he story Darla got up from the ground, she looked tired from what happened and wobbled a bit before walking to them. "Thanks for saving me by the way" Ryuu said to her. "You saved me from the guards, i thought of that as paying up for you saving em" Darla said and smailed. "If you two are done, i think i know how to purify the fertile ground" DL Mark said. "How?" Ryuu asked as they went to the fertile ground. "You ever play Prince of Persie 4?" DL Mark asked. "Yeah, why?" Ryuu asked. "You know how in the game you had to heal the fertile grounds with that girl?" DL Mark asked. "Yeah..." Ryuu said.

"Maybe Darla has the same powers and can heal the ground" DL Mark said. "Can you?" Ryuu asked. "Well, i can try" Darla said. She stepped into the circle and is began to light up, she soon began rising in the air as very faint words in Draconic were being heard by the gang. The ground below them was becoming brighter, more green and normal and was expanding itself. Darla yelled as a bright light fashed and she began to fall, Ryuu ran and managed to catch her, unfortunately the two fell to the ground. The circle from the fertile ground began expanding, soon the grass was becoming green again, the colors were being returned to the area, and even the ocean was returning to its blue shade. The sky opened up and light filled the area, temporarily blinding the group until their eyes adjusted.

DL Mark and Wagner stood in awe as the village looked more lively and more like its old self, above them they saw a giant hole that was spilling light onto the area. Ryuu groan as Darla got up from him, Darla was ontop him and just stared at Ryuu. Both teeens looked at each other as a light blush filled their cheeks. "Wow" Wagner chuckled seeing the two. Ryuu and Darla looked at them and quickly got up, Darla brushed the dirt from her top and pants while Ryuu shook himself off. "sorry" both said to each other. "They're so into each other" DL Mark commented. "We are not!" both teen snapped back. The two laughed as Ryuu pulled out his comm. crystal.

"Hey dad, we got the village in Avalar free" Ryuu said as the crystal became bright and DK Mark's image appeared. "Well done, but we noticed by the lightshow here, it was like a beam of light shot into the sky and suddenly a hole was there, even i can see it from the Palace. Who's your friend?" DK Mark asked as he pointed to Darla, who was looking over Ryuu's shoulder with a curious look on her face. "Oh, i'm sorry for being nosy your majesty, my name is Darla" Darla said with a bow. "Darla...a good name i say, please to meet you" DK Mark said as he bowed with his hand over his heart.

"Anyway, We got the village back, but where do we go next?" Ryuu asked. "I suggest you get some rest first and go to the nearest ground" DK Mark said. "Alright, thanks dad" Ryuu said." Good luck, oh and tell Hunter i said 'hi'" DK Mark said as the transmission faded. "Well, a little rest will help us, you wanna come with us Darla?" Ryuu asked her. "Well, i don't wanna impose on youy, but i will join you" Darla said. Ryuu smiled as he and the others went to get some rest before going to the next fertile ground. _'This adventure is getting more and more interesting'_ Ryuu thought with a grin.

---

Xervan was watching the progress in the pool of visions. He and the Fallen Ones, along with Ripto and the others, were in a small fortress located in The Black Lands, or the Land of Exile as most called it since people who commited crimes were exiled to this land. "it appears Raikov isn't the fastest man alive after all" Pobon said with a small smirk. "Looks like your general needs some coffee to fuel himself" Ripto joked. Suddenly the ghostly image of a silver dragon arm shot at Ripto and slammed him to the wall. "Don't judge my general by his first loss...we Fallen have an ability you see...but after a number of battle can we truely show ourselves..." Xervan said as the dragon arm image faded and Ripto fell tot he ground.

Crush and Gulp, Ripto's subordinates, rushed to their master. "What are we going to do, we've been sitting here all day doing nothing!" Gnasty gnorc said. "Go and take some villages or something, i don't care" Xervan said in a bored tone. Gnasty gnorc and the rest left them. "Do we really need these ameteurs?" Pobon asked. "Well we're short on men, and we need them to take Dracovia, like we did to Arcadia" Xervan said. Pobon had to agree, their men were cut in half after the successful take over of Arcadia, a continent just west of Dracovia. Pobon sighed and left his brother on the throne, as Xervan returned to his meditation.

---

**Me: Well, one area of Avalar is free, but what is Arcadia, and what is the reason for darla's mysterious powers? Stay tuned**

**Me: Oh and the fertile grounds thing i got from Prince of Persia 4 (or Prince of Persia 2008 as most call it) which i don't own. Including Darla's powers.**


	9. A New Addition

**Me: I'm adding another character to the story now!**

**DK Mark: Cool, who is it?**

**Me: You'll see, but lets just say you're going to have another memebr to the family**

**DK Mark: Alllriiiiight (thinks about...well u can guess)**

**ME: NOT THAT WAY MAN!**

**DK Mark: sorry, couldn't help it**

**Me: Anyway...like i was saying, DK Mark gets another family member in this chap. i was inspired by the Star Wars: the Clone Wars episode "Innocents of Ryloth"**

**---**

**Chapter 9: A New Addition**

The full moon shone its gaze onto a small village that was being burned to the ground. Its inhabitants were either being killed by the Gnorcs or captured. in the woods outside the village, a small, female, navy blue dragoness, was running from a group of Gnorcs that had just burned the dragon's village. "Get her, don't let her get away!" the lead Gnorc yelled. the navy blue dragon panted as she ran faster from them. She soon reached a cliff-edge and a rushing river was below her. She turned around and the Gnorcs were behind her. Suddenly a man in a black coat with the hood up walked towards her. "Now...i suggest you come here little girl" the man said venomously as he extended his hand. The dragon looked at the hand and bit it, the man drew the hand back and shook it. "Kill her!" he ordered.

The Gnorcs fired arrows at the dragon, one grazed her side and another hit her wing. The dragoness stumbled and lost her footing as she fell to the river below. The gnorcs looked over the edge as there was a splash in the river. "Leave her, get back to the village and round up the survivors" the man ordered. The all nodded and went back to the village while the man looked over the edge for a second before leaving.

The small dragoness gasped for air and sputtered as she was being taken by the river's current, suddenly she heard a loud roaring sound and a waterfall was ahead of her. The dragoness concentrated as the river was becoming slower, soon it stopped and she got out of the water. She looked at the arrow lodged in her wing and pulled it out, droplets of fresh blood fell out of the wing. The dragoness jumped down from the edge of the waterfall to the other spot of land below it. She hit the ground hard and her vision became blurry, she took a few steps before passing out from exhaustion.

---

The sun shone brightly on the city of Warfang, princess Flare was walking in the forests just outside Warfang with Galadrail, DL Mark's daughter, who was 9 already. Galadrail had purple scales and was a female dragon, the first female purple dragon in existence actually. She was very pretty for someone of her age and a lot of males were 'lovestruck' by it, that and some wanted to go out with Flare sometimes but she didn't accept. Galadrail managed to find perfect girls for the fanboys of Warfang and soon she was gone from their minds and spended time with their new girls.

Flare and Galadrail were exploring the forest outside Warfang, Galadrail had to get something from a village in the area and Flare came along with her. "Smell that?" Flare stopped and sniffed the air, there was a faint smell in the air but Flare didn't know what it was. "I think its blood" Galadrail said when she sniffed the air. 'Blood? Why is there blood here?' Flare thought until she noticed something ahead of them. A navy-blue dragoness, about Flare's age, with violet spikes and part of her underbelly was violet, was lying on the ground near a river. flare and Galadrail ran to her, Flare checked her vitals, her breathing was shallow and faint and she looked like she was burning up. "She's got a fever" Galadrail said. "Yeah, i can see that" Flare replied." We should take her to the the city and get mom and Aunt Yulie to help her" Galadrail said.

Flare nodded and lifted the dragoness onto her back and quickly ran back to Warfang.

---

DK Mark was relaxing with his back against his mother's tree, enjoying the peacefulness as the sun blared down on him. The breeze felt good against his face as it blew past him, carrying the scent of...dragon? DK Mark opened his eyes and sniffed the air again for confirmation, _'Hang on...that smells like Flare and Galadrail...but sommething else...i better go and check' _He thought as he transformed into his dragon form and took off. He arrived back in Warfang Palace were Yulie was waiting for him. "Come quickly, Flare and Galadrail came back with an injured dragon just outside the woods" Yulie said as she and DK Mark ran to the medical room.

A group of servants were outside the room and were gossiping. "Out of my way!", "Move!, "King coming through" DK Mark said as the group dispersed and they went into the medical room. Flare was sitting by the bed and Galadrail was looking out the window, on the bed Flare was watching there was a navy-blue dragon that looked to be Flare's age and had violet spikes and she had a wet rag on her forehead. "What happened to her?" DK Mark asked. "Daddy! "Flare said and hugged her dad. "Easy honey, what happened?" DK Mark cooed. "We where heading to the village for Auntie Godith and we found her next to the river, we couldn't leave here there so we took her here and some servants were helping her get better" Flare explained.

The navy blue dragoness moaned and opened her eyes, revealing them to be violet. She looked around the room and became frightened by her unknown surroundings,, she turned her head and saw DK Mark, Yulie, Flare, and Galadrail looking at her. "She's awake" DK Mark said in a whisper. She became frightened and tried to get off the bed, "Hang on, we won't hurt you" Yulie said, trying to calm the dragoness down. "W-Who are you? Where am i?" the dragoness asked. "You're in Warfang palace now, your safe here" Yulie said softly. "H-How did i get here?" the dragoness asked.

"We helped you get here after we found you by the river, but how did you get there?" Flare asked. "I was running away from a group of Gnorcs that attacked my home, they killed my parents and captured some of the villagers, i managed to escape but unfortunately i fell into the river, but since i can control water i managed to get out of it and then passed out, next thing i knew, i'm here" The dragoness said. "what's your name anyway?" Galadrail asked. "Aqua, my name is Aqua" she said. "Aqua...i think it fits, but why where Gnorcs after you?" DK Mark asked. "I don't know, but there was another man with them, he only wore a black coat with the hood up" aqua said ans shivered at the thought of the man. "Either Pobon or the other Fallen was ordering the attack, i'm sorry about your parents Aqua" Yulie said.

Aqua lowered her head sadly and couldn't help but mourn over her dead parents. Yulie hugged her as Aqua cried softly in her arms. "Dad, she has no family or home, maybe she can live with us" Flare said to her father. "Your saying we should adopt her?" DK Mark asked. "I think its a good idea, and since Ryuu is off saving the other islands, Flare could use some company" Yulie said. "Wait...Ryuu, the Dragon Prince? But then that means your the royal family" Aqua realized. "It took you that long to figure it out, i thought the arm should've tipped you off" DK Mark said and showed her his human form and his dragon arm.

"Forgive me your Highness, i didn't know that you're the new king" Aqua apologized. "Its okay, i got that a lot in the few monthes after i became king" DK Mark chuckled. Godith soon entered the room, "How's the patient doing? Oh!" Godith gasped when she saw Aqua, she looked at Flare and Aqua. "Sorry, i thought for a second i was looking at Flare, they look so alike" Godith said. "Actually, you can call her your foster niece now godith,we made her part of the family, well once we sign the papers then she'll be in the family" DK Mark said. Godith squealed and hugged Yulie and DK Mark, "I'm proud of you both, now you have another addition to the family" Godith said with happiness. Aqua couldn't help but smile, "Come on, i'll show you around" Flare said as her, their, dad nodded in approval.

The two dragonesses went out of the room, "Don't forget to come back for dinner!" yulie called to them. "I think they're going to enjoy each other's company a lot more than we thought" DK Mark laughed as did the others.

---

**Me: Well, Aqua is now a new addition to the DK family**

**Aqua: So i'm like a princess now?**

**Me: In some ways yes**

**Aqua: yay for me then!**

**Me: Tune in for my next chap, which will include another area in Ryuu's adventure. Stay tuned!**


	10. The Fairy Forest

**Me: Here's my newest chapter to the story, this includes a little surprise i have in store for the story, and will be a major plot twist as i go on. anyway, let the chap begin!**

**---**

**Chapter 10: The Fairy Forest**

_"Run!" a voice yelled._

_A 15-year old girl ran through the streets of a town that was being attacked by a bunch of creatures that looked like they where made of shadows. "Hold the gates! Hold the Gates!" someone called. The girl reached the gates as floods of people were being evacuated, some winged shadow beings grbabed many as the girl turned. "Father!" she called. "Run my daughter, don't worry about me, just run!" the girls father called out as he was abducted by the winged shadow beast. "No!!" the girl screamed._

_---_

"No!" Darla yelled as she woke up from her nightmare. She panted and sweated a bit from the nightmare, "another dream?" she muttered to herself. "You okay?" a voice asked. She turned and DL mark was leaning against the wall, looking at her. "How long were you here?" Darla asked. "A few minutes, you were having a nightmare about something right?" DL Mark asked. "Yes, it was from a while ago actually" Darla admitted. "Hmm..." DL Mark said when Ryuu and Wagner came in the room. "We heard a scream, something up?" Ryuu asked. "Oh nothing, come on we have to get to the next ground" DL mark said as he went to the door. "Without breakfast?" Wagner asked. "i packed some fruit to munch on while we work, not much but it'll do until we can get Avalar free" Ryuu said anf followed DL Mark.

Wagner sighed and followed him out. Darla couldn't help but smirk at Wagner but smiled when she thought of Ryuu, he seemed so carefree and mindful to others, never himself. "Coming?" Ryuu asked when he popped his head intot he door. "coming" Darla said and got out of the bed she slept in and followed him out the room.

Ryuu, Wagner, DL mark, and Darla spent the night in the village shortly after the battle with Raikov, they slept in one of the village huts for the night and decided to get the next fertile ground near the village. "According to my knowledge there should be a fertile ground in the forest area" DL Mark said. "Oh great, get the insect repellent ready Ryuu" Wagner maoned. "Thankfully there are no insects in the Shadowlands controlled areas" DL Mark added. "Good" Ryuu said as he put the bug spray away in his pack.

The four went into the forest, when they began walking in the woods they soon found the dark plants that seperated the shadowland and the free area. Darla seemed a lot more tense when they entered the forest. 'I hope he's not here' Darla thought. "Are we there yet?" Ryuu asked. "No, we should in a few minutes" DL Mark said as they walked. DL mark sensed for Raikov but there was no sign of him, but there was _something_ ahead of them that DL mark sensed. As they neared the fertile ground they could see small houses in trees that looked like it would fit small dragonflies.

They soon reached the fertile ground nestled in a courtyard in the treehouses. "That was too easy" Ryuu said. "Yeah...hang on, there's something not right here" DL Mark said. As if on cue Raikov appeared in front of the fertile ground. Except Raikov looked different than the last time they fought him, His hair was standing up and bolts of lightning cursed around him. "Wow, that coffee must've been powerful stuff" Ryuu muttered. "so, we meet again, now i can get revenge for my last defeat" Raikov said and charged at them with blinding speeds.

the group quickly dodged him and Raikov threw some shurikan and kunai knifes at them. Ryuu pulled out his sword and clashed with one of Raikov's kunai knifes. "Not bad for a half-breed" Raikov smirked. Ryuu growled, he hated being called that name, just because he has humana nd dragon's blood in his veins gave him the right for people to call him "half-breed" though, not many people call him that, but Ripto and his men did. it sickened him so much.

The two clashed weapons again as Raikov launched more shurikan at him, ryuu twirled his sword and the shurikan just bounced off and fell to the ground. Raikov charged up a ball of lightning in his hand and fired it at Ryuu. Ryuu jumped out of the way before the ball hit the tree behind him, exploding in small sparks. Raikov disappeared again, "Where'd he go?" Ryuu asked until Raikov appeared in front of him, and punch him in his gut. Ryu gased for air as Raikov kicked him into one of the trees. Ryuu clutched his stomach as Raikov appeared in front of him. "I win" he said as he prepared to end Ryuu's life.

Suddenly someone came out of nowhere and a bunch of the light-blue tendrils appeared out of nowhere and Raikov was sent back. Ryuu looked and saw Darla panting, the tendrils around her and she had a weird aura around her that was the same shade as the tendrils. Darla ran to Raikov and kicked him, leapt up and laucnhed some more kicks, then finally kicked him square in the chest, leapt right off him, somersaulted in the air, then landed on her two feet without a scratch on ehr. 'Whoa" DL mark, Wagner, and Ryuu said, amazed by her acrobatic abilities.

Raikov held his side and was bleeding from his mouth, "damn...this ain't over!" Raikov yelled and disappeared in the black smoke. "Wow, when could you do that?" Ryuu asked Darla. "When i was being chased, i had to use the trees to lose the guards for a time, i soom became very acrobatic and i can use this in fighting" Darla said with a smile. "I really need to learn that someday, think you can teach me?" Ryuu asked her. "Is that a date?" Darla asked. "Maybe..." Ryuu said with a smirk on his face. "Hate to break up this conversation, but the fertile ground, remember?" DL mark said and motioned his arm to the ground.

Darla nodded and went to the ground, she began to rise and the ground began to become green like the last ground. Darla screamed and fell to the ground, she slumped as the circle of purification spreaded and the forest became green. Ryuu went over to her an dhelped her up. "Thanks" she said. "this place...there's something... off about it" ryuu said as he looked around. suddenly they heard people and soon heads began poking themslves out of the houses. Soon Ryuu and the gang were surrounded by small men and women with tiny wings and strange glowing dust coming out if the wings.

"Guys...tell me this ain't a dream" Ryuu said as the winged people flew towards them. "I heard about a small forest of faires located somewhere in Avalar, i never expected it to be here" DL Mark said as te faires looked at them. "I always thought faires didn't exist...now i don't know what to believe" Darla said as one of the faires flew around her. Suddenly the faires began flying around them, congratulating them and shaking their hands. Suddenly their leader, from what Ryuu and the others could tell, came to them. She had orange hair and carried a wand and had butterfly wings and a yellow dress. "Thank you for freeing us, Raikov and his men have kept us captured for a while now, my name is Zoe by the way" Zoe said. "Ryuu, dragon prince of Dracovia" Ryuu said as he shook her hand. The faires muttered to themselves, "Thank you Prince Ryuu, our people are safe...but until Raikov is gone then this island is still poised for corruption" zoe said.

"We came through the cheetah village, what happened to their people?" Wagner asked. "They were taken to the large mountain, but we don't know why" Zoe said. "Did you by chance see Hunter?" DL Mark asked. "Yes, he was taken away by Raikov to the mountain, there's another fertile ground located in an area called" The Pit" where a large basin of water is located" Zoe said. "Alright, anything else we should know?" DL Mark asked. "Yes, the waters there are now corrupted pools so be careful not to fall, should you fall you're history" Zoe said. "We'll keep that in mind, thanks" Darla said. "Good luck" Zoe said as the group left the forest.

---

Raikov growled as he stormed the large hallways of the mountain, how could he have been defeated twice by them, including losing to a girl. 'master Xervan will have my head and i'll be the laughing stock of the lands' Raikov thought. "i guess they are giving me no other choice" Raikov said. A bunch of lightning appeared around him and struck Raikov. he growled then roared as the lightning coursed through him and transformed his body. **_"Let's see them fight me now in my new form"_** Raikov said and crackled. Outside, there was as torm cloud that shot lightning around the mountain, like a thunderstorm.

DL Mark sensed the power and looked to the mountain, it had dark clouds that flashed lighting. "Hmm...could it be?" DL mark muttered. "Uncle Mark, hurry up!" Ryuu called ahead of him. DL mark ran towards them, but still had the sick feeling that they were about to fight something not remotely human.

---

**Me: Well that concludes this chapter, but what happened to Raikov, will our heroes defeat him? And what did DL mark mean when he said 'Something not remotely human'? stay tuned.**


	11. Raikov V3

**Me: Since i'm in the mood, i'm making another chapter for the story, oh and i don't own Zoe she belongs to the Original series of Spyro.**

**---**

**Chapter 11: Raikov V3**

Ryuu looked around the forest as he walked along, the sounds of birds chirping filled the air and the sun shone down through the canopy of trees. Ryuu thought this place was very peaceful, 'Why does the beauty of this place always get harassed by evil?' Ryuu thought. "This place is so peaceful, i can imagine why people want to destory it" Ryuu muttered. "Yeah, that was what me and your dad, along with everyone else tried to protect during the wars" DL Mark said. "You know, i didn't notice this but its actually good being out of the Palace and Warfang, now i know the reason why my dad tells me to protect our homes in case of evil" Wagner said.

"i think i know what you mean, when i was younger, my dad would take me to Zonith to fish, he always told me that he had to fight to keep the lands safe, since then i wanted to be like him" Ryuu said. "You must really look up to your father" Darla said. Ryuu put his hands behind his head, "Yeah well, ya know" Ryuu said simply. They soon passed the border into the Shadow-controlled area. Soon the forest ended and they saw a large stone-bowl-like structure, the water was pitch black and moving. "Uhh, last i checked, water didn't do that" Ryuu said when he saw part of the water jump out and shape itself like a wyvern and took off.

"never judge things by appearence" DL Mark said. "Like Darla?" Wagner asked, before getting a slap by Darla. "Ow!" he said, rubbing the spot were Darla slapped him. Ryuu laughed at his friend's comment before getting hit in the back of the head by Darla. "Ow! What was that for?!" Ryuu asked Darla. "For being an idiot" Darla said simply. Ryuu placed his hand on the mark on his cheek and rubbed it. "she told you" DL Mark chuckled. "Don't make me slap you too" Darla warned. "Lady, you really don't want to piss me off" DL Mark wanred. "Hey focus here, we have a ground to get, you can kill each other afterwards" Ryuu said.

Darla lowered her hand and they all went to the bowel-like structure. They soon found a small village with a waterwheel and church near the bowl-like structure. "Reminds me of Zonith a little, but i'm guessing the people are taken to the mountain" Ryuu said. "Yeah, and we gotta free them, but i think we should head inside the Pit first" DL Mark said. 'how do you know thats the pit?" Wagner asked. DL Mark pointed to a billboard that said "THE PIT" in large black letters. "Oh" he said. "Seems like this place was used to stage battles and fights, except it was changed to a waterway and used for gardens" DL mark said as he read the print below the title. "And now Raikov is using it for his sick plans" Darla said.

"Exactly, and i think he sent us the welcoming party" DL Mark said and pulled out his blade as three shadowy figures appeared. The small fogs took the form of men, all weilding large, sharp, erraded swords; their skin however looked like it was made of muscle but the muscle was black instead of red and had white eyes with no pupils. "I was wondering when we'd actually fight these guys" Ryuu said pulling out his sword and taking his stance. The three shadow creatures charged at them, Ryuu dodged the sword attack and attacked the shadow creature, spilling black tar-like substance that looked like the creature's blood, onto the ground.

The scar from the attack was instantly healed but the shadow minion was still panting from the loss of energy. ryuu pulled out Dawn & Dusk and fired it at the creature, blood spewed onto the ground and soon the creature disappeared in black vapor. Darla used her acrobatic attacks along with her powers and somehow the shadow creature she was fighting was greatly weakened by the combos until it hit the side of a building and disappeared. Wagner shot a bunchof fire blasts while DL mark sliced it, soon it too was gone like its allies. "What the heck where those things?" Wagner asked. "Those where shadow beasts, corrupted souls of people who were in the Shadowlands, they're only shells of their former selves" DL mark said.

"Ouch, feel sorry for them" Ryuu said. "Come on, we need to get to the ground before more of those things get here" Darla said as a loud screech could be heard. "Lead the way princess" Ryuu sad. Darla arched an eyebrow, "what, doesn't see look like a princess?" ryuu asked them. "i agree, the clothes kinda remind me of one" Wagner said. "Let's just get to the ground" Darla said, annoyed. "Fine" Ryuu said as they went to the Pit. They soon reached the entrance and found it was opened. "This seems to easy, lets try a different approach" Ryuu said. They soon noticed some trenches in the wall that someone could use to travel by the side of the wall.

"Seems like a stretch, Ryuu, you go first" Wagner said, pushing him forward. Ryuu grumbled and took some steps back, he then ran toward the wall and started running along the side to the trench, he grabbed the edge of the trench and hung by it. "Easy! come on guys!" ryuu called. Wagner and DL Mark stepped back, "'We'll take the entrance, Darla, you can join him if you want" DL Mark said. Darla sighed and ran to the edge, she jumped and used her powers to easily get to Ryuu and placed her arms around his neck. "Gak! not so tight" Ryuu's voice strained. "Sorry" Darla said as she lossened her hold on ryuu's neck.

Ryuu climbed the trench and found another trench above them, Ryuu thusted himself back and launched himself upward, he grabbed the trench and soon noticed some vines near them. Ryuu tilted to the left and let go of the trench, the two passed the vines but Ryuu grabbed them and held them firmly in his hands. He began climbing the vines and found another trench above him, he launched upward and grabbed it, then tilted right and ran along the wall and onto a platform in front of them.

Darla let go of his neck and looked beyond the platform, she saw the fertile ground and DL Mark and Wagner already waiting for them. Ryuu turned to his dragon form as Darla climbed onto his back and glided towards them. "There you are, looks like Raikov ain't here to stop us now" Wagner said proudly. Just tthen a black smoke screen appeared in front of them. "Spoke to soon" ryuu muttered as Raikov came out of the smoke screen, only he looked way different than last time. His entire body was made of lightning and his chest was made of metal, even his hair was lightning and he had black eyes. The kunai knife he was holding had lightning extending from the point of the knife, like a lightsaber. "Whoa" Ryuu said in surprise.

"So this was the power i sensed before" DL mark muttered. **"You know...i haven't used this form in years...you should be honored to fight me in this form"** Raikov said, his voice sounded metallic with a mix of demonic and animalistic voices mixed in. "i heard a Fallen One has different forms they take, each form gets more powerful depending on the person...i never thought it was true" DL mark said in disbelief. "Now, i'll show you my third stage: Lightning Knight!" Raikov yelled and soon disappeared, a bun ch of lightning appeared and started zooming around the place, the bolts caused parts of the Pit to be destroyied before Raikov appeared in front of therm and charged at them.

---

**Me: Will Ryuu and the group be able to befeat Raikov, who's now in V3? Stay tuned! and R&R plz**


	12. The Knight of Lightning

**Me: Here's my newest chapter for the story, and where Raikov shows his third form.**

**---**

**Chapter 12: The Knight of Lightning**

Ryuu and the gang dodged Raikov's charge before he disappeared into the ground, a trail of shadow appeared on the ground where Raikov disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Ryuu asked. The trail of shadow went behind Ryuu and Raikov appeared behind him. "Right here!" he yelled and swung his lightning sword. Ryuu managed to block the sword but the volts the blade sent where channeled through Ryuu's sword and shocked him. Ryuu screamed from the volts that coursed through him, Raikov was soon kicked by DL Mark and Ryuu panted from the volts. "You okay?" DL Mark asked as he crouched next to him. "Y-Yeah, just give me a few minutes" Ryuu panted.

Raikov got up, spat some blood from his mouth, and disappeared in a flash. Ryu got up and looked at the bolts zipping around the place. "There has to be a way to beat him" Darla said. "Use guns to weaken him, if he is like the Blitz Dante told me about, then he should wear out soon" Ryuu said. Raikov appeared again but DL Mark and Ryuu fired their guns, the bullets didn't have any effect on Raikov, but only bounced off but it seemed to take some of the eletricity from Raikov. Raikov threw his hands open and two balls of lightning appeared in his hands. "Jump!" Ryuu yelled.

All of them jumped as Raikov launched a beam of lightning in front of him, only it missed. _'Damn!'_Raikov thought as he felt his power deplete and slumped to the ground. Ryuu and the others dropped down to see the lightning was gone from Raikov's body and his body was grey. "Now, he's weak, get him now!" DL Mark yelled. All of them attacked Raikov, each of their attacks weakened him, but Darla's attacks seemed to do more damage. Suddenly Raikov got up and a weird darkness appeared behnd him, like a wave. Ryuu's dragon arm began glowing and he suddenly had an idea.

Ryuu ran towards Raikov and thrusted his arm, the ghostly image of the arm appeared as it heaved Raikov in the air and bashed him into the ground. He threw him into the wall and the impact left a large hole. Raikov got out of the hole and coughed up yellow blood. **"D-Damn it...you win this round, but here's a warning: Should you come to the mountain, you will never defeat me, you've only seen my first three forms, my last one it more powerful...you've been warned"**Raikov said and disappeared in black smoke. "Well, i guess we should purify the ground now" Wagner said.

Darla went into the fertile ground and began rising, the circle underneath her that was purifying the area expanded, Darla yelled and fell to the ground as the area began to become purified. The beam of light that shone from the fertile ground caused the sky above them to open up and the area was filled with light again. The water became clear and the waterwheel began turning. Darla was helped up by Ryuu as DL mark and Wagner looked at the village from the edge of the Pit. "Finally, we're almost done here" Wagner said. "Yeah, but we still have to get the other areas too" DL Mark said.

"Right, so i guess the last ground is in the mountain" Wagner said. "Zardus's Mountain...why is it that almost everytime someone takes over this place it's that mountain that's their base?" DL Mark asked himself. "Beats me dude, come on, Hunter and his tribe need to be saved" Ryuu said. They all agreed and went to the mountain, storm clouds gathered above the mountain as lightning flashed, the gang didn't notice, but at the peak of the mountain, a creature made of lightning extended his wings and lightning began to strike more frequently.

---

"It appears that Raikov has lost" Rado said as the observed the pool of visions from his fortress.

"Yes Rado, perhaps he isn't the fastest thing alive" Pobon said.

"But they are going to face him in his most powerful form yet, thats a first" Vice laughed. "Where is Rezo?" Pobon asked the blood-haired man. "Knowing him, he's probably off killing some people in Dakar" Vice muttered. "Raikov will fail..." Xervan muttered. "Should we help him?" Pobon asked. "No brother...his time is already up..." Xervan replied.

---

**Me: It appears that Xervan doesn't have faith in raikov, will he fail like his leader prophesied? Stay tuned to find the answer.**


	13. Forgotten Love and Renewed Places

**Me: Well, here's another chapter, there's also another character i'm adding, but he's evil, but afterwards more familar people will show up.**

**Me: Anyway, here's the new chapter**

**---**

**Chapter 13: Forgotten Love and Renewed Places**

DL Mark flew over the trail Ryuu and the others where on to scout ahead for anything unusual. He flew over the area near the mountain entrance, surprisingly there wasn't any guards. "Raikov probably left it open for us to be lured into a trap" DL Mark said to himself. He flew back to Ryuu and the others and landed near them. "What's the status uncle?" Ryuu asked. "There aren't any guards around the entrance, but i think he's leading us into a trap" DL mark said. Just before anyone could say another word Darla felt her hand being grabbed and she was pulled away from the group.

"Darla!" Ryuu yelled as they looked at the face of her kidnapper. The kidnapper looked to be around Darla and Ryuu's age, he had black hair that hung to the base of his neck, he had bright red eyes and had a scowl on his face when he looked at Ryuu. "Darla, my love, why do you run from me?" the boy asked. (ryuu and the gang's reaction: O_O). Darla took her hand away from the boy, "I thought I told you to leave me alone Blake" Darla said. "But Darla, I thought you loved me" Blake said as Darla took a step back. "Hey, leave her alone" Ryuu jumped in between them. Darla went behind Ryuu, obviously afraid of blake. "Who the hell are you?" Blake asked. "Ryuu, Prince of Dracovia" Ryuu said. "Your the man who killed my guards?" Blake asked. "Hey, I was helping Darla out, what kind of an idiot sends guards to get a girl?" Ryuu asked.

"One who wants his love back, now stand aside" Blake roared. "Make me" Ryuu said. Darla quickly went to DL Mark and stepped behind him. "he a friend of yours?" DL Mark said. "Not exactly, but we should stop Ryuu and Blake before they kill themselves" Darla said as she watched the battle before her, which started as soon as Darla went to DL mark. Ryuu and Blake where in a sword duel, and Ryuu was winnign since he blocked and countered Blake's every move. "Hold still you cur!" Blake said. "Who says 'cur' anymore?" Ryuu asked as he dodged another sword jab and used his arm to grab Blake and throw him into a tree.

Blake coughed and slid down the tree's side, he got up, pained from the blow he had. "This isn't over! I will return for you Darla!" Blake yelled and left the area. 'Yeah you better run!" Ryuu yelled. He sheathed his blade and went to the others. "Who was he?" Ryuu asked. "Blake, he was supposed to be my boyfriend back where i came from, but after a few days i dumped him, when my home was...taken, i got away and found myself here, Blake followed me and sent his guards after me, the rest you can piece together" Darla said. "So he was a boyfriend out to get you back? Talk about major stalker" Wagner said.

"Well, we should hurry and get Raikov first, we'll deal with Blake later" Darla said. They all nodded and went to the mountain, thunder and lightning where striking the mountain like crazy.

---

Ryuu and the gang walked along the road as the area became darker, they passed through the border line and found themselves in front of the mountain. Large black clouds sworled around the peak of the mountain, lightning and thunder boomed and cracked as bolts of lightning shot around in the sky. "this place weirds me out sometimes" DL Mark said. "I guess Raikov built this place since its so close to the sky, he can use lightning as an energy source" Ryuu said. "So he's basically a giant lightning rod" Wagner said. "That's something Sparx would say" DL Mark pointed out.

"thank god he's not here with us" Ryuu muttered. "Comeon, we should get Hunter and the others out" DL Mark said. They all nodded and went through the front door. Candle and torches along walls where lit, not a soul around either. The door behind them closed shut, scaring the living daylights out of them. "Guess we can go back through there" Ryuu said and they made their way into the mountain. "Okay...based on what i remember about this place, Hunter and the tribe should be located in the mines or dungeon, we should check the mines first, then the dungeon" DL Mark said.

They all agreed and went into the mines, strangely there weren't any people here. "Weird, i thought they'd be here" DL Mark said. "i guess we'll check the dungeon then" Ryuu said simply. They went into the dungeon, they soon saw some guards outside the dungeon door, they where like the shadow minions but they had spiked armor on and long swords. "Okay here's the plan: Ryuu, distract them so we can get the tribe out" DL Mark said. "Alright" Ryuu sighed. "hey, you guys over there, did it ever occur to you that spiked armor is so old now?" Ryuu yelled at the guards and ran with the guards behind him. "That was easy" Wagner said as they went into the dungeon.

They saw Hunter and the Atlawa's tribes all in cells that had bars of shadow and that strange fluid-like substance on them. one of the guards partoling the hallway noticed them, he let out (from what they could tell) a gurgling roar. "Sorry, we're just passing through" DL Mark said as he pointed his gun, "And your in our way" he said and fired some shots. The guard fell to the ground after 1 round of shots. "These guys can take more hits than normal" DL Mark said as he reloaded his gun. the people began cheering and muttered to themselves. "DL Mark! Your here!" Hunter said from one of the cells.

"Yeah, we're here to get you guys out of this mountain" DL mark said. Suddenly the door opened and the two corpses of the guards from the door fell in as Ryuu steped over them, their bodies disappearing into shadows. "Sorry i'm late, they gave me a bit of a hassel" Ryuu said with a smirk. some of the people where muttering to themselves, Ryuu thought he heard one of them say "He looks like his father". "Ryuu, i expected your father to come and help us, what happened?" Hunter asked. "He stayed behind due to the fallen taking half of dracovia over and sent me and Wagner instead" Ryuu said.

"I see, well, get us out of here first and then we'll talk" hunter said. DL mark looked for some keys but there weren't any. "How are we going to unlock these doors now?" Ryuu asked. They didn't notice until they saw Darla raising her hand in front of one of the doors, small light-blue tendrils appeared from her hand and suddenly the lock disappeared and the door evaporated. Everyone was silent as Darla helped the people inside get out. "what the hell just happened?" one of the tribesmen asked. "Long story" Ryuu, DL Mark and Wagner all said.

In a few short minutes Darla managed to free the tribespeople, "Did i ever tell you that your powers are amazing?" Ryuu asked Darla. "flatery will get you nowhere, but thank you anyway" Darla said. "Hate to interrupt, but we have a Fallen to get rid of" DL Mark told them. "Right, where is he anyway?" Ryuu asked Hunter. "He's at the top of the mountain, but there is a door blocking anyone to him, but i suspect Darla's powers will be able to get rid of the door" Hunter said.

"Thanks, now get out of here, i suspect this place won't be around after we kill Raikov" Ryuu said. hunter noded, "Alright, let's move!" Hunter yelled and he and the Atlawas left the dungeon. "Come on, we need to get to Raikov" DL Mark said and the gang folowed him. They soon reached the peak of the mountain, true to hunter's description, there was a door that hung by some strange black webs and had a black menacing aura around it. "Okay Darla, do your stuff" Ryuu said to her. she nodded and stepped forward to the door, she raised her hands and the black webs on the sides began evaporating, the door soon fell to the ground and evaporated too.

"Okay, i think we can go in now" Darla said. They walked up to a stair case and soon arrived at the peak of the mountain. They saw only a large area and before them was Raikov, he turned around, a scowl on his face. "I expected you would show up" Raikov said. "Its time we finished this Raikov, your control over Avalar is done" Ryuu said, pointing his sword at him. Raikov chuckled darkly, then soon laughed. "You think you can defeat me? Hah! You only fought my first three forms, but lets see if you can face my TRUE form!" Raikov yelled.

Suddenly the lightning began to strike faster as Raikov raised his hand, a bolt of lightning shot on him and Ryuu and the others covered their eyes. Suddenly they heard a beastly roar and saw a large black shape above them. Another bolt of lightning flashed and they could see the beast clearly, it was a large Griffon, the body was made entirely out of lightning, peircing red eyes stared at Ryuu and the others. **"Now, you shall see the true power, of Raikov the Lightning!"** the Griffon said as lightning flashed again and it charged at them.

---

**Me: Now, i'm going to close off with a little DBZ ending thing i got from my good pal, montecristo *Ahem* Raikov reveals his true form and prepares for battle. Will Ryuu and co. be able to defeat Griffon Raikov? Or will they be shocked beyond belief? Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of Spyro: T.F.O!**


	14. Thunder roar and Lightning crackle

**Me: Now this is where Ryuu and the gang r fighting off against Raikov's true form, will they succeed? Read the chap to find out.**

**Me: Oh and the song "Hang On" from the show Beyblade would fit perfectly in this scenerio, but so far its only music vids and the German version on youtube, i'll let you know when it starts with a *. I don't own it btw**

**---**

**Chapter 14: Thunder roar, Lightning crackle**

*Griffon Raikov charged at Ryuu and the gang, shooting a beam of lightning at them from his mouth. They managed to dodge the beam and griffon Raikov beated his wings, huge gusts of wind slowly started to make Ryuu and the others skid along the ground, forcing them to use their weapons to hold them down. Griffon Raikov soared above them and small balls of lightning appeared from under his wings and dropped on them. The balls of lightning exploded and caused small holes into the ground. Suddenly strange glowing platforms appeared, Ryuu ran to one and stepped on one of them, he suddenly flew up into the air, then he realized it was a jump-pad and moved himself towards another platform and went higher.

Griffon Raikov roared as he appeared above Ryuu, Raikov slashed his talons at Ryuu, but Ryuu managed to jump to another platform and landed on Raikov's back. He pulled out his sword just as Raikov began flying around, trying to get Ryuu off him. ryuu yelled as he tried to hang on for dear life. _'If i live to tell this story, the guys back home will probably be jealous'_ Ryuu thought as he was being tossed around. "I don't think Ryuu can hold on much longer" Wagner said as they saw the young prince hanging on Raikov's back. "Well, we better help him" DL Mark said as he jumped onto a jump-pad and went into the air.

Ryuu hung on the back of Raikov with his hands holding on the back, surprisingly he expected the body to sting him, but it actually felt like hair. He looked at his sword and suddenly his arm was glowing, a black symbol appeared on Raikov's back, just above Ryuu. He looked at the symbol and noticed his sword was glowing, he quickly switched sides with his blade and stabbed the mark, black blood streamed from the scar as Raikov faltered in flight, roaring slightly in pain. Ryuu covered his eyes as some of the blood nearly streamed into his eyes. "Okay, stab the sign and he's weakened" Ryuu muttered.

"Ryuu!" DL mark yelled as he turned into his half-dragon form and flew towards him. "Uncle, distract Raikov, i have an idea!" Ryuu called. "If you say so" DL mark said as he pulled out his guns and fired them at Raikov, Wagner appeared too with Darla on his back and fired off some earth blasts at Raikov. Raikov screeched and few at them, Ryuu gripped Raikov's fur and climbed the bird's back straight to his head. He reached Raikov's head and began stabbing him. Raikov screeched in pain as Ryuu stabbed him. "Go for the wing!" Ryuu called to Wagner and DL Mark.

They looked at each other, wondering if he was crazy, but they agreed. DL Mark flew to Raikov's wing and began shooting it, soon the feathers were destoryied as did the wing. Raikov soon lost mobility of his wing and plummeted to the roof of the mountain. "OHHH SHHHIIIITTTT!" Ryuu yelled as they crashed into the roof, causing it to break apart and they began plummeting into the mountain. They crushed another floor and went deeper into the mountain. "Let go Ryuu!" DL mark yelled. Ryuu let go and watched raikov descend into the bowels of the mountain. Ryuu transformed into his half dragon form and his wings caught the air, causing him to gently float to the bottom.

DL mark and the others managed to catch up with him as they landed on the ground. They saw Griffon Raikov on the floor, a pool of black blood around his body. Griffon Raikov's body faded as his human form appeared. He was covered in scars and bleeding immensely. "H-H-H-How? How can i be beaten by...by a child...what are you?" he asked Ryuu. A strange gold aura appeared around Ryuu as the image of his father, DK mark, appeared in the same spot where Ryuu was. "So...your his son then...i thought i reconi-" he was cut off when he saw his hand fading away. "No....No! Not now! Not Now! Why now!" Raikov yelled as his body was fading. He let out a scream as his body disappeared into oblivion.

"He's gone..." Darla said surprised. "What happened to him?" Ryuu asked DL mark, afraid out of his wits. "He faded into oblivion" DL Mark said with a dark look on his face. "Faded?" Wagner asked. "Whenever a Fallen One is defeated in their true forms, they fade into nothing, its pratically a worse fate than death for a Fallen" DL mark explained. Ryuu shook with fear, he had killed someone, or rather, defeated someone and they faded. "You okay?" Wagner asked his friend. "Yeah..." Ryuu muttered. DL mark placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, it was his fate, as all the ones who turn evil, but some can actually decide wether to be evil or good, it all depends on the choices they make" DL mark told him.

Ryuu smiled, he felt the burden of killing Raikov lift off his shoulders. "Come on, we should get back to the village, maybe they're going to have a feast in our honor" DL mark said as they left the mountain. "Wait, what about the fertile ground?" Ryuu realized they never purified the ground. "I don't think we have to" Darla said, looking up at the sky abovve them. The guys all looked upwards and they soon saw the sky clearing up and sunlight filling the entire island. "But how?" Ryuu asked in awe. "I think Raikov was the fertile ground, or maybe when he Faded his power over Avalar was gone and now its free" DL Mark said.

"Come on, let's go" Ryuu said as he went ahead of them. Suddenly there was an earthquake, they looked behind them and saw the mountain crumbling. When the dust cleared only a pile of rubble was left of the mountain. "Now no one will ever use this mountain for evil again" Darla said. They all turned and left the pile of rubble behind them. DL mark thought it was strange for a mountain to crumble like that, 'unless Raikov hit the support beams and caused it to go unstable...but why didn't the mountain cave in on us until we left?' DL mark thought.

He shrugged and turned to follow his nephews and Darla, unbeknownst him however, a man in the silver-greyish cloak stood above the rubble, the man smirked under his cloak. "You owe me for saving your lives...little brother" the man thought as he disappeared.

---

In the Shadow lands, Xervan and the other Fallen where watching Raikov fading from the Pool of Visions. "Raikov has fallen, and Avalar has been reclaimed" Pobon said. "That coffee addict was of no use to us anyway" Vice huffed. "Yes...but now we know how strong they are...but that boy" Xervan said as the pool changed to show Ryuu. "He possesses unique powers, those of the DKs to be exact" Rado said. "Yes, is there a version of him thats here?" Rezo asked Xervan. "i sense something inside him, perhaps we can use this to our advantage...let us meet them in person to see if we're right" Pobon suggested to his brohter. Xervan got up from his throne. "Yes, an excellent idea brother...but i will test him" Xervan said. They all nodded, they didn't have the guts to disobey him. "Good, stay here while I meet with them" Xervan said as he disappeared.

---

**Me: With Raikov's "fading" and the mountain gone, Avalar is free. But what does Xervan have in store for Ryuu and the others? And who was the man who helped stop the mountain from falling on them, is he a family member from DL Mark's past? Or is he something else? Stay tuned for another chapter of T.F.O!**


	15. The Next Island

**Me: I'm suffering from major writer's block right now, but i'll try my best to write this chapter.**

**---**

**Chapter 15: The Next Island**

Ryuu and the others arrived in the village to find it lively again, apparently they saw the mountain crumble and where happy that Ryuu and the others made it out alive. "We're glad you made it out alive" Hunter said as he walked up to them. "Raikov is dead and Avalar is freed" DL Mark said. The people cheered with delight, "Thank you old friend, now we can be able to help out the other islands" hunter said. "Hey dad, how about we celebrate?" Jared asked his father. Hunter nodded, "Sure, why not? After all it has been a while since we celebrated" Hunter said with a smile on his face.

Later that night, the village of Avalar was holding a celebration for its freedom. The fairies, including Zoe, were also there to celebrate. Ryuu, Wagner, and Darla were celebrating along with the others since they helped free Avalar, but DL Mark wasn't with them. DL mark sat on a cliffside overlooking the village, the vilage was lively, people where dancing, eating, some where playing games, and others had a great time. DL Mark stood, he had a strange feeling in his gut, and it wasn't the good kind either. "Something wrong?" a voice asked. DL Mark turned his head slightly, from the corner of his eye, he saw Kuzo, the storyteller from Dracovia, and an old friend to him. "You sense it to right? Xervan left his fortress" DL Mark said.

Kuzo nodded and walked over next to him, using his staff for support. "DK Mark sent me to watch over Ryuu...heh, funny, Sedro did the same for him, now he's doing it for Ryuu" Kuzo chuckled as he took out his pipe and lit it. "Yeah, he changed a lot since he became king, heck i say he surpassed his father" DL mark said. Kuzo nodded and blew out some smoke, the smoke changed to show a dragon flying around before fading. "What now? We freed Avalar, but the other islands have to be saved" DL mark asked Kuzo. "The answer will come to you soon friend, but since Vice controls the Imperial City as his base, i suggest starting at the nearest fertile ground" Kuzo said.

DL mark thought of that for a bit, not noticing that Kuzo turned into his raven form and flew off to the village. "70 years and you still haven't changed" DL mark smirked and walked down to the village. Suddenly he felt a strange power and turned around, no was there, but DL mark still sensed the power. _'Hmm...i wonder...'_DL Mark thought before returning to the village. Unbeknownest to him, Xervan appeared from a black portal. _'He might prove to be a problem...perhaps there might be a way to seperate him from the others...'_Xervan thought as he disappeared again.

---

Ryuu opened his eyes, although his body didn't want to wake up. He was tired from the party the village had last night, very tired. He remembering partying last night and then passing out after a sparing match with Wagner. _'Note to self: Lay off the mead next time'_Ryuu thought to himself as he got up. His body was in a major crash and he groaned. "Ugh, man i feel like someone hit me with a truck" Ryuu moaned. "Glad to see the prince awakes" Darla said next to him. Ryuu flinched and stepped back a bit. "What happened?" Ryuu asked her. "After you and Wagner passed out we took you two to Hunter's place" Darla explained.

Ryuu looked around and got a better view of his surrounding. The walls aroundhim had various pieces of animal fur and a bow and arrow set above the door, a window was opened, letting in light. Ryuu noticed Darla was siting on her knees against the bed, which was low to the ground. "How long was i out?" Ryuu asked. "You where out for about a few hours" Darla told him. Ryuu looked a little surprised, "You know, you where kind of cute when you where asleep" Darla added with a light blush on her cheek.

Ryuulooked a little surprised and blushed a little, suddenly they heard a chirp and turned to see a raven perched on a cane. "Kuzo? What are you doing here?" Ryuu asked the bird. The raven leapt off the came and transformed into a grey-haired, grey-eyed man. (Darla's expression: O_O ) "What, you never seen a guy who can turn into a bird before?" Kuzo asked. "Not really" Darla replied. "Darla, this is Kuzo, he's a friend of my father and my family. I also turn to him for advice. In Dracovia, he's known for telling stories to the children, my little sister Flare always loved listening to his stories" Ryuu said. "Please to meet you sir" Darla said and shook his hand. "The pleasure is mine milady" Kuzo said as he shook her hand.

"What's the status on Dracovia?" Ryuu asked him. "So far Xervan is taking over bit by bit, right now he's near the Temple, oh and you father wanted me to tell you that he adopted a young dragoness named Aqua, her village was destroyed by Gnasty Gnorc and his men" Kuzo explained. Ryuu was shocked to learn he now had an adoptive sister, one sister was enough for him. "Please tell me she's around Flare's age" Ryuu said to him with worry. "Don't worry, she is at her age" Kuzo chuckled. Ryuu sighed with relief, "Thank god" he said. The door knocked and DL Mark and Wagner came in, "Hate to interrupt but we have to get going soon, the Human lands are our next target" DL Mark said.

"Oh right" Ryuu said as he got up. "We'll meet you outside" Wagner said and left with his uncle. "We'll meet you outside too" Darla said as she left. Kuzo got up and walked out too. Ryuu went through his pack and picked out some clothes and got dressed. When he finished, he was wearing the same gold coat but with a white t-shirt and black pants and boots. He quickly brushed his teeth and went out the door with his pack in his arms. He went out the hut and to DL Mark and the others, surprisingly, Jared was with them. "Jared, what are you doing here?" Ryuu asked. "I asked my father if i could journey with you" Jared said.

Jared was wearing a red hooded cloak and had a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back, he looked like his father, even having the same jade-green eyes his dad had. "alright, everyone ready?" DL Mark asked. They all nodded, "Good luck Mark, and make sure my son doesn't get himself into trouble" hunter said to him. "Relax dad, i'll be fine" Jared said. "Alright, let's go!" DL Mark said and took off. Wagner took off with Jared on his back, Kuzo shifted to his raven form and flew off beside them. Ryuu changed to his dragon form and allowed Darrla on his back. "Hold on" Ryuu said and took off.

As Ryuu and the gang flew to the human lands, Xervan watched from one of the cliffs. 'Now...time to test the boy's powers' Xervan thought as he sank into the ground, a small hole of shadow appeared and followed Ryuu and the gang as they made their way to the Human lands.

---

**Me: With Avalar now safe from the Fallen Ones, Ryuu and the gang are on their way to the Human lands. But Xervan is close behind them. What sick plans does the leader of the Fallen have for Ryuu? Stay tuned for another chapter of T.F.O.**


	16. First Loss

**Me: I've had a lot of inspiration for this chap, oh and word of warning, this will contain a lot of angst and a ton of stuff i have no idea what i refer too, so enjoy it!**

**---**

**Chapter 16: First Loss**

Ryuu enjoyed flying through the air a lot more than walking, it seemed faster and he enjoyed the adrenaline he felt whenever he took off or was in a dogfight. Darla seemed to enjoy it, the wind and smell of the sea soaring past her face, now she realized why dragons loved flying after experiencing it first-hand. While the others were flying and talking with each other DL Mark sensed something following them. "You guys go ahead, i just remembered something important" DL mark said. "Alright, come on!" Ryuu said as they continued to fly to the human lands. DL Mark watched them fly into the distance until they where far away from him. He turned around, his eyes turning dragon. "I knew you where here Xervan" DL mark said as he turned to the Fallen One Leader.

"So...you knew i was following you the whole time but waited until the young ones left...how noble of you" Xervan chuckled darkly. "You seem cocky with beating me, but can you back it up with your sword?" DL mark asked as he pulled out his sword. Xervan exaled and extended his arm to the side. A pillar of black smoke appeared and soon a silver sword with black lines that seemed to flow with the same corrupted water in the pit, or something of the sort. There where also a boomerang shaped blade at the blade tip and below it. "Whoa...nice sword" DL Mark said with some suprise.

"Jealous? Well it won't matter anyway...you'll be dead to tell the tale" Xervan said as he ploped the sword on his shoulder, without opening his eyes. _'What's up with his eyes?'_ DL mark thought. Xervan charged art DL Mark and clashed blades with him, _'Holy shit! he's tough'_ DL Mark thought as Xervan was making him struggle. "That's right...struggle..." Xervan said as the unclashed. DL Mark began attacking Xervan, swinging his sword, but Xervan effortlessly dodged each stroke, almost like DL Mark was attacking an illusion. Xervan sliced his sword as a gust of wind appeared, suddenly DL Mark coughed blood and a large scar appeared on his chest.

_'What?How'd he scratch me?'_ DL mark thought. Xervan disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind DL Mark, he kicked DL Mark in the back and sent him flying into the ocean. a large spash occured from where DL Mark hit the ocean as Xervan huffed, "To easy...now..." Suddenly something shot out of the ocean and kicked Xervan in the chest. Xervan skidded and soon saw a dragon with red scales, a goldish-yellow underbelly, blue dragon eyes; the spikes that ran along his back were straight and sharp. His tail was long and was shaped like a knife and was red. His claws were black and sharp.

"So...your a dragon hybrid...impressive" Xervan said. Suddenly a black aura appeared around him, "Your about to experiencesomething no man can live from...brace yourself" Xervan said as he began opening his eyes. Suddenly DL mark felt pain coming from his head, it soon became unbearable as Xervan fully opened his eyes. "GGGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!!! What's are you doing to me?!" DL Mark yelled in pain. He felt like his ehad was ripping itself open. "Know my power..." Xervan said as a gust of wind appeared behind him and hit DL Mark. It felt like thousands of swords slashing and impaling him. 'So...much...' DL mark soon blacked out from the pain. Right before he did he mumbled, "Who are you?" to Xervan. A grey aura appeared behind him as DL mark closed his eyes, "I'm...YOU!" was all he heard from Xervan before he blacked out.

---

Xervan watched DL mark's bloddied body fall into the ocean. "A pity...but enjoyable none the less" Xervan smiled darkly. Suddenly his eyes began straining. 'Damn...i used to much power...looks like i can't use **suaco di impaling caexa**...but maybe i can use my other technique' Xervan thought as he closed his eyes and sensed the energy trail Ryuu left behind. He shot like a jet and flew straight to the human lands. The silver-greyish robed man flew to where the battle was ans dove into the ocean, he emerged a dfew seconds later with DL Mark in his arms. "Hang on, you'll be safe now" the man said and teleported.

---

Godith sensed DL Mark's energy dimming, "Oh no" Godith said and she began to take off to get to her husband when suddenly a man in a silver-greyish robe appeared with DL mark in his arms. "Mark!" Godith yelled and ran to him. DK mark and the others all rushed when they felt the weird power appear. "What the name of Agor happened to him?" DK mark asked. "He fought against Xervan...and lost" the man said as he gave him to Godith. "Thank you" Godith hugged the man. "But who are you?" Yulie asked. "Sorry, i can't tell you let, but right now i have to stop Xervan before he gets to the human lands" the man said and began to turn around.

"but why?" Flare asked. "Lets just say if i don't get to him, your son and his friends are finished" the man simply said before disappearing. "Who was that guy?" they all asked at once.

---

**Me: Well, this si a short chapter than what i had thought... hmm, anyway. DL Mark's defeat at Xervan's hands was a shock, but as he moves to his next target, will Ryuu be able to hold out? And who is this mysterious man? Stay tuned for the enext exciting chapter in T.F.O! **


	17. The Stranger Revealed

**Me: Well, here's the new chap, and this one will have a new character...maybe...idk i'm thinking. Anyway Enjoy the chap!**

**---**

**Chapter 17: The Stranger revealed**

Ryuu wondered why Uncle DL Mark stayed behind, especially since they where so close to the human lands, which where now being controled by Vice. ryuu didn't ponder this long because he sensed a growing power approaching them. "Disperse!" ryuu yelle. They dispersed just as something shot through the group. "What the hell was that?" Wagner asked. Suddenly Xervan appeared in front of them, his eyes where closed and his sword was plopped on his shoulder. "Xervan...so we meet again" Ryuu said. "Ryuu...the one i've been meaning to see..." Xervan said. "What happened to our uncle?" Wagner asked.

"DL Mark? Hm...i suspect he's at the bottom of the sea by now...pity, he did prove to be some entertainment" Xervan sighed. "You monster!" Ryuu yelled and charged at him. "Wait!" Wagner called but was too late. Ryuu unsheathed and sliced his sword at Xervan, but he disappeared. "What?" Ryuu turned and saw Xervan behind him and suddenly grab his throat. Xervan gripped Ryuu's throat and begna choking him. "Let him go!" Wagner yelled and flew at Xervan. Xervan looked and loosened his hold on Ryuu and kicked Wagner in the stomach, he grabbed his tail and swung him around then threw him into the ocean. Jared pulled out an arrow and shot it while he was on Wagner's back, but Xervan caught the arrow and lauched a beam of black light at Jared, causng him to be sent a few miles away. "Wagner! Jared!" Ryuu croaked before Xervan put the squeeze on his neck. "Silence...show me your real powers..." Xervan said.

Ryuu bit Xervan's hand, causing him to let go and allowing Ryuu to deliver a kick and send him flying. "Run!" Ryuu yelled. Wagner shot out of the ocean and with Jared on his back and flew with them. Darla was using her powers to levitate and followed them. They reached a small island just near the Human lands where they landed. Wagner held his stomach and panted as Jared clutched his chest from the pain. Ryuu wheezed a bit but managed to stop wheezing just as Xervan appeared out of the water. "Not bad...that actually hurt a little...you carry the same power Draco had..." Xervan said. "You knew my great-gandfather?" Ryuu asked.

"The others did...i only learned and watched...truth be told i wasn't the real leader....i arrived shortly after your uncle Revan turned traitor" Xervan said. "Wait a minute...if he was born when Revan became traitor, then that means..." Wagner looked at Xervan then a Ryuu. "Enough of this...brace yourselves..." Xervan said and charged at them. He disappeared but suddenly reappeared above ryuu. He flipped and did a drop kick on top of Ryuu, Ryuu managed to block it but didn't count on the sheer force he felt when the kick connected to his blade. The sheer force the kick gave caused a crater to appear where Ryuu was.

Ryuu felt his bone in various parts of his body being broken and opened his eyes to see Xervan in front of him. Xervan shot his hand onto Ryuu's head and looked at him. "You carry power...but you will never defeat me unless you release your beast...your weak...weak like the others...including DL Mark..." Xervan said. now Ryuu was afraid, for once in his life he was afraid. "Sleep...for eternity!" Xervan said and opened his eyes. Ryuu looked at Xervan's eyes before he blacked out, not from exhaustion, but from whatever Xervan was doing. "Good...he's out cold...now..." Xervan said as he searched his mind for the power he felt before.

He soon came across a familiar power level and saw the figure of a man with a red and black aura aroud him. "Xervan, its been a while" the man said. "That voice!" Xervan whispered. Suddenly he felt himself being ejected from ryuu's mind and found himself soaring away from Ryuu. "What?!" he exclaimed when he saw a man in a silver-greyish robe before him. The man removed his robe and revealed his true face. The man had black hair in the same style as DL mark with silver highlight. A silver-greyish shaded version of DL Mark's clothes, two silver wings on his back including a tail and carried a two-handed sword whose metal was red and the hilt was black.

He looked like DL mark, actually he looked exactly like him but a lot more handsome than DL mark. The man looked at Xervan with silver-greyish eyes, "Who the hell are you?" Xervan asked. "Unless you want to end up with a sword shoved us your ass, leave...NOW!" the man yeleld that last part and growled at Xervan. Xervan opened a portal and went through it. The man turned his attention to Ryuu and placed two fingers on his head, checking hs mind for damages. 'Hmm...nothing destoryed...strange, ususally he breaks a person's mind until he submits to him...why did he spare this boy?' the man thought. Wagner, Jared, Kuzo (in human form) and Darla rushed to Ryuu. "Is he okay?" Darla asked. "Yes, he passed out, he'll be fine" the man reassured them. They all sighed with relief but Kuzo looked at the man.

"Bet you wheren't expecting me, eh old man?" the man asked Kuzo, who smiled. "It's been a long time Reignor, what happened to you? I haven't heard from you in years" Kuzo asked the man, who was obviously named Reignor. "I'll tell you guys later, but right now i suggest we get this kid some medical attention fast" Reignor said. "but where?" Wagner asked. "I know a place, follow me" Reignor said and took off. Darla got onto Wagnerf with Jared and followed them. As the small group flew with Reignor, Ryuu was thrashing in his sleep as he was having a dream.

---

Xervan stumbled into his throne, holding his side. "What the heck happened?" Pobon asked him. "that man...i know that man...he's one of _them_" Xervan said. Everyone gasped. "You're serious right? Are you sure he's a DL?" Pobon asked. "I'm sure, i sensed the amulet on him...but why does he remind me of..." Xervan stopped as the image of DL Mark and Reignor appeared in his head. "Oh...shit...i think we're dealing with the DL brothers here" Xervan said. Everyone in the room was silent. "So...then if he's a Dragon Lord...then this will be fun" Vice said as a fanged smile appeared on his face.

---

**Me: After suffering a defeat to Xervan, Ryuu is being sent to someone by the mysterious Reignor...but who is this man? And how does he know DL Mark? Coud he be one of the DL brothers? Stay tuned to find out on T.F.O! (oh and i own Reignor btw)**


	18. Reignor

**Me: Well, monte, you've been asking me when i'd add Reignor, and here he is now!**

**Reignor: Abotu time i make my way into the spotlight**

**Yulie, Cynder, Darla, Godith: He's so handsome!**

**Reignor: Ladies, i'm afraid i'm already taken, so sorry**

**Me: anyway, let the chap begin!**

**---**

**Chapter 18: Reignor**

_Ryuu's mind showed a strange city that was shrouded in night, it strangely looked almost like Warfang but there was a large tower of stone that was shooting a beam in the sky. A boy, around Ryuu's age, was walking through the streets of the city, his hands in his pockets. The boy had dark blonde hair and brown eyes that looked like he was thinking deeply. He wore a rbrown jacket, beige pants and black shoes. _

_"What am i doing here?" the boy's voice asked. _

_Suddenly he bumped into a man in a black hooded cloak._

_"Oh, s-sorry" the boy apologized. _

_"You feel nothing..." the man in black said. _

_"You know nothing about yourself..." he continued_

_The man strecthed out a hand. "I can tell you who you are...just join me" the man said._

_The boy looked at the man's hand then at the man himself, as the boy moved his hand towards the man's he saw silver hair and red eyes staring at him, a wicked grin forming on his face._

_---_

Ryuu snapped open his eyes, "A dream?" he muttered. He looked around the room and realized he was sleeping in a bed, the sun was shining through the blinds of the window on the wall. "Glad to see you're awake" a voice said. Ryuu turned and saw the same man who rescued him was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. "You...who are you?" ryuu asked."Name's Reignor, you know DL mark right?" Reignor asked. "He's my Uncle, why?" ryuu asked him. "Well, cause i'm his older brother" Reignor said.

Ryuu looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Yeah, i got that a lot since i look just like him...actually, a lot of women say i look a lot more handsomer than him" Reignor admitted. "The i guess i'm the one who was born with the power" DL mark said as he walked in with, to Ryuu's surprise, Godith, FLare, Aqua, his grandma Elaine and grandfather Sedro. "Big brother!" Flare yelled and ran to hug her older brother.

"what are you guys doing here?" Ryuu asked. "Well Reignor here came with you thrashing in your sleep, saying you fought Xervan and lost, decided to take you to Drake's Castle, your mom and dad have been informed that your alright" Sedro said. "Wait...what happened to you uncle?" Ryuu asked DL Mark. "I...i sensed Xervan approahing so i stayed behind to fight him, but i underestimated his powers" DL Mark said. "Judging by his wounds when i found him, i think he was attacked by Xervan's **Fūjin** attack, the attacks true name in draconic is **suaco di impaling caexa (wind of impaling swords)"** Reignor said.

"But how did he learn those attacks? I thought they where supposed to be legend" Ryuu said. "they are, but Xervan must've taught himself how to use those moves" DL Mark said. "Well, i'm glad to see my grandson is alright" Elaine said. "Grandma, not in front of my friends" Ryuu muttered. They all laughed at the comment. "so, what now?" Ryuu asked as he sat on the bed. "Well, we have to take the human lands back, how hard can that be?" DL mark said and looked out the window. "We have a problem..." he said. They all went to the window and saw dozens of women, who where now screameing when they saw Reignor.

Ryuu and the tohers looked at Reignor, who was banging his ehad against the wall. "Why. .?" he asked as he banged his ehad on the wall. "This happened before?" Ryuu asked. "When we where kids, girls would always swarm all over him" DL mark laughed. "Coming from the man who had the unibrow when we where kids" Reignor commented. "Did you have to bring that up?" DL Mark asked him. Flare and Aqua both giggled as they watched their Uncle and his brother beginning to have a fight. "Hey easy there guys, we're all on the same side here" Ryuu said.

DL mark sighed, "Alright, but bring up another thing about me in the past and i'll kill you" DL Mark warned. "Noted" Reignor said. "So, uncle Rei, tell us more about yourself" Flare said. "well, sure. Come on i'll tell you guys all about the time i was captured by a ship of pirates and tied to the mast" Reignor said as he walked with Lfare and Aqua behind him. "Again, i like him" ryuu said. D mark shot him a look and he shut up.

---

Xervan and the other Fallen, including Ripto and the others, and the boy Xervan found, where all watching the pool of visions. "I can't believe DL mark had a twin brother, that means our plans are finished, they'll just wipe us off one by one and we'll be done in seconds" Ripto said. "What should we do my lord?" The Sorceror asked. "We should wait and see what happens, until then, i will train Xuryu first" Xervan said as the boy, Xuryu looked up. "okay" he said and followed Xervan.

"i still don't get it, what is so special about this boy Xervan found?" Gnasty Gnorc said. "Perhaps this boy holds special powers we don't even know of" the sorceress suggested. "maybe, but there's still the matter of dracovia, how will we take it?" Ripto wondered. "i suggest you hurry and take the cities quickly while DL mark and this Reignor character are away" Pobon told them. "Great idea!" Gulp said. As Ripto and the others left Pobon wondered, _'When can we just abandon them like we did with Raikov?'_.

---

**Me: With Reignor's identity now revealed, Ryuu and the others head to the Human lands to free it from Vice's control. But how long until DL Mark's brotherly rivalry gets the better of him? And what will occur with Xuryu, who has become a Fallen. stay tuned for T.F.O and learn more in the next Chapter!**


	19. New Problems

**Me: Here's yet another chapter in this story, this time i'm adding a whole new location in the Human lands. hope u enjoy it!**

**---**

**Chapter 19: New Problems**

_Reignor smashed the crate he was in and looked around the area. He was in a cargo hold of a freight plane, he soon heard something coming to him and looked around. "Doctor Chang, how's it been?" Reignor asked the man who approached him. "Ah Reignor, i expected you'd come" chang said. "Shall we dance?" Reignor asked and bowed. "I only know the two step, step one" chang said and suddenly a scorpian tail shot at Riegnor, he dodged it and fired his guns. Doctor Chang used his scorpian claws to block the bullets. "okay, that was kind of cool" Reignor admitted before he was caught in Chang's claws._

_"Now you will soon suffer "Loss of altitude sickness" side affects may include but are not limited to: Nausea, and a sudden sickening splat" Chang said as he opened the door behind Reignor and pushed him off. Chang turned around then heard wings flapping and saw Reignor with silver-greyish dragon wings appear at the door. "Well, this is unexpected" Chang said as he got kicked in the face by Reignor. Chang's men, all who wore solider uniforms, and began firing their guns at Reignor. The bullets were dodged and bounced off of Reignor's body. He took out two of his guns and fired them at the soliders._

_He slammed his fist against a button and the cargo hatch for the plane opened, he jumped out the hatch, but not before grabbing a box that had a lock on it. As Reignor fell from the sky at 5,000 feet he grabbed the lock and crushed it in his hand. the box shattered and a dragon emerged from it. "Oh Yeah!" Reignor said as he sat on the dragon's back. "Looks liek we're home free" Reignor said. He soon heard choppers and turned around. Sure enough, there where choppers, three of them, and they flew at him._

---

"And?" Ryuu asked. "Come on, don't leave us hanging Uncle Rei" ryuu said. "Well it gets a little messy after that, lets just say me and my friend handled it" Reignor replied. Shortly after recovering Ryuu and the gang, along with Reignor, where already traveling to the human lands and Reignor was telling them a story to pass the time. "That was amazing" Darla said, since Reignor arrived Darla, along with any girl who laid eyes on him, went love struck. Ryuu strangely, seemed jealous of Darla paying attention to him. They soon arrived in the human lands and could clearly see the Imperial City, the stone was blackish-grey and a beam of light shot from the large tower that stood in the city.

"Vice is there, i can sense it" Reignor said. Suddenly arrows shot at them from the walls of the city. "Incoming!" DL Mark yelled and they all dispersed. They all dodged the arrows and decided to land somewhere away from the City. They landed in the forest just beyond the city. "Good, i think we lost them" Reignor said. They soon heard screaming and saw ryuu clutching his head, he looked to be in pain. Ryuu got to his knees and saw he was groing more hair, it soon covered his whole body, covering up his clothes. His ears became dog-like ears, his teeth became fangs, and his yell soon turned to a howl. Soon Ryuu was now a black-furred wolf with gold eyes.

"W-What the?" ryuu asked as he opened his eyes. "Ryuu? Is that you?" Darla asked. Ryuu looked at his paws and tail, "Oh my god! what happened to me? And why do i have the strangest urge to devour something made out of meat?" Ryuu sniffed. "this might eb caused by Vvice's powers here, i guess it must've awoken some of your dad's wolf DNA and caused you to turn into this" DL mark said. "funny, he looks more like a dog than a wolf" Darla said and scratched his ear, which Ryuu seemed to like. "look at that, seems like the wolf is just a little puppy" Reignor laughed. ryuu grwoled at him before he noticed Jared was gone.

"Where's Jared?" he asked. "I think he's going to search to see if Vice and his guards are following us" Wagner said. They soon heard someone scream, it sounded like a girl. "someone's in trouble!" Wagner said. "we got to help them!" DL mark said. they all ran towards where the scream was, not even noticing the blood colored wolf watching them from the shadows.

---

**Me: After Ryuu transforms into his wolf form, he and the gang are rushing to the source of the scream, but Vice is right behind them. Will Ryuu and the gang be able to get to the source of the scream? will Vice take them down while their backs are turned? And what happened to Jared? stay tuned for the answers to these and more questions on T.F.O!**


	20. The Bloodwolf, the vixen, and the fertil

**Me: Here's my newest chapter, and this one has a new character and she's a fox! (no literally, she's a vixen) Anyway, here's the chap!It might be short, but it's worth it. **

**---**

**Chapter 20: the Bloodwolf, the Vixen, and the fertile ground**

Jared jumped from tree branch to tree branch, which thankfully he managed not to injure himself, probably due to his years of acrobatic training and hunting with his dad. He soon heard a scream and quickly rushed to where he heard it. he soon found Vice in a clearing looming over the body of a girl. Vice had some claws, or rather some gauntlets that had nails extending the front. Jared launched an arrow at Vice, he seemed to notice and blocked it using his gauntlet. 'Damn' Jared thought. "so, looks like there's a snake in the grass after me" Vice huffed and ran at the tree.

He quickly ran up the side of the tree and leapt at Jared. He managed to kicked him but Jared managed to get down as Vice climbed up the tree. He pulled another arrow and fired it at Vice. This one managed to graze his leg, leaving a small cut. "Grrr, damn you little punk" Vice growled. As he jumped down from the ground he soon felt something bite his leg. He looked and a black wolf had his jaws on his leg. "Get off my leg you bastard!" Vice said and kicked the wolf. He whined as he skidded away from Vice. DL Mark and the others appeared behind him as the two DL brothers shot their guns at him.

Vice got hit with some of the bullets but managed to dodge some of them. "Grr...This isn't over you hear me?" Vice told them and turned into his wolf form and ran from them. Wolf Ryuu limped towards them, Jared turned to check up on the girl. "Who's that?" Wagner asked as they walked towards him. "It looks like a girl...hang on...Whoa" Jarred said as he turned over the girl. What surprised them was the girl was actually a Vixen (another term for a female fox). She had chestnut colored fur with a cream colored underbelly, from the angle Ryuu was looking at, she appeared to have a medium sized bust.

She was wearing a auburn beret and had long black hair that ended at her long bushy tail, she was also wearing auburn shirt with a coat and a skirt to match. "Holy Christ" Wagner said as he looked at the vixen. "Wow...she's..." DL mark gaped. "Woof! Woof!" Ryuu barked. "Yep, i'm agreeing with Ryuu here" Reignor said. Darla huffed, obviously jealous. Jared looked at the vixen, strangely he felt...attracted to the vixen. Ryuu sniffed the vixen a few times, who mumbled a little and moved a bit. They gasped when they saw a gash on her side and it was trickling blood.

"We need to get her some medical care" Darla said. "i can see a village near here, and it has a fertile ground" Reignor said. "Talk about convenient"Wagner said. Jared picked up the vixen and carried her on his back as the group went to the village. They reached the village and they reached the fertile ground located around some totems. Darla went to the ground and did the same thing she did with the other grounds. she yelled and the circle of purification spread through the village. The holein the sky from the light beam tthe fertile ground gave off ripped open and light filled the area.

Darla got up, a little exhausted from using her energy. Ryuu suddenly transformed into his human form. "Yes, i have my human form again!" ryuu said, before scratching his ear. "i think you still have some wolf senses in you" DL mark chuckled. "I wonder where the people are?" Wagner asked. He got his answer as a bunch of spears appeared and surrounded them in a circle. "Ah Shit!" they all said before the villagers knocked them out.

---

**Me: With Vice defeated and a fertile ground freed, only a few more remain. But with Ryuu and the gang out cold and captured, will they be able to get to the other grounds? And who are these mysterious villagers? Stay tuned for the next chapter in T.F.O!**


	21. Xuryu's First Mission

**Me: This chapter i'm switching roles from Ryuu and the gang to what's going on in the war in Dracovia. this one will focus on Xuryu and another side that he begins to develop.**

**---**

**Chapter 21: Xuryu's First Mission**

Xuryu watched as the shadow soliders attacked the village, setting the place on fire. Xervan gave this mission to Xuryu to evaluate his performance in the battlefield. Xuryu walked along the streets and watched as the shadow soliders surrounded the townspeople, all where earth and lightning dragons, who where afraid and scared. the shadow soldier spoke to Xuryu in a gurgling roar. "Excellent, did any escape?" Xuryu asked. The solider grunted as if saying 'no'. "Good" Xuryu said as he looked at the dragons. There was something bothering him, something that was irritating him.

Xuryu stopped when he noticed a small green female dragon cowering in fear, she looked to be around 8-years old. Xuryu noticed a stuffed animal lying on the ground, he wiped the dust and soot off the animal before giving it to the girl, surprising the other villagers, even the soliders. "I'm going to let you live, only because its against my code to harm young girls, inform your king that his city will be next" Xuryu said. "Well? Go!" Xuryu ordered. As the dragons began to leave the small green dragoness approached him, "Thank you" she said and went to her family. Xuryu...smiled a little, feeling a strange warm feeling in his chest bloom.

_'what is this strange feeling in my chest? Why did i act like that?'_ Xuryu wondered. "i saw what you did" a voicesaid from behind him. Xuryu turned and saw Pobon looking at him. "Forgive me, i..." Xuryu began. "You could have killed them you know, but why free them?" Pobon asked. "It's not my type to kill innocents, especially young girls" Xuryu told him. "Are you sure? Or should i tell master Xervan about this?" Pobon asked. "Please, i-i'll try better next time! i swear!" Xuryu said. "You better, remember: what are we?" Pobon asked. "We are minion s of shadows" Xuryu said. "What is our goal?" Pobon asked. "to shroud everything in darkness" Xuryu replied.

"do we take prisoners?" Pobon asked. Xuryu hesitated, "Well?" Pobon asked louder. "No sir" Xuryu muttered. "Good, now, report to base" Pobon said nad disappeared. Xuryu clutched his chest, something was beating inside it, his breath was shallow and every beat seemed to pain him. _'what's going on? Why does my chest hurt like this?'_ Xuryu wondered. xuryu calmed himself down before opening another portal and entering it.

---

"He appears to be developing emotions" Rado said

"Yes, i wonder if he might be gaining a heart" Rezo muttered and scratched his chin.

"We Fallen have none, nor will we ever need any" Xervan said.

"But what if he is starting to develop one?" Pobon asked.

"We rip it out of course" Xervan said.

"Rip it out?! Don't you think that's a little...extreme?" Ripto asked Xervan.

"Hearts distact a person...they fill their heads with false feelings and other emotions...thats why he have none" Xervan told him.

"Heartless?" the sorcerer asked.

"more like Nobodies" Vice replied.

"Anyway, we should accelerate the plans, gather the nesesary things and bring them here" Xervan told them. 'Yes sir!" they all said and left Xevran on his throne.

'If he develops a heart, then he might betray us...blast it...i must meditate on this' Xervan said and began to meditate.

---

**Me: It appears Xuryu is sdeveloping a soft side, but how will this affect his work? And who are the Fallen Ones exactly? Stay tuned for more T.F.O! (Reveiws would be nice ppl).**


	22. The Draku Village

**Me: Here's another chapter to the story, this one includes a new location in the human lands and a lot of Draconic talk. enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 22: The Draku village**

Ryuu slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry but he thought he could make out people standing around him. He tried to move his arms but couldn't realizing that he was tied up he looked and saw the others, inclusing the Vixen, where all tied to poles. _'This can't be good' _Ryuu thought. the people around the poles had face paint that looked like scales and tattoos on their bodies that had dragons on them. the others where waking up as well and saw the people before them. "Who are these guys?" Wagner asked DL mark.

"Draku, they're a tribe of men of worship dragons like gods, they mark themselves with face paints and tattoos of dragons to symbolize this" DL Mark said. One of them approached the, with a torch in his hands. he began yelling something in draconic and they all yelled. "he said they are going to burn us for trespassing into their village" DL mark translated. "Oh come on! We where just trying to get some help for the vixen, doesn't this seem a little severe?" Ryuu asked them. The man placed a spear near his throat and said something in draconic. "He said shut up human" Reignor translated. "Tell him i'm the son of the dragon King" Ryuu said. Reignor translated into draconic and the man looked at him.

He sniffed Ryuu for a few seconds until he saw the arm. "**Y-You really re wer darastrix daar (Y-You really are the dragon king)"** he said and untied him. "Release my friends and allow me to speak to your chief **(release sia friends vur allow ve ekess renthisj ekess douta chief)"**ryuu said in Draconic. The man noded and released the others, when he untied the vixen some medicine villagers took her to be treated.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a cane and Ryuu and the others turned to see the villagers disperse. An old man with white hair and wearing a feathered headdress walked...or rather limped over with is cane, to them. "**zyak...you returned reignor...and wux bring wer deevdru di wer darastrix daar mrith wux...this ui an tiichi...(So...you've returned reignor...and you bring the son of the dragon king with you...this is an honor)"** the old man said. **"coi ui bensvelk ekess ocuir wux ekess chief, si ocuir wer village ulph ti changed li si confni tenpiswo(It is good to see you to chief, i see the village hasn't changed since i came here)"** Reignor said with a smile.

**"axun, confn, bring douta friends vur yth shilta tepoha vi ukris(Yes, come, bring your friends and we can have a talk)"**the chief said. As Reignor and the others followed the chief the people bowed as they passed. "i am sorry about this...ever since that bloodwolf appeared we have been very protective of our homes...sorry about attacking you like that, we thought you where working for Vice...my name is chief Shar" Shar said.

"My name is Ryuu" ryuu said.

"Mine is Wagner" Wagner added.

"I'm Jared, son of Hunter from Avalar" Jared said.

"I'm Darla" Darla said.

"and i take it that raven is Kuzo?" shar asked. the raven transformed into Kuzo. "It's been a whie old friend" kuzo said and both of them hugged. "it's been a while, i was wondering what happened to you, we haven't been getting your letters in a while" Shar said. "i have been very busy, especially after that fight with Lucifer and my friend's son's coorination" Kuzo told him.

"You know each other?" Ryuu asked. "Yes, before your father, before your father's father was born, i was once a member of this village" Kuzo said. "Yes, come to my hut so we can discuss this" Shar said. As Kuzo and Shar went to Shar's hut Ryuu and the others decided to check up on the vixen in one of the healer's tents. Ryuu and the others found the vixen asleep in one of the beds with a healer tending to her. "Her injuries aren't severe, luckily we managed to get the wound clean and bandaged before it became infected" the healer said. Ryuu morphed into his wolf form and went towards the vixen, sniffing her a few times. he began to lick her face as the vixen mumbled and opened her eyes, revealing the crimson shade of the eyes.

---

The vixen looked as she opened her eyes, she saw a black-furred wolf with gold eyes look at her, apparently happy the vixen was awake. "Where am i?" the vixen asked. "Easy, you won't be harmed, your in the Draku village. we found you after Jared found Vice next to you" DL mark said. the vixen looked over the group before her, wondering why they where, she stopped at Jared and noticed something about him, something strange...but she didn't know what it was. She felt something poke her and realized it was the wolf who scratched her with his paw.

The vixen smiled and scratched his ear, the wolf letting out a soft pur-like growling sound and rubbed his head against the vixen affectionately. Darla was obviously jealous since DL mark saw her seething in envy, causing the others to back up a few steps. "what's your name anyway?" Wagner asked. "it's Jasmine" the vixen smiled. The smile Jasmine gave made Jared blush a little, but no one noticed except Reignor and DL Mark. _'Intresting, looks like someone's smitten by the vixen'_ Reignor thought as a smirk formed on his face.

---

**Me: With Jasmine now recovered, will our heroes be able to get to the other grounds? Will there be a cat-fight between jasmine and Darla? And is Jared really smitten by jasmine? Stay tuned in T.F.O to find out!**


	23. The Research Facility

**Me: Here's another new chapter for the story, this one will add yet another location in the human lands and some of Xervan's plan will be revealed. Enjoy! Oh and Ryuu can speak in his wolf form, he can speak english but sometimes he barks but they can understand him.**

**---**

**Chapter 23: The Research Facility**

Ryuu and the gang, along with Jasmine, who decided to join the group, left the Draku village to the nearest fertile ground. "So where exactly is the ground?" ryuu asked DL Mark and Reignor. "Well, i scouted ahead and there looks to be a facility where i saw another beam from the ground there" Reignor said. "Smart and good looking, i like that in a man" Jasmine said. "don't get any ideas, I'm already married so sorry" Reignor said. "Ah well, at least i still have this guy here" Jasmine said an hooked her arm around Ryuu's. Darla was clenching her fists, seeing Jasmine make her moves on Ryuu, but why was she feeling like this? Why was she jealous of her?

"We're getting close to the facility" DL mark said. When they crossed the border to the Shadow land Ryuu changed to his wolf form again. "i wonder if this will happen every time we enter a corrupted land?" DL Mark wondered aloud. "Maybe...come on we have to get to the ground" Reignor said. As the group continued to the fertile ground Ryuu was on alert, he sensed Vice was there and was close by. The group soon reached a cliff that overlooked a research facility, DL mark realized what the research facility was. when the group reached the facility there where no guards, the entire place was deserted.

"Let's split up and check around. If anyone sees Vice or anything suspicious, just yell" DL Mark explained. They all nodded and split up, Jasmine and Jared where in a group, Ryuu and Darla, along with Wagner where in another, and Reignor and DL mark where in another group. The group all split up and explored the facility.

---

"This place kinda creeps me out a bit" Wagner said as they passed by a pile of bones. "dad said this was where the Hounds of war where found" Ryuu said. "Hounds of War?" Darla asked. "They where a group of mutant beasts that this guy, Heldar, who was a Guardian of electricity in the old days. He made a bunch of mutant creatures by killing dragons and other races and making mutated freaks with the parts. His most powerful creations where the Hounds of War. Their names where Raging Gryphon, Crying Phoenix, Mad Wolf, Screaming Death and Laughing Chameleon" Ryuu explained.

"three of them where actually old friends of DK Mark, but they betrayed him when they burned his old village down. 10 years ago they beat them permanently and their souls are now Devil Arms." Wagner added. "But how could they betray him like that?" darla asked. "They where planning to kill him anyway" Ryuu said. "Hey, you guys find anything?" DL Mark's voice said from the comm. crystal. "Nothing yet, anything on your end?" Wagner asked. "nothing, and Jared and Jasmine haven't found anthing either" Reignor said. "well, we found a facility that looks like it could be used for experiments" ryuu said.

"Good, check inside to find any info" DL mark said. The comm. crystal dimmed and they went inside the facility. Ryuu was right, the place had rooms and control panels on walls outside in a seperate room. Diried blood hung on the walls and it had a dark eerie feeling everywhere. "Okay, now i'm freaking out here" Wagner said as they walked down a hallway. "Hey look!" Darla pointed to a control pannel that was functioning. Darla pressed a button, the monitor came to life and various images and schematics appeared. "Uncle, get over here, we found something" Ryuu said to the comm. crystal. "On our way, stay there" Reignor said. Wagner and Darla looked over the information they saw, images of a large aircraft appeared with "Leviathan" flashing above.

Then it showed sections of the craft in red then being transplanted into a large winged creature, it looked like either to be a large dragon or something of the sort. Then it showed a bunch of components and a new image appeared on screen. It was the same dragon creature but with mechanical components along with smaller planes flying beside it. "Looks like plans for a fortress" Wagner said. "or maybe some kind of bio-weapon" Darla added. Ryuu looked around when he ears perked up, he smelled blood and saw the shiloette of a wolf in front of a door. Ryuu growled, "What's wrong boy?" darla asked and looked at the door. the wolf wasn't there anymore. "I thought i saw a..." Ryuu sensed something behind him and turned around just as a blood-furred wolf pounced on him.

Ryuu felt the wolf's teeth sink into his shoulder as Ryuu tried to get him off. "Ryuu!" Darla called and ran towards them. She jumped and kicked Vice in the ribs, casuing him to skid away from them. Ryuu got up, he winced from the bite Vice gave him. darla placed her hand on the wound and a soft light appeared, healing the scar. "Woof!(Thanks)" Ryuu barked. vice got up, "Not bad...for humans" he snarled and punced at them. Wagner charged and impaled his horn into Vice's gut. he swung his head and Vice was shot through a window outside. Ryuu ran outside with Darla behind him and Wagner following. Vice got up and turned to his human form. "Well...this got interesting, now that i'm near a moon, my powers are stronger" vice said as the moon shone its gaze on Vice.

Vice's injuries soon began healing and a bloody-red aura surrounded him. Ryuu suddenly felt something in his body change when he caught a glimpse of the moon, it was a cresent moon that shone on him. Ryuu growled and charged at Vice, he ran and bite Vice in the shoulder. Vice grabbed Ryuu and flung him away from him with his bare hands. Ryuu got up as he skidded away from Vice. "You can't beat me with the moon shining down on me" Vice said. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and a bunch of blood shotfrom a wound in Vice's arm.

The group turned and saw DL mark pointing his gun at Vice with Reignor beside him and Jared and Jasmine coming up near to them. Vice growled and held his arm. "You're surrounded Vice, give up" Reignor said. "Sorry, but it looks like i'm going to live a bit longer" Vice said as he threw a flashbang grenade, causing it to explode and blinding the others. When they got their eyesight back Vice was gone. "He got away" DL mark said as he placed his gun in the holster.

"Who cares, we got some information you might want to see" Wagner said. They went to the console where Ryuu and the others found the info but it was powered down. "Damn it, its dead" Ryuu said. "Not really, i downloaded the info in the comm. crystal before we fought Vice" Wagner said and pulled the crystal out. It began glowing and the images that Ryuu and the others saw on the console appeared in holographic 3-D.

Reignor and DL Mark looked over the images closely. "looks like Xervan is making somekind of warship...but what...or more importantly, where is he making it?" Reignor wondered aloud. "I found the ground!" Jared called. They found Jared before the ground, which was located near the same location where the Hounds of War where introduced and where Heldar died. Dartrla went to the ground and soon the ground was purified. The effect spread and soon the facility was returned to normal. "Wow..." Jasmine said as the entire area was purified. Ryuu looked around as a butterfly landed on his nose. He looked at it and chased after it, the others laughed as they watched Ryuu chasing the butterfly in his wolf form, even though he could morp into his human form with the area free of corruption.

Darla smiled a little and watched ryuu chase the butterfly, seeing him after a battle made her wonder, how could this young, free-spirited wolf pup be the heir to the Dracovian throne? it didn't make sense but Darla was paying more attention to Ryuu. "you okay Darla? You spaced out there" Wagner said to her. "huh? Oh i'm fine, i was just thinking that's all" Darla replied. "Alright, we should hurry and get to the next ground" DL mark said. "Hang on, we should rest first" Reignor said. "I agree, Ryuu got hurt during the fight and will need some medical attention" Jared said. "I'm fine, see?" Ryuu said and changed to his human form, showing them there where no scars on his body.

"Alright then, let's go" DL mark said. As they left the facility Reignor looked over the plans from the comm. crystal. _'Looks like Xervan is making another battle cruiser like the Leviathan, 'cept he's going to use something...but what exactly is he going to use for the construction...wait a minute...this says he using...'_ Reignor thought and saw the creature before and after being modified with mechanical parts. 'I gotta send this to DK mark and the others' Reignor said and began to transmit the information to DK mark and the others and placed a message saying:

_Guys, i got some information on Xervan's plans. Look over them and imform me of anything new. Oh and don't worry, Ryuu and the others are safe._

_Riegnor_

_---_

**Me: With vice defeated and some of Xervan's plans revealed, Will Ryuu and the gang be able to stop them? But what is Xervan creating? stayed tuned for more chapters on T.F.O!**


	24. The Fallen Valley

**Me: Here's yet another chapter in the story, this one is yet another familiar location you should know from TDK2 and BTP.**

**---**

**Chapter 24: The Fallen Valley**

Ryuu and the gang all followed Reignor, who seemed to know where the fertile ground was. "I wonder how he knows where the grounds are?" Ryuu muttered to himself. DL mark looked at Ryuu then Riegnor, 'If they only knew what happened' DL mark thought. They soon reached the entrance to a large valley that was draped in shadow liek the others. "The valley of the Lost...it's been a while since i was here" DL mark said.

"What happened here?" Darla asked. "During the last Great War, this place was cursed by Malefor, the king and the people there where forced to work with him, but they rebeled and killed. Malefor planted a curse and turned the to ghosts so long as the king was there, but me and King Mark took care of it. A few years ago this place was home to Screaming Death, a member of the Hounds of War and was once known as Kenny, an old friend to DK mark but betrayed him with Richard and Will. We defeated him and Mark delivered the final blow, destorying him and becoming the 'Reaper' devil arm, which i have" DL Mark explained and showed them the Reaper devil arm.

The Reaper devil arm was a sword with black metal and red lines, it looked just like the weapon Xervan weilded but different. "this looks like the same weapon that Xervan weilded" Ryuu exclaimed. "Yeah...either that sword is a copy of this or something else...hm" DL mark thought. "Oi, little bro! We have another ground to reclaim!" Reignor called. DL mark growled, "Why does he still refer to me like that? I'm not little anymore" Dl Mark mumbled to himself. "Easy Uncle, you can beat him up later but right now we have to get the ground...by the way why is there a fertile ground here anyway?" Ryuu asked.

"...i have no idea actually" DL mark realized. They suddenly saw the town DL Mark was talking about. (they had been walking the whole time DL mark was talking) The town was populated with the shadow minions and more importantly, some people that where heading to the castle. "Looks like Vice is taking prisoners" Ryuu whispered from the cover they took. "Yeah, we'll have to sneak inside and try to get to the ground" Reignor said. The next few minutes involved sneaking around and reaching the castle wirthout alerting the guards. Luckily DL mark remembered the old sewer near the castle and they took that way.

"Remind me why i decided to do this" Ryuu said from his covered up mouth, trying not to breath in the fumes. "Don't ask, i think i can see the exit ahead" DL mark said. Sure enpugh, there was a ladder before them. Ryuu climbed up firstand pushed the tile above him off. He looked around to make sure no one saw and got out. "it's clear" he called. Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head and blacked out.

---

DL mark climbed the ladder ut noticed Ryuu wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" DL Mark wondered. "The ground is in the throne room" Reignor said. They all nodded and rushed to the throne room. The room was empty but what was confuing was the roof above them had a large hole revealing the half-moon shining down. "Come on out Vice, we know your here" Darla yelled. "Bad idea Darla, you want the whole castle to know we're here?" Wagner muttered. "Too late for that dragon" Vice said as he stepped out of the shadows with a blood-thirsty look in his eyes. "i don't like that look on his face" Wagner said.

"You're going to hate me when i do this" Vice said and began to change his form. His entire body was soon covered with blood-red fir, his nails and hands became claws and his nails got sharper. His teeth soon turned to fangs and he let out a loud howl that caused the gang to cover their ears. They soon gasped when they saw a blood-furred werewolf looking at them with the look of a blood-thristy maniac in his eyes. "Now...you...die!" Vice howled again and charged at them on all fours.

---

**Me: As DL mark and the rest of the gang prepare to face Vice, ryuu has mysterious disappeared. What happened to Ryuu? And will the gang be able to defeat Vice on their own? But more importantly, what secret is Reignor hiding? Find out these answers, and more on the next chapter on T.F.O!**


	25. Werewolf of the Fallen

**Me: And another chapter is placed in this story, and a boss battle begins! Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 25: Werewolf of the Fallen**

Vice charged at the group after letting out another howl. The group seperated to avoid the charge. Jasmine panted, wishing she had a weapon with her or something to beat Vice with, when he smelled something on her, it felt like someone was breathing down her neck, and the scent was a mix of bad breath and rotting meat and blood. She didn't even turn half-way to see Vice with a hungry look on his face. Jasmine was paralyzed in fear as Vice sniffed her, "You smell...delicious" Vice smarled and pepared to feast on her. Jasmine screamed and braced herself for the end, but she didn't feel the teeth from Vice on her. She opened her eyes and saw Jared kick Vice away from her.

"You okay?" he asked. Jasmine only nodded, she was so surprised by his interventtion that she didn't say anything. "I suggest you find a place to hide, as this will get messy really soon" jared told her as he notched an arrow in his bow. jasmine nodded. "Thanks" she said. "Don't mention it" jared replied. jasmine quickly ran for cover as Vice got up. "aww, looks like you got a girlfriend...to bad i have to kill both of you!" Vice said and ran at Jared.

Reignor appeared between them and slahed his sword, leaving a large scar on Vice's chest. "Grrraaaaah! You son of a bitch!" Vice growled. Reignor only smirked and disappeared in a flash as DL Mark appeared and kicked Vice in the face. Vice was sent flying as Darla did a back flip and bicycle-kicked vice, using her powers to ampilfy her kicks, leaving a hole in the wall where she had kicked Vice. "Amazing powers...i never saw those before" Reignor said to Dalra, who looked away, blushing with embarressment. "grr...you might have been able to beta me here..." Vice said getting up "But i still have a constillation prize, Ryuu" Vice said.

DL Mark realized what happened to Ryuu, how could he have been so stupid? Why the heck didn't he see this before? "where is he?" DL mark asked. "You already know that answer...i'll be waiting at the Imperial tower in the city...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vice laughed and disappeared. DL Mark yelled and ounched the ground, leaving a small crater where he punched it. "Damn it! How could i have fallen for that trick?" DL Mark asked. "Easy there, we'll get Ryuu. Let's reclaim the ground first" Reignor said calmly to him. DL mark sighed. "Alright, Darla you know what to do" he said. Darla nodded and went to the ground.

She rose in the air and in a few minutes the purification spread, the shadow warriors outside saw the light show and tried to run away, only to be destroyed after the purification went past them, causing them to distentegrate into dust. "good, another area reclaimed" reignor said. "Come on, we're heading to the Imperial City" DL mark said. "Shouldn't we-" Jasmine began. "If we wait any longer, Ryuu might either become one of them, or die, do you want that to happen?" DL mark asked harshly. Jasmine cringed a bit as Jared stood over her as she hugged him. "Smooth" Wagner muttered. "Sorry Jasmine, buit if i lost another relative again i'd-" DL mark paused. "Wait, another?" Darla asked.

DL Mark looked at Reignor, who shook his head, "A story for another time, come on, we have to get tot he city" Reignor said. They all agreed and left the throne room, DL Mark looked at Reignor, "**si mi sorry(I am sorry)"** DL mark said. "**si vucot little isthasy, shar forget zahae svabol happened vur focus shafaer svabol ui yoscam shafaer jaka(I know little brother, but forget about what happened and focus on what is going on now)"** Reignor replied. DL Mark nodded and followed them to the last place controled by Vice, and prayed to Ungh-Agor that Ryuu was still alive.

---

**Me: With another ground taken, the gang goes to free Ryuu. But can they make it in tiem? and what happened to Reignor and DL mark years ago? Stay tuned for more action, adventure(maybe some romance) and another heart-pounding chapter on T.F.O!**


	26. Captured

**Me: This might be another short chapter but this will explain what happened to Ryuu after he was knocked out. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 26: Captured**

Ryuu opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry but began to clear up. The back of his neck from where he was knocked out was throbbing. His vision became clear and he could hear voices around him. "hey, he's coming too!" someone said. Ryuu looked around and found himself in a cell with a few others, there were also other people in other cells. Ryuu realized he was in a dungeon and the people in the cells where from the Imperial City and others that Vice captured. "Ow, man what the hell happened?" Ryuu asked, rubbing his throbbing neck. "Some of vice's guards threw you in here, you've been knocked out for a few hours now" one of the prisoners in Ryuu's cell said.

Ryuu looked and noticed other people where in the cells around him, the cell next to him however had some people Ryuu knew for a while. "Rasha? Is that you?" ryuu asked the Saracen. Rasha looked and was surprised. "Ryuu? I don't believe it!" Rasha said happily. "I was wondering when you'd come, thought i never suspected us meeting here" Rasha said. Rasha was the new King of the Saracens, along with Winston, Jack, and Richard, who were all kings of their own countries too. "Man what happened to you, vice mentioned that the son of the dragon King was here, but i never believed it would be you, what happened?" rasha asked.

Ryuu explained to them what occured after the door to the Shadow lands was opened and explained everything that happened during the few days. People began to become interested in Ryuu's story, by the time he finished to how he got to the Valley and the third fertile ground, the entire dungeon was listening. "So...these 'Fallen Ones' they're called right? They fade into darkness after they are defeated in their true forms, which seem to show themselves when three of the grounds are taken. Hmm...i think this might explain why vice changed forms whenever he comes here" Rasha said.

"What happened to your sons?" ryuu asked. "We made sure they escaped, i'm sure Malik, Beowulf, Jake, and Sinbad are find" Rasha told them. Malik was Rasha's son, who was now 13 years old, Beowulf was Winston's son and 13 also, Jake was Samurai Jack's son and 12 years old and Sinbad was Richard's son and 13 as well. "Seems like Vice ain't as strong as we thought" one of the prisoners said proudly. "Yeah, all we gotta do is kill vice and we get our home back" another said. "Easier said then done. We gotta get out of here first, but i don't think we can get out anytime soon" Ryuu muttered.

Suddenly the door to the dungeon opened and Vice (in his werewolf form) appeared. his body was badly injured and had sword slashes and gun shots all over. "Looks like another ground was taken" some one muttered. "Even so, i still have a little prize" vice said and looekd at Ryuu. "Better start praying that your friends get here before i finish you off" Vice said to his face. "i can't wait to see you fade to darkness" Ryuu told him. Vice huffed and left the dungeon, but not before giving Ryuu the 'thumb of death' sign.

Ryuu huffed, stragely he didn't seem worried like some of the other prisoners where. "Where does he go?" ryuu asked Rasha. He goes to the top of the Imperial tower" Rasha said. "listen, i noticed that Vice seems to get stronger as the moon becomes full. I suspect he's stalling until the Full moon arrives, then he'll become more powerful. at least thats what i think" Rasha said. Ryuu thought about that for a while as he sat against the wall. _'If that's true, then what would his true form be when the full moon comes...and whyy do i feel agitated more than usual'_ Ryuu wondered as his eyes began closing.

---

**Ryuu: Well, looks like this chapter is done.**

**Me: Yep, but the real fight is about to begin soon.**

**Flare: Review Please!**

**Ryuu: (surprised) flare?! What are you doing here?!**

**Flare: well i'm part of this story too big brother!**

**Ryuu: Yeah but it's dangerous to be here**

**Me: (sweat drops) well while these two are having a brother-sister moment, fell free to leave a review, and please people, leave more reviews!**


	27. Taking the City

**Me: And here's yet another chapter for the story, and this one will include some old characters and new ones too. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 27: Taking the City**

DL mark and the remainder of the gang (minus Ryuu of course) stood before the Imperial City, which was now covered in shadow thanks to vice. "Man, it's been a few years since i came back here. I wonder if Rasha and the others are alright?" DL mark said. "This place was where my dad first met uncle Mark and the other Kings, its also where they took down Heldar and then Mad Wolf, or Will as he was called" Wagner said. "Yeah, come on, we have to take the city back" DL mark said. "But how can we?" Jared asked. "i asked the Draku to help us take the city back, apparently Vice captured a few of their men and women and they want them back" Reignor replied.

They all nodded and went towards the City, behind the group a bunch of Draku warriors were hiding in the forest, waiting for the signal to begin the attack.

---

DL mark and the others took cover behind a wall as some shadow minions passed them. "How can we get to the tower?" Darla whispered. "i have an idea, bro, you still have that stuff from Dalera?" DL mark asked his brother. "Yeah, why?" he asked. DL mark smirked and Reignor got the message. "Is there any here?" DL mark asked. "Yep, there's a crate full of them near here actually" Reignor said. DL mark nodded as Reignor pointed to the crate...right next to them. "That was convenient" DL mark said and opened the crate. Inside where some suits and masks that where black. "What are these?" Darla asked. "A little something to help us in sneaking around, i used these all the time to escape the fan girls that chase me" Reignor said and took out a suit and mask as the others followed.

---

A group of shadow warriors (like the ones in the mountain that had the spikes and swords) along with a large shadow wolf walked towards the entrance to the Imperial Tower. The guards there said something in their own gurgling roar/speech, the group responded with the same speech and they where allowed to pass. They went inside and made a turn down a hallway into a deserted room. One of the minions placed a hand behind his head and his face changed to Reignor, the others faces turned to DL Mark, Darla, Jasmine, and Jared, while the wolf's changed to Wagner. "Gotta love the FaceCamo" Reignor said with a smirk on his face. "I still can't believe you have this, i thought you had it in storage" DL mark said.

"I did, but i figured i'd keep some around in case we need to use it" Reignor replied. "Good thing these can also change our voices" Wagner said. "Come on, we gotta find the dungeon, that's where Ryuu might be" DL mark said as his face changed to the shadow minion. They all turned the FaceCamo to their respective disguises and walked to the door that lead to the dungeon. They found a bunch of people in the cells, including some Draku villagers. They talked with the guards, telling them it was time to change shifts. One of the guards said he was glad since he could take a break now and gladly handed DL mark the keys and left with the others.

"Suckers" DL mark snickered as soon as the door shut. He changed his face to his regular form as did the others and began releasing the prisoners. when they freed Rasha and the others, there was a wolf in the cell next to them that seemed happy to see them. When they opened the door the wolf immediately pounced on them and began licking them happily. "Down Ryuu, Down" DL mark said through Ryuu's licking tongue. Jasmine soon hugged the wolf and petted him, "Aww, we missed you too boy!" Jasmine said as Ryuu licked her. Darla was seething with jealousy at that time, but then stopped when Ryuu went to her and looked at her with his golden eyes. She smiled and scratched his ear, which he enjoyed, causing him to coo affectionately and rub his head on her lap.

Darla smiled a bit, "Hate to interrupt this moment but we gotta take the city back" DL mark said. Ryuu nodded and followed the group of people out of the dungeon. suddenly the sound of bells echoed throughout the city. "Shit! They found out!" Reignor said and threw off his faceCamo and the suit. "Guess we gotta fight now" DL mark said. "no, you have to kill Vice. We'll hold off the soldiers, you get to Vice" Rasha said as he pulled out his scimitar. The others all took out their weapons, and the Draku pulled out some weapons, mainly bows and some swords.

"Well we can see they have this covered, come on we should-" Reignor was cut off by Ryuu, who had ran passed them and to a stairway that went upwards. "ryuu!" DL mark called and ran after him. "What's gotten into him?" Darla asked. "Beats me, but it looked like he's heading to the top of the tower" Reignor said. They began running up the stairs, getting more and more tired. they reached the top and where gasping for air. "Uhhh, god i hate this! Next time, I'm telling Rasha to build an elevator" DL mark gasped. Ryuu sat before the large door, similar to the one they found with Raikov, leading to the top of the tower. Darla went towards the gate and raised her hands, the webbing on the sides holding the door burst to flames, the door fell with a loud clang and faded.

The door behind the door opened and they were outside. They could clearly see the fighting down below them, what caught their eyes was three devils, one was red, and two where blue. "looks like Uncle Dante, Nero and Vergil are helping" Wagner said. "Wait, are you saying those three are your Uncles?" Jasmine asked. "Twice removed" Wagner replied, even though he had no idea what he meant by that, or what that phrase meant actually. They soon went along the steep walkway that continued to go upward until they reached the top of the tower. Ryuu growled as they saw Vice before them, the full moon in front of him.

--

**A/U: I'm adding a new song to this, it's called Suffer/Roar of Anger (the boss theme for Cerberus in DMC3) which i thought would fit Vice's true form.**

**---**

*"I was expecting you to show up, i must admit, you proved yourselves to be fine prey, but the hunt is over" Vice said. He turned around, revealing his crimson wolf eyes. "So, Vice, time we finished this" DL mark said and pulled out his sword. "Do you really think you can defeat me? Especially with the moon shining on me?" Vice asked. Reignor's eyes grew wider when he realized what was about to happen. "so, you lured us here so you can face us in your true form at its most powerful" Riegnor said. "Very perceptive of you, but play time's over!" vice said and began to transform.

His entire body soon was covered in fur, his body became bigger, two dog head sprouted next to his regular head as his middle head turned to a dog's. The gauntlets where changing to claws with metal on them. In a few minutes there was a blood colored Cerberus before them. Cerberus Vice let out a loud growling howl that shook the entire city, windows shattered and it felt like there was an earthquake. while the others where watching the transformation, ryuu himself was looking at the full moon, something inside him changed. He soon began shaking uncontrollably and his body began changing.

The others didn't notice this until Ryuu started growling and he soon stood on two legs. "What's happening?!" Darla asked with shock. "Looks like his wolf blood is acting up like his dad's" DL mark said. The transformation fro ryuu finished and there was now a werewolf where wolf Ryuu was.**_ "Do you really think you can beat me? HUMAN!"_** Cerberus Vice growled. ryuu replied with a growl then a howl before charging at Vice.

---

**Me: With Ryuu now a werewolf, can the gang be able to defeat Cerberus Vice? Stay tuned to find out more on T.F.O! Oh and dante, Nero and vergil belong to Capcom, not me.**


	28. Vice's Defeat

**Me: here's another chapter, and this one includes a surprise towards the end. Enjoy! Oh and the song "Suffer/Cerberus Boss theme" is still playing, 'cept now it's the main song, the one from the chap before was the beginning so let's pretend the song is still continuing. Oh and i don't own Dante, Nero or Vergil, they belong to Capcom.**

---

**Chapter 28: Vice's defeat**

*Ryuu charged at Cerberus Vice, managing to leave a scar on his middle head. Cerberus Vice growled and bit him, causing him to fly back. Ryuu growled and ran at him again. vice's heads switched places and suddenly some weird shadow ball appeared from the middle head and shot at Ryuu, he managed to dodge it and so did the others. ryuu jumped onto vice's back and began clawing at him. Vice' howled from the pain and shadow wolves appeared out of nowhere and began attacking Ryuu. Ryuu grabbed two of them and flung them away from him, he ripped off another wolf's head and began to attack vice again. vice shook Ryuu off his back and the heads switched places again. All three of them launched beams of purple energy at the group.

Reignor pulled out his guns and began firing at Vice. he looked to the gorund of the tower and had an idea. "jump!" he yelled and smashed the ground beneath them. Vice soon lost his footing and fell as Ryuu followed. Ryuu fell down after vice and landed on his stomach. He began clawing at his stomach , blood streaming past him. He jumped off and landed on a stone piece that was falling. He kicked the piece and it hit Vice, causing him to hit the ground harder than expected. Ryuu landed and created a small crater upon impact to the ground. Cerberus Vice got up, his stomach bleeding profusely. **_"You're not human, Are You?!"_** Vice roared as his body began to pulsate with a red aura around him.

Ryuu growled as the others landed next to him. "Should we try and stop him?" Darla asked. "No, i doubt he can listen. Looks like the full moon has affected his mind. Guess we'll just have to help him out by distance" DL mark said. More shadow wolfs appeared beside Vice and charged at the group. Ryuu ran at the swarm and began tearing most of them to shreds, the others helped out in thinning the ranks. All the while Vice was launching energy balls from his mouth at them, Ryuu and the gang dodged them as Ryuu jumped in the air and attacked Vice with his claws and fangs.

Ryuu managed to slice off one of the heads from Vice, he screamed from the pain as the left head fell off and onto the ground. "You Bastard!" he growled and slammed his foot on Ryuu, causing him to become trapped by Vice's metal claw. Ryuu struggled to get free but vice prepared to finish him off when the ghostly image of a demonic claw appeared and grabbed Vice, then threw him away into a building. Ryuu got up and turned to see Dante, Vergil, and Nero, his uncles. "hey Kid! whoa, what happened to you?" Dante asked, seeing Ryuu's new form. "I think Ryuu unlocked this form because of the full moon" Vergil said in his usual monotone voice.

"whatever, come on we have a giant dog to put to sleep here" Nero said as he cracked his knuckles. **_"You! the Sons of Sparda i heard abut, i was wondering when you'd show up"_** vice said. "Easy there Fido, how about we take you for a walk?" Datne asked and motioned Vice with his fingers. "Come on puppy, let's go" he said. _**"You'll regret this you worm!"**_ Cerberus vice said. "Yeah, yeah, i already heard that before, now. Let's Rock!" Dante said as he, Vergil, and Nero charged at him in their Devil forms. Dante used 'Stinger' on Vice and then did a bunch of combo moves with Rebellion, his used Beowulf, a pair of gauntlets and greaves, and began punching Vice. Nero used Devil Bringer and began to attack Vice with it.

Vice's right head fell off and he roared in pain. Suddenly a bunch of people appeared and began to fight along side the group. "Nero, flip Vice over!" DL mark called. Nero uppercut Vice and flipped him over. ryuu ran at him jumped on his stomach. He began to bite and claw at his already wounded stomach. "Dante! throw Rebellion!" Ryuu called. Dante threw Rebellion into the air and Ryuu caught it then impaled vice with the sword. Vice coughed up blood as the sword impaled itself into him. he soon reverted to his regular and slowly got up, human form as did ryuu, who was now exhausted from the fight.

"D-d-Damn you...you're not even human...now i realize why my master has taken an interest in you" Vice coughed up more blood. "that, is enough Vice" a voice said. Everyone turned to see Rezo descend from the sky with black wings on his back. "Rezo, man I'm glad to see you, think you can help me?" Vice asked. "Sorry, but master Xervan has no use of you and asked me to eliminateyou" Rezosaid. "W-what? but why?" Vice asked. "he said you being beaten by these...creatures has disgraced his name. And he asked me to kill you for your failure" Rezo said and charged at vice with his twin swords behind him. "Wait! Stop!" vice begged.

"Adios, Wolfie" Rezo said coldly and jumped. he shot both blades from his hands and shot a black energy blast at Vice. Vice was impaled in the arms and was impaled to a wall. vice tried to get out but the black beam of energy shot at him. "Oh shit" he said as the beam hit him and created a crater where the blast connected. when the smoke cleared, Vice was on the floor, writhing in pain and fading away. "Damn you...Xer...van" was all Vice got out as his body was completely gone. "And Vice is outta here!" Rezo said, like a wrestling judge. Everyone gasped and were now scared over what happened at that moment. "what just happened to him?" Nero asked. "He faded. when a Fallen is defeated they fade into darkness" Reignor said solemnly. "I don't even wanna die like that" Dante muttered.

"You...you monster! he was your own comrade and you killed him!" Ryuu yelled at Rezo. "it's the fate of a Nobody" Rezo said coldly. ryuu yelled and charged at Rezo. "Ryuu, wait!" DL mark called. Ryuu swung his sword but Rezo effortlessly dodged it and kicked Ryuu in the face, knocking him out. "Ohh, that had to hurt" Dante cringed. "As much as i would love to stay, i have an appointment, I'll see you in the forgotten realms" Rezo said and disappeared. Dl Mark and the others went and picked up Ryuu. "Man, that looks bad" Wagner said, seeing the large mark on Ryuu's face.

"Come on, we should tend to our wounds" DL mark said. The night time around the City was gone and now the sun was beginning to shine, a new day had begun. And the people finally saw the light after so long.

---

"Vice has been killed master" Rezo bowed to Xervan. "Excellent..." Xervan said. Ripto and the others watched the pool of visions again and they saw the entire fight, including Rezo killing Vice. "But you killed him, why?" Ripto asked. "he was of no use for us anymore, besides i knew he would fail" Pobon said. "Still...why kill him when we could let him fade" Xuryu added. "Are you questioning my decisions? Apprentice" Xervan asked. "N-No my lord, but what was the point of killing him when he would fade anyway?" Xuryu said. "Had he stayed longer, he might have revealed the plans, besides...this shows the people i mean buisness" Xervan said.

"Hmm" xuryu thought. "how is the new weapon going?" Xervan asked his brother. "It proceeds at an even pace, we already acuired the parts from the sunken Leviathan ship and the schematics, we also acquired the beast needed, thankfully we managed to get it from Lower Hell...but how did we find it?" Pobon asked. "Remember? When Lucifer was around he made a copy of the Leviathan that Mundus created and hid it, thankfully when we took half of Dracovia we found it in the Black Mountains" Rado said.

Ripto and the others had surprised looks on their faces. "Are you saying that there was a demonic dragon-like creature that was hidden in the mountains and we didn't know this?" Gnasty gnorc asked. "You didn't ask" Pobon said. "Enough, we shall continue with taking Dracovia, how far is the progress going?" Xervan asked. "It goes well, we have captured the area beyond the black mountains, except the city of Dalera and Zonith are giving us a hard time, but we're close to taking them" Pobon said. "Excellent, continue with the plans, once we have the weapon ready we'll finish them off" Xervan said. They all bowed and left Xervan. "Xuryu, i want you to go to the Imperial City and 'congratulate' the Dragon Lords and the young Dragon King" Xervan said. "yes my lord" Xuryu bowed and left in a portal.

---

**Me: With Vice betrayed and killed by his comrade, the Imperial City is free. But Dracovia is beginning to lose. Will Ryuu and the others stop Xervan from taking over? And will they stop his new weapon? Stay tuned to find out on T.F.O!**


	29. The Challenge

**Me: Here's another chapter for the story...man i keep saying this stuff everytime there is a new chapter. Kinda feels boring.**

**DK mark: Hey, at least your working on another chapter.**

**Me: Yeah, anyway, this chap is the beginning for the next chapter, where we will see another side of Ryuu.**

**DK Mark: what do you mean 'another side'?**

**Me: You'll see soo enough.**

**---**

**Chapter 29: The Challenge**

Ryuu groaned and opened his eyes, feeling sore in his face. "Oh, what happened?" Ryuu asked groggily. "You tried to hit Rezo and got kicked in the face" Darla said to him from the edge of the bed. Ryuu then remembered what occurred the day before and remembered the kick Rezo gave him. "Oh that, man that hurt" Ryuu said, rubbing the spot where Rezo kicked him. "just be glad my magic healed it, and it also re-grew some of the teeth that got knocked out" Darla opened her palm and showed him some of Ryuu's teeth in them.

Ryuu looked at her in shock but looked around the room some more, the room was decorated with a bunch of fancy gilded drawers and silk curtains near the windows. It looked like there was a mix of all the different cultures of the Imperial City into the room. Persian rugs on the floor, silk curtains on the window sill, some kind of weird ornament on the wall, and a balcony. Ryuu was currently in a four-poster bed that had milky white covers and curtains around it. "How long was i out?" ryuu asked. "a day actually, we brought you here since thhis was the closest place and we all decided to rest here for the night" Darla said.

"How long were you watching me?" Ryuu asked, noticing some dark circles under her eyes. "A few hours, maybe 1 or 2" Darla said modestly. Ryuu smiled a bit, "You didn't have to ya'know" Ryuu said. "i know, but i just wanted to be nice, that's all" Darla said. "Ah, the princess shows her soft side" Ryuu said with a smirk. Darla looked at him with a frown. "At least i don't have a vixen scratching my head every five minutes" she replied. "Hey, don't blame me 'cause people love to scratch my ears. i can't help it, sometimes i act different in my wolf form" ryuu said.

"yeah, like a puppy" Darla muttered. Ryuu growled a little but thought of a better way to get back at Darla. He transformed into his wolf form and sniffed Darla's ear. "Stop that! it tickles!" Darla laughed as Ryuu licked her face and Darla tried to stop him. She scratched Ryuu's chin then his ears, which he enjoyed due to the fact he was growling, it almost sounded like a purr to Darla. "You know, i don't get it, you're a wolf but you act like a dog" Darla said to Ryuu as he rested on her lap. "That's what everyone says, but i guess i get it from my dad" Ryuu said. "well this is a surprise" a voice said from the doorway.

Darla and wolf Ryuu turned to the door to see DL mark and the others, minus Rasha and the other kings, in the doorway. "How long where you watching?" ryuu asked. "We arrived when Ryuu started licking Darla" Wagner smirked. "t-This isn't what it looks like" Darla interjected. it would have worked, if she wasn't blushing bright red that is. "Riiight, anyway, we discussed some terms with the Draku and Rasha and the others, looks like the draku and the Imperials are getting along well. We finalized an agreement and th Draku are going to help us in the war with Xervan" DL amrk said.

"Cool" Ryuu said as he shifted into his human form. "What about those schematics we found?" darla asked. "We've been going through them for a while, looks like Xervan is building a bio-weapon using parts from the Leviathan that sank to the bottom of the ocean along with some kind of creature. We believe he might be making a living fortress with the Leviathan parts. We also noticed there where some designs for building another mutant army with the Devil shade" Reignor said. "But didn't uncle mark and my dad destroy them?" ryuu asked. "Yes, but looks like somehow they're making a new strain. Anyone here play "Resident Evil 5"?" DL mark asked.

"i heard that was a good game, but why do you ask?" Wagner asked. "Well, if you played it there's a strain of virus called "Uroboros" that causes people to turn into zombies. Combine that with the knowledge of the devil shade and the information from Heldar, you can make your own army with that" DL mark said. "but wasn't the facility destoryed?" ryuu asked. "The one we found had the intel they needed, right now they're using Devil Shade in its regular form" DL mark replied. "So we gotta stop them before they can use that thing against us, sounds easy enough" Jared said.

"Yeah, but trying to do that is harder" Ryuu said. They all agreed on that last statement. "Well, what do we do now?" Jasmine asked. "That's an easy answer" a voice said.

---

**I'm adding another song to the story. It's called "Roxas's Theme" from KH2. Personally i think this fits the new character well**

**---**

*They turned around and saw a man in the same cloaks as the other Fallen ones leaning against the balcony. Everyone pulled out their weapons, but the man raised his hand. "Whoa, Whoa wait a minute, i ain't gonna fight 'cha" the man said. "yeah right, why should we listen to a Fallen like you?" DL mark said. "You got me all wrong, yeah i'm a fallen, but i'm here to give you a message" the man said and threw off his hood.

They where surprised to find that the man before them was actually a boy, around Ryuu's age. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, but he looked innocent, like he couldn't harm anyone actually. Ryuu suddenly reconized him as the boy from his dreams. "Name's Xuryu, and my master asked me to congratulate you ffor beating two of his generals. He asctually sent me here sos Ryuu can fight me" Xuryu said. the iters lowered their weapons a little after hearing xuryu out. "Alright, i agree to your terms" Ryuu said. "Good, but let's choose a different location, i don't want any of the civilians getting hurt. How about the islands not to far from here? There deserted so we don't have to worry about casualties" Xuryu said.

Now everyone was confused, even though Xuryu was a Fallen, he didn't seem all that evil. "Alright, we'll meet there" DL mark said slowly. "Cool, see ya!" Xuryu said and disappeared. "That was...different than normal" Reignor said. "Yeah...who want's food?" DL mark said. Everyone raised their hands and they went to get food before the fight began.

---

**Me: With Xuryu's message delivered and the gang meeting him for the first time, will Ryuu be able to beat him? But why is Xuryu with the Fallen Ones? And what connection does he have with Ryuu? Stay tune for these answers and more on T.F.O! (Oh and i don;t own Resident Evil 5, that belongs to the company that made it. Oh and Uroboros and Devil Shade might have a connection but we'll wait and see).**


	30. Ryuu's Fury

**Me: This chapter will include scenes of epic volence and the most graphic chap in the story. Enjoy! and If youre not a good fan of epic violence and gore, skip this chapter.**

**---**

**Chapter 30: Ryuu's Fury**

Ryuu and the others flew towards the island where Xuryu said to meet them. Ryuu kept on wondering about the mysterious boy and his agenda. He didn't seem all that evil, but there was something about him that concerned him. They reached the island and landed. There where some mountains and a plain that was near a forest. "where is he?" Ryuu wondered aloud. "Good, you made it" a voice said. They looked and found Xuryu, he had a bird on his hands and smiled, he lifted his hands and the bird flew away. "i can see why you love it here" Xuryu said as his smile faded to a sad look.

"Can i ask you something?" Ryuu asked. "Sure" Xuryu said. "Why are you serving Xervan? You don't seem like a bad guy at all" ryuu asked. There was silence for a bit before Xuryu replied. "i don't know, lately I've been wondering that same thing. But I have to obey Xervan otherwise he'll..." Xuryu flinched before he could say anything. Ryuu looked behind Xuryu and saw Xervan, Pobon, Rezo and Rado watching from the shadows. "looks like they came to watch" DL mark muttered. "This is a one-on-one fight between me and ryuu, no one interferes" Xuryu said to everyone.

Ryuu pulled out his sword as Xuryu did the same, the sword Xuryu wielded looked just like Ryuu's sword. _'How did...Nah, forget it, I'll think about it after this fight'_Ryuu thought. Ryuu charged at Xuryu and swung his sword. Surprisingly, Xuryu managed to block it with his sword and was holding a firm ground. _'Grah! Damn it! this guy is a rock'R_yuu thought. "Are you quite done?" Xuryu asked in a bored tone. Ryuu growled a little, but kept a lid on his temper. The two broke away and Xuryu charged at Ryuu, disappearing in a flash then reappearing behind him. Ryuu turned and managed to block Xuryu's kick, but was surprised by how much force the kick had.

"Whoa, that was close" Ryuu muttered. 'But his strength...it's almost like my own' Ryuu thought. Xuryu attacked again, forcing Ryuu on the defensive. He managed to block most of Xuryu's attacks, but one of them managed to leave a scratch on Ryuu, except the blow hit harder than it looked. Ryuu gasped from the sudden blow and held his side. He snapped out of it as Xuryu twirled his sword. "Come on, is that the best you got?" Xuryu asked. Ryuu growled again, feeling the rage inside him beginning to boil. _'Easy Ryuu, don't lose your cool'_ DL mark thought.

"looks like Xuryu is holding his own" Rezo noticed. "Yes, perhaps he might beat him" Rado said with a nod. "We shall wait and see..." Xervan said, watching the battle with his eyes closed. _'If I'm correct, Xuryu might be able to release the power i felt before'_ Xervan thought. Ryuu shifted to his half-dragon form and charged at Xuryu. Xuryu managed to block some of the attacks while some left scars on his body. "Wow, that's some power you got" Xuryu panted after he blocked Ryuu's last slash. Ryuu huffed and looked at one of the scars he left, what he saw nearly freaked him out. One of Xuryu's scars was _healing itself automatically_! Ryuu looked at Xuryu, who was smiling at him with the same smile Ryuu gave. That's when he saw the sillouette of something behind him.

Ryuu raised his eyebrows when the silhouette's eyes glowed dark red. "What the hell?" he asked in wonder. "what's the matter? You seem a little shaken up" Xuryu said with a smirk on his face. DL Mark and the others also noticed the silhouette behind Xuryu. "What the heck is that?" Wagner asked. "i have no idea, but i bet it's not good" DL mark said. Xuryu charged at Ryuu again and both clashed blades. Ryuu was actually struggling while Xuryu wasn't even trying. "Guess the DK blood isn't as powerful as they say" Xuryu smirked. "Shut up!" Ryuu growled. Xervan sensed Ryuu's hatred and rage beginning to boil. 'Good, keep it up, make him release his anger' Xervan thought. "Is that all you got?" Xuryu asked. "i said shut up!" ryuu yelled.

Both of them began clashing swords, each of the attacks were blocked by the other's counter. Ryuu and Xuryu were in a stalemate and neither wanted to give up. "Is it me, or is the ground shaking?" Darla asked. DL mark noticed the ground was shaking from each attack both Ryuu and Xuryu gave. He sensed their power leveels, surprisingly, both there equally matched. Both Xuryu and Ryuu's blade shot out of their hands and they resorted to CQC. ryuu blocked Xuryu's punches and kicks, Xuryu blocked Ryuu's kicks and punches. Xuryu punched ryuu, sending him 3 feet away from him. Ryuu grunted and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"D-Damn it, how are you that strong?" Ryuu asked with shaky breaths. "Guess i'm that strong" Xuryu replied. "And now, to end this" Xuryu said to Ryuu as a dark aura appeared around him. "Take him down Kratos" Xuryu said. Suddenly a black aura appeared behind Xuryu as he disappeared, in Xuryu's place was a gaint creature. It had a horse's legs and a T-rex's head with horns; it also had two black feathered wings on it's back. It let out a roar and suddenly the ground began breaking and shot at Ryuu. "OH SHIT!!!!!!" Ryuu yelled as the attack hit him.

DL mark and the others saw the attack and Ryu caught in the full force of it and Ryuu was slammed into the mountain. The mountain's top split in two and suddenly the top was gone. "Whoa" The gang all said in awe. "Amazing...to think he can use an attack like that" Reignor whispered in shock. "Yeah...who is this kid?" DL mark wondered aloud. "Is that all? i thought you were stronger than this!" Xuryuyelled towards Ryuu, who was getting out of the rubble. "S-Shut up" ryuu whispered. "I thought the fabled son of the Dragon King was supposed to be tough, guess i thought wrong" Xuryu said. "Shut up" Ryuu said a little louder as a black aura began to appear around him.

"You know, maybe you're a coward for doing this" Xuryu muttered. "did, you just call me a coward?" Ryuu asked him. DL mark and Wagner both raised their eyes in shock. "i think we better get out of here" DL mark said. wagner nodded. "You heard me, your a coward that can't even defend himself" Xuryu said. Ryuu's control over his anger finally snapped, as well as his mind. "Don't ever call me a coward!" Ryuu yelled and punched the ground under him, causing the rubble around him to rise and break into small bits.

---

**Me: Here's another song. it's called "Underdog" from the T.V. show Beyblade. i think this would fit this scene perfectly. i don't own it btw.**

**---**

*Ryuu's body was now covered in a black aura as his body began to change. It looked like he would change to his full-half-dragon form but this was diferent. He grew two dragon wings on his back, spikes sprouted out of his back, his nails became sharper and two horns appeared on his head. His dragon arm turned black and a ring of fur appeared around his neck. Ryuu's eyes changed from gold, to demonic red and his teeth were sharp and filed to the point. "Oh crap" Xuryu said. Ryuu disappeared and reappeared behind Xuryu, he kicked him and sent him flying.

Ryuu disappeared again and reappeared where Xuryu was and kicked him again. Ryuu reappeared and disappeared again and delivered kicks and punches to Xuryu, who was being beaten like a rag doll. the area around them was shaking, the waves around the small island were crashing the side furiously. The winds took up speed and blew furiously. In Dracovia, which was nearly 2/3rds corrupted. DK Mark sensed the power coming from Ryuu and saw lighting strike the place were Ryuu was fighting. Aqua and Flare were both shaking in fear as Godith and Yulie comforted them. "Ryuu..." Flare whispered.

Ryuu drop kicked Xuryu to the ground. **_"Time to Die!"_**Ryuu yelled as lightning gathered in his right hand. The attack Ryu was going to use was the "lightning blade" or "Chidori" as it was called. Usually when DK Mark used it it was gold, but this attack was black and the center was red. "We better run!" Reignor yelled and took off with the others following him. The Fallen seemed to have the same thought and disappeared into the shadows. Ryuu flew at Xuryu, preparing to finish the battle and Xuryu permanently. _**"DDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEE!"**_Ryuu yelled and jabbed the attack at Xuryu.

DL mark and the others managed to get away from the island just as it was destroyed in an explosion like a nuke. The group gasped once the light faded, what was left of the island was nothing, only a large hole that was having water being poured into it. "Whoa..." Wagner gasped. Darla and Jasmine were both speechless, after seeing the power Ryuu's power. 'such power...but...when did Ryuu get that much...hang on a minute, the one person who had that power was...no, it can't be!' DL mark thought. They soon saw Ryuu floating above the giant hole. He let out a blood-curdling roar before passing out. "No, Ryuu!" DL mark yelled and was prepared to fly after him when Reignor stopped. "Don't worry, look" he said.

Suddenly they saw Ryuu disappear. Then, suddenly, a gold dragoness appeared in front of them with Ryuu in her arms. She looked like Godith but about a thousand years older and had gold scales instead of black. "Thanks honey" Reignor said and kissed the dragoness. "Aww, thanks Rei "the dragoness kissed Reignor back. "I think I'm gonna hurl" wagner muttered. "Who are you?" Darla asked. "Oh, silly me, i forgot. My anme is Hera, and i guess you can tell, I'm Reignor's wife" Hera said. "wait a minute...Darla?! is that you?!" Hera asked. Darla nodded slowly just before hera hugged her. "Oh my, it's been such a while since i last saw you. My you've grown a lot, I'm sure some boys are already after you" Hera joked. "you have no idea" Darla muttered.

"Hate to break up this reunion, but we need to take Ryuu to the imperial city" DLmark said. They all nodded and took off towards the Imperial City.

---

Back in the Shadowlands.

Xervan, Pobon, Rezo, and Radoreappeared in throne room, along with Xuryu, who was now bloodied and battered but miraciously alive. "What power that boy possesses" Rezo said. "he destoryed an entire island" Rado whispered in shock. "Brother, did you plan for this?" Pobon asked Xerva, who reutnred to his seat on the throne. Xervan was quiet, his eyes were closed and he had his hands on his sword's hilt. "Brother?" Pobon asked. "That power...that is the same as Galian's...I'm going to meditate...heal Xuryu and proceed with the plans" Xervan said and began to leave. "Are you crazy?! after what we saw, how can you think about ontinuing the plans after seeing that kid destory an entire island?!" Rado yelled at Xervan.

Xervan turned and opened his eyes, staring at Rado. "Are you questioning my orders?!" Xervan asked Rado. Rado looked at Xervan. Xervan decided to use a technique that he knew. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Rado suddenly sensed an intense pressure in his head and he began to scream from the pressure. "Alright, i submit!" Rado yelled once he got on his knees. Xervan closed his eyes and the pressure faded. "F-Forgive me master, i will obey your every command" Rado said hoarsly. "Excellent, now, return to your stations. Brother, heal Xuryu immediantly" Xervan said and went to his quaters.

Pobon look at Rado and shook his head, Rezo left and Rado got to his senses and helpe Pobon take Xuryu to the healing chamber.

---

"The plan is proceeding as promised" Xervan said to a pool of black water, which now revealed a pair of red eyes.

_Excellent, did you find Galian and the other two?_

"No, but i have found two that seem to have some of their powers, especially one of them who might have Galian in him" Xervan said.

_Hmm...keep an eye on them...but if they have their powers or some of them, try to see if their connected._

"Yes your excellency" Xervan bowed as the eyes disappeared from the pool.

---

**Me: After Ryuu's sudden rage, Xuryu is now injured. But a new character has revealed themself. But just who is Galian? And who is Xervan taking orders from? Stay tuned for the next chapter on T.F.O! Hera is a character my friend monte made...actually he came with the name, i just thought of the description.**


	31. Aftermath

**Me: here's yet another chapter of the story. This one is a little mushy towards the end so don't think of me as a wimp for writing mushy stuff.**

**---**

**Chapter 31: Aftermath**

Darla sat on the edge of Ryuu's bed. When DL mark and the others returned they quickly placed Ryuu in his room and waited for him to wake up. "I'm surprised that Ryuu had that much power stored in him" Hera said. Hera, DL Mark, and Reignor were in another room, three mugs of coffee were on a table inbetween them. "I know what'cha mean, i was surprised he had that much anger in him. And I thought I had anger problems" DL mark said and drank from his mug. "But what about Galian? When did he learn to turn into that?" Reignor asked. "I don;t know, wasn't he in Hell the last time we saw him?" DL mark asked.

"Yeah, remember? We sent him, Kothar, and Rygat to hell after Sedro and Sparda beat Mundus and Razgriz" Reignor said. "I still can't believe he's the new king's son. I mean look at him!" hera said. "You mean the aerm didn't tip you off?" Reignor asked. "Anyway, there's something wrong here. First off: Ryuu somehow obtained a bit of Galian's powers, Second: what are we going to do about this?" DL mark asked. "I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see" Reignor said. hera nodded with agreement. "Alright, but we should try and train him to better understand those powers he has" Hera said. "Good plan...hey bro, why don't you let me take care of this and you go and save dracovia?" Reignor asked. "What?!" DL mark asked in shock.

"Think about it: i can train Ryuu and advance his powers and you can go and save Dracovia" Reignr said. DL Mark pondered this for a bit but gave in. "Alright, but if i hear anything about trouble, i'll kill you" DL mark joked. "Don't worry, i've got this!" Reignor said patting his hand on his chest (if you seen the show George Lopez, that's what Reignor's doing). "got it, tell Ryuu when he gets up that i had to head back to help Dracovia" DL mark said and left the room. "Oh and one more thing" he said. "Don't try anything like last time" DL mark said and closed the door.

Reignor got up and went to Ryuu's room, where he saw the door ajar. He and hera peeked in and saw Ryuu getting up from the bed. "You're up" darla said, obviously happy. Ryuu looked at her, then his hands. "Darla...what happened to me?" he asked. "well, you fought against Xuryu, then you got mad and beat him up after he called you a coward, then you used that Chidori attack and the entire island was gone in an explosion" Darla said. Ryuu shook with both fear and anxiety. "i did that?" he asked. "Yes, but thankfully you returned back to normal" Darla said.

"What the hell am i?" Ryuu muttered. He placed his head in his hands, "What's going on with me? This never happened before" Ryuu said. Darla looked at him, now worried and frightened. "Ryuu..." she said. "get away from me, i don't want to hurt you" Ryuu said to her. Darla gasped when she saw tears in his eyes. "i don't want this power...i don't want to hurt anyone i care about...what's happening to me?" Ryuu asked, now tears streaming down his eyes. "I...don't know, but i can say this: You're not a demon, and your powers are much like my own...well your a dragon so i guess you inherited your father's traits. The point is, whatever you did just shows that you have amazing powers that can help people" darla said to him and wiped off some of his tears.

"thanks Darla, but how did you know i had some of my dad's traits?" Ryuu asked. "Oh, your grandmother told me, that's all. She told me a lot about you, like how she called you "Little One" when you where a baby" Darla giggled. Ryuu blushed light red and huffed. "So? And i thought i told her never to tell people about that!" Ryuu muttered. "Wel, i think it's kinda sweet, it shows that you have a soft side" Darla said. Ryuu grumbled something in Draconic, but Darla smiled at him. "Besides, your way to nice to be evil" Darl said and hugged him, causing Ryuu to blush and break out in a cold sweat. Ryuu returned the hug as his music box fell out of his pocket and opened once it hit the floor.

Ryuu opened his eyes once the meledy was heard in the room. "That song..." Darla said. "it's peaceful, and beautiful" she added. Ryuu let go and picked up the music box. "this was the same song my mom sang to me when i was a baby, she gave this to me incase i felt homesick or scared. She said it would calm me down and remind me she's never to far behind" ryuu said. "Now i see why" Ryuu smiled. Darla looked at him as he transformed into his wolf form. He rubbed his head against Darla and placed his head on her lap. Darla was surprised by this, but petted him none the less.

Ryuu let out a soft growl as she scratched his ears before the meledy put him to sleep. Darla smiled and kissed Ryuu's head softly. "Ruff...ruff" Ryuu said and resumed his nap. Reignor and Hera both smiled at the scene before them. "How long do you think until they become an item?" Hera asked Reignor. "I give them a week or two" Reignor chuckled.

---

**Meanwhile**

Xervan looked at the pool of Visions in the Temple. The Fallen and Ripto and the others managed to get the Temple without much of a fight. "Perhaps we should promote them" Pobon said. "Yeah, i think that's a spledid idea" Xervan said with a hiss. "Did you get the boy?" Xervan turned to Rezo. "Yep, here he is" Rezo stepped back as Blake entered from the shadows." Alright, your bird friend over there told me to come here, now what do you want?" Blake asked. "Come here and look" Xervan motioned Blake over. Blake gasped when he saw Darla and the wolf on her lap. "What the? Who the hell is that?" Blake asked. "i believe you know him already, but this will help" Xervan waved his hand over the pool and the image change. The wolf was now Ryuu sleeping on Darla's lap instead.

"that little..." Blake growled and clenched his fists. "As you can see, she is beginning to take a fonding for the half-breed , forgetting about you entirely" Xervan said. "You want revenge, no?" Xervan asked. "Oh yeah, just tell me what i gotta do" Blake said to him. Xervan smiled evilly. "Alright, Pobon, where is Xuryu?" he asked. "He disappeared shortly after he woke up, i think he's out to think" Pobon said. Xervan sighed. "Well, i might as well train Blake here. Inform Xuryu to come back soon for the plan" Xervan said as he and Blake walked. "Oh and the Hydra's ready for a test run" Pobon called to Xervan.

"Good, test it on the cities first. oh and send any prisoners into the Hydra for "tuning"" Xervan said as he and Blake disappeared.

---

**Me: With DL mark out of the group, Reignor take command. And as Darla and Ryuu get closer, Blake plots revenge. Can the gang defeat Blake and stop Xervan? And what of this mysterious Hydra? What will become of our hero's families? Stay tuned for another exciting chapter in Spyro T.F.O!**


	32. Richie, the Sword Master

**Me: here's another chapter, and this one will have another character, who's based off a friend of mine who requested i add him. Anyway, on with the chap!**

**---**

**Chapter 32: Richie, the Sword Master**

As Dracovia began to become covered in shadow, the people began to prepare for the worse. some store food for the impending doom, others began making weapons, and some tried to leave Dracovia to the purified lands. DK mark and the others where trying their best to halt the Fallen Ones advance, but somehow they kept coming. "It appears they're advancing faster than we thought" Sedro said as he, DK mark, Revan, Spyro, and Godith saw the shadows creeping towards the city. "We gotta hold them off long enough for Ryuu and the others to send support" Spyro said. Suddenly they saw DL Mark flying towards the city and quickly rushed to meet him. "Mark! what happened?" DK mark asked.

"My brother Reignor asked that i return to help stop the Fallen Ones while he and his wife take the forgotten lands" DL mark said. "Good, we can use all the help we can, they keep coming, and Ripto and the others are helping them" DK mark said. "Sounds like we gotta fight on our hands" DL Mark said. suddenly a guard rushed towards them, panting heavily. "My king, i have gotten word that someone out in the front lines is managing to hold back some of the Fallen" the guard said. "Where is he now?" DK mark asked.

"Out there, in the battlefront" the guard pointed out of Warfang city. DK mark and the others went to the ramparts and they saw, with their dragon eyes, a lone man hacking and slashing his way through shadow minions, Riptoc, Rhynocs, and Gnorcs. "Wow...he's strong" Spyro said. "Hmm...you got a video of this man?" DK Mark asked the nearest guard. he nodded and showed them a recording of a man with four arms, holding a bunch of swords, slashing and killing the enemies. "Eat sword, motha' fucka!" the man yelled and threw his swords at some of the enemies, before pulling out more swords from somewhere and hacked and slashed.

"This dude is insane" Sparx said. "Hang on...i think i know that yell anywhere" DK mark said, turning into his dragon form, and flying to where the man was. "hey, wait up!" Spyro said and took off after him. "Why me?" Sparx asked and flew after Spyro. DK mark landed near the man and was surprised by the number of corpses, he lost count at 500 as he saw the man before him. He was a very muscular man, having dirty-brown hair and weilding four swords in his four arms. He wasn't wearing a shirt but only some leather pants and a pack with a dozen or more swords in it. The man looked and saw Dk Mark's dragon form. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. "My name is Mark, the Dragon King of Dracovia" DK mark said, revrting to his human form to show the man.

"mark?! is that you?" the man asked with surprise. "Yep, and i take it your Richie?" Mark asked. "Yeah! Oh man it's been a while since i last saw you!" Richie said and gave him a bear hug, nearly crushing his spine in two. "Richie, your crushing me" DK mark said. Richie let go of him. "What happened to you? And more importantly, what the hell are you?" Richie asked. "It's a long story man, come on, we should head back to the city and i'l explain everything" DK mark said. "Alright, but i better have the chance to kill these guys again, this is the best time i've had in years actually" Richie said.

Spyro and the others landed near the two, "Who are they?" Richie asked. "Friends of mine, i'll explain once we get to the city" DK mark said. DK mark and the others returned to Warfang, where Richie got some stares, either mainly due to his four arms, or the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, causing girls to go head over heels for him. When they returned to the castle, DK mark took them to the council room and DK mark explained everything that occured since he arrived in Dracovia. When he finished Richie was both surprised and in shock. "So you're saying that your dad was a king of this place, then abandoned you when you where only a baby, then Kenny turned on you and tried to kill you but failed, and you got married. Wow, that's a lot of stuff, i can't believe it" Richie said. "I didn't believe it either, who'd a thought me, a simple boy, would become king" DK mark said.

"No, the fact you had the courage to get a girl and later get laid. That's guts man" Richie said. "Well she was the first girl who was nice to me in a long time, and the fact a lot happened, mainly fighting" DK mark said. "Still, i can't believe you killed Kenny!" Richie said with surprise. "He wasn't truely death, he threw his humanity away for power, and that was why he died" DK mark said. "Yeah, but what happened to Shane?" Richie said. "I saw on the news after the Massacre that he died, man, i miss him" DK mark said. For a few seconds they didn't say anything, then they broke out laughing. "Yeah Right!" they both laughed.

"So, your an old friend of Mark?" Spyro asked. "Yeah, after he disappeared the news got word, the only thing they found was his uncle, or foster uncle, dead on the ground and the house burned down, i though you died. But anyway, i was mainly doing what i normally do, chopping wood with my dad, when suddenly i was sucked into this portal. Next thign i knew, i had four arms and swords with me. So i trained myself and soon i became a sword master, traveling the world to hone my skills with other swords and men. then i hear about this King, so i travel here and find it covered in darkness, then i was attacked and i've been on the run, that's how you found me out there" Richie explained.

"Wow...that's a lot in what, 10 years?" Sparx asked. "15 actually" Richie repleid. "But then, you would've been around shortly after i beat Malefor!" DK Mark realized. "Wow, talk about a weird turn of events" Sparx muttered. Richie pointed a sword at him, "Can i kill him? Please?" Richie asked. "Not now, though if you want i can pay you to help us fight Xervan" DK mark said. "How much we talking about?" Richie asked. DK mark snapped his fingers and a treasure chestt filled with gold was placed next to Richie. "Holy fuckin' Shit! When did you become loaded?" Richie asked as he gauked over the money. "Being a King has its advantages" DK mark smirked.

"And having enough gold to live the next few years in quiet luxury is also an advantage" sparx muttered. DK mark pulled out his gun and was prepared to fire it at Sparx, "This goes off on three" DK mark said. Sparx quickly zoomed out of the room in one second. "Pansy" Richie muttered. "You have no idea, but he's a reliable friend" Spyro said. Suddenly a royal palace guard rushed into the room. "my liegem the Fallen Armies are advancing, they'e getting close to the city!" the guard said. "What?!" DK mark yelled and rushed out the room. The others followed him and they soon saw the massive army of Fallen, including Xervan, Pobon, Ripto and the others, and a bunch of their troops. "Holy Shit..." Spyro said.

"Get the defenses online, i don't want them anywhere near this city" DK mark said to the guard next to him. Suddenly they heard a roar and saw a large creature flying towards them. The large creature looked like the Leviathan Dante fought when the Temen-ni-gru was summoned, but this one was brown and had mettalic platings on it, not to mention two heads. "What in the name of Ungh-Agor is that?!" DK mark asked. "Looks like Xervan's bio-weapon is ready" DL mark said. "Everyone take positions, don't let them take the city!" DK mark yelled. No sooner had they said that, the Hydra(that's the name of the creature) roared as a bunch of small dragon-like wyverns shot out of it's body and soared towards the city.

A bunch of missle pads opened along the back of the Hydra and suddenly a bunch of cruise missles lauched out of the holes and soared towards Warfang. "Everyone! Attack!" Xervan yelled as the missles soared past the Fallen armies and towards Warfang.

---

**Me: With a new ally in the ranks, can DK mark and the others possibley defeat the Fallen armies, and the hydra? Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of Spyro: T.F.O! (Oh and Richie is an OC based off my friend, i asked him if he wanted to be in my story and he said yes) R&R plz!**


	33. The Forgotten Remembered

**Me: Well, i'm very tired and i can't think of anything, so here's the chapter, Enjoy.**

**---**

**Chapter 33: The Forgotten remembered**

Darla opened her eyes, realizing she fell asleep she let out a yawn. She suddenly saw Ryuu in his wolf form, laying on the bed, sleeping. "How did...oh that's right" Darla realized and remembered what happened with her and Ryuu. She blushed darkly when she remembered the touching moment the two had. She then remembered falling asleep and resting her head on Ryuu's side like a pillow. _'It did feel nice though'_ Darla thought and remembered how soft his fur was. _'Snap out of it! He's the prince of Dracovia, what would he see im me anyway?'_ Darla thought. _'But...if he knew who i _really_ was then...'_ Darla shook her head. _'No, he can't know yet, they can't know about who i really am'_ Darla told herself.

_'Then what about your family? Do you want to forget about them?'_ Darla's concise asked. Darla thought for a minute. _'No...'_ Darla replied mentally. _'Then wait until we defeat Rezo, then you can tell them and ask for their help'_ her concise said. Darla sighed, she had to agree. _'Alright, i'll tell them after we defeat Rezo'_she told herself. She turned and saw Ryuu kicking his leg and growling a bit. Darla smiled and petted the wolf, before giving him a little kiss on the head. 'Sleep tight little one' she thought and began to leave the room. She stopped when she heard Ryuu getting up from the bed and walking towards her, she smiled as Ryuu looked at her with his golden eyes and his adorable look that puppies give to their masters.

Darla ruffed his head and hugged him. "Oh, why did you have to be so cute in your wolf form?" she said to him in a kissy-face sorta way. Ryuu barked as the door opened, revealing Reignor looking at them. The room was dead silent, except Reignor smirked. "What are you looking at Wolfie?" Reignor asked Ryuu and scratched his ear. Ryuu enjoyed it a lot due to his growling he did. "Now you know why i stay in wolf form most of the time" Ryuu said as he reverted to his human form. "Come on, breakfast is ready" Reignor said and had Ryuu and Darla following him. _'Maybe one day they might make a cute couple...and under the circumstances right now, it might become reality'_Reignor thought.

The three had breakfast shortly afterwards and began formulating a plan for the next Fallen. "Looks like, from what I've heard, Rezo's been taking people prisoner and using the Shadow Shade on them" Reignor said. "Shadow Shade?" Ryuu asked. "It's a Fallen One variation of the Devil Shade parasite, except it turns people into minions for them. And judging by the stories i heard, i think they're ravens" Hera explained. "Wow, reminds me of Resident Evil" Wagner muttered. "Anyway, we gotta take down whatever plant is producing them and fast too. the shades can't survive in sunlight, so if we take the fertile ground first, the shades will disintegrate on contact with sunlight, except when in a host, you gotta rip them out or attack using infrared goggles. i suggest we should rip them out or destory their origin nest, we kill whatever created them, they die when the original dies" Reignor said.

"Damn, that's a mouthful" Malik muttered. "AAAAnyway" Reignor said, trying to ignore the comment, "We should start by taking out the plant first, that way Rezo won't be able to make more creeps" Reignor said. "Well let's get off our butts and go!" Ryuu said getting upp from his chair. "You sure? After what happened?" Wagner asked. "I'm alright, really" Ryuu said. "Alright, then let's go" Reignor said. They all left the Imperial City, Rasha and the others where going to try and prepare to assist Dracovia while they helped the Forgotten worlds.

Reignor had a bad feeling as they passed through the oceans towards the forgotten worlds. 'Dracovia...it's not going to last...we gotta hurry' reignor thought as they flew towards the island where Rezo was located.

---

Xuryu watched as the battle of Warfang was getting hectic, the cruise missles hit the wall, causing explosions and taking out most of the turrents. he saw DK mark and the armies from Warfang attacking at the Fallen armies. Xuryu sighed, wondering if he should join them or stay and watch. He clutched his chest as he felt a sharp pain pound through it. 'Man, what's happening? Why do i keep getting feeling this in my chest?' he thought. He turned around and walked away from the battlefield, as thw two armies where in a dead lock.

---

**Me: With Warfang under siege, can Ryuu and the gang stop Rezo and help them? What of Xuryu? What will become of him? And who is Darla? Stay tuen for these answers and more on T.F.O!**


	34. The Shadow Shade Factory

**Me: And another chapter opens for the story, this one will include some old enemies the gang knows, but upgraded. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 34: The Shadow Shade Factory**

Ryuu and the gang soared over the ocean that lead to the forgotten lands, Reignor sensed a large spike in energy as they neared the island. "I sense the factory is nearby" Reignor said. "Yeah, but where?" Ryuu wondered as they touched down. the hairs on the back of Ryuu's neck stood up, he immediately sensed Rezo's presence, and that of something else. He looked around, he thought he saw something from the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, it was gone. But what he did see saw a cave. "I think i found the entrance" Ryuu said. The others looked to where the cave was located, which was hard since the entire area was dark.

Ryuu walked towards the cave entrance as Reignor guided them to the cave entrance. "It's so dark" Darla said as thy went inside the cave. Suddenly there was a light inside the tunnel, it got brighter, the light was actually coming from Ryuu's dragon arm, which was glowing like a lantern. "Built-in flashlight" Ryuu said with a smirk on his face. Reignor noticed he looked like his father when he smirked, including the dimples he had whenever he smiled like that. "Come on, Rezo's in here" Ryuu said. They began to walk down the tunnel, deeper into whatever was in there. Darla stuck close to Ryuu, but not to close. "You okay?" Ryuu asked, taking a look behind him.

"I...just hate dark places, that's all" Darla said. "You didn't seem like that when we where in the corrupted lands" Wagner said. "That was only because there was a moon there, but in tunnels, that's another story" Darla said. "If you're scared, just grab onto me" Ryuu said to her. Darla looked at him with a look of surprse, she looked at Ryuu's free hand and held it. "There" Ryuu said. Ryuu noticed she was blushing, was she embarrassed? Or something else...Ryuu wasn't sure. Wagner and the others, however, saw the little spectacle before them. "20 dollars says they become a couple by the time we take Dakar" Wagner muttered to the rest of the gang. "You're on" Reignor said as he and Jared shook Wagner's claws.

They soon saw a light and found themselves in an underground facility, they saw large tanks that had the same dark water that they saw in the Pit in Avalar, except there was something moving. Ryuu got closer to the glass tank as an insect head flashed before him. Ryuu yelped and jumpoed back as the large devil shade bug swam away from the glass. "What the hell was that?" Jasmine asked, she jumped into Jared's arms when she saw the devil shade appear from nowhere. "That...was a devil shade...except something was different about it..." Reignor said. "I found something!" Wagner called from the front of a computer monitor.

They went to the monitor and saw a devil shade being injected with a vial filled with a strange black liquid. They saw the devil shade transforming, a bunch of tendrils shot out of the devil shade as it grew a tail and fins (think of it like the Leviathan Infants in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption). Then they saw a devil shade in front of a prisoner, it was a human. They soon saw the devil shade attack the man, killing him instantly after slamming him around. Then the next few seconds where like out of a bad horror game. The parasite ripped open the man's back and suddenly went _inside_ the man's body. The man's eyes flared open, now empty as the eye white become blueish-black.

Suddenly a bunch of blueish-black tendrils began to surround his body as the an got up. A bunch of spikes erupted around the man's neck and down his back, his nails turned black and became sharper. a sword appeared on the man's hand in black smoke, and his hair was now replaced by a bunch of tendrils that seemed to wave around lazily and black eyes. The man tried to speak, but only a gurgling sound came from him as the video was finished. Darla was now holding onto Ryuu with fright as Jasmine was doing the same with Jared. "What the fuckin' hell just happened?" Ryuu asked with shock and fear.

"What you saw was our newest experiment being a complete success" A voice echoed. Suddenly the lights turned on and they saw Rezo above them on a walkway, with about a dozen of soldiers holding rifles at them. Except the soldiers looked to be human, not shadow minions like the ones they saw. They wore black and had the emblem of a dragon with its head being cut off by a sword. "Dragon Haters..." Reignor hissed. "Precisely, we made a deal with their leader Tsao, they gave us the soldiers, we gave them prisoners and outfitted some of them with our shades. Soon we'll spread this to the other islands and have the entire world under our rule" Rezo said and clenched his fist.

"You won't get away with this!" Ryuu yeled at the Fallen. "And i suspect you'll try that attempt to punch me like in the imperial City? Or back at the island?" Rezo asked. ryuu growled as some of his rage took over him. "don't test me" Ryuu growled as his voice began to shift tone. "Men, kill them!" Rezo ordered. The soldiers lifted their rifles and began to fire at Ryuu and the gang. They managed to dodge the bullets and jumped up to the balcony. Ryuu fired Dawn & Dusk at the soldiers while Reignor took out his guns and fired them at the soldiers, killing some of them. Hera jumped upwards and hovered in the air, a bunch of small gold energy balls appeared in her hands and she shot them forward. (These are Ki blasts for those who have played or seen Dragon Ball Z).

The Ki blasts shot at the soldiers and exploded, killing them instantly. "Whoa, your wife kicks ass" Jared said with surprise. "i know" Reignor smiled. "Rezo's getting away!" Ryuu yelled as they saw Rezo run from the fight. "Hera, plant some charges and be prepared to blow this place sky high, but don't even think of using the nuke" Reignor told her. "Alright, but you know i never use those unless i'm desperate" Hera said as she went to place the charges. Reignor, Ryuu, and the others quickly followed behind Rezo. They soon reached a large room with a large insect with mechanical tubes along the back. There was also wings on the insect's back as well as some mechanical plating on it.

"What the hell is that?" Ryuu wondered in shock. "The devil shade Queen" Rezo said as he walked from behind a pillar. "devil shade queen?" Ryuu asked in shock. "Yes, the true creator of the devil shades, we found her in the black mountains in dracovia, along with the hydra, after some persuading we took her and she began laying eggs, which Devil Shade was from, she too wanted a new world, so we made an agreement and she gave us her children. But she's a very protective person when it comes to her kids and well, she wants you dead" Rezo said and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Ryuu and the gang saw the queen moving, the tubes fell off her back as the queen sheded her wings. She let out a screech and looked at them with cold red eyes. "You! Your the son of the bastard that killed my children!" the queen roared at Ryuu. "god damn it dad, why do i have to clean up your mess?" Ryuu muttered to himself. "You will die!" the queen said and charged at Ryuu.

---

**As the battle takes an unexpected turn, can Ryuu and the gang defeat the Devil Shade Queen and Rezo? Stay tuned to find out on T.F.O!**


	35. The Devil Shade Queen & Rezo

**Me: Here's another chapter for my story, this one will include some songs that will appear later in the story. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 35: The Devil Shade Queen & Rezo**

Ryuu and the others dodged the Queen's charge, but Rezo attacked shortly after they dodged the charge. Ryuu blocked Rezo's jab and the Queen's pincers. "Damn it! we can't fight wo enemies at once!" Ryuu said as he blocked the attacks. "You're right, you take the Queen, while i take Rezo" Reignor said. Ryuu nodded and attacked the Queen with Wagner, Darla, Jared and Jasmine, while Reignor attacked Rezo. Ryuu fired Dawn & Dusk at the Devil Shade Queen, Wagner attacked with his claws and his element attacks, Jared fired off a bunch of arrows at the Queen and Darla used her powers and acrobatics to attack. Jasmine found one of the Dark Soldier rifles on the ground and picked it up.

She looked at it and pointed it at the Queen, who was preoccupied with Ryuu and the others. She pulled the trigger, and a hail of bullets shot out of the gun barrel and at the queen, spilling oil-like blood onto the floor.(Ryuu and the gang's reaction: O_O) "Sorry, it was an accident!" Jasmine said. "Do it again!" They said. Jasmine was surprised, but loaded the gun and fired it at the Queen, leaving more bullets in her hide than last time. "Wow, she's pretty accurate with a gun" Ryuu said with raised eyebrows. "Yeah...she's all yours Jared" Wagner said to his cheetah friend. "Say what?" Jared asked surprised. "Don't try to fool us, we saw that look you gave when we first met her" Wagner said.

While they were talking, they didn't notice the Devil Shade Queen getting up and charging at them, but Ryuu noticed this when the Queen was getting close to Darla. "DARLA! Watch Out!" Ryuu yelled. The Queen towered over Darla when she turned around and saw her. she screaed and covered ehr eyes, realizeing she would die. But the death blow never came, Darla opened her eyes and saw Ryuu, using his dragon's arm to block the Queen's pincer. Droplets of his blood fell onto the floor from a large gash on his arm where the Pincer of the Queen was impaled in. Ryuu grunted and threw the Queen off his arm and away from him.

---

**A/U: I'm adding another song, it's called "It's Has Come to This" from Sonic and the Secret Rings (which i don't own!)**

---

*Ryuu held his arm as it began to spasm. "W-what the hell is going on?!" Ryuu yelled as pain shot up from his right arm. Suddenly he felt something inside him take control, a bunch of black veins apeared from his arm and traveled to his face. , his dragon wings shot out of his back along with black tendrils and spikes along his spine and a tail. Ryuu looked at the Queen with a demonic smile on his face. His left eye was now a blueish-black color while the right was gold. "W-What happened to him?" Jasmine asked seeing Ryuu's new look. "Oh no...the shade's taken over him" Reignor said as he saw Ryuu.

**_"What's the matter Queenie? Scared?"_** Ryuu asked. **"Die human!" **The Queen yelled and charged at him. Ryuu just disappeared in an instant and appeared above her. He did the Rain storm technique he learned from Dante and amplified his new powers with his guns and fired them. The bullets were laced with a powerful substance that caused the Queen pain as she screamed from the pain of the bullets. ryuu pulled out his sword and brought it down on the Queen, leaving a large scar on the Queen's back. ryuu grabbed the Queen with his now coruppted dragon arm and threw her towards an electrical wire. He shot Dawn at a switch and the Queen was electrocuted. The Queen screamed as she was being vaporized and electrocuted. **"Impossible! Who are you?!"** The Queen yelled. **_"Simple, I'm the son of DK mark!"_** Ryuu yelled and shot Dusk at the machine the Queen was stuck in, causing it to explode and killing the Queen.

Ryuu smirked with a devilish grin as he saw the Queen's body burn into ashes. **_"Anyone else want to join her?"_** Ryuu asked as he bared his teeth. "As appealing as that sounds, I'm afraid i must pass" Rezo said and disappeared. Ryuu huffed but soon screamed as the Devil Shade Parasite tried to control him. "Don't...Even...Think....About....It!" Ryuu yelled and fired Dawn at his arm. Suddenly The devil Shade shot out of his arm, it was an insect/worm hybrid or something like that. "what is that thing?!" Jasmine asked. "The shade that took Ryuu over" Reignor said. Ryuu panted and soon lost concise. The Shade hissed and lunged at them, until a dragon's tail peirced it's body and Reignor shot it. They looked and saw Ryuu's tail lash a few times before stopping.

Hera soon appeared and saw the carnage, including the burnt corpse of the Devil Shade Queen, which was emitting an awful smell. "Oh, what's that stench!?" Hera asked, covering her nose. "We'll explain later, we should go" Reignor said as he picked up Ryuu and quickly ran to find the nearest exit. They soon reached the entrance to the mines as the factory below them was blown sky-high, along with the entire devil Shades they found, and anything else. Reignor and the others looked at the wreckage of the facility, which was now a large hole in the ground. "Wait, what about the fertile ground?" Wagner asked. "Oh shit, where is the ground?!" Reaignor asked and began looking around. "Found it!" jasmine yelled and saw the large plot of glowing land.

Darla went to the ground and did the same thing she did with the other grounds, she yelled and dropped to the ground as the area was cleansed of shadows. Suddenly they saw a black mist appear where the factory was and saw the corpses of the Devil Shades being vaporized by the sun's rays. "now we no longer have to deal with those shades anymore, or forever from now on" Reignor said. "Yeah, come on, let's make camp" Hera said. They made camp later that night, Darla was sitting on her knees over ryuu's body. She sensed there was no Devil Shade controling him but wondered if he would be okay.

"Even people have to eat too" Reignor said as he handed her a plate of food. she accepted the plate and ate some of the food. Afterwards they all sat around the fire, Reignor was keeping lookout to make sure nobody tried to come near them. "Get some sleep everyone, we have a long day ahead of us" Reignor told them. They all agreed and went to get some sleep. Darla slept near Ryuu, but in a seperate bed mat, to watch over him. Reignor closed his eyes, he suddenly sensed someone was there, but the feeling was gone in an instant. "probably a raccoon" he muttered. Unbeknownest to the group, a pair of eyes stared out of the darkness before disappearing again.

---

**Me: As one battle is done, another is about to begin. Will Ryuu and the gang be able to stop Rezo? And what is watching them from the sidelines? Stay tuned for these answers on T.F.O!**


	36. The Shire

**Me: here's another chapter that includes another character who makes a return, but now much more powerful (you'll see why). Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 36: The Shire**

Ryuu opened his eyes, his vision was very foggy but began to clear up. He noticed he was in a sleeping mat and something white and brown was next to him...or rather looking at him. He blinked a few times and noticed Darla was looking at him. Chocolate brown eyes staring at his golden eyes, he smiled lightly as Darla smiled back. "Morning" she said. "Morning" Ryuu repleid as he got up, noticing the bandages on his arm. "oh right, the shade" Ryuu realized and untied the bandages. "Don't! Your arm is still-" Darla stopped when she saw the cut from where the Devil Shade emerged was gone, replaced with scales that covered it.

"what? You never knew my scars could heal?" Ryuu asked the now dumbstruck Darla. "No, i thought only your skin could" Darla admitted. "actually, it's been in the family, somehow we had the ability to heal faster than normal" ryuu said. "Really? well, that's amazing to have" Darla said. "Yeah...except some people call us demons since we have this ability" Ryuu said. "That's horrible" Darla exclaimed. "Yeah, but i tend to ignore it since it doesn't matter to me" ryuu admitted. Darla looked at him with some surpise and mixed with a bit of pity towards the young prince. She moved closer to Ryuu and placed her hand on his, Ryuu noticed this and began blushing as Darla was coming closer to him. _'Oh man...just relax, just relax...oh christ i'm about to get my first kiss. YES!'_ Ryuu thought as Darla and Ryuu's lips were a few inches away from each other.

"Hey! you two want breakfast?" Reignor called from the center of the camp. Both teens stopped and looked over. _'Damn! So close too!'_ ryuu thought. "well, we better get going to get some breakfast" Darla said, looking away from Ryuu to hide her blushing face. "Yeah..." Ryuu said. 'one day...one day i'll thank him with that kiss...' Darla thought as she and Ryuu went to get breakfast. The two didn't even noticed a certain former boyfriend watching from the shadows, his eyes now gleaming red with seething hatered and rage towards Ryuu. _'He's dead!'_ the boy thought.

---

After eating breakfast with the others, Reignor decided they should head to the next ground located in a small village not to far from there. "Who lives there?" Ryuu asked as they flew towards the village. "You remember the Hobbits that came during your father's corrination?" Reignor asked Ryuu. "Yeah, they told me about it when i was little" Ryuu replied. "Wait, so your saying the place were heading is like the place from the 'Lord of the Rings' movies?" Wagner asked. "Yep" Reignor smirked. "Nice" Jared said. The gang flew towards the entrance to the hobbit village, noticing the sign saying "Welcome to the Shire" **(Wagner- Told ya it's from lord of the rings!)(Ryuu-thankfully the author doesn't own it, Reignor-Stick to the story!). **They entered the village, noticing the entire town was ran-sacked and deserted.

They suddenly saw smoke coming from the distance and went towards it, they soon saw a bunch of goblins and Grublins **(now corrupted by the Fallen)** and they saw short humans with elf ears (Think of Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pipin from Lord of the Rings) all around a large pit that had wooden planks built around it. The corrupted Golbin and Grublins were taunting and jumping excitedly as they poked the hobbits with sticks and the handles of their swords. Suddenly they settled down as someone stepped out of the shadows. Darla gasped when they saw who it was.

It was Blake. Except his appearence drastically changed. he now had a bunch of veins and tendrils running across his face, his eyes where now blood red and his arm was now a black and blue veined demonic claw. "Velstra Siay! **(Borthers!)**" Blake yelled. The corrupted beasts howled and cheered. "Sargra sterei! Veldrak Strigath, Varne Streen, Carneth Al sirea**!(These infidels have defied our rule and will be punished, for our Glorious Excellency!)**" Blake said. "What the fuck is he saying?" Ryuu whispered. "He's saying these infidels will be punished for their leader's glory. He's saying this in their language" Reignor replied. "What ever you said, you can go to funking hell!" one of the hobbits yelled. Blake stabbed the hobbit with his sword and kicked the now dead hobbit into the pit. Suddenloy something flew out of the pit and grabbed the hobbit. In the firelight they saw it was a large bird creature with red eyes thay had the hobbit in its mouth.

It landed and began to tear the hobbit's corpse apart, Ryu and the other grimaced, Wagner nearly threw up. Blake suddenly sensed something and saw a flash of gold. "Varde, Elsa Carug! **(Someone is spying on us!)" **Blake yelled. All the corrupted turned their attention to Ryuu and the others and snarled. "Val Ste Ruk!**(Kill them all!)" **Blake ordered. the corrupted beasts all charged at them.

---

**Me: When the arrival of an old enemy, now a Fallen, can Ryuu and the gang defeat them? Or will they be the bird's next lunch? stay tuned for more on T.F.O! (Oh and what Blake was saying isn't Draconic, it's actually a language i made up, go Me!, oh and the Shire is from Lord of the Rings, i don't own it or the Hobbits, but no, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pipin won't be in it, just to answer ur question.)**


	37. The Fallen Lover

**Me: And another chapter is written, this one will also include another "Boss Battle" as i call it. Now please enjoy the show!**

**---**

**Chapter 37: The Fallen Lover**

Ryuu and Reignor both began shooting their guns like crazy as Blake teleported in front of Ryuu, placed a finger on his forehead and both teleported away. "Ryuu!" Darla yelled. "Don't worry, come on we gotta fight these guys!" Reignor said and began cutting down the enemies before them.

---

Meanwhile, Ryuu was suddenly whisked away from the shire and found himself inside a church. He noticed it was dark and the only thing giving out light were the candles that cast an eerie glow in the room. "Alright, Blake, come out. I don't want to hurt you" Ryuu said as he pulled his sword out. **"Funny, i never expected that from someone who stole my girlfriend!"** Blake's voice echoed. "She wanted nothing to do with you anymore!" Ryuu replied. **"And i suspect you'd though i'd believe that?"** Blake asked. "No, but now that you're with Xervan, i can kill you without remorse" Ryuu smirked. In a flash he pulled out Dawn and shot it behind him, the blinding flash from the gun illuminated the main hall and the echo of the gunshot lingered.

Ryuu saw only a hole in the wall were he shot Dawn, he turned around just as Blake tried to stab him. He only suffered a small scratch on the side as Ryuu dodged the jab and grabbed Blake with his dragon arm and throwing him across the room. "You, kill me? Hah!" Blake laughed as he got up. "Are you that jealous of Darla that you'd stoop so low as to join Xervan? He'll just Fade you like he did with the others" Ryuu said. "Shuddup! all i know is with you out of the way, Darla is all mine!" Blake yelled and charged at him.

---

**A/U And here's where the Boss Battle will begin, the song "Blackened Angel" from DMC4 i think would fit this battle very well.**

**---**

*Ryuu charged at blake and both of them clashed swords. Blake seemed to gain the upper hand at first but Ryuu skidded and kicked his feet, causing blake to lose balance and trip. Blake looked as Ryuu tried to attack so he quickly placed his hands on the ground and twisted his body in a break-dance like move, hitting Ryuu in the face and sent him flying. Ryuu transformed to his half-dragon form and unfirled his wings, slowing down his speed and managint to lessen the impact to the pillar he hit. Ryuu grunted as he looked at Blake, noticing the aura around him was blacker and larger than before. "Blake, listen, the more you try to fight me, the more you'll be under Xervan's influence" Ryuu said as Blake charged at him.

"I don't care!" Blake yelled and lauched attack after attack at him. Ryuu suddenly felt a power deep inside Blake, he then noticed a razor sharp scythe tail comign out from Blake's rear and try to slash him. 'What the hell? where did a tail come from?' Ryuu wondered as he dodged it, only to get hit in the gut my Blake. He coughed and slumped to the floor as Blake stood before him. "And here is where you die...oh and one more thing, we're already attacking your precious little home, i heard that your sister is nice, maybe when i kill you i'll have the pleasure of giving her the bad news" Blake hissed. Now Ryuu lost it, he felt his anger surge through him and charged at Blake, grabbing him by the legs and causing him to tumble to the ground.

Blake looked and saw the fury and hatred in ryuu's eyes. "You Bastard!" Ryuu roared and began punching him repeatedly. The punches Ryuu gave caused a crater to form as Ryuu punched him harder, letting his hatred and rage out with every punch. Blake's eyes moved to his normal arm and saw it transform into the same one as the right. Ryuu grabbed Blake and trew him across the room, he grabbed his sword and hurled it at Blake. Blake hit the stained glass window before it caused it to break, then he was impaled by his own sword and landed on the wall outside. Ryuu panted as his rage died down, he picked up his swprd and turned around. 'Well, that all worked out...hang on, something's not right' Ryuu thought.

"Not...bad..."a weak voice rasped. ryuu turned around and gasped as he saw Blake, sword in chest, walking out of the rubble towards him. "That did hurt...but Xervan...gave me special powers..." Blake rasped. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and ripped it out of his chest, spilling red and black blood on the ground and the scar healed in inhuman speeds, much like Ryuu and his family's ability. "You're not even human anymore!" Ryuu said shockingly. "gee, you just figured that out" Blake said. Suddenly Rezo appeared, his entire body was covered in scars from battle, but he was also had talons and feathers along his arms. "Blake, there you are, the Shire was taken by Reignor and the others, right now we must head back to base" Rezo said. Blake cursed, "Alright, we'll settle this later Ryuu" Blake said and disappeared in the black smoke, along with Rezo.

Ryuu sheathed his sword and suddenly felt himself transported to the Shire.

---

Reignor sat on the ground after Darla finished purifying the fertile ground. After Ryuu left he and the others fought Rezo, luckily the hobbits they rescued helped out, jared shot down the winged shadow beast and Reignro fought Rezo, who now had black feathers on his arms and some on his face, he seemed a lot faster due to all the scars and scratches he got from Rezo's attacks. But luckily he managed to defeat him with Jared and Darla's help...and Hera when Rezo called her a bitch. Reignor shuddered as he recalled that memory from a few minutes ago:

_"What did you call me?!" Hera asked as fire appeared around her. "Uh oh, run!" Reignor yelled and ran away from Hera. Suddenly Hera launched herself as Rezo and began attacking him with blindign speeds and raw powerful attacks that would scare even Ungh-Agor. "Retreat!" Rezo yelled and disappeared before Hera launched a statue at him. Hera panted before she calmed down and looked around her. "Whoops, guess i lost my temper again" Hera laughed._

If there was one thing Reignor learned from being with Hera, it's to never piss her off, otherwise just kiss your ass goodbye. "Where is Ryuu? i hope he's alright" Jasmine said worriedly. "He'll be fine, he should be here right about...now" Reignor said. Suddenly, as if on cue, Ryuu appeared in a falsh. "Dude!" Wagner yelled and ran towards his friend. "What happened? one minute you're here, next minute you're gone" Jared asked. Ryuu told them of the fight that occured in the church and what Blake said. "So...he turned evil because he thought we where together?" Darla asked. "Yeah, can you believe that?" Ryuu asked. "i can" wagner muttered before getting hit in the ribs by Reignor.

"So we gotta get this placefast and stop them from taking my home" Ryu said. "alright, we stocked up on provisions so we're ready to head out" Hera said. "Good, let's go" Ryuu said. "You're leaving already?" one of the hobbits asked them. "yes, but we'll be back one day" Ryuu said. "Alright, oh and if you're looking for those fertile thingies, we saw one located not to far from here" the hobbit said. "Thanks, we'll go there" Ryuu said. They al said their farewells and left the small Shire to the next ground. Ryuu felt a cold pit in his stomach as he thought of his home in turmoil, his family in danger, he'll have to work fast if he can be able to save his home.

---

**Me: With Blake's attack countered and the Shire reclaimed, can Ryuu and the others be able to save the Forgotten Lands and Dracovia? Stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**


	38. The Fortress

**Me: And here's another chapter for the story, i'm having a bad case of writer's block but i'll try my best at this chapter.**

**---**

**Chapter 38: The Fortress**

Reignor, Ryuu, Wagner,Hera, Jasmine, Jared, and Kuzo flew over the lands, trying to find the next fertile ground. "where could it be?" Ryuu wondered. "I'm trying to use my powers to find it, but its kind of hard" Darla said with her eyes closed. "I think i found it" Wagner said. They all looked to where Wagner was looking at and saw a large fortress with a beam of light coming out of it. "that was easy" Ryuu said. They landed just outside the fortress and looked at the entrance. "Damn, that's a lot of minions he has" Ryuu said, seeing the army of shadow minions outside the fortress. "Anyone got any ideas?" Jared asked. "Hmm..." Reingor snapped his fingers "i got an idea, Hera, give my my phone" Reignor said as Hera gave him his cellphone.

He dialed a few numbers and it rang. "Hello?" a voice asked. "Yo Artix, it's me" Reignor said. "Reignor! how you been man?" Artix asked. "Fine, listen, we need some help getting into a fortress surrounded by Shadow minions from the Fallen Ones, think you can help?" Reignor asked. "Say no more, I'm on my way" Artix said. "Cool, oh and tell Cysero he owes me for that bet i won" Reignor said. "Got it" Artix said and Reignor ended the call. "Who was that?" Ryuu asked. "Ever play DragonFable or AdventureQuest?" Reingor asked. "Yeah, why?" Ryuu asked.

"Then you should know who that was" Reignor smirked. "No way, you're friends with Artix von Krieger?!" Ryuu asked with shock. "Yep, he and i go way back, since he's a paladin, i asked him to help us" Reignor said. "Where is he?" Wagner asked. Suddenly they saw a large explosion near the entrace to the fortress. "I take it he's there" Jared said. They all went to the explosion and found a man with brown hair, brown eyes, wielding a large axe and armor complete with a red cape battling the shadow minions. "Yo Artix!" Reignor called as they battled their way to him. "Reignor! glad you came" Artix said as he chopped another soldier in half. "Yeah, come on, we gotta take that fortress" Reignor said.

Soon the entire group, including Artix, fought their way into the fortress. Reignor blasted down the door and destroyed the soldiers behind it. "Man, this brings back memories of when we invaded the Nercropolis and took out Noxus" Artix said. "Yeah, you still got that hammer with you?" Reignor asked. "You mean this?" Artix asked, pulling out a giant hammer that was twice his size. "Whoa...i don't even wanna mess with him" Ryuu muttered. "come on, we have a Fallen to defeat" Reignor said.

The group ran into the fortress, destroying soldiers and guards in their wake. "why would a fertile ground be in here?" Ryuu asked as they ran along the hallways. "I suspect this place holds some weird powers, or Rezo found this and made a fortress to guard it" Reignor said. "Or Sepulchure is working with them" Artix said. "Didn't he get killed by Drakath?" Reignor asked. Artix face-faulted to the ground. "Oh right, i forgot heheh" Artix scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Reignor smacked his forehead and shook his head. "Come on, we need to find Rezo, i sense he and the ground are in the throne room" Darla said.

"How can you sense this ground your talking about?" Artix asked. "Long story, come on we need to get to the throne room" Ryuu said and took off. They followed him and reached the throne room. Inside they found the fertile ground and Rezo as well. "Good, you showed up..." Rezo looked at Artix with some confusion. "who's he?" he asked. "My name is Artix von Krieger, and i' here to slay you and your kind!" Artix said and pointed his axe at Rezo. Rezo chuckled, then started to laugh. "You? A mere human defeat me! You're funny, but i bet you never saw this!" Rezo said as his body began to transform.

Suddenly, a pair of black feathered wings appeared from his back, his body was soon covered in feathers and talons extended from his nails, his mouth was now a beak that snapped meanicingly. "Whoa, didn't see that coming" Artix said. "Looks like we got a fight on our hands" Ryuu said and pulled out his sword. Rezo let out a loud screech and flew at them.

---

**Me: with another ally on the team, can they be able to defeat Rezo? Stay tuned for more on T.F.O! (Oh and Artix and his friends belong to Artix Entertainment, i don't own them so don't sue me!).**


	39. NightOwl and Lord of Chaos

**I just had the sickest urge to update, after seeing Drakath's new look, i had to make another chapter with him in it.**

**Ryuu: Just make sure u don't make his to bad, and what's so special about him anyway?**

**Me: ...play AQW and you'll see why. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 39: NightOwl and Lord of Chaos**

As Rezo charged at them Artix charged and clashed his axe with Rezo's swords. Reignor and Ryuu started to fire thri guns at Rezo when Reigno felt a strange power. 'What was that?' Reignor wondered. "Uncle Rei! focus on the battle!" ryuu yelled as he and the others fought Rezo. Reignor shook his head and nodded, pulling out his guns and started to fire on Rezo. Rezo extended his wings and took to the skies. He flapped his wings and some of the feathers shot at them. Ryuu and the others dodged them, but Atrix ran at him and jumped, trying to get a chance to stab Rezo. "Give it up! Your weapon can't hit me!" Rezo yelled.

"Hmm, your right. Reignor, mind if i borrow your guns?" Artix asked. "Which ones?" Reignor asked. "Something that can hit him at a good range" Artix said. "Then...this will be useful" reignor said and pulled out an assault rifle and tossed it to Artix. "Alright, let's try this out" Artix said. He pointed the rifle at Rezo and fired it, some of the bullets hit him, some in the wings, and some missed. "This is awesome!" Artix said as he continued to fire the rifle. "I think he's going overboard with that thing" Ryuu said as Artix was laughing like crazy. "'Gun Crazy syndrome' seen it a lot of times" Reignor said. Artix ran out of ammo and tossed the gun aside. The entire wall before them was covered with gun shot holes and the floor was covered with some of Rezo's blood and empty shells from the bullets.

"Wow, that was...awesome" Artix said. Rezo got up, his body had a bunch of bullet holes along his body and bleeding from the holes. "Grah...that hurt" Rezo said as his body returned to normal. "it's over Rezo, give up" Reignor said. Suddenly they all felt the same power that Reignor sensed, but closer, and more destructive. "good, he's here" Rezo said.

---

**A/U i'm adding another song, it's actually going to be a character theme for the story. It's called "Theme of Lu Bu" from Dynasty Warriors 6, but i'm renaming it "Drakath's Theme" it fits him perfectly (And Ryuu after this chapter when he obtains a very useful power)**

**---**

*Suddenly the roof above the fortress was destroyed. Inside the hole was something that scared the living hell out of everyone. A man wearing purple armor with an eye in the middle, stood before them, except he also has two large, black dragon wings on his back. The man landed on the ground. "Ah Drakath, good timing" Rezo said. The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face. He had dark black hair that stuck up and green eyes. His wings changed into a cape and he looked at the others. "These are the ones who have been troubling you?" Drakath asked "They don't look so tough" he added with a smirk.

"You wanna see why i'm trouble?" Ryuu asked. "Bring it" Drakath said and pulled out his sword. "Don't do it!" Reignor yelled but was too late, for Ryuu charged at him. Ryuu swung his sword, but Drakath easily dodged it and grabbed him by the throat. "Too easy" he said and tossed him aside. He charged at him with unbelievable speeds and kicked him intot he wall, causing it to break and crack. Ryuu coughed up blood as Drakath walked away. "Don't think i'm out yet" Ryuu said and transformed into his half-dragon form and charged at him. Drakath looked around and blocked his sword swing. Drakath sliced his sword at Ryuu, leaving a large scar on his chest and two purple eyes appeared from the sword and onto Ryuu's skin.

The slash was so powerful, it sent Ryuu flying into the wall and out of the fortress. "Ryuu!" they all yelled. "That was...simple" Drakath said as he sheathed his sword. "Let's go" Drakath said as he and Rezo disappeared into a vortex. Darla quickly went to the fertile ground and purified it. "Amazing, like the light element but more powerful" Artix said as he watched the purification. Reignor quickly rushed out of the fortress and saw the large trench that Ryuu made, ending at a small trail of smoke in the forest.

---

Ryuu thrashed in his sleep, the blow Drakath gave knocked him out, and the eyes on his body were slowly moving along his body. Ryuu thrashed in his sleep and broke out in a cold sweat. He opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, but he made out something walking towards him. He saw someone with long red hair and red armor walking towards him, the last thing he saw where blue eyes and soon passed out.

---

**Me: another area is retaken from the Fallen, but another enemy shows his face, and he's even more powerful than anyone here. With Ryuu out of commission, can they defeat Drakath and the Fallen? And who was the mysterious person who found him? Find out these answers in the next exciting chapter of T.F.O!**


	40. Descending into Chaos

**Me: Here's another chapter, and some new characters from AQw will be in this, and DF (speaking of which, the version of Artix for this story is the one from DF, since i thought he looked cooler in DF than AQW where he looks littler). Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

**---**

**Chapter 40: Descending into Chaos**

Reignor rushed towards the area where he thought Ryuu was but didn't find him, instead he found some footprints leading out of the clearing. He followed the prints and soon found a large encampment nestled at the base of a mountain. "What the?" Reignor thought as the others ran towards him. "Looks like King Alteon arrived alright" Artix said. "he's here?" Reignor asked. "Yeah, he's in that big tent over there" Artix pointed to a tent that flashed in neon "King Alteon's Tent, only personell may enter". "How come we never saw that?" Wagner wondered aloud. "I think Ryuu is in there, probably witht he physicians" Artix said. Suddenly a messenger ran up to them. "Artix, King Alteon wishes to speak with you immediately" the messenger said.

Artix nodded and they went to the encampment. While they wnet through the encampment swarms of girls appeared from nowhere and started following Reignor. "Everytime" Reignor muttered with annoyence. "Back off, he's married" Hera said to the ladies, forcing them to back off. They soon reached the King's tent and went inside. They found a bunch of knights all beside a red carpet and before them, sitting on a grand table, talking with one of the knights, was the King Alteon.

The King was a man with brown hair and a large brown moustache that covered his mouth, he wore a red cape with a white trim on it and wore gold armor with a blue band that had black runes on it and was holding a large two-handed sword with a dragon on it. The dragon was golden and had a red gem on the forehead and emralds for eyes. The King had his hand on the hilt, but he seemed to be supporting himself rather than holding it in case of a fight. "My king, i have arrived, and I bring you Reignor the Dragon Lord and his friends" Artix said and bowed before the king.

"Reignor...i've heard many stories about you and your accomplishments. But i had heard that the Dragon Prince Ryuu was with you, what happened?" King Alteon asked. "well...during our fight with Rezo, someone appeared and...well..." Artix said. "Drakath came and beat the complete hell out of Ryuu" Reignor summed it up. "Drakath? How did he get here?" Alteon wondered aloud. "i surmise Xervan allowed him to join them in exchange for power. And i suspect that he might be helping them" Reignor said. "We where looking for Ryuu when we found footprints leading here, has anyone found him?" Darla asked. "is he a boy, about 15, having dark blonde hair mixture, gold dragon arm on his right, wearing a gold coat, white shirt underneath, beige pants and black boots?" King alteon asked.

"Yes" Reignor said stunned. "Oh, Gravelyn found him in the forest and brought him to the physicians, she can show you if you want" the king said. Just as King Alteon finished talking someone entered the tent. Reignor and the others looked as a girl appeared next to the king. She had long red hair that went to her mid back and some in the front, peircing blue eyes that seemed to have determination and a burning desire for revenge in them, but deep inside, Reignor noticed the hurt and sadness inside them. She was also wearing red demonic armor and carried a large sword with red runes on her back. she was also wearing a circlet that was hidden by her hair.

"this is Gravelyn, she is the daugther of Sepulchure but now is the new leader of the dark forces of Shadowscythe asfter her father was killed by Drakath. She agreed to work with us to stop him." King Alteon said. "We share a common enemy then, now we need to work together to beat Drakath and the Fallen, including his Lords of Chaos" Artix said. "Actually, there are 12 now, Escherion, the first lord, was killed on Mobius by an adventurer. i suspect the other lords are with Drakath but are hiding" King Alteon said. "Hate to interrupt, but what about Ryuu?" Wagner asked.

"he's with the pysicians, but i don't think you shoudl see him in his...condition" Gravelyn said, pausing at 'condition'. "Show us" Darla said. Gravelyn sighed and bekoned them to follow her. They soon reached a red-and-white tent and opened it, the group nearly grimaced as they saw the soldiers being treated with cuts and bandages, but a few more physicians were beside a bed. They quickly rushed towards the bed and found Ryuu laying on there. They all gasped, except for Gravelyn, when they saw the purple eyes that were on the scar that Drakath gave him and the purple tentacles that slowly crept along his body. Ryuu thrashed in his sleep as the eyes and tentacles glew an eerie purple.

"what the hell happened to him?" Darla asked with her hands over her mouth in shock. "Drakath happened...he can use his Chaos powers to turn people into his minions. i suspect that's why he attacked Ryuu" Gravelyn said. "his body is somehow holding off the Chaorruption ("chaorruption" is actually Chaos Corruption but put into a single word) but i dobt he can hold it off for long, unless he can somehow take control and use the Chaos for his advantage" one of the physicians said. Suddenly Ryuu began to maon as the chaorruption began to glow, they saw his dragon arm shifting into a demonic, dark purple version of it and Ryuu letting out a growling moan before reverting to his normal form.

"looks like the chaorruption is responding to something inside him" the physician said. "i'll watch over him, you guys and go get Rezo" hera said. "alright, but take care of him" darla said to hera. She nodded and hugged Darla as they left the tent. Hera turned her attention to Ryuu, then gasped when she saw a dragom symbol on his chest glowing bightly. Ryuu thrashed again as his body was suddenly shifting into a more demonic appearence before reverting back to normal._ 'Oh Ryuu, why do you have to be cursed with thiis?'_ Hera thought as she kissed his forehead softly. unbeknownst to her, Gravelyn was watching from the tent entrance. _'He won't be able to hold off Chaos for long'_ she thought and left the tent.

---

**Me: With Ryuu slowly becoming Chaorrupted, can the others beat Drakath and find a cure for him? Stay tune to learn more on T.F.O!**


	41. Chaos Ryuu

**Me: And since i'm in the mood, i'm going to write my new chapter, and Ryuu will be more beast than ever before after this. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 41: Chaos Ryuu**

Reignor and the others reached Dakar city, the city now run by Rezo and his men. They noticed the skies were filled with dozens of shadow birds and something else. "Guess Rezo must like birds" Wagner said. "looks like it, since thse guys are his favorite type of minions to use" Reignor said. They soon heard the sounds of fighter jets and saw dozens of the jets flying above them and attacking the birds. "What the--?!" Reignor exclaimed as they saw the attack in the air. Suddenly a bunch of soldiers appeared and surrounded them. "Shit" Darla said as they raised their hands. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" someone yelled.

Out of the battalion of men around them came a man wearing a soldier uniform but in a lighter shade and carried an assualt rifle and a combat knife on his knife hilt on his belt. He had a piercing on his lower lip and had shaggy dirty blonde hair. "Steven!" Wagner said happily. "~Hey Wagner, man you've grown since i lst saw you" 'Steven' said. "Steven, the commander of the Dakar armies, i heard a lot about you" Reignor said as he shook his hand. "DL mark's brother, i heard stories too. Where's ryuu?" Steven asked. "Incapacitated thanks to those Fallen, and i take it you're going to liberate the city with this army" Reignor said, gesturing to the men. Steven made a sign with his hand and the men lowered their guns. "Yep, we plan to attack the city and take it back from Rezo" Steven said. "We'll help, Rezo must be in his true form by now and can only be killed during that form" Reignor told them.

"Alright, and i think he's here" steven looked to the sky, as did the others. They all saw a large black owl with piercing indigo eyes among the birds the fighter planes where engaing. In a flash the owl attacked the planes and they where gone. "Whoa, that's one pissed off pigeon" Steven muttered. "We'll handle him, take the ground for us" Reignro said as he transformed into his dragon form. his scales where silver-greyish and a black underbelly with black spikes and nails. "wow, he's even more cooler in dragon form" wagner said with surprise. "I'll say" Jasmine said in an interested tone.

"Come on, we gotta stop Rezo" Reignor said and took off to Rezo. The others nodded and followed him while Steven got the ground forces mobilizing. Reignor and the others entered Rezo's airspace as the birds swarmed around them. Rezo lifted a claw and the backed off. **"So...you really wish to face me...good, i'm dieing to feast on your bodies after this"** Rezo said. "Fuck off feather face!" Wagner yelled and gave him the middle finger. "Nice" Jared replied. **"Very well then...Prepare yourselves!"** Rezo let out a screech and the birds all swarmed Reignor and the gang.

---

Back at King Alteon's encampment...

Ryuu yelled in pain as the Chaos infection began to glow brightly. Hera and the psyhicians were trying to stabilize his condition but something was wrong, very wrong. "Don't tell em it's controling him" Hera said. Suddenly Ryuu's eyes shot open, but the eye was green and the pupil was slits, just liek the eyes on the scar he had. "ryuu..." hera said and streched her arm out to him. Suddenly Ryu shot intot he air and out of the tent, he flexed his arms outward and wings appeared from his back, a black-purplelish aura surrounded him and he turned to where Dakar was and flew towards there witht he speed of a jet. The sonic boom from the G-force, causing the tents to be sent up in the air and off the ground. hera sensed the major power boost in Ryuu and quickly took to the skies after ryuu. _'chaos has taken over him'_ she thought as she flew towards Dakar.

---

Reignor and the others where currently fighting Rezo, the group was badly injured, Jared was out cold, Jasmine was hurt and holding her side, Wagner was panting and had some scratches, darla was with some scars, and Reignor had a bunch of scratches and scars which were healing. Rezo barely suffered a scratch on him. "A pity...to think i've done this much damage to you and nothing at all to me...perhaps thats how we took dracovia so easily" Rezo taunted. Reignor growled. "Now burn in hell!" Rezo yelled nad launched a beam of dark energy at them. Suddenly a black blur appeared and the beam was shot away from Reignor and the others.

The gang looked with glee at their savior. "Ryuu! thank god you--" Wagner stopped as they saw what his friend became.

---

A/U I'm adding another song fro Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. it's called "From Darkside-Emil" but now i will rename it "Dragon of Chaos- Ryuu (chaos Mode)" i don't own it!

---

*What stood before them was Ryuu, but nothing like his old self. His entire body was covered with the same armor Drakath wore but looked more like bones and had another eye on the back that was looking at them. A set of wings just like Drakaths where on Ryuu's back and his hair was much longer than normal. "You...so Drakath's powers must've...Shit" Rezo said. _**"Exactly...you're screwed"**_ Ryuu replied in a distorted, demonic voice. Ryuu disappeared and Rezo was suddenly kicked by Ryuu at high speeds. Ryuu disappeared again and reappeared before Rezo. His nails sharpened and he began to slash and Ryuu in all directions. He then flipped the handguard on his sword up and attacked with his claw and sword in all directions.

Now Rezo was covered in svcars and scratches that made Reignor and the others scratches and scars seem like paper cuts. Ryuu grabbed Rezo by the neck and began chocking him. _**"Had enough?"**_ Ryuu asked. Rezo chuckled and spat out blood. **"Even if you beat me...we captured your precious homeland...surprised...? i beat you we'ren't...you where so busy with us you never thought about your home, but not it's ours...you failed..."** Rezo croaked. Ryuu's eyes turned to red as he drop kicked Rezo to the ground. He reappeared below him ans tuck out his arm. A ball of dark purple energy gathered in his hand. When Rezo was over his hand, **_"Die..."_** Ryuu said and fired a large beam of purple energy at Rezo.

The beam shot beyond the city and to the horizon, there was a shine in the distance before a large pillar of purple energy shot where the shine was. The people covered their eyes from the intense brightness, Chaos Ryuu's outline was seen as the light shone on him. _**"To easy..."**_ Ryuu said. "He...he killed Rezo without so much as a scratch on him" one of the soldiers said. "Damn...that's what i call a beast" another soldier said. Reignor and the others landed behind Ryuu. "Ryuu...what happened to you?" Darla asked in shock. _**"Aren't you impressed, i have this power thanks to drakath, you saw how i beat Rezo, these guys don't stand a chance!"**_ ryuu said.

"Ryuu, that's the Chaos inside you taking, fight it, you wouldnt submit that easily" Reignor said. _**"True, he did take a while to corrupt, but i bid my time and got him, right now he's eating in my hands"**_ chaos Ryuu said. Ryuu suddenly cluched his head. "Get, outta me! Get out! i won't submit to you!" Ryuu's voice said. _**"Get back you worm! i'm the one in control!"**_ Chaos spoke. "Darla, quickly! use your powers!" Ryuu said. Darla nodded and placed her hand's on Ryuu's head, the light-blue tendrils wrapped around Ryuu's body as it began to burn and steam. _**"GrAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! IT BURNS! STOP! STOP!!!"**_ Chaos screamed. "Sorry, it's game over for you" Reignor said. There was a flash of light and suddenly the clouds opened up and sunlight shone through the clouds.

Darla opened her eyes and Ryuu was before her, except he was unconcise on the floor. She bent down and picked him up. "D-Darla..." Ryuu said weakly and opened his eyes. "Easy, the Chaos is gone now" darla reassured him. "no...only stalled..there is onyl one thing to destory it..." Ryuu said. "What is it?" Darla asked. "The god sword...Syfia"Ryuu said and passed out. "Syfia? the god sword? What does he mean?" Wagner asked Reignor. he was suprised to see Reignor was stunned and pale. "uncle Rei? You okay?" Wagner asked. 'Syfia...but thats a myth, it was split in two...but...does this mean it exists?' Reignro wondered.

---

Xervan sat on the throne of Warfang, looking over his prisoners. the enitre DK family, Spyro's family and DL Mark's family. He had to admit they fought well, a lot better than he thought. "We should inform Rezo about this" Pobon said. Suddenly there was acrash as something hit the wall. Everyone turned to find Rezo coming out of the hole, but was beginnign to fade. "Master...i failed...Ryuu...he's to powerful" Rezo said. "He has Chaos powers...from Drakath...sir..." Rezo's body began to fade even more. "Sir...i don't think we're fighting anythign human anymore..." Rezo's body was almost gone. "I think...we're fighting..." Rezo was all but gone "The Supreme Dragon King..." was all Rezo said as his body was faded completely.

no one spoke, the room was silent. DK mark and the others noticed the grim and shocked expressions ont he Fallen one's faces, as if in pure terror. "Did he say...Supreme Dragon king...?" Rado asked. "But...that would mean...no, it's only a freakin' legend. Right master?" Xuryu asked. Xervan's expression was a cold one of shock, even hie eyes where grey with fear. "Syfia...it does exist then..." xervan whispered.

---

**With Rezo destroyted Dakar is free, but now dracovia must be saved. Can ryuu and the others get to their home in time? And Who is this mysterious Supreme Dragon King and Syfia? Why do they strike Terror into the Fallen Ones? stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**


	42. Aftermath 2

**Me: The newest chapter begins, as will the turning point for Ryuu's life and the story. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 42: Aftermath 2**

Reignor watched as the battleships and supplies were being loaded up. After Ryuu passed out they decided to mount a counter offensive to take Dracovia back. They'd take Zonith, the port city, then take Dracovia through that. Reignor kept thinking about Syfia, the weapon Ryuu muttered before passing out. He knew it was the most powerful sword in existence, but how Ryuu knew of it remained a mystery. 'Hmm...if it's true, then the sword must be in two, according to legend the sword was split in two and placed in seperate locations...Steera and King...well King belongs to DK mark right now, but where is Steera?...hmm' Regnor thought.

"Honey, you're in a lot of thought, what's wring?" Hera asked. "Nothing, trying to find out about that sword" Reignro said. "Honey...that's only a fable, besides, even if it existed, where could it be? The legend said it was split in two, Steera and King, we know Sedro gave King to DK mark and now its in Xervan's possession, but Draco hid Steera" hera said. "I know, but where the hell did he put it?" Reignro asked, now annoyed. "Hon, we should check on Ryuu and help him out, he lost his home remember?" Hera asked. Reignor sighed, he forgot about him for a second and realized that Hera was right.

"Where is he anyway? I haven't heard from him in a while" Reignor asked his wife. "Last i heard he was in his room sleeping" Hera told him. Ever since that battle Ryuu was shut in his room, afraid of being labeled a freak due to his powers. Even though Darla's powers managed to halt the Chaos inside him, he was afraid that he would go crazy again. "poor kid, we should go and cheer him up" Reignor said. hera nodded and they both went to where Ryuu was.

---

Ryuu sat on the side of the wall, his head hung low and an aura of misery around him. His home was taken, his friends and family captured, he never felt so miserable in his life. He felt so afraid, alone, sad...it weighted heavily on his heart. He heard a knock on the door, "Go away" he said. The door opened and Reignor and Hera entered. "hey kido, you okay?" Reignor asked. Ryuu lowered his head and didn't say anything, "You okay?" Hera asked. "...Not really" Ryuu replied. "listen, we know how you feel about losing your home to those guys, but we'll go in there and fight them to the last man to get it back. Your father would do the same" Reignor said. Ryuu looked up and stared at Reignor, he nodded as Reignor ruffled his hair.

"good boy, now, when your ready, meet me just outside Dakar" Reignro said and left, Hera kissed Ryuu'e forehead and left with him. Ryuu got up, his heart a little lighter than before when Darla came in. "Hey Ryuu, you feeling better?" she asked. "yeah, a bit now, listen...about what happened back with Rezo, i'm sorry" Ryuu apologized. "it's okay, a lot of people have forgotten about it already so you have nothing to worry about" Darla said. There was silence in the room for a while. "That's not what its about is it?" Darl asked. "...I can't believe my home fell to them, we Dracovians are a proud race of fighters who protect our homeland with our lives" Ryuu said.

"Maybe, but the Fallen took the longest time to take it, so that means they fought back with all their might" Darla replied. "Still...i'm going to kill Xervan for this" Ryuu clenched his fist. "Easy there Ryuu, you need some rest" Darla said as she held Ryuu's hand. ryuu looked at Darla, noting how warm her hand felt to his cold one. "Your hand...it's warm" Ryuu stated, causing Darla to blush bright red. "t-Thanks" Darla said. "Come on, we should go see Reignor now" Ryu said as he headed towards the door. He stopped and turned around, giving Darla a hug. "thanks" he said and left the now dumbstuck Darla near the door. Darla's face was now dark red and was surprised. she looked at her hand and smiled as she placed her hand on her chest.

---

Xuryu stared at the cresent moon that hung in the air. He turned his attention to the prisoners inside the dungeon. He sighed a bit and turned his attention to the moon when Pobon entered. "Xuryu, how are the prisoners?" he asked. "Fine" Xuryu said in a bored tone. "Bored eh? Well i think you might have some action soon, i got word that the Allied forces are preparing to attack us soon" Pobon said. some of the prisoners looked up when he said that. Pobon shot then a death glare and they cowarded in fear. "i must say, they did put up a good fight, but in the end they failed" pobon said. Suddenly the radio in the room blared as the chime of Dakar Independence Radio came up. "Why do you listen to that?" Pobon asked the young Fallen.

"Don't know, i feel somewhat better listening to that" Xuryu replied. Pobon sighed, why he was here he'll never know. "What of Ripto and the others?" Xuryu asked. "Beats me, probably enjoying themselves..." Pbon huffed "Assholes...why we ever took them in is beyond me, we could've just killed them when we first met them" Pobon muttered. "Don't go against Lord xervan's orders Mark" Rado said as he walked towards them. "It's Pobon, any i'm not going against his orders Rado" Pobon said. "Easy there you two, we'll work this out later...where's Blake?" Xuryu asked. "Probably still fumming about Darla being with Ryuu...won't be long till we make him one of us" Pobon said with a chuckle.

Xuryu placed a hand on his chest where he had been feeling the strange pulses, he knew how the Fallen where made and shivered a bit. "You okay?" pobon asked. "Y-yeah, just a lot on my mind that's all" Xuryu said. "Well, get ready, the aliies will be here soon with an entire army." Rado said. "Make sure you keep our special quests comfy" Rado muttered to xuryu as he walked away. Xuryu sighed and went to the window and watched the cresent moon disappear behind the clouds.

---

**Me: As Ryuu and the others prepare to mobilize, Xuryu and the other Fallen prepare to defend their newly captured territory. What will happen next? Stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**


	43. Xuryu's Defiance

**Me: This chapter is another one centered around Xuryu, its short, but it will go to the plot i have been making in my head for a while.**

**---**

**Chapter 43: Xuyru's Defiance**

Xuryu was in the dungeon again, listening to Dakar independence Radio to pass the time, the other prisoners where busy talking amoungst themselves in hushed tones. Xuryu then noticed the royal family in one of the cells. He saw DK mark (in his dragon form) sleeping next to his wife and daughter, Flare and Aqua. Xuryu had to admit, he cared for his daughters, and smiled a bit as they slept peacefully in their mother's arms. Xuryu looked to the sky and at the moon, he had a feeling of longing in his chest for some reason. _'I wish i had a family'_ Xuryu thought and sighed. The dungeon door opened as Pobon came inside.

"Master Xervan wishes to speak with us" he said. "Alright, no one moves, got it?" Xuryu said to the prisoners, they all nodded as Xuryu left with Pobon. the two reached the throne room and opened it, inside the room where Rado, Drakath leaning on a pillar, and a pair of red eyes that had to be Blake in the shadows. Xervan was on the throne of the Dragon King, his eyes closed and his right hand in a fist supporting his head. "Good, everyone's here" Xervan said. "what of Ripto and the others?" Xuryu asked. "They're training our troops now" Rado replied. Xuryu shivered, when Rado meant "Training" it was a freaking deathtrap for soldiers, he trained them until they were near-death, and that was only the first hour too. The door opened as Tsao, the dragon hater leader who joined them, stormed in.

Tsao was wearing a military uniform with 5 stars on it, had a dominant body, a scar on his right cheek, green eyes, black hair, and the look of hatred on his face. "What is the meaning of this?!" Tsao roared. "The meaning of hwat? exactly?" Xervan asked. "I gave you my men to your man Rezo and they all got killed, by Dragons!" Tsao hissed. "it's your loss, not ours" Xervan said. "my loss?! You never told me the one who killed my men where Dragons, and the ones who annhiliated my army in Dakar where working with them!" Tsao said. "Take your hate on the dragons, not us" pobon said.

Tsao looked at them with hate and madness in his eyes. "You...you planned this didn't you? you knew my men where going to die but you didn't warn them!" Tsao said to Xervan. "we can't be trusted" Xervan replied. Suddenly a bunch of soldiers with guns appeared from the shadows and pointed their guns at Tsao. "Y-You turned them into beasts!" Tsao exclaimed. "Duh" Pobon smirked. Tsao screamed as his eyes flashed with madness, "Then...i'll start killing your prisoners, for what you did to my men!" Tsao roared and ran to the dungeon, laughing like a madman. "Shit, stop him!" xervan yelled. Xuryu and the others quickly assimilated into trails of shadow and rushed towards the dungeon before tsao got to it.

---

Tsao entered the dungeon, his eyes flashing with madness and lust for revenge. He took the keys from one of the guards and unlocked the door to the Royal family's cell. "Time you came to use my dear" Tsao hissed as he grabbed Flare and held her by the throat. "Flare!"DK Mark and DL mark yelled. Tsao pulled out a pistol and held it to Flare's head just as Xuryu and the other fallen arrived. "Now, let's not get hasty here" Pobon began. "shut up! now, unless you want to see this little demon die here, give me command of my men again, i'll give you until three" Tsao said.

"one.." Tsao clicked the metal hook at the end of his pistol.

"Two..." Xuryu reached for somehting in his pocket.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard, except it wasn't from Tsao's pistol. "three, Game Over" Xuryu said as he held the smoking pistol in his hand and had pointed it at Tsao's head. There was a bullet hole in his forehead as he dropped his pistol and fell to the ground, dead. flare quickly rushed to her mother's side as she hugged him. Xuryu twirled his gun and placed it in the holster. "Xuryu..." Xervan began. "Why did you save her?" DL Mark asked. "i didn't want to see someone get killed because of me, that's all" Xuryu replied. "you sound just like my brother" flare turned to him. "Your brother?" Xuryu asked. "Ryuu, uncle Mark told me you fought and lost to him" Flare said.

Xuryu then remembered his fight with Ryuu and realized that the teenager who beat the complete shit out of him was this young dragon's brother. "oh yeah, now i remember" Xuryu said. "Xuryu, a word?" Xervan asked. Xuryu nodded and stepped outside. "What was the meaning of that? Despite the fact i wanted to kill him the first five minutes i knew him, why did you do it?" Xervan asked him. "like i said, i didn't want to see an innocent girl get hurt" Xuryu said.

"just make sure you don't try that again, or i'll teach you the meaning of punishment the hard way" Xervan warned. As soon as everyone was gone Xuryu placed a hand over a section of his chest, he was panting as fear gripped his chest. _'why does this happen?'_ he wondered. then a realization hit him, _'could i be...gaining a heart?'_ he wondered.

---

**Me: With tsao eleiminated, is Xuryu really gaining a heart? And will he soon defy his master's orders? stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**


	44. Battle of Zonith

**Me: This is where the real story picks up, starting here, this story will take a new turn, and things are going to be revealed that never should have been revealed before. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 44: The Battle of Zonith**

The next day Ryuu, Darla, Reignor, Wagner, Jasmine, Jared, Hera, Artix, King Alteon, Gravelyn, and Rasha and the other kings and their sons all where at the ocean, sailing towards Dracovia. Ryuu was anxious as Wagner was to return and free their homeland from Xervan and the remaining Fallen Ones. "Easy there you two, you should rest up so you can be at full strength when you reclaim Dracovia" Reignor told them one day in the . "Sorry, but if they even so much as harm Flare or Aqua..." Ryuu clenched his fist with anger. "Now you know why no one even tried to fight Ryuu or mess with his sister" Wagner replied.

"i can see that" Darla said. "Anyone see Warlic?" Hera asked. "I think he's in his room working on something" Ryuu replied. Knowing Warlic, the 'something' he worked on as either potions or spells. "Alright, we're getting close to Zonith, we'll be there in two days so everyone prepare yourselves" the captain told them. Ryuu and Wagner looked at each other and nodded.

---

Later that night...

---

Ryuu looked at his music box, remembering his mother giving it to him. He felt sad for letting his home being taken like that...but soon...soon he will have it back...and kill anyone who stood in his way. Ryuu never even noticed the aura he gave off was full of malice for Xervan and hatred. His eyes flashed bright red and let out a snarl. "in two days...They will die..." Ryuu muttered.

---

Jasmine was walking the ship's hallways to the front of the deck and noticed Jared at the front of the boat. 'Jared..." she said and went towards him. The cheetah turned, his jade eyes looking at her crimson eyes. "Oh, didn't see you there" Jared said calmly. "I was just wandering the ship and thought about getting some air" jasmine said. Jared smirked a little and turned his attention to the sea. "You know...I lived by the sea for my entire life but never got the chance to explore it..." Jared said. Jasmine looked at him with some surprise on her face. "But...even though now i can travel by sea instead of air like Ryuu...i realized i met someone that was more beautiful that the sunset at sea" Jared smiled softly and turned to Jasmine.

"You mean me..." Jasmine said. "Yes...when i first me you i was entranced by your looks...'cept i knew you where a vixen and they are supposed to be attractive...but i felt different about that" Jared said. Jasmine blushed bright red and turned away from Jared. "You know, you're kinda cute when your blushing" Jared added with a smirk. Jasmine blushed a shade that matched her eyes as Jared stroked one of her bangs behind her ear. Jasmine was soon pulled into a hug by Jared, she was caught offguardby what just happened, but soon wrapped her arms around Jared's waist.

Jasmine was going to say something but Jared shushed her and stroked her hair. Jasmine closed her eyes and listened to Jared's heart beating and was soon lulled to sleep. Jared noticed Jasmine was asleep and carefully picked her up bridal style and silently carried her to her room. 'I never knew she was this light' Jared thought as she placed her in the bed and put the blanket over her. He smiled and carefully left the room, not even noticing Jasmine opened one of her eyes and smiling as the door was shut. 'Maybe he's not a bad guy after all...hmm...maybe he might make a good boyfriend' jasmine thought. she smiled to herself and dozed off to sleep.

---

The next two days the gang soon saw Dracovia, now covered in dark thunder clouds and an eerie darkness. "Alright, we'll go and attack anything ahead of us, you guy wait until we give the signal and begin the attack" Reignor told them. Everyone on the ship nodded and hurried to their stations while Ryuu and the others took to the sky. When they reached a good altitude they saw there where only a few ships at port and some outside. "This'll be too easy" Wagner said. "Hang on...knowing Rado, he's lying in wait right now" Reignor said. "How do you know this?" Jared asked. "i know a lot of things" Reignor simply said. Suddenly the cannons at Zonith all opened fire and the group split.

Reignor and the others began to attack the ships and cannons. In a few short minutes the cannons and most of the ships where gone. "Something ain't right here...by now they would've sent more of their forces to kill us...why is there none?" Reignor muttered. Suddenly they noticed something flying towards them. Suddenly they saw four fighter planes coming towards them. The planes where dark black and red, the lead plane was both black and red and carried the Fallen One's emblem.

"so...he brought the riders with him..."Reignor said. "Who are they?" Ryuu asked. "the Dark Riders...they're Rado's most elite fighter pilots in the army" Reignor told them. "Alright men, go in there and tear those dracovians apart" Rado said to the other pilots. "Yes sir!" all three said in unison and broke formation.

---

A/U Here's a song from Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War, it's called "Contact", i think it fits this fight pretty well

---

*The planes all zoomed past Ryuu and the others and beagn circling them. "Split up!" Reignor yelled. They all split up as the planes followed them. "This one's all mine" Rider 2, callsign Reaper, said as he followed Wagner. "Damnit! i can't shake him" Wagner thought as he maneuvered, trying to get away from Reaper. "Night-night lizard boy" Reaper smirked and launched the misles at Wagner. "shit!" he yelled and flew upward. The misles still locked onto Wagner and followed him, he noticed Reaper behind him and had an idea. He quickly went higher and stopped shortly, then filpped and shot downward.

The missles somehow managed to pass by him but then turned and continued to follow Wagner. _'Heatseekers'_ Wagner thought. Reaper's plane soon was seen and Wagner thoghht of another idea. He furled his wings and descended faster. "What the fuck is he thinking?" Reaper wondered aloud as wagner passed by him, suddenly Reaper saw the missles in front of him and aim right at him. "OH SHI-" Reaper never finished as the missles hit the plane and caused it to explode. Wagner smirked as he flew away from the plane's burning wreckage.

---

Scar and Blade, or Riders 3 and 4, had Reignor and Hera in their sights. "These two are dead" Scar said to Blade. "Yep, i got the cick, you get the half-breed" Blade said. "Got it" Scar replied and follow Reignor while Blade followed Hera. Reignor took out his guns and fired them at Scar, who managed to dodge some of them but a few scratched his hull. "Not bad...but i'm better!" scar yelled and hit the thruttle. Reignor just flew away from Scar as he got father, the G-force racked his body as everything became a blur.

Blade was having the same problem with hera, she just dodged everything he threw at her, including the missles just by doing a loop-de-loop. "Hold still you bitch!" Blade yelled. hera soon stopped and turned around. She was smiling as Blade got nearer to her. she soon disappeared and saw Scar's plane in front of him. Both of the piolts screamed as their planes collided and exploded, killing them both. "That...was wa-ay to easy" Reignor said.

---

Ryuu flew around, trying to get a shot at Rado, the two flyers where engaged in a heated dogfight over Zonith. _"ryuu, we got the others, we can help you whenever you need us"_ Reignor said telepathically. "then help me now, i can't get to him!" Ryuu replied. "Face it, you can't catch up to me...funny, this is how i beat your father during the air battle i had with him" Rado said. Ryuu growled as he felt his anger rise. "Don't talk shit about him!" Ryuu yelled and flew at rado's plane. Rado was surprised by Ryuu's increased speed as he had a hard time trying to evade his attacks. Suddenly felt somethign hit the side of his plane and noticed the trail of smoke coming from the left wing.

Rado looked and saw a bunch of fighter jets, mostly Raptors and Eagles, along with Reingor and the others, AND the entire fleet of ships below. "Fuck..." Rado said. "Take him out!" Ryuu yelled. All the planes and ships began to fire their weapons at Rado. "whoa!" Rado said and ejected from his plane before it exploded in a ball of fire and metal. Rado landed hard onto the ground as Ryuu pointed his gun at Rado's head. "hang on man, we already have the city, just let him go" Reignor told him. "how can i?! this bastard captured my home and family, how can i let him live?" Ryuu asked. "i'm afriad i must leave you...farewell" Rado said and disappeared.

"Get back here!" Ryuu yelled. _"Sorry, but i can't, however your family and friends are alive, we shall meet again"_ Rado's voice echoed. Ryuu clenched his fist and punched the ground, leaving a crater in it. "Damn...ah well, we'll get him next time" Ryuu said. They all nodded as they looked for the fertile ground. While they looked, they found a bunch of prisoners in the local jail and freed them. "Now we gotta find the ground" Reignor muttered. "If you're talking about a glowing patch of land with tendrils, it's near the square" one of the dragons pointed to the ground. "Why is it i never seem to notice that?!" Reignor asked himself. "Cause you have bad eyesight" Wagner muttered, only to get elbowed in the face by Reignor.

darla went to the ground and began to purify it like the others, soon, after a few short minutes, the town was reutrned to normal and any enemies there where suddenly reverted back to normal. "Guess your powers can cure corruption too" Reignor said as he saw one of the soldiers revert to normal again. "Alright, Zonith is ours!" Ryuu yeleld proudly. Everyone cheered loudly as Zonith was finally free from the Fallen.

---

"Zonith has been taken by the Allied forces" Rado said to his master. "A pity...but no matter, we'll deal with them soon..." Xervan said. "Get the hydra ready and send it to Dalera" Xervan told Rado. "Yes master" Rado bowed and disappeared into the shadows again. "Seems like your girlfriend is back with guests" Pobon said to Blake, who hid in the shadows. Blake only growled in response. "...Alright then...I'll go and get Ripto and his men ready to attack the forces" Pobon said and left. Xervan pulled out King and admired it a bit. 'Soon...Silfaia will be mine..." Xervan thought.

---

**With Zonith reclaimed, Ryuu and the others have a foothold in Dracovia, now they must reclaim the other towns and get rid of the Fallen Ones. But what about this Silfaia sword? Will Ryuu get the sword or Xervan? Stay tuned to find out. (Oh and Silfaia is the name of the sword of the DK's, i had trouble pronoucing it).**


	45. Storm over Dalera

**Me: With the dawn of the day, a new chapter is written in a story, mainly this one. So let it begin! Oh and i don't own Adventure Quest Worlds or its characters or plot, or anyone from the Spyro series (both original and Legend series) but everyone else i do own.**

**---**

**Chapter 45: Storm over Dalera**

Ryuu and the gang had prepared themselves for the next phase of the liberation mission, they now focused on taking the Industrial City of Dalera, with it, they can be able to train more men and build more technological units to add to the army. As they planned the mission, the mayor of Zonith, a female pinkish-purple dragon named Singe, entered the room. "Please forgive me for interrupting you, but i heard that Wagner and the young Prince Ryuu where here" Singe said. "Yes, that's me" Ryuu said and Wagner walked next to his friend. "My, my, you look just like your fathers when i met them" Singe said. "Hang on, how do you know these two?" Artix asked. "Dude...she's our grandmother" Ryuu said with a smirk.

(Everyone's reaction: O_O) "SAY WHAT?!" they all yelled. "Yep, you see, she's is my dad's grandmother, so in a sense, she's my gandma too" Wagner said. "Aww, your so sweet Wagner" Singe said and kissed his cheek. "Grandma, not in front of my friends" Wagner muttered to her. "Wow...this day get's weirder by the minute" Malik said. "Alright, we'll get the family matters done once we take Dalera" Reignor said. "right" they all said. Singe could only smile, seeing her two grandsons in action, it reminded her of Spyro and DK mark. "Alright, we'll help as well" Singe said.

---

The next day, Ryuu and the members of the Allied forces, along with Singe and some of the people from Zonith all flew towards Dalera. They soon found the domed city surrounded by turrets, massive amounts of air units, and a few ground forces. "Damn...this ain't good" Ryuu said as they observed the large force in front of them. "Don't worry, i got this whole thing planned out" Reignor said. He pulled out one of the walkie-talkies from his pocket and talked into it. "Alright guys, you're cleared to take them out" Reignro said with a smirk on his face. "With pleasure" a voice said from the talkie.

Suddenly they saw a bunch of fireballs coming out of the sky and destory most of the air forces and landed on the ground. "what was that?!" Darla asked in shock. "Special forces unit i requested from an old friend" Reignor smirked. "Hey Rei, think you can help us out?" the voice said from the talkie. "We're on it" Reignor repleid. "Alright men, go in and rip them apart!" Reignro yelled. The men yelled and ran at the city, weapons ready to kill. "Who are thses 'special forces' you requested?" Singe asked. "...Anyone play Halo before?" Reignor asked. Ryuu looked at him, "No freakin' way...you got Spartans?!" Ryuu asked. "Oh yeah..." Reignor smiled. "Dude...you are awesome!" Wagner said happily. "I know, now come on before they get all the glory" Reignor said.

they took to the skies and soon tore apart the air forces, the ground forces where pratically screwed thanks to the Spartans that Reignor used. they then noticed, after shooting down some of the enemy air forces, that they where retreating. "Where are they going?" Ryuu wondered aloud. Suddenly Rado appeared, this time he had red wings on his back that looked like they where on fire. "i must say, you proven yourselves a most worthy opponent, due to this, i have been griven special permission to use our most powerful weapon" Rado said and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly they saw something flash in the distance, Reignor's eyes soon saw the shapes of cruise missles heading towards them. "imcoming!" he yelled and went high into the air. Suddenly, a bunch of explosions occured around them, destroying some of the air forces and killing a few of the dragons. "What the hell was that?!" Ryuu yelled. "Cruise missles, and i think _that_ is where it came from" Reignor said and pointed towards a large creature coming towards them. They soon saw it as it got closer, the creature was a lizard-whale creature (Think of it like the Leviathan from DMC 3 but golden colored) it also had metallic platings on various areas of it's body and had two heads. "Presenting: The Hydra, combining the technology of the Leviathan from Heldar, and this ancient beast located in the black mountains, we have created the ultimate bio-weapon. now you shall feel it's power!" Rado proclaimed.

The Hydra roared as small ports opened up on its side, a bunch of dark dragons swooped out of the openings and towards Reignor and the gang. "fnish them hydra!" Rado yelled.

---

**The battle takes an unexpected turn with the arrival of the Hydra, can Ryuu and the gang be able to beat Rado and the new bio-weapon? Stay tuned for the answers on T.F.O!**


	46. The Hydra

**This new chapter should remind you of mission 8 from DMC3, which means, you probably know what will happen. Enjoy anyway! Oh and the Spartans from last chap, i don't own, they belong to Bungie (You guys rock!)**

**---**

**Chapter 46: The Hydra**

Ryuu and the others began to fight as the dark dragons, and Rado, charged at them. The fighting was turning into the enemie's favor as the hydra's defense systems attacked Reignro and the gang. "Damn it, theis thing is becoming a pain in my ass!" Ryu yelled. "Relax, but you're right, we'll need to get rid of it's defenses" Reignor placed a finger on his ear. "Guys, we need air forces pronto, and bring the Wolverines and APCs with missle troops" Reingor said. "Right" DragonEye said. Suddenly they returned to battle, Ryuu anf Reignor fought Rado, who was putting up a very good fight, Hera and the others where fighting the dark dragons and the Hydra, taking out some of the defense turret on it. "This is taking to long, where our our air forces?" Hera asked. "Right here" DragonEye replied.

They soon saw dozens of missles coming behind them and destroying the dark dragons. Suddenly two battalions of fighter planes, along with the Wolverines and APCs appeared. " 'Bout time" Ryuu muttered. "All planes, take down that beast!" DragonEye ordered. The planes al dispersed and soon began attacking. "lord Rado, orders" the Hydra command center asked. "Attack all their units" Rado said. the hydra roared and began attacking with its turrets. "Damn, this thing has a tough hide, our missles aren't hitting it" one of the poilts huffed. "hmm...i have an idea" Reignor said. "We take it out from the inside?" Ryuu asked. "Yep, follow my lead" Reignor said. Reignor flew towards the hydra and began shooting it's face. The hydra roared and flew at him, then _ate him!_"Uncle!" Ryuu yelled. "Don't worry, we gotta follow him inside" Hera said.

Ryuu looked at her and nodded, he flew at the Hydra as did the others. "Are they crazy?" one of the poilts asked. "No, they got a plan" another replied. ryuu and the others flew into the hydra's mouth. "Well, thses guys are either idiots, or clever, or both" Rado pressed a finger near his ear. "Hydra comand, look out, those Dracoviavns are inside the hydra" Rado said. "Got'cha" command said.

---

Ryuu and the others screamed as they traveled into the Hydra's stomach, they arrived and landed on some fleshy floor. "I think i'm going to be sick" Wagner said. They soon saw their surroundings. They where inside the Hydra's stomach, they saw a bunch of lights hanging from railings, not to mention a control room that hung to the side of a wall, the entire area was covered in gross stomach juices and smelled horrible. "Damn, reminds me of my teeth before i brush" Ryuu said. "You said it" Jared said, covering his mouth. "There they are!" someone shouted. They turned to find soldiers, some of which where Rynocs, Riptocs, and Gnorcs wielding their weapons, while some where soldiers holding guns. "Shit!" Ryuu yelled and began to attack.

They cut down the soldiers with ease...actually, Ryuu noticed they fought differently than before, almost like they where feeling no emotion. 'This is strange' Ryuu thought. They cut down the enemies as Reignor appeared."there you are" he said. "Where were you?" Ryuu asked. "Searching, anyway i opened the way for us to the hydra's heart, come on" Reignor said. They followed him through the entrance and into a tunnel. "Uncle, when we fought the soldiers, they acted differently, almost without emotions" Ryuu said. "I'm not surprised, Rado trains his men to their limits and beyond until they have no emotion in them at all" Reignor said. The others where surprised by this news. "We're near the heart" Reignor stated.

They soon reached the area where the Hydra's heart was. They soon found it behind a membrane, the heart was actually three different hearts, one was red, another was green, and the last one had a blue trimmed plating on it and writhing furiously. "looks like we need a key or something to get in" Hera said, noticing the hole in a part of the membrane. "Yeah...and i think i know where it is" Reignor said and hurried ahead of them. They followed Reignor to a hallway made of flesh, Ryuu had a sick feeling something was going to happen. There was a screech that echoed down the hallway. "Uhh guys...please tell me that isn't something i think it is" Ryuu said nervously. "i think it is" Wagner replied.

Suddenly they saw a large centipede with pincers emerge from the darkness and towards them. "RUN!" Ryuu yelled. Everyone ran as fast as they could as the creature got closer. They soon saw a hole in a wall. "Through there!" Reignor said. They ran to the hole as the centipede creature stopped, it was stuck and couldn't get to them. "yeah that'll teach ya!" Ryuu yelled at it. "Quit playing around and follow me" Reignor said as he sliced a membrane and went through the opening. They followed him and soon reached the Hydra's eye, they could see the planes zooming around it and Rado fighting some of the Spartans. Then they saw a little pedestal in the middle of the room that was emmitting a strange blue glow.

Suddenly, a bunch of shadow warriors appeared and began to attack them. As they cut the soldiers down, the pedestal began opening up, then the soldiers disappeared all at once and the pedestal opened up, revealing a orb that was glowing red and seemed to respond to something inside the Hydra. "There's the key to the heart" Reignor said. Ryuu picked it up and placed it in his pocket. The lights soon turned off when Ryuu took the orb. "Let's go" Reignor said. They made their way down the darkened corridors and past the Hydra's stomach. they reached the heartcore again and Ryuu placed the orb into the slot.

The membrane soon disappeared like a curtain and the heart was exposed to the gang. "i must say...you have proven yourselves a most annoying enemy" a voice echoed. They looked around and Ryuu saw Rado coming out of a cave above the heart. "Now i will destroy you...or better yet, have the heart kill you" Rado said with a wicked smile. They looked at him with confused looked until Ryuu and Reignor felt their powers drained from their bodies. they noticed the green heart was glowing dark blue and a weird gold aura seeping from Ryuu and Reignor's bodies and into the heart. "Oh i forgot to mention, the heart is its own being, one is used to drain a person of their special powers, the other to drain the souls of our fallen enemies, the main heart is the core" Rado expained. "Thanks for the info Captain Idiot" Ryuu said with a smirk. Rado scowled and snapped his fingers, a bunch of soldiers appeared and surrounded Ryuu and the others.

"Kill them all!" Rado yelled.

---

**things can't get any worse for our heroes. Can they be able to defeat Rado and the Hydra's heart at the same time? Stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**


	47. Broken Hearted

**Me: this is a new chapter that features another Boss theme, and it's called "Heart of Leviathan" from the game DMC3, but i like to call it "Heart of the Hydra" i don't own it!**

**---**

**Chapter 47: Broken Hearted**

* rado jumped down as the Heart began pulsating, suddenly demons and shadow warriors appeared around the gang and circled them. "Go!" Reignor yelled and started to attack. As everyone began to attack Ryuu made an attack for the blue heart that stole his powers. He began to slice it with his sword, leaving cuts and scars into the soft flesh. Suddenly the heart shriveled up and stopped pumping. Ryuu and Reignor felt their powers return and saw the metal plating on the heart go up, they soon saw a weird green embryo stick out( think of it like the Leviathan's heart does when you take out it's left or right hearts). Reignor and Ryuu both nodded to each other, each having the same idea. The two used their powers to transform into their half-dragon forms and attacked the central heart.

As the two attacked it the metal plate slid back, it the went upward and suddenly the core of the heart glowed an eerie red shade. a laser soon shot from it and swooped itself around the room. "jump!" Ryuu yelled to everyone. The gang jumped as the demon's where killed as the beam swooped by them. Their souls where sucked into the red heart as it beat more rapidly. The metal plate on the central heart slid back down to cover the core as it to began beating more rapidly. "that's it! guys, attack the other two hearts to make the core come out!" Ryuu yelled. they all began to attack the two hearts, but Rado tried to stop them.

He summoned a bunch of fireballs and launched them at Ryuu and the others. Reignor stepped in the path and twirled his sword in a circle, the fires just swirled around the sword's circle and harmlessly faded in the air. "I'll handle Rado, you get the heart" Reignor said. Ryuu nodded and continued to attack the hearts. The metal plate slide up with the red heart stopping and exposed the core. They all began to attack the core, Rado and Reignor were fighting each other, Rado's sword was covered in small flames while Reignor was using an Ice blade to counter the searing heat from Rado's two-hander.

The plate slid back as the heart began pumping faster, a few more good attacks and that heart will fail, and so shall the Hydra. Ryuu's heart began pumping faster too, he was panting and broke into a sweat, both his heart and the Hydra's where beating at the same fast pace. Suddenly he felt something inside him, it wasn't Chaos, or his dragon blood, but something...different, pure. It was power that was dormant inside him, something inside him was moving, like some beast was waking up from it's long nap. Ryuu's eyes began to glow bright gold as he flipped the sword on the opposite side.

The sword began glowing with a gold light and small bolts of gold lightning coursed around it. The metal plate slid open as the core prepared to fire a beam at Ryuu. "Get out of there!" Darla yelled. Reignor turned from his fights and saw the move Ryuu was doing. _'It can't be...'_ he thought. **"itmen ios flenruid! (Light without Limit! (or Ain Soph Aur as it's called in Hebrew and Tales of Smyphonia: Dawn of the New World)"** Ryuu yelled and swung his sword just as the ebam was shot. There was a blinding flash of light as the beam and the attack collided, except the beam was cut in two as the sword slice sailed in the air and into the core of the heart.

It all happened so fast, they saw the ehart being sliced in two, then the heart writhing and soon stopping, the Hydra's scream, then the torrent of blood that cascaded down on them. Ryuu passed out, Raqdo growled and disappeeared in black smoke. Reignor rushed to Ryuu as hera got him on her back. "We better get going!" Reignor yelled. They all nodded and quickly ran out of the heartcore as the blood continued to pour.

---

**With the Hydra's sudden heart attack (get it? heart attack, lol) Reignor and the otherrs must escape the Hydra before they end up like it, but what was that attack Ryuu did? Stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**


	48. Reclaiming Dalera

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, my internet was down so i had to wait until i got it back. And now with it back, here's the new chapter! Oh and i'm adding another character that belongs to Montecristo. he owns her, not me!**

**---**

Chapter 48: Reclaiming Dalera

The Hydra rose into the air and let out a roar, and then it suddenly flipped and began to plummet into the earth below. "Duck and Cover!" one of the Spartans yelled. Everyone went for cover as the Hydra crashed into the dome window of Dalera and into the city. It hit the ground and caused dust and dirt to rise into the air.

When the dust cleared, the dead corpse of the Hydra was in the streets of the city. Its eyes were red and empty, signifying it was dead. The soldiers gathered around, staring at the dead beast. Suddenly, the eye began to bulge, blood squirted out from it. "Get back!" one of the Spartans yelled. The eye suddenly ripped open and something jumped out of the hole.

Ryuu landed on the ground, he was covered in blood, and it wasn't due to the fact it was raining blood everywhere. Suddenly Reignor and the others got out of the eye; they too were covered in blood. "Okay…next time, let's take it out from the outside instead; I just got this cleaned too!" Ryuu stated, shaking off the blood from his clothes.

"How was I supposed to know it would rain blood on us" Reignor said. "Taking out the heart of a giant living dragon would probably do that!" Ryuu retaliated. "Alright, let's find the fertile ground, and then we get our clothes cleaned" Darla butted in. Ryuu and Reignor looked at each other and nodded. "Where would that ground be?" Ryuu asked.

"I'd say it's there" Wagner said, pointing to the beam of light from the hole of the sky towards the center of the city. "Man, I need to get my eyes checked or something" Ryuu rubbed his eyes and looked at the beam. "Alright, let's go!" Ryuu said. The others followed Ryuu towards the center of the city, the Spartans following them and destroying the leftover forces in the city. "Guess Rado left some guys for us to kill" Reignor said as he chopped apart another shadow soldier.

Just as they reached the fertile ground, they saw a navy blue dragoness tear apart another shadow warrior. "Whoa" Ryuu said with some shock. "Who are you? Are you working for Rado?" the dragoness asked. "No, no! We're working on taking Dracovia back" Ryuu said. "Hang on…aren't you the son of DK Mark?" the dragoness asked. "Yes, I'm also the Dalera hover board champion for three years in a row" Ryuu said.

"My apologizes, my name is Cynthia, the mayor of Dalera" Cynthia said. "You're the hover board champion?" Darla asked. "Yeah, they hold this competition every year to see who the best hover boarder in the city is, Wagner and I competed every year" Ryuu sniffed his nose. "And he's always the one who beats me" Wagner added.

"Hey, you can settle this conversation later, right now; we need to purify this ground. Darla" Reignor said and motioned is hands to the ground to Darla. She nodded and walked towards it; she got into the center and began to rise upward. The ground was slowly becoming purified, Darla screamed and fell to the ground as the fertile ground shone, and shooting a beam of light into the sky that extended outside to the city and returned it to normal.

"Ah, it's good to see this place back to normal" Cynthia said…until she noticed the Hydra in front of her. "What the hell?!" she yelled. "Dude, run!" Ryuu yelled and ran. "Get back here!" Cynthia yelled and ran after them. "Should we…" Darla began. "No…no" Hera shook her head as they watched Ryuu running from Cynthia. "Sir, orders?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Get rid of the hydra's corpse so Cynthia doesn't kill Ryuu, then, prepare the men to take the next fertile ground" Reignor ordered. The Spartan nodded and left. "Come on, we better go save Ryuu's ass from being torn by Cynthia" Reignor said and flew towards the direction where Ryuu ran off.

---

**Dalera is now freed, but what shall happen to the Fallen Ones with their weapon destoryed? Stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**


	49. Xervan's Plan

**Me: Since i haven't updated in a while, i'm going to now to save time and catch up. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 49: Xervan's Plan**

"My lord...i have bad news...the Hydra...was destroyed" Rado said to Xervan. "What?! How?" Xervan asked in shock, much tot he surprise of his brother and Blake (who was hiding in the shadows again). "Ryuu, he used **itmen ios flenruid**and killed the Hydra in its heart" Rado explained. "Looks like that kid isn't as weak as we thought" Drakath muttered. Xervan opened his eyes half-way and glared at Drakath. "Sorry" Drakath said hasitly. "**Itmen ios flenruid**...Light Without Limit...that was a move that _he_used last time" Xervan muttered. Suddenly, the door burst in as Ripto and the other villains stormed in. "Listen Xervan, we're tired of having to use your men to take down the Allied forces. These guys can't even fight back for God's sake!" Ripto yelled.

"You best be considering those words or-" Rado stopped when Xervan raised a hand. "I can explain, you see our weapon: The Hydra, was recently destroyed, not to mention the loss of the devil Shade Queen that got rid of our men. So we'll need all the men we have" Xervan said. "Well...what's your goal then?" Ripto asked. Xervan rose from his chair and began walking towards them. "It's quite simple really: My master asked me to take over this land, then we march onwards to Heaven and take it, thus, my master becomes a new god of all and i become a god myself. But we need to take this land and hold it for my master's arrival" Xervan explained.

"But...I grow tired of doing this, so here's the deal: You help me and the other Fallen take down my master, and once we take his power, i shall make you gods of your own realms...what do you say?" Xervan asked. "You had me at power" Ripto eagerly said and shook his hand. "I thought so, now, continue with holding the allied forces off" Xervan said. Ripto and the others left and Xervan returned to his throne. "Are you sure about this? What if he heard us?" Pobon asked. "Relax, what can go wrong?" Xervan said.

---

What Xervan never knew was three people and a pair of red eyes where listening to the entire conversation. "Looks like that bastard is a traitor!" a young, teenaged voice said. "Have patience little brother, those idiots gave us a reason to kill them" a second voice, this one calm and spoke in a foreign accent, said. "grr, when i get my hands on him, i'll-" the young voice began. "Enough...be patient little brother" a third voice, much calmer than the second, said. "Y-Yes big bro" the young voice stuttered. "looks like he just opened up his grave, can we kill them?" the third voice asked, this time in a bored, uninterested tone (think of the voice as Axel from KH2). **"Not yet...we'll wait for the right moment..."** a demonic voice rang out. "Yes your Excellency" all three voices said at once.

---

**Short chapter i no, but this will show some plot twists in the future. With Xervan's real plan revealed, will it succeed? And who where those three mysterious men? Will they kill Xervam first? Stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**


	50. To the next Ground

**Me: Here's another chapter for the story, and this one shows Reignor's ride and a little secret. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 50: To the Next Ground**

After managing to catch up to Ryuu and Cynthia, explaining what had happened (and trying to get Cynthia out of a death grip with Ryuu's head), she calmed down and decided to help them beat the Fallen Ones. "Alright, we managed to get the port city and the industrial city, that'll allow us to get better units and upgrades" Reignor stated in the war room.

The war room was a large room with a circular table that fit all the people inside. Ryuu sat in a chair with the emblem of a dragon wielding a crown and sword on it, Wagner sat in a chair next to him with the same emblem, minus the crown. Jared had sat next to Darla with the emblem of a bow with a leaf in between the bow and string. Jasmine has a fox symbol on her chair; Darla didn't have a symbol on hers.

Singe had the symbol of a boat riding a wave for her and Cynthia had the symbol of a hammer and anvil. Reignor and Hera both had the symbols of the Dragon Lords on their chairs. "So, the only two places left with fertile grounds are the Temple and Warfang" Ryuu said, pointing to the two spots on the map. "Yes and there's another reason why we need to take the Temple…" Reignor added.

Everyone looked at Reignor, who took a deep breath. "When Draco was still alive before his…departure, he had hidden the sacred sword Steera inside the Temple" Reignor told them. "What?!" they all asked with shock. "You're saying the half of Silfiaia that's been hidden for many years is there!?" Ryuu asked his uncle. Reignor nodded. "That's why we're taking the Temple now" he said.

Everyone nodded, but there was a problem, "How are we going to get there fast enough?" Wagner asked. "We'll take my ride" Reignor said. He went out of the war room and outside, he took out some car keys and pressed a button. Suddenly, the _'La Cucaracha'_ was heard on a horn as an airship appeared and descended down towards them.

The airship was a silver sleek styled ship (think of that airship in Yu-Gi-Oh! the second version of it that they used to escape Gozoboro) with jet wings, an observation deck, and it looked really expensive and high-tech too. "Holy Christ…" Ryuu said as he stared at the ship. "Guys, meet the airship _Dragoon_, top of the line in dirigible technology, and it's mine too" Reignor smirked. "How did you…let me guess, you're richer that your brother and bought this didn't you?" Wagner asked.

"Well, yes" Reignor said. "Okay, I'm going to come out and say this: You're uncle is awesome!" Jasmine said as she looked at the airship. "Come on, I'll show you around" Reignor said and walked up the ramp into the airship. When they got inside, their mouths dropped when they saw the inside. The floor was sparking clean, the windows where shining, around them where various pieces of technology that they couldn't even figure out how it worked, and they saw the controls with a plasma screen TV.

"Uncle Reignor is awesome" Wagner said in a low tone, with Ryuu nodding in approval. They were shown to the cafeteria, a gym, a medical bay, a training room, and a few bed rooms, and the engine room and a bunch of other rooms. "Alright, Claudia, can you set the destination to the Temple?" Reignor asked when they returned to the control room.

A small light shone on a pillar and the image of a woman wearing a female version of an admiral's attire appeared on the pillar. "Ah master Reignor, I see you've brought Prince Ryuu and his friends here" the woman said and looked at the group. "You know my name?" Ryuu asked. "I read your files, you're a lot younger than I read" Claudia said. "I have a file?" Ryuu said with surprise. "Everyone has a file" Claudia stated.

"Hate to break up this chat, but we need to get to the Temple before Rado finds Steera" Reignor said. "Plotting course now, good hunting" Claudia wink at Reignor and disappeared. The dragon Lord sighed, "Why the UNSC gave me her I'll never know" he muttered. The airship's platform rose up and closed off the entrance as it lifted up the ground. It turned it's bow towards the Temple's Location, the engines began to glow bright and soon shot forward to the Temple.

---

**With another plan formulated, can the gang get to the Temple before Rado finds out about Steera? Stay tuned for more on T.F.O! R&R plz!**


	51. Reclaiming the Temple

**Me: Here's another chapter for the story, this one will include a familiar character making a return, but with a new look. you'll see how. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 51: Reclaiming the Temple**

Ryuu sat in a chair as the airship traveled to the Temple. Ryuu wondered what was happening to his family, he was worried for their safety and wondered if they were okay. He soon saw the Temple from the window, the town before the temple was in ruins, the Temple had hole in the walls and was surrounded by a bunch of dark soldiers.

"Looks like the welcoming committee is here" Reignor said. "these bastards are all mine" Ryuu growled "Hey, take it easy there kid, you'll get your chance, right now we need to take this Temple back" Reignor said. Ryuu sighed, he felt his anger surge up but tried to keep it down…at least until he got into battle. The airship landed outside the Temple, Reignor and the gang got out. "Alright, we're going to attack on my signal, Ryuu, you attack from…where's Ryuu?" Reignor asked, noticing Ryuu was gone.

"Don't tell me he went ahead" Reignor groaned. "Looks like it" Wagner said, pointing to the city, where a gold dragon was attacking the dark soldiers. "Argh, why does he do this?" Reignor asked. "Honey, he lost his home and his family was captured. Would you stand by and watch them get hurt?" Hera asked. Reignor was silent; he had to agree with her on that. "Losing his family is tearing him up inside, even I can feel his turmoil affecting him" Hera stated.

Darla was surprised by what Hera was saying; she never knew what Ryuu was thinking, but…now she was saddened by what Hera said about him. Darla then remembered about her parents after the Fallen Ones attacked and wondered if they were okay. 'Now I know how Ryuu must feel' Darla thought. "Hey Darla, come on, Ryuu will need help taking those guys out" Wagner said.

Darla nodded and followed the gang to the Temple. Everyone grimaced when they saw the dead bodies of the soldiers, the blood flowing like a river down the streets…and the blood stained gold dragon ripping apart another soldier. "Whoa, hey Ryuu, cool it down" Reignor called out. Ryuu glanced at his uncle, snarling his teeth with rage. "Easy there Ryuu, just calm down for a bit" Reignor said calmly.

Ryuu's eyes, once filled with malice and hatred, seemed to calm down. "Sorry…I lost control there for a second, I'm good now" Ryuu said. "Good, but next time wait until I finish giving out orders" Reignor said. "Right, right, come on, we need to get the Temple" Ryuu said. They all nodded and rushed towards the Temple.

Meanwhile, Xervan and the other Fallen were watching the gang's progress. "It appears they are trying to take the Temple" Pobon said. "I'll go and try to stop them" Rado said. "Hang on, take Blake with you" Xervan said. "What about Xuryu?" Rado asked. "Not yet, what is he doing anyway?" Xervan asked. "Watching the prisoners like you asked" Pobon said. "Ah, yes, very well, Rado, Blake, go to the Temple and rid ourselves of these pests" Xervan said. "Yes lord Xervan" the two said and disappeared in black smoke.

Ryuu and the gang ran through the Temple corridors, fighting the soldiers inside. They soon came across a new breed of the soldiers; they looked like shamans wearing feathered headdresses and carrying staffs, not to mention their hair was on fire. "Guess these guys must be Rado's dark soldiers" Ryuu said and took his combat stance. The shamans twirled their staffs and a fireball shot out of the staves. "Duck!" Reignor yelled. Everyone ducked as the fireballs zoomed past them; Ryuu pulled out Dawn & Dusk and fired them at the shamans. The shamans got hurt from the bullets and Ryuu charged at them, he extended his dragon arm and gathered his power into it.

He yelled and slashed at the shamans with his claw; the blow left a claw mark on the shaman's chest, and caused it to disintegrate. Ryuu pulled out his sword and slashed the other shaman, killing it too. The last shaman tried to attack by swinging its staff, but Reignor appeared and sliced it in two. "Man, these guys are making it too easy" Reignor said. "Come on, the ground is in the training room" Ryuu said. The others looked at him with confused looks. "How'd you know it's there?" Darla asked. "Where else would it be?" Ryuu said.

Reignor shrugged and followed Ryuu to the training room. They found the statue of Bahamut, Ryuu's great uncle, sinking down to the trap door below. Behind it was Rado, his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. "Rado…I figured we find you here" Reignor said. "Hmm…yes, I suppose" Rado said. "What happened to my family?" Ryuu asked, pointing Dawn at him. "Your family? Oh, so you're the brother of that red dragoness, yes, they are fine…for now" Rado smirked. Ryuu roared and flew at Rado, slamming him against the wall with his sword and Dawn pointed at him. "If anything happened to her, I'll rip you to shreds!" Ryuu yelled.

"Relax, she's not dead, thank Xuryu for doing that" a voice said. "Blake? Where are you?" Ryuu asked. "Wait, Xuryu saved her?" Wagner asked. **"Yes, General Tsao was pissed off and tired to kill her, but Xuryu killed him first…if that little bastard gains a heart from that, he's dead" **Blake scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Ryuu asked. "We Fallen Ones are what you would call "Nobodies", beings who lost their hearts but the soul and body survived" Rado stated. "You mean like Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts 2 right?" Wagner asked. "In a way, yes, We Fallen Ones are the nobodies of some of the villains you fought. I am the nobody of Keldor, the Old Guardian of Fire" Rado said. **"Raikov, vice, and Rezo are the nobodies of Marlice, Zardus, and Heldar respectively"** Blake's voice said.

"So Pobon, Xervan, and Xuryu are the nobodies of Ryuu, Revan, and DK Mark" Jared said. "Bingo, and now that you know, we must kill you!" Rado stated as his body was surrounded by flames. Ryuu skidded back as the flames on Rado's body vanished. Rado now looked like the shamans they fought, but his body was dull orange and his hair was on fire, not to mention his sword was burning with flames.

"Oh that's just cheap" Ryuu muttered. Suddenly, Blake landed next to Rado, Darla and Ryuu both gasped, as did the others, when they saw Blake's new look. Blake looked like he was in a half-dragon demon form. His scales where midnight black and blue, the veins across his face turned it into scales, covering his face except his left eye. A horn on his right head, demonic-dragon wings on his back, the scythe tail whipped wildly behind him. Half his body was covered in black scales and the underbelly was midnight blue.

"Whoa…he's got a new upgrade" Ryuu said. "Blake…what happened to you?" Darla whispered with shock. **"Thank the master for this, he gave me more power, now, die**!" Blake yelled and charged at them.

---

**With The Fallen One's secret revealed, Ryuu and the others must fight against Rado's third form and Blake. Can they be able to defeat these two foes? Stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**


	52. Fire and Darkness

**Me: Yes, this is a short chapter, but it's worth it. Enjoy! Oh and the song "Argosax the Chaos" from DMC2 is the song to fit this scene**

**---**

**Chapter 52: Fire and Darkness**

*Blake and Rado charged at Ryuu and the gang. Rado clashed blades with Reignor as Blake attacked Ryuu and Darla and the others. "Blake, what happened to you?" Darla asked through the fighting. "What? You don't like my new form? I have power now, more power than that half-breed, Ryuu" Blake said and attacked Ryuu.

Ryuu blocked the attacks coming from Blake; he then noticed Blake was a lot more powerful than the last time they fought in that church. _'Xervan must've given him a power boost'_ Ryuu thought. He blocked another attack from Blake and countered with his sword. He managed to leave a scar on Blake's side, and then saw it repair itself instantly. "Xervan also gave me more powers than last time" Blake stated as a ball of dark smoke gathered in his hand and shot at Ryuu.

Ryuu managed to dodge it by using an evasion technique Dante taught him, he threw his hands backwards and did a back flip just as the ball of shadow energy zoomed past him. Ryuu skidded back as the ball of shadow hit the wall and exploded. "That was too close" he muttered. Suddenly, Blake flew at him and both got slammed against the wall.

Ryuu struggled as Blake held him by the throat. "So sad, to see a prince get killed, I only hope your sisters can handle the news, I can actually hear them crying now" Blake chuckled. Ryuu's mind snapped when he heard this, he roared that shook the rafters of the Temple and Ryuu transformed into his half-dragon form and grabbed Blake and flew at high speeds towards the opposite wall. "Holy fuck! When did Ryuu get that powerful?" Wagner asked. "His power is beyond any of ours" Hera noticed. "Guys…I think he's gone _Perfect_ Dragon King State" Reignor said.

"No way, I thought PDK was a myth" Wagner said. "It's not, it was passed down from King to King, every Dragon King has one, including King Mark and Sedro, and Ryuu from the looks of it" Reignor said. While they were talking, Ryuu was punching, kicking, and tearing Blake apart. Ryuu grabbed Blake and slammed him against the wall, his draconic foot on Blake's neck. Rado charged at Ryuu but he blocked it with his arm and punched Rado so hard that he coughed up blood.

'_If he goes on like this, he'll go mad'_ Reignor thought. Ryuu threw Blake at Rado and soon did some hand signs for Burning attack, but instead he pointed his right dragon arm at them. _**"BURNING BIG BANG!"**_ he yelled and fired a blast of gold energy. The beam hit Rado and Blake, causing a hole in the wall and sending them flying out of the Temple. Ryuu felt his whole world spin around and reverted to his normal form.

He got down on his knees as he felt his stomach twist. He soon vomited and then passed out on the ground. The others ran to his side as Darla helped him up. "He's alright, he only passed out" Darla said. Suddenly, they noticed some of Ryuu's blood on the fertile ground was evaporating, and the ground began the purification ritual. "But…how?" Hera asked once the process was done. "Looks like Ryuu's blood can purify the ground as well…but…it's unheard of for that to happen" Reignor stated.

Ryuu moaned and opened his eyes, "Easy there, you need some time to recover after using PDK" Reignor said. "S-Steera, it's here" Ryuu muttered. Suddenly the floor opened up, revealing a staircase that lead down into the mysterious depths below. Ryuu got up, managing to keep himself stable with his sword and Darla's help, began to descend with the others into the depths of the stairs.

---

**With the ground liberated thanks to Ryuu's blood, the gang descends down into the bowels of the Temple. What will they find in there? And how did Ryuu's blood purify the ground? Stay tuned for these answers on T.F.O!**


	53. Steera's Tomb

**Me: Here's another chapter for the story, this one has a little history in it to help understand what happened**

**Ryuu: Oh great, something of me to study.**

**me: i know, i hate studying more than anything**

**Ryuu: Me too man, me too.**

**---**

**Chapter 53: Steera's Tomb**

Ryuu and the gang continued to descend down the stairs deeper and deeper into the bowels of the Temple. "How long does this go on?" Ryuu asked. "Don't know, I've never been down here" Reignor said. "Hmm…" Ryuu hummed. "Easy Ryuu, you still need to recover" Darla told him. "Alright_ mom_" Ryuu said sarcastically. Just when Darla was about to say something, Hera stopped her. "Hon, let it go" she said.

Darla sighed and managed to calm down. "Look!" Wagner pointed ahead of them. Before the group was a large door, it was dull brown with age but the shapes of two dragons could be made out. _'Present the emblem of Kings and you may proceed'_ a voice said in their heads. "Emblem of kings?" Wagner asked. "I think it means this" Ryuu said and lifted his dragon arm in front of the doors. The symbol on his palm began to glow bright gold and the doors opened.

'_You…you are the great-grandson of Draco…proceed' _the voice said. "Alright, let's go" Ryuu said. The gang proceeded into the tomb; they looked and saw murals of past kings from days of old. Ryuu then spotted three murals that caught his eye. One mural looked to be about a man wielding a two-handed sword that had dragon scales on it, not to mention it looked like it had a dragon's eye in a jewel. The man was charging into a group of demons, one of the demons Ryuu recognized as Lucifer, the dark god.

The next mural looked like Dracovia under siege by the Fallen Ones with a pair of red eyes above them and three men below the eyes. Ryuu couldn't get a clear image of them due to the mural was blurry there, but the last one was what got Ryuu's attention. The mural was of a teenager wielding the same sword from the first mural fighting off against a black dragon wielding a sword made of flesh and bone and metal with a demon eye in the middle of the sword.

The landscape behind the teen was a lush and bright land while the one behind the black dragon was a desolate, burning landscape (kind of like the Burning Lands from DOTD). "Ryuu, come on" Reignor called. Ryuu turned and followed them, now being able to walk properly once he felt better. They soon reached another room; this one had a pedestal and the statue of a dragon's head above it.

The pedestal had a sword much like King on it…actually; it looked just identical to King, with the scales and everything. "That must be Steera" Ryuu muttered_. 'Correct, long ago, after Laetus, the Supreme Dragon King, had defeated Lucifer, he and GOD split the sword in two, Steera was the sword he kept, while King has reverted into a regular sword, and the amulet, which was the key to bringing King back, was hidden as well. Laetus gave up his god-hood for a mortal woman of great beauty; he kept Steera and hid King away. Draco inherited Steera and gave Sedro the King sword as his rite of passage, before he died, Draco hid Steera away until someone of his blood was worthy to reclaim it.'_ The voice said.

'_Now, with the __**fallen iri**__ (Fallen Ones) returned, we ask of you, son of king, take this sword, and help us in the last great God War of the century'_ the voice said to Ryuu. "Wait, Last great God War?" Ryuu asked with confusion. _'You may not know this, but Xervan is taking orders from someone higher than him, the mural you saw was of the events that happened, the events that are already happening, and the events yet to come. You must stop Xervan's master from starting another God War' _the voice said.

Ryuu walked up to the pedestal and looked at the sword before him. He slowly moved his hand to the sword and gripped the handle. He lifted the sword up, it felt rather light, much like King. He twirled it with the tips of his fingers then switched it to his left hand. He then began to perform complex sword strikes he had learned from his training with his dad, uncle, grandfather, and anyone who taught him.

"Now, this is a sword" Ryuu grinned as he held Steera to the light. 'Impressive, truly you are the son of King' the voice said. "Now, all we need is King" Wagner said. "Yeah, come on, let's head back up" Reignor stated. Ryuu sheathed Steera onto his back and the group walked out of the tomb and into the sun shine. "Ah, I miss the sunlight" Ryuu said happily. "Sirs! We've been looking all over for you!" one of the Spartan soldiers said as it ran to them. "What happened?" Reignor asked. "After you went into the Tomb, one of the Fallen came here, his name was Xuryu" the Spartan said.

"What?!" they all shouted. "It's true, but he looked badly wounded from a fight and blood was coming from his wounds, we have him treated up as we speak" the Spartan said. "Where?" Ryuu asked. "In the Temple's medical room" the Spartan said. "Dismissed" Reignor ordered. The Spartan saluted Reignor and left. "Come on, we better find out what happened" Reignor said.

The group all nodded and headed to the Temple, Ryuu having a weird feeling creep into his chest for some reason. Almost like he knew what would happen.

---

**Me: What is this creeping feeling that Ryuu is sensing? And how did Xuryu get to the Temple? Stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**

**Ryuu: R&R plz!**


	54. Xuryu's Betrayal

**Me: This chapter is something i made after not being able to update yesterday, and due to the finals and my math grade plummeting, i need the time to work on it and might not be able to update sooner, cept maybe at home. anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 54: Xuryu's Betrayal **

Ryuu and the gang followed one of the Spartans to the room where Xuryu was. They entered the room and found Xuryu being treated by one of the medics. He had a patch on the side of his face and some bandages being applied on his arms. "So…you've come" Xuryu said as he looked at the gang, but stared at Ryuu mostly.

"I was going to ask why you're here, but seeing those wounds I can guess you turned on Xervan" Ryuu said. Xuryu nodded, it felt weird talking to himself, or rather, a version of himself. "So…mind telling us what happened?" Reignor asked and sat down on a chair. Xuryu sighed; "Well… it started like this" he began.

**Flashback: Xuryu's betrayal**

**---**

**The song for this section is known as "Roxas's Theme" from Kingdom Hearts 2, yes it's the same song from before okay, but i'm using it again.**

**---**

_*Xuryu looked at his prisoners in their cells, they seemed a lot less down than normal, ever since they heard of the hydra being killed, they began to lighten up and become more rouse, prompting Xuryu to silence them, but not kill them, just telling them to keep the noise down. "He's not like the others, is he?" one of the dragons asked. "No, he seems rather…nice" another added. "I wonder why he's siding with Xervan and not us" a third muttered. _

_Xuryu overheard them talk, he was beginning to wonder that himself, why was he helping Xervan with his conquest when he never wanted to hurt people in the first place. He sighed and closed his eyes as Dakar Independence Radio blared on the radio again. He decided to go walk off some steam and left one of the guards in charge. He walked along the streets of Warfang city, his mind full of questions that had so little answers. _

_One question caused a pang in his chest, 'Why do I exist?' he wondered. He felt the pang in his chest again from that question. "Do you require some answers?" a voice asked. Xuryu turned around and saw a grey-haired man with a long grey beard sitting crossed legged on the ground. "Who are you?" Xuryu asked the man. "Someone who can provide some answers to your questions youngling" the man said. _

_Xuryu sat down and looked at the man, he was looking at the staff next to him and the small fire between them. "The answers you need, will come to you soon, you just need to find them. But I can tell you this: The one thing you are looking for will come in due time, when you truly express yourself, it will come to you" the old man said. Xuryu began to think about the man's words. "I think I know what you mean, thanks" Xuryu said, he soon saw the old man was gone, and the fire was only a pile of ashes._

_Xuryu looked around then heard the screams of people dying. Xuryu ran to the source and hid in the alleys, he gasped when he saw the bodies of dead dragons, humans, moles, and some other species all over the ground. He soon saw Blake and Rado looming over the bodies, Blake had the wild grin on his face and the scales on his body began to move along and spread. _

"_Man, that feels good, let's kill some more" Blake said. "Hmm, perhaps some of Xuryu's prisoners would be nice" Rado added. "Yeah, that Flare girl would be excellent" Blake hissed. Xuryu soon began to run as fast as he could to the dungeon, hoping to beat the two before they got to the dungeon._

_---_

_Flare and Aqua were sleeping peacefully next to their parents when they heard the sounds of footsteps running. The two looked up and saw Xuryu, his faces had a light sheen of sweat and he was panting heavily. "Xuryu? Why are you here?" Flare asked. "Listen, Rado and Blake had killed some of your people and are going to come to take some of you to get killed as well" Xuryu explained. _

_The two dragonesses gasped and the other prisoners were beginning to get scared. "What are we going to do?" one of them asked. "Xuryu, are you going to try to stop them?" Flare asked. Xuryu looked to the ground, trying to think of an answer. "I don't know…I'm trying to find out the answer to something I've been wondering for a while" he said._

"_You're wondering why you exist and what's your purpose right?" Aqua asked. Xuryu looked at the blue dragoness with surprise on his face. "You've been wondering why you're here and what the reason you're here for is. I don't know the answer to it, but I think you should follow what your heart says" Aqua said. Xuryu gave her a solemn look, "I don't have a heart, I'm just a Nobody" he said._

_The door burst open and Blake came in with Rado behind him. "Alright, I need someone to come with me for a little 'training'" he shot a grin at Flare and snarled. "You'll do just fine" he pushed Xuryu out of the way and forced the jail doors open. He grabbed Flare by her claw and readied his sword. "Ahhh! Let me go!" she yelled. "Sorry, but you're perfect for what I have in store for you!" Blake soon readied his sword up. "Flare!" DK Mark, DL mark, Godith, and Yulie all yelled._

_A gunshot rang out, the sound of the bullet falling onto the ground and the clatter of a sword dropping, the scent of blood filled the air. Blake looked at the hand that once held his sword, it was now bleeding black blood and smoking from a gunshot, not to mention the hole in the hand being repaired quickly. Blake then turned his head to the person who shot him. _

_It was Xuryu who shot him. He had a hard look on his face and the pistol he was holding was smoking from the shot. "Let. Her. Go" Xuryu said in a threatening tone. Blake let go of Flare as she rushed to her parents. "So…you're going to try and defend them eh? Seems like they've been making you soft" Blake said._

"_They didn't, I was tired of watching you treat them like shit" Xuryu cursed. "I always knew there was something wrong with you, only a matter of time before you'd snap" Blake said. "What's going on here?" Xervan asked as he and his brother Pobon walked in. "Xuryu just shot me when I tried to kill that dragoness over there" Blake pointed his thumb to Flare as she hugged her mother tighter._

"_Xuryu…does this mean you are betraying us?" Xervan asked. Xuryu only looked at him, "Yeah…I guess so" he said. "…Do you know the reason why you exist?" Xervan asked. Xuryu felt a pang in his chest from what he said. "The reason you exist was of the Supreme Dragon King, Laetus. I had taken you from Ryuu's subconscious since he's the next wielder for Silfiaia, I had hoped that you'd be able to wield Silfiaia since you're Ryuu's 'Nobody', but unfortunately you can't. I realized that we'd need to have you Fade and absorbed by Ryuu for Silfiaia to be wielded" Xervan stated._

_Xuryu shook from fear as Xervan readied his sword. "Now…be gone" he brought down his sword but was soon stopped by Xuryu's sword. "What!?" he exclaimed. "I may be a nobody…" Xuryu said and looked at him, "…but it doesn't mean I have a heart like everyone else" he finished. Suddenly, he felt a pulse throughout his entire body. He skidded from Xervan and slowly placed a hand over a spot of his chest. He soon felt a beating inside. "Beat beat… Beat beat…Beat beat…"_

_Xuryu felt oblivious to his surroundings as he felt the beating in his chest. "A…heart? I…I have a heart?" he muttered. Xervan had a shocked look on his face, "Impossible…Nobodies aren't supposed to have hearts" he said. "Guess you're wrong about that" Xuryu said and threw down a smoke grenade. The room was filled with smoke and everyone began coughing. "*cough, cough* after him!" Xervan coughed._

_---_

**here's another song called "Deep Drive" also from KH2**

**---**

_*Xuryu ran through the streets of Dark Warfang with around 50 dark soldiers and Ravens on his tail. "Shit, knew he wouldn't make this easy" Xuryu muttered. He rounded a corner as the soldiers ran past, he panted and soon felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He turned his head and saw it was Xervan next to him. He soon felt a burst of power and was shot away from him._

_Xuryu crashed into the side of a building and busted through it towards the wall of Warfang city. He got up, his body covered in scars and scratches that were seeping blood. "Give up, you can't win" Xervan said. "Go…to…fucking…hell" Xuryu panted. Xervan swung his sword but Xuryu dodged it. He then transformed into a dark brown dragon and took off to the Temple, which Xervan saw it was freed from corruption. "Should we go after him?" Pobon asked as he appeared beside his brother. "No…let the rat run for cover, he'll come to us" Xervan turned and began to walk to the city. "Get the men ready, Xuryu will probably be coming back with an entire army" Xervan said._

_---_

"And that's how I got here" Xuryu said. The gang just gaped from hearing his story. "Damn…that takes a lot of guts to do that" Reignor said. "I know it surprised me too" Xuryu said. "So…you're going to help us retake Warfang right?" Ryuu asked. "Sure, anything to help you guys take out Xervan" Xuryu said and shook hands with Ryuu.

---

**With Xuryu on the team, Ryuu and the gang prepare to march to warfang, Be prepared for the most bloodiest battle yet on T.F.O!**


	55. Preparation

**Sorry for not updating in a while, i've been very busy with things, including finals. so here's the chapter, the next one shall be longer, i promise.**

**---**

**Chapter 55: Preparation**

Ryuu snapped open his eyes and got out of bed, the sun was shining but Ryuu paid no attention, deep in his heart something awoke, something dark, a beast within him was awakening, because on this day, he will have his homeland back. Ryuu got dressed and went to the pool of Visions room where everyone else had gathered.

"What's the status on the army?" Ryuu said. "They're ready, as is our allies" Reignor said. "Good and what of Xervan?" Ryuu asked and crossed his arms. "We don't know, Xuryu went as a scout to find out, I'm tracking his progress now" Reignor said and turned to the pool. The pool of visions showed Xuryu looking at Warfang from a hiding spot hidden by some rocks. They saw the defenses armed with catapults and DL mark's personal defenses.

"Damn it brother, you just had to give the enemy you're special defenses" Reignor said sarcastically. "It can't be helped, besides I have something that will be useful here" Ryuu stated. They all looked at him with cocked eyebrows. "Follow me" Ryuu said. The group followed Ryuu to a dark corridor that no one seemed to know about, he looked around and pressed his right hand on the wall.

It opened up and revealed (much to everyone's surprise) an elevator. "Follow me" Ryuu said and stepped inside. Everyone got into the elevator as the doors closed and it went down. After waiting for a few minutes, the door opened and they flooded out and into a dark room filled with computer and monitors but also of a dark door that stood before them. "Ryuu…what the hell is this?" Wagner asked. "A little something I've been making" Ryuu smirked.

He went to a panel with buttons on it and pressed in a code. The doors soon mechanically opened, when they fully opened, everyone's mouths dropped. Before them was a large mechanical dragon, one of the DRACO units that Lucifer, the dark God, had used during his final battle against DK Mark and his friends. This DRACO unit had gold paint instead of black and a silver underbelly and yellow eyes. "Where did you get this?" Reignor asked. "I found it" Ryuu said simply.

They didn't want to even ask how he got that thing as Ryuu climbed the catwalk overhead, the head of the machine opened up, revealing a cockpit and Ryuu stepping into it. The cockpit closed as the eyes began to glow gold. DRACO began to get up and let out a loud screech, causing everyone to cover their ears. "Sorry 'bout that" Ryuu's voice said from inside the cockpit. "Alright, so you're going to use this to take down the defenses?" Reignor asked. "Yep, I'll fly ahead and wait for the signal" Ryuu said. Suddenly the roof above them began to open up, revealing the sun shining down on DRACO.

DRACO spread his wings and took off into the hatch as is soon closed up. "Man, he's got more stuff than you and your brother combined" Hera said to her husband. "Yeah…we gotta teach him self-control over this stuff" Reignor muttered.

---

Reignor and the others left the lab and gathered the armies, at noon they marched towards Warfang. They entered the shadowed areas of Warfang and saw the carnage the Fallen Ones did to their homes. Buildings destroyed, blood on the ground, and there were a few corpses on the ground. The dragons gritted their teeth with anger at the sight of this as they continued to the Heart of Dracovia. They soon found the city, the once gold walls of peace and prosperity where now obsidian walls of malice, destruction, and evil. The army soon saw the entire legion of the remaining Dark armies, including Drakath's Chaorrupted men and the special units for Xervan, Pobon, and Rado, including a new enemy. Xervan and Pobon's special units where dragon/wyvern-like creatures holding swords in their hands.

Blake's special unit looked almost like himself, except they had carrying scythes instead of swords. "Looks like they're sending out everything they got, including the kitchen sink!" Wagner said seeing the armies before them. "Rei, you do the honors" Jared said. "Thanks" Reignor said and turned his attention to their army.

"Men of Dracovia, Avalar, the Human Lands and the Forgotten Worlds! You have already seen the carnage that each of the Fallen ones have done to your homes, now you stand at where the whole thing started. I ask you, do you wish to end this carnage here and now?" Reignor asked. "YEAH!" everyone yelled. "Dragons of Dracovia, you have seen the Fallen take your homes, kill your wives and children, and corrupt our lands. I ask you, do you want to have the Fallen Ones here any longer?" Reignor asked.

"No!" the dragon yelled. "Everyone! March onward; let us take back Dracovia from these bastards once and for all! Charge!!!" Reignor yelled and pointed his sword forward. The army began to charge down the hill they stood on and down towards the Dark armies. The dark armies began to run towards them and they soon crashed into each other.

Xervan, Pobon, Blake, Drakath, and Rado looked from the castle, with DK mark and everyone tied up and watching the battle. "Now…watch as our armies clash on this day, and enjoy the front row seats to the Battle of Warfang" Xervan said and sipped on his wine and smiled.

---

**The battle of warfang has begun, can the Allied forces free Warfang? Or will something happen during the battle? stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**


	56. Battle of Warfang

**Hey guys, originally this was supposed to be a long chapter, but i was bored so i shortened it. Oh and i don't own the 'Eternal Session' limit break, it belongs to Kingdom Herats 2, and i don't own it! The song for the beginning is called "main Theme" from kingdom Under fire: The Crusaders. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 56: Battle of Warfang**

*The soldiers flew at the dark armies and crashed in a deafening sound of swords racking shields, guns firing, and explosions everywhere. Reignor and the gang were chopping up the dark armies with the soldiers; they were a lot more powerful than the other soldiers they fought. 'Damn, were the hell is Ryuu?' Reignor thought as he chopped apart another soldier. The defenses in the city were starting to take their toll on the allied armies.

"Man these defenses are killing our men" Wagner stated. "Where the fuck is Ryuu?" Reignor muttered. They soon heard a mechanical roar and saw a beam shot out of the sky and tear the defenses to shreds. "What the fuck was that?!" Xervan asked. They soon saw a mechanical dragon appear from the sky and shoot another beam at the dark armies, taking out most of them with one shot. "Metal Gear DRACO? I thought we destroyed those" Spyro said. "Oh god, it's going to kill us!" Sparx yelled. "Wait…I think I sense Ryuu in there" DK mark said.

DRACO turned its head towards the palace, "XERVAAAAAN!" it roared in a recognizable voice. "Yep, that's Ryuu alright" DK Mark said. "Looks like your son is mad" marquis stated. "Yep" DK mark smiled. The metal gear shot another beam and destroyed the gate to Warfang, it soon had hatches open and missiles shot out of them and towards the dark armies. "Get down!" Reignor yelled. The missiles hit the dark armies, destroying around half of them in a few shots. "Whoa…remind me never to piss him off" Sparx stated.

"Look at that…" DL mark said with awe. "This kid…he's not human" Xervan whispered with shock. Reignor and the others soon saw the leftovers of the Dark Armies and charged at them. In a matter of minutes the armies were decimated and the allied forces began to storm Warfang.

---

**Here's another song called "Deep Drive" from Kingdom Hearts 2, i don't own it!**

**---**

*"Stop them! Don't let them near the palace!" one of the commanders yelled. Suddenly two of the soldiers fell to the ground dead; standing over their bodies was Xuryu, who had a small smirk on his face.

"You! You traitor!" the commander yelled, and then got a sword impaled into his chest. "What took you so long?" Xuryu asked Ryuu as he stepped over the corpse of the commander. "Got a little busy with some stuff, ready?" Ryuu asked as he saw an entire phalanx of soldiers in front of them. "Yep" Xuryu said and the two flew at the soldiers. Both of them had the same idea as they neared the soldiers. "Eternal Session!" both yelled.

"Out of my way!" Ryuu said, "Let's go!" Xuryu added. They soon began to attack the soldiers with their swords. "That all?" Xuryu asked as he flew past Ryuu. They soon surrounded the soldiers in opposite directions and began stabbing one of each. They then launched a bunch of fireballs from their hands and the fireballs burned the soldiers.

The next part of their combo attack was their swords glowing and getting bigger and them slashing the soldiers. They then summoned a bunch of swords around then and began to attack. The swords swung in a circular pattern and attacked the soldiers. "Xuryu!" Ryuu yelled and tossed his blade into the air. "Time to end this!" Xuryu yelled and threw his sword into the air as well.

Both swords stood in the air as they began to gather energy, including any other the soldiers still remaining, they soon became two spheres, one gold, the other black, and soon began shooting energy blasts at each other. Soon there a bright flash of light and Ryuu and Xuryu caught their swords. "Too easy!" Ryuu said as he and Xuryu clapped hands. Reignor and the gang arrived and had seen the teamwork the two did. "Wow, they're good" Reignor said with surprise.

"Yeah…" Wagner muttered. "Come on, we need to get to the palace!" Ryuu yelled and ran with his nobody half to the palace, Reignor and the others following them. They began to cut down more enemies as they made their way to the palace. They soon reached the entrance, which Ryuu promptly blew up. "Xervan!" Ryuu yelled as he ran inside. "Yes?" Xervan's voice asked as the door shut.

"Show yourself!" Ryuu commanded. "Very well…" Xervan said. Ryuu soon found himself in front of the throne room; he turned and soon saw Xervan sitting on his father's throne, Pobon leaning next to him, and Rado and Blake, including Drakath with him. "Well, it looks like our young demigod has given us a good show, hasn't he?" Xervan asked. "Release my friends and family!" Ryuu said, pointing Steera in front of him.

"That sword…" Xervan looked at Steera, then at Ryuu, noticing the same look that _he_ had on his face. "You look just like him…" Xervan said. "I said, release my friends and family or else!" Ryuu warned. "Alright…but first…let's see how powerful you are against me" Xervan said and rose from his throne.

---

**Here's my last one for this chapter, it's called "Graceful Assassin" from Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories and it's Xervan's Boss Theme. But this will carry over into the next chapter**

**---**

*He stretched his arm outward and his sword appeared in his hand. He propped it on his shoulder and smirked at Ryuu, who took a combat stance, ready to fight Xervan. "Let's go" Xervan said.

---

**With The Battle of warfang taking a turn for the allies, can Ryuu defeat Xervan one-on-one? Stay tuned to find out on t.F.O!**


	57. Xuryu's Sacrifice

**here's another chapter for the story, this one will, unfortunately, have someone you know, die by the end (it's not Ryuu's family or friends just so u know) Anyway, the song "Graceful Assassin from the last chapter is playing again.**

**---**

**Chapter 57: Xuryu's Sacrifice**

*Ryuu and Xervan stared down each other, "Do you really believe you can kill me?" Xervan asked. "I'm about to find out" Ryuu snarled and flew at Xervan. The two clashed blades with each other, trying to gain the upper hand. Xervan sensed a faint power, but it felt familiar too. 'Nah, forget it, gotta keep focused on this fight' Xervan thought and began to overpower Ryuu. The young Dragon King growled and tried to fight Xervan's power.

The two broke the connection and Ryuu pulled out Dawn and Dusk and began firing them at Xervan. Xervan only dodged and soon transformed into a half-dragon with silver scales and red horns, even in this new form Xervan still had his eyes closed. Ryuu then realized if he could get rid of one of his eyes then his powers would be diminished.

Ryuu charged at Xervan and swung his sword, Xervan managed to dodge the attack but Ryuu pulled out Dawn and tried to shoot it at Xervan's face. Xervan saw the gun and barely managed to dodge it as Ryuu fired it. The bullet managed to only graze Xervan's eye ridge a bit and remove some of his hairs as the bullet whizzed past his face. Xervan quickly grabbed Ryuu by the collar and threw him into the wall; Ryuu noticed his eyes flashed yellow…the same yellow as Raikov's eyes.

Suddenly he extended both arms outward and shot them forward like a 'Final Flash' attack but it had lightning instead. Ryuu shook off the dust just in time to see the attack being launched at him. Unfortunately he was doubled over in pain and got hit with around twenty hundred volts of electricity. Ryuu screamed from the pain as the volts finished, he felt his skin burn from the volts of the attack. He looked up and soon saw Xervan's eyes change to different colors…colors that were the same as the previous Fallen Ones.

"What's the matter?" Xervan asked.

"You look like…" Xervan said, mimicking Raikov's voice.

"You've seen…" Xervan's voice changed to Vice's.

"A ghost…" Rezo's voice was mimicked. Ryuu was freaking out now as he listened to the voices of his enemies being mimicked. "What are you?" he asked. "You seriously thought that each of my subordinates faded into darkness? They were fading into me…with each Fallen that dies, I absorb their powers, thus making me stronger" Xervan explained.

---

**here's another song for the chap and a good boss theme. The song "Deep Drive" from Kingdom hearts 2 is that name**

**---**

*Ryuu soon saw Xervan's dragon claws becoming sharper and realized he was preparing to use vice's attacks on him. He used his sword to block the punches and used some CQC (Close quarters Combat) techniques he learned from his dad and uncle to block some of the attacks and counter with his own. Suddenly Xervan grew two sword-like appendages for arms and began to slice at Ryuu. He managed to dodge some of the attacks, but his clothes got torn to shreds.

Ryuu tried to attack back but Xervan flicked his sword arm and Steera flew out of his hands. "Now die!" Ryuu flinched, hoping to feel the death blow hit him, but he only felt something hot and sticky smear on his face, he opened his eyes and saw to his horror, Xuryu with a sword coming out of the side of his body. "Xuryu!" Ryuu yelled as his Nobody fell to the ground.

---

**And here's "Roxas's Theme" also from KH2, and the theme for Xuryu**

**---**

*Xervan was stunned by what Xuryu just did and looked as Ryuu ran to Xuryu. "Damn it, hang on!" Ryuu said. "No…" Xuryu whispered. "It's funny…I always knew I would fade someday…but I never thought I'd do it after saving my other half" Xuryu said weakly.

"Don't worry about me…I won't fade into Xervan, rather I'll fade to you" Xuryu said. "The reason why is…when a Fallen One whose body is still intact fades, they are returned to their original body…" Xuryu smiled as blood smeared down the corners of his face. "I'll be fine…I'm you after all" Xuryu said as his body faded into particles. The particles soon began going into Ryuu's body and he began glowing. Soon he stopped glowing and slowly took up his sword.

"Xervan…" Ryuu growled. Xervan was visibly shaking, as where the other fallen Ones, "I will never…" Ryuu began. His body was exerting energy that soon surpassed Xervan's own powers. "…ever…" Ryuu lifted his head, showing his gold dragon eyes burning with hatred and sorrow. "…FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!!!" he yelled.

---

**Uh oh, looks like Xervan made Ryuu mad, and you don't want to make him mad. What shall happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned for more on T.F.O!**


	58. The Beasts Return

**Here's another chapter for the story, and man it's going to get more crazy now. Enjoy it!**

**---**

**Chapter 58: The Beasts Return**

Reignor and the others ran through the palace, fighting off dozens of shadow soldiers, hoping to find Ryuu. "Man, were is he?" Wagner wondered aloud. They soon felt a loud rumble that shook the rafters and the sounds of fighting coming from the throne room. "I guess we know where he is now" Reignor muttered. They made their way to the throne room and saw the door on the ground. They looked inside and soon saw Ryuu charging at Xervan.

Ryuu had the look of hatred in his eyes as he transformed into his half-dragon form and flew at Xervan. Xervan was soon punched in the gut and sent flying, with Ryuu flying at him. "What the hell?" Reignor wondered. Ryuu soon began punching him to the ground, leaving a small crater in the wake. He grabbed and threw Xervan against the wall. "Die!" Ryuu yelled and fired off a dozen energy blasts at him. Xervan twirled his sword to dodge the blasts, but soon felt a boot connect with his face and kicked him hard in the mouth. "Ouch" Wagner cringed.

Ryuu grabbed him in mid-air and slammed him into the floor, hard. Ryuu and Reignor were both sure he had a few broken bones by now. Xervan tried to open his eyes, hoping to trap him with Tsukuyomi, but instead he soon felt a blinding pain in his left eye. "GRRRAAAHHHHH!" Xervan yelled. What occurred during those mere seconds was this: As Xervan was opening his eyes; Ryuu immediately sliced his left eye during the opening, thus rendering him unable to use most of his eye techniques.

Xervan kicked Ryuu away and held his left eye, now bleeding profusely. "D-Damn you" Xervan growled. "Now you can't use your eyes against me, and that was payback for what you did to Xuryu" Ryuu snarled. Xervan chuckled darkly, then started laughing, "You honestly believe I can't use my eyes against you?! Ha! That's a riot" Xervan laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you" a voice rang out. "Who's there?" Xervan asked. "Why Xervan, you didn't forget about us, did you?" a teenaged voice asked. "No…you can't be here…not now" Xervan said with fear. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see us again after so long Xervan?" a third voice, this one calm and cocky at the same time asked. Xervan and the other Fallen froze from those words, Xervan quickly ran out of the Palace throne room and outside the palace.

All around them the fighting stopped, outside Warfang, corpses of Allied forces littered the area. That's when anyone inside the city saw three men walking towards the gates. "No…" Reignor whispered. "It…can't…be…" DL Mark muttered. The lead man of the group smirked, "Hey there…Dracovia…miss us?" he asked as he revealed his black and red dragon wings. "Galian…" Xervan said with fear. "The Three Beasts…they're here" Reignor whispered.

---

**Who are these three men that walk to Dracovia? Are they the Three Beasts? And How do they know DL Mark, Reignor, and Xervan and the Fallen Ones? Find out the shocking secret on my next chapter of T.F.O!**


	59. the Power of the Three Beasts

**Me: This chapter is something i worked hard on, and this one shows just how powerful these three guys are. Oh and this song i found fits this scene perfectly. the song's name is "Akatsuki" from the Naruto Shipudden soundtrack, i don't own it! anyway, Enjoy! oh and there are some elements from the fight against Tobi from the Naruto manga, which i don;t own!**

**---**

**Chapter 59: the Power of the three Beasts**

*DL Mark and the others went pale as they saw the three men walking towards the city. One looked to be the youngest and red hair that went to the base of his neck, covering his elf ears, a pair of curved horns on the side of his head, brown-reddish eyes, a dog's tail and claws and a fanged tooth, and was wearing a black coat that draped over him and down to his black shoes.

The second eldest had snow white hair that fell down to the beginning of his back, strands hung over his dark blue eyes, hidden behind his brown trimmed glasses. He was wearing a business suit-like outfit that was blue and white; he also had a book that was being held in his hand. He would be what most people would call a "business man with good looks", if the man didn't have elf ears and was a demon.

But the last one and the eldest of the three was the one who was walking into the city, and who Reignor, Godith, Hera, and DL mark were all looking at. The man had black hair that spiked up in the front but flattened towards the end and down his back, over his elf-like ears. He had a ring of black fur around his neck like a lion's mane. His ruby-red eyes shone from the black curtains of his hair. He was wearing a blood-red coat with a high neck that covered his black shirt underneath, beige colored pants and black combat boots.

Out of the three here, this man had both authority, and respect looming over him. Not to mention the two pairs of black dragon wings with red membrane in them on his back, and the straight horns on his head to symbolize this…and the black dragon tail with red spikes that swished lazily behind him. "G-Galian…why are you here?" Xervan asked, his voice shaking with fear. "Master Lucien isn't pleased with what he heard about and sent us to get rid of you" the white haired man stated coolly.

"What happened to my Chaos Lords?!" Drakath yelled as he ran in front of them, but they just kept walking. "Them? Oh we got rid of them as well" The youngest said with a smirk, showing off his fanged tooth. "W-What?" Drakath asked with shock. "Your usefulness is no longer necessary" the white haired man said as he and the others walked past him. Drakath's eyes showed fear as the three beasts walked past him. DL Mark and Reignor sensed something as a chill went down their spines as the beasts walked past Drakath.

Drakath soon fell to the ground as a puddle of blood gathered around him. Everyone was shocked, "What the hell happened to him?!" DK Mark asked. "They killed him without even drawing their weapons" Sedro whispered. "Whoa…" Sparx muttered. "DL Mark…it's been a long time since we last saw each other hasn't it?" The leader, Galian, asked. "You know him?" DK Mark asked. DL Mark didn't say anything but only growled at Galian. "Still feisty as ever huh? I'm surprised you still show your face in public after _that battle_" Galian said, emphasizing the last two words strongly.

DL mark froze from those words, "Mark, what's he talking about?" Spyro asked. DL Mark sighed, "…Remember how I told you I never lost a fight…well…I lied…there was one fight I did lose…and the person who beat me…" DL mark hesitated. "…Is right here" Galian finished. Everyone went pale and looked at Galian and DL Mark. "Are you saying…he beat you?" DK Mark asked. DL Mark nodded. "Oh man this is too good; the great DL Mark finally reveals his biggest secret yet! Oh man I wish I had a camera to record this for future generations" Galian said with glee.

"But since I don't have one, I guess this will do" Galian said with a smirk. "You bastard" Ryuu growled and charged at Galian. "Ryuu, don't do it! It's suicide!" Reignor yelled. Ryuu ignored him and swung Steera at Galian. The Beast only skidded around Ryuu, "Sorry boy, can't play with you today, I got bigger fish to fry" Galian said and ran away towards the Palace with Kothar (the white haired man with the blue and white business suit and the middle brother) running past Ryuu and Rygath (the younger brother) jumped over him.

Galian ran past the other soldiers, except he didn't attack the Allied forces but attacked the shadow forces and the armies of Ripto and all of Spyro's enemies. "What the hell is he doing?!" Ripto yelled. "Stop him!" The Sorcerer yelled. Ripto and the others all ran towards Galian and his brothers. "Man these guys are stupid" Rygath said. "Kothar, go for it" Galian told his brother. "Right" Kothar nodded and flew ahead of the others.

He grabbed the hilt of a sword hidden in his suit; the sword was a katana with a blue hilt and sheath. "Rosen May!" Kothar yelled and slashed his sword. All the people watching only saw flashes of light then blood being shot out and the Kothar running past the dead bodies of Ripto and all of Spyro's enemies, all who never even drew their weapons.

"Holy shit…what amazing power" DK Mark whispered. "Wait…they're not concerned with us, they're after Xervan!" Yulie realized. "I'm not ready to get killed by these guys, I'm outta here!" Blake said and disappeared. "I'm going with him" Pobon said and disappeared as well. Xervan growled but had to agree with their choices and disappeared in a portal. "Alright, Rado, they're all yours" Xervan said as the portal disappeared.

"With pleasure" Rado said. He was soon surrounded in flames as Galian and the others ran up to the Palace. Rado soon opened his eyes as they glowed red and yelled. The flames around him ceased but Rado was no longer human. His entire body was on fire, a pair of sharp tendril wings erupted from his back and his arms became two swords. He let out a screech **(it would sound like the Despair Embodied screech it lets out when the battle begins in DMC 2)** and flew at Galian.

"This is too easy" Galian stated and charged at Rado. Rado swung his sword arms but Galian effortlessly dodged them and slashed Rado across the chest. Rado screeched from the pain as Galian kicked him in the back. Rado was sent flying but crashed into Galian's fist, Rado coughed up lava for blood as Galian went around and held his blade to Rado's throat. **"I-Impossible, I'm the greatest warrior in the Shadow Lands, you can't beat me!" **Rado stated. "Can…" Galian spoke and sliced off Rado's head, "…And did" he finished.

Rado's headless body fell to the ground as Galian swiped his blade, cleaning off the magma blood from it. "Well, that was fun" Galian said in a cheerful demeanor as Rado's body faded into Darkness. "H-H-He just killed Rado without breaking a sweat" Wagner said. "Whoa…this dude is…" Jared never even finished. Galian noticed King on the floor and picked it up, "Huh, looks like Xervan dropped this" Galian said in a bored tone.

"Galian!" Ryuu yelled as he ran up the stairs to the palace. "Man, you never give up do you?" Galian chuckled. "Give me that sword!" Ryuu yelled. "Man, this guy sure is hardheaded" Galian muttered. "Kinda like Rygath" Kothar muttered as he read his book. "I am not!" Rygath retaliated. "Hey! I said give me back my sword!" Ryuu yelled and charged at them. Ryuu tried to stab Galian, but he only grabbed his wrist and flipped him over and onto the ground.

Ryuu looked up at Galian, who was chuckling, "You're a really funny dude you know that?" Galian said with a smile. Ryuu growled and tried to trip Galian, but he only jumped and landed on one of the towers in front of the Palace, as did Kothar and Rygath. Galian threw King and it landed next to Ryuu. "Keep it, I'm not that interested in swords like that" Galian called.

Suddenly, a pillar of shadow appeared and Cid (the snaggled tooth, low-class demon from the DMC anime) appeared. "What is it?" Kothar asked. "Lucien won! Annoth, the Hell King is dead!" Cid proclaimed. Everyone was shocked by this proclamation, "Whoooa, didn't see that coming!" Rygath said, faking surprise. "Not, just as we predicted" Kothar replied. "Annoth…is dead?" Godith whispered with shock. "Lucien has taken the throne in Hell, what should we do?" Cid asked.

"Hey! You snaggled toothed punk! What the hell is going on?!" Ryuu yelled. "Snaggled toothed punk?!" Cid exclaimed. "Just ignore him" Kothar said. DL Mark and Reignor activated their dragon eyes as they saw Galian look at them, except this time he had a dark, serious expression. But they soon saw his eyes were different, at first they were slits, but now they were different, they looked like a four-pointed star. _"Looks like I'll have to play with you_ 'children'_ some other time_" Galian said in a much more serious tone that even freaked out Rygath and Kothar a little.

'_Who is this guy?'_ Ryuu wondered. Galian waved his hand and his smile returned on his face. "C'ya!" he said. Galian jumped off the tower and soon transformed into a black dragon with a blood-red underbelly with horns and spikes and flew off into a portal. Kothar transformed into a winged demon with a katana and flew into the portal. Rygath transformed into a red-furred wolf with horns and followed Cid into another portal they made.

Ryuu and the others just stood were they were, completely in shock at what just occurred. "We're dead…" Sparx muttered. In their minds, they had to agree with the dragonfly on that statement. And they all knew, if things were bad now, this just made it a whole lot worse.

---

**This chapter was inspired from the fight against Tobi in the "Naruto" manga. Oh and on a side-note, Galian's personality is a mix of Brooklyn's from Beyblade G-Revolution and Tobi's from Naruto: Shipudden. Anyway, with Galian and his two brothers appearence and the deaths of most of the Dark Alliance (which was the name of the combined forces of the Fallen Ones, Ripto and Spyro's old enemies, and Drakath and the Chaos Lords) Can ryuu and the gang possibly defeat this new foe, and who is Lucien and how did he beat Annoth? Stay tuned for these answers and more on the next chapter of T.F.O!**


	60. The God sword reborn

**here's the newest chapter, and this one is probably a good one, not as good as the last one, but it's still good. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 60: The God sword reborn**

Everyone managed to calm down and get over their shock of Galian and his brother's powers. "Mark…is what Galian said true? About…" DK Mark didn't want to offend his friend. DL Mark looked at them and nodded, "Yes…he was the first person to ever defeat me in battle…I-I tried to hide my shame for years, hoping he'd never return…but…looks like he did" DL mark stated. Spyro placed a claw on DL Mark's shoulder; "You can tell us what happened later, right now we have some family members to welcome back" Spyro said and looked towards Ryuu and the gang.

DL mark nodded, "Yeah, come on" DL mark said and ran to his nephew. "Big Brother!" Flare called as she ran to her older brother. "Flare!" Ryuu said as Flare hugged him, causing him to fall onto the floor. "I missed you big brother!" Flare said with tears in her eyes. "Aww, Flare, I missed you too" Ryuu said and hugged her. Aqua looked around, "Where's Xuryu?" she asked. Ryuu lowered his head sadly, "He…" Ryuu didn't want to tell them how he died. "He gave up his life to save you, didn't he?" Flare asked.

Ryuu nodded, "But, he's still here, just inside me" Ryuu said and placed a hand over his heart. "He always said he was looking for something, and I bet he was only looking for a heart and when he found one, he knew he had to join you" Aqua said. "Yeah, and I bet that's why he took that blow for me…I guess he really only needed a heart, and he must've listened to it and decided to…" Ryuu looked down sadly. Flare hugged her brother, "its okay, if he didn't get in the way of that attack, then you wouldn't be here" Flare stated. Ryuu hugged her little sister back, "Thanks Flare" Ryuu said.

The others were touched by the moment of brother and sister before them. "Are you crying?" Hera asked Reignor, who was batting his eyes. "It's…just so beautiful" he stated. "Same old Reignor" Hera muttered. "Tough guys cry, right?" DL Mark asked, wiping his eyes with his shirt. "You softy" Vergil muttered. Ryuu got up from the floor, "So…what now?" he asked. "Well, since we have Steera and King, I think you know what to do" Reignor said.

Ryuu nodded and walked over to King, which was still embedded in the ground. He pulled it out of the ground and unsheathed Steera. "Stand back people, this is going to be big" Reignor said and stepped back, as did everyone else.

---

**I'm adding another song for this scene, it's called "Sparda Sword" althoguh there was a soundtrack for it, it's from DMC1, type it in youtube, the song that plays when you get the Sparda sword is the same one in here**

**---**

*Ryuu held out his hands as Steera and King began to float in the air and began spinning around in a circle. When the two blades connected there was a blinding light that made everyone cover their eyes.

Something shot out of the light, Reignor and everyone gasped as they saw a giant dragon made of the light let out a roar and shed its wings. Inside the light they saw a sword like nothing they ever saw before. It was a large two-handed sword with the face of a dragon on the hilt. The sword's metal looked to be made of dragon scales and pounded to look like metal. The metal also had runes etched into it that said _'__bragol thalion'_ which mean 'strength' in the Elven language.

"That's…" DK Mark whispered. "Silfiaia…the god sword" DL mark finished. "It does exist" Godith whispered. The dragon of light swooped down and flew away from the city and flew around Dracovia, the sky began opening up and soon Dracovia was now freed of the darkness that plagued them for so long. They soon saw Silfiaia's wielder swinging it around them. An arc of gold flames erupted from the swings. The light dragon roared again as it flew into the ball of light and blinded everyone. When the light faded, everyone looked at who was standing in front of them. Before the people of Dracovia was a15-year-old teenage dragon with the figure of a human but the appearance of a dragon (basically he's in full-half-dragon mode) wielding Silfiaia in his hands. The dragon had his eyes closed, but opened them, revealing the gold dragon eyes he had.

"Ryuu?" Darla asked. The dragon-man smirked, _"What's wrong? Surprised to see me like this?"_ he said in an all too familiar voice, mixed with calm, smooth talking voice. Flare and Aqua both looked at each other and giggled as the others smiled. _"So…who's up for a little party?" _Ryuu asked. Everyone yelled with agreement and later that night, they had a huge celebration for their freedom.

---

**At long last, the ancient god sword Silfiaia has been remade, now with the Dracovian people celebrating, what has become of Xervan and the remaining Fallen Ones? Stay tuned for the answer on T.F.O!**


	61. Lucien's Promises

**This is a short chapter, but this will explain about what's going to happen to Xervan since he's kinda a traitor now to their master. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 61: Lucien's Promises**

"Damn it…DAMN it!" Xervan roared and slammed his fist against the armrest of his throne, a cloth wrapped around his left eye. They had watched Silfiaia being reformed after centuries of separation through the pool of visions and Xervan was both worried, and pissed off. "Calm down brother, we can still do a counter attack" Pobon said. "How?! The god sword has been remade and I've lost an eye, not to mention most of our army is dead and we're the only ones left, besides Blake. How can we get a counter attack started?" Xervan asked.

The two brothers soon heard the sound of someone clapping, "Xervan, Xervan, Xervan…look at what you've become now" a voice echoed. The two Fallen Ones looked around the room, then stopped and turned to Xervan's throne. "You…" Xervan turned around and saw the one person he feared the most. Before the two Fallen Ones was Galian, who was sipping from a wine glass in his hand. "Galian…" Pobon whispered in fear. "Why are you here?" Xervan asked.

"Lucien is ashamed of you, he heard everything about your 'plan' you told Ripto and the others" Galian said, running his fingers through his black hair, putting it behind his elf ears. "What are you talking about?" Xervan asked. Galian got up and tossed the glass away from his hand, shattering it against the floor. "Did you really think Master Lucien didn't hear what you were telling your 'allies' about your plan? Tsk, tsk, you really screwed up Xervan" Galian chuckled as he stepped on the bits of glass with his combat boots.

Xervan paled from those words he said, "H-He knew all along?" Xervan stuttered. "Yep…and you know what he does to traitors" Galian said and pulled out his red and black blade. Xervan's eyes widened as he readied his own sword. Pobon, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire, disappeared into the shadows. Xervan charged at Galian and tried to swing his sword. Galian saw his move and just raised his own sword and blocked it without much effort. Xervan growled as Galian broke the clash, he sliced Xervan across the chest, leaving a large slash mark as a reminder.

Xervan skidded back and saw Galian smiling at him…and the large black dragon hovering over his master. The dragon had black scales like Galian's wings and the red spikes, horns, nails, and the membrane too; he even had the same ruby-red eyes. "Guess it's over" Galian said as his eyes flashed bright red. He snapped his fingers and the dragon flew at Xervan, letting out a loud roar that caused the floor to break and the pieces to fly at Xervan in a gust of wind.

Xervan got hit hard; he felt the power of the attack hit his entire body. He felt the force of the power shred his body to pieces, yet he was still there. A large hole in the wall was in front of Galian as his guardian beast disappeared. The pile of rubble below it began to move as Xervan got out. His entire body was covered with scars and scratches…and it was fading, or more like disintegrating. Galian stood over Xervan, "Lucien always keeps his promises" he stated as his eyes turned into the four-pointed star.

Xervan tried to say something, but nothing was said, he only mouthed the words as he was faded back into darkness. Galian sheathed his sword, "Good work…" Kothar said as he came out from behind a pillar. "Master is please with your work" he said. Galian smirked and walked towards the throne. "It's my job…" he said and sat on the throne. The wine glass reforming itself from the remains and into Galian's hands, where he took a sip from it. "…It's just my job" he muttered.

---

Reignor, DL mark, and Ryuu all felt a chill go down their spines. "What is it?" Hera asked, noticing their faces. "Xervan…he's just been faded" Ryuu muttered. Hera paled from that announcement and looked at her husband, who nodded, they realized that Xervan was gone, and Galian had truly made his return.

---

**with Xervan gone, Pobon and Blake are the last of the Fallen Ones. who is Lucien? Why did he order Galian to kill Xervan? And What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out on T.F.O!**


	62. Secrets

**hey everyone, here's pratically my longest chapter for this story. this one explains more about Galian and his brothers and some secrets you didn't know about. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 62: Secrets**

After Warfang was liberated the city threw a celebration, people ate, danced, hung out with friends and basically had a good time. Ryuu and the others were enjoying themselves with the festivities. "Man, finally we got our city back" Wagner said as he drank a mug of ale. "I hear ya!" one of the soldiers yelled. "Hey, where are Jared and Jasmine?" Ryuu looked around for any sign of his friends. "I think I saw them dancing with a few other people over there" Neo said and pointed to the dance floor.

Ryuu turned and his cousin was right, Jared was indeed dancing with Jasmine, and they looked like they were having a great time. "I knew they'd fall for each other" Reignor said. "Yep" DL mark agreed. "Anyway, what will we do now?" Ryuu wondered aloud. Reignor was about to say something but felt a chill go down their spines. "What is it?" Hera asked, noticing their faces. "Xervan…he's just been faded" Ryuu muttered. Hera paled from that announcement and looked at her husband, who nodded, they realized that Xervan was gone, and Galian had truly made his return.

"Get everyone to the Council Rooms" Reignor said.

Ryuu and the others arrived at the Council Room at Reignor's command. "What's going on?" DK Mark asked. "Everyone, glad you could make it" Reignor aid and took a seat. "We just got word…Xervan has been faded" DL Mark stated. Everyone was shocked by this news, "Moreover, Galian was the one who killed him" Reignor added. "What?!" Everyone yelled. "It's true…damn it" DL mark slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair, "I thought for sure we got rid of him years ago" he muttered.

"Hang on, what happened years ago anyway?" Spyro asked. DL Mark sighed, "You want I should show you?" he asked. "Yeah, that would make it a whole lot clearer" Sparx stated. DL mark nodded and closed his eyes, he reopened them and the entire room was surrounded by white. They were going through DL mark's memories

---

**Flashback: DL Mark's First Loss**

Everyone soon found themselves in the Other World during a tournament. "Why are we here?" DK mark asked. "This…is how I lost to Galian the first time" DL mark stated. Everyone looked and saw a much younger DL mark with shorter gold hair walking onto an arena. Before DL mark was his opponent, Galian:

_DL Mark stood before Galian, the fabled 'Beast of Destruction' from what he learned. But… the black hair that spiked up in the front but flattened towards the end and down his back, over his elf-like ears. He had a ring of black fur around his neck like a lion's mane. His ruby-red eyes shone from the black curtains of his hair. He was wearing a coat with a high neck that covered his black shirt underneath, the beige pants creased as he shifted position, with his black combat boots stomping onto the ground._

_From what DL mark saw, this man had both authority, and respect looming over him. Not to mention the two pairs of black and red dragon wings on his back, and the straight horns on his head to symbolize this…and the black dragon tail that swished silently on the floor. He looked just like a half-dragon but was a demon as well._

_Seeing Galian in person made him wonder. 'How the freaking hell did he become a beast?' he wondered. "So…guess we're going to fight right?" DL Mark asked Galian. "Looks like it…hey, good luck, you're going to need it" Galian said and shook his hand. DL Mark was a little surprised by his challenger's honor, Demons never had any honor to their opponent…but something was different about this one._

"_Alright, I want a good clean fight…ah who am I kidding, go nuts!" the announcer said and the bell rang. DL Mark raised his hand and his fire and electric swords appeared in his hands. "Oh, shiny" Galian said smugly as he extended his arm. A cloud of smoke appeared in his hands and two black swords appeared in his hand. _

_DL Mark gasped when he saw his own fire sword and lightning sword in Galian hands, but the flames where black and the lightning was red instead of the original. "Wow…they look much better like this…don't you think? "Galian asked with a smile on his face. DL Mark growled and charged at Galian. He swung both his swords at Galian. Galian just stepped to the side and dodged them. DL mark was shocked at Galian's moves. 'Those are my moves!' he thought. _

_He tried to attack again, but Galian kept on dodging each swipe, the sword just bouncing off each other. DL mark stepped back, he was panting heavily while Galian looked like nothing happened. "That's it? I thought you being a Dragon Lord you'd put up a fight" Galian said. DL Mark growled and flew at Galian. This time with his fire sword. He swung it at Galian, who blocked it with his dark fire sword. Galian then used his grey dragon wings to fly effortlessly away from DL mark's attacks. _

"_What the-?!" DL Mark turned as he saw Galian hovering a few inches off the ground. "Man, you're really slow today" Galian chuckled. DL Mark yelled and charged at him, he stepped to the right, then the left in a zigzag pattern, trying to best his defenses. "Cute trick, let me try" Galian said from behind DL Mark. DL Mark turned 'so fast…' he thought. Galian then used the same trick DL Mark just pulled, and managed to land a hit on DL Mark._

_DL mark gasped as he felt Galian's sword sear into the side of his body. He skidded back, holding his side as the skin repaired itself. "Y-you managed to hit me" DL mark said as he saw the blood stain on his hand. "Looks like you're not as invulnerable as people say" Galian simply said. DL mark remained calm and transformed into his half-dragon mode. He took to the skies, "Guess I have to use this" he muttered. He threw his hands wide open as two gold balls of energy appeared in his hands. He brought them together and the balls became one. "FINAL FLASH!" DL mark yelled and launched the attack._

_Galian just stood there as the beam of energy flew towards him. He smiled and closed his eyes. DL Mark raised an eyebrow at Galian. 'Is this dude retarded or some-'his thoughts were interrupted as he saw Galian's wings form a shield around him, blocking the attack from hitting him. "No way!" DL mark said as Galian's wings opened, causing the attack to disappear in a flash, and not a scratch on Galian was seen. _

"_T-T-That's impossible" Godith said with awe. "Is that all? I only felt a little tickle" Galian stated. "Man, this guy is insane, he's blocking his attacks and using them against Mark" one of the demons in the stands said. "What I'd like to know is how he can do that" another wondered. _

_DL mark looked at Galian's face, his eyes were closed and he was smiling. Then…he saw something behind him, it looked like some sort of creature hidden in shadows. "I…don't believe it…" DL mark whispered. The creature's eyes glowed red, suddenly DL mark felt a large claw rip at his chest. He screamed as a claw mark appeared on his chest, shredding his shirt. "Mark!" Godith yelled with worry._

_DL mark skidded away, the claw mark now healing itself up. "So…that's how you're doing this, you have a guardian beast" DL Mark said. Godith gasped, a guardian beast was the spiritual manifestation of a person's inner being. "So…you figured it out" Galian said "I was wondering when you'd figure it out" he added. DL Mark growled as Galian smiled again. "You can't win against him" Kothar, Galian's middle brother, said from the outside of the ring. _

"_No one has ever beaten Galian in battle, not even me" Kothar said. DL Mark soon felt Galian slice his chest and he fell to the ground. "Face it, you might have the power of a Dragon Lord but against someone like Galian, you're only going to last as long as you can fight" Kothar said. DL Mark ignored him and blocked Galian's attack, he tried to counter but Galian just blocked it with ease. "This is just too easy" Galian said and sliced DL Mark again. DL mark skidded away; his body was bruised and covered in scars and scratches, while Galian didn't even have a scratch on him. "Face it, you're no match for our brother, and you can take that to the bank" Kothar said._

"_Guess I have no choice" DL mark muttered. He flew into the sky again, this time his wings were on fire. "Blazing Tempest!" He yelled and beat his wings. A dozen or so scales shot at Galian. The demon dodged the scales but was soon surrounded by them. DL Mark smirked, but it soon faded when he saw Galian smiling again. He beat his wings and the scales where just blown away with one gust. "You've got to be kidding me!" both DL Mark and Godith said._

"_This match is boring, and I'm not even using my full power" Galian said as DL Mark landed. "Say what?!" the dragon lord asked. "Not even using his full power? That means…" one demon began. "He was only toying with him the whole time" Godith finished. "Ah well, guess I'll have to finish this" Galian sighed. Suddenly, DL Mark and Galian were above black water, or floating above it. "I thought you'd have more power than this Mark, and I'm not impressed by the way, I beat so many people, hell, I'm more powerful than Mundus and Lucifer combined" Galian said._

"_In other words…" Galian said as he closed his eyes. He reopened them, this time they were glowing bright red. "…__**You're history!"**__ Galian said in a demonic voice. Suddenly, DL mark saw hands made of the black water grab his legs and drag him under. DL mark yelled as he felt himself being dragged into the water. He soon began descending down into the water as an image of Galian appeared in front of him. "Good bye" he kidded. DL mark just looked at Galian in front of him. His hair soon began to rise up from the power he was exerting. "Beast of Destruction attack" he said. _

_Then, some weird black tendrils appeared from behind Galian and soon created a tunnel. Galian disappeared as a pair of dragon wings appeared. Suddenly, DL Mark saw a large, black demonic dragon come out of the tunnel and fly right at him with a roar. The crowd watched as DL Mark flew out of the ring, his clothes were being shredded and blood streamed out of his mouth. A bunch of white doves flew from behind DL Mark and past Galian, who was smiling. "You Lose" he said. _

_DL Mark soon crashed into the wall, and the force of the attack destroyed the wall and anyone in its range. When the dust cleared, Galian was smiling with his eyes closed before a large hole in the arena wall. "Whoa…please tell me we got that on tape" the announcer said. "h-he lost" one of the spectators said with shock. Everyone watching the fight was in shock. "Folks…it looks like, Galian is the winner" the announcer said with shock as everyone else._

_Soon the crown began cheering and chanting "Galian! Galian!" Godith was shocked as the medics got DL mark out of the rubble and took him to med-bay. On that day, DL Mark has suffered his first loss in his life._

_---_

The vision faded and the entire room was surrounded by white again. "Whoa…so…that's how you lost" DK mark sad with shock. "But wait…didn't you say he was sealed away or something?" Cynder asked her brother. "Yes, but he was actually sent to hell and lived there, since he was part demon" DL mark said. "But wait, if he was in hell, then who did you seal?" Ryuu asked. "Look and see" Reignor said. The room changed again and they soon found themselves before the door to the Shadow Lands.

---

**Flashback: The Sealing of the Fallen Ones**

_The gang saw Draco, DK mark and Ryuu's grandfather (In Ryuu's case great-grandfather) DL mark, Reignor, Godith, and even Hera all before the door to the Shadow Lands. They saw Vice, Raikov, Rezo and Rado. "You think you can seal us? Hah!" Raikov laughed. The door to the Shadow lands began to open. "You can't do this!" Rado yelled. "This is for your own good!" Draco yelled and sent a burst of power that sent the four into the door. _

_The door began to close but was soon halted by something. Everyone gasped as they saw a silver dragon's claw coming out. "Freedom!" the voice behind the claw yelled. DL mark was going to charge at the door but Reignor charged instead. "Rei!" DL mark yelled. "Shut the door!" Reignor yelled as he ran into it. "Are you insane! You'll be sealed too!" DL mark yelled. "I know…hey bro listen, before this door seals me, I want you to know…that I was jealous of you" Reignor said._

_DL mark was caught off guard by that statement. "You were always the one who had the power, I was just the one with the looks…listen, if I manage to find dad here, and I'll tell him you helped me get here" Reignor said as the door almost shut. "Good luck" was his last words before the door slammed shut. Dl Mark got to his knees and sat before the door, Hera was crying and Godith was consoling her on her shoulder. Dl Mark looked to the ground and a started crying. "Reignor!" he yelled._

_---_

The vision faded again and everyone was now crying. "Damn…that's…beautiful man" Ryuu's voice cracked. "Do…you still hate me for that?" Reignor asked. "No…after that day I began to realize what a fool I was…I was actually jealous of you. I mean, you're the more attractive one than me, and I was jealous because of that…but…after you sealed yourself inside the Shadow lands…I changed" DL mark said.

"Thanks bro" Reignor placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and smiled. "Hate to break up this little brotherly chat, but what about Galian?" Ryuu asked, wiping away his tears. "Oh right, you see, Galian was a very close friend to me and Reignor, all three of us became dragon Lords around the same time. Due to this we were allowed to enter Draco Academy, a school for the dragon Lords. The Elders there grew fond of us and we became the representatives in major tournaments and all that. Life was basically good…but…it all changed after Galian turned traitor and killed most of the DL's and Elders" DL mark said as the room went to a flash back.

---

**Flashback: Galian's turnover**

_The room changed to show Galian walking into Draco Academy wearing a hooded black cloak. The door burst open from an explosion as the Dragon Lords ran towards the door. "In the name of Ungh-Agor, stop at once!" one of the guards yelled. A gunshot rang out and the guard fell to the ground dead. The other DL's got out their weapons and charged at the assailant. The assailant looked at them as his eye changed to the four-pointed star._

_In an instant there was a flash and all the Dl's were dead. The group saw a much younger DL mark and Reignor rush to the commotion with the Elders and saw Galian and Kothar amongst the dead bodies. "Galian?!" DL mark asked with shock. "Why Galian?! Why? "Reignor asked. "History…is written in the wind Reignor, join us" Galian said. "Never!" the brothers yelled and drew their weapons. "Then you're history" the demon DL said and charged at them. _

_The elders flew at Galian and began to fight him and Kothar; unfortunately they were effortlessly cut down by Galian's power. Suddenly, Lucifer appeared, "finish them off now Galian!" Lucifer said. Galian however, just sheathed his sword. "Nah, I don't feel like it" he said. "What?!" Lucifer exclaimed. "As much as I want to kill these two, I'll let them life" Galian said as he and Kothar disappeared through a portal. "Oh and by the way Lucifer, screw you" Galian said and left through the portal._

_---_

The vision faded again and everyone was back in the white room. They were all confused about what they just saw, "Um…why did he let you live?" Ryuu asked. "Hell if I know" DL Mark shrugged. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, what about his master, since he didn't side with Lucifer and is siding with this Lucien guy, but who is Lucien?" DK mark asked. "I believe I can answer that" a female voice said.

Reignor and DL mark recognized the voice. "Overseer?" they both asked. "Yes, I happened to notice your visions and decided to speak with you and your friends about some events you were talking about" the Overseer said. "Will we have to use the regular entrance?" DL mark asked. "No, I'll handle that" the Overseer said. Suddenly everyone found themselves surrounded by clocks and a portal that looked to oversee the universe. "Dude…where are we?" DK mark asked.

---

**hey, the rest of this chapter is mainly copied from montecristo's story, i don't own it! Oh and i revised a few things to make it fit for my story but it mostly belongs to montecristo (Hope u don't mind man)**

**---**

"This is where the overseer lives" Reignor said. Just ahead of them was a large building that seemed to be built with a certain part of architecture. For example, a certain part of the building was built as if it was from Ancient Egypt. Another was Ancient China. Another was Russian and the list kept on going. "Wow…This Overseer must have a lot of fee time to construct something like this" Ryuu said as they walked towards the building.

"True, but I suggest you watch what you say in front of the Overseer, she doesn't like it when people blurt out stupid things…or so I think" DL Mark told them. The others soon followed as well, but they stayed close to one another since they weren't sure of this place. They soon reached the doors which seemed to have been created by Time itself. "I am starting to have a second feeling about this guys." spoke Wagner "Then you shouldn't have come here with us in the first place." Ryuu replied. "Here goes..." sighed Reignor. He knocked on the door and it slowly creaked open. The gang covered their eyes because it suddenly got bright. When the light died out, they were in a room that had no door way. It had windows that were inaccessible. "How they heck are we suppose to go through?" asked Ryuu.

They all soon heard a voice and it sounded to be a woman's. "_Welcome everyone. I welcome you all to my home."_ spoke the Overseer. "You have called for us my Lady?" asked DL mark. "_Wait a second...I know that voice._" spoke the Overseer. "Of course my Lady, it is us DL Mark and Reignor. The ones who you wanted to see. We hope that you don't mind if we brought...some company?" asked DL Mark as he looked back at the group. "_No of course not my child. I am just glad that you are finally here along with your brother._" spoke the Overseer. "Talk about knowing a lot." whispered Flare to Aqua. "My Lady, is it possible for you to show yourself to us? You do know that every Overseer must be present and not some recording." spoke Reignor. "_How smart of you Reignor. Very well, I shall be with you all shortly."_ spoke the Overseer. "That wasn't so bad. She seems really nice." spoke Cynder. "She may be sis, but we can't truly say until we see her in person." spoke Godith. "I have a feeling that she knows us more then we think she knows." spoke Hera. "What makes you say that?" asked Galadrial.

"Since when does some Overseer say '_my child_' ain't that a bit strange?" asked Hera. "Don't worry honey. If u ask Godith or Cynder I bet you she says my child to almost any kid she meets." spoke Reignor. "Do you really?" asked Hera. "Yes we do." answered Godith. It wasn't long till a portal and out came a female human being. She had the most beautiful looks that you will ever see. Her hair was blond and her eyes were a lovely color of sapphire blue. She wore a gown that seemed to be as if she was dressed for a wedding. The gown however was very light and made from the finest silk in the entire Universe. The two Dragon Lords looked at her and so did the Overseer and they gasped in shock. "DL Mark....Reignor." spoke the Overseer. "Mother?" asked the two Lords. "MOTHER?!!!" hollered everyone in shock.

---

**yeah, i bet you never saw that coming! The Overseer is revealed to be DL Mark and Reignor's mother?! How can this be? what other secrets have DL Mark and Reignor been hiding, and just who is Lucien? Learn more about this on the next chapter of T.F.O! (Oh and DL Mark and Reignor's mother i don't own, she belongs to montecristo)**


	63. The New Evil

**here's my newest chapter for the story, it's probably my second longest chapter i've written. anyway. Enjoy and R&R plz! Oh and there are some things that might sound similar to montecristo's story, in which case i don't own!**

**---**

**Chapter 63: The New Evil**

"Is it really you mom?" DL mark asked the women before them. "Yes, my sons, I'm so glad to finally see you both again" the woman said and hugged Reignor and DL Mark. The others were confused by what was going on, "Um…dude, what's going on?" Ryuu asked with confusion. DL Mark stopped hugging his mother and turned to the gang. "Guys, this here is our mother, Jermaine. Mom, these are my friends" DL Mark introduced their mother to the rest of the gang.

After the introductions and greetings, Jermaine summoned a few chairs for the gang to sit down. "So…you're DL Mark and Reignor's mom, but what I want to know is, who was the dad?" DK mark asked. DL Mark looked at his mom and Reignor, who both nodded. "Alright, we'll tell you. It started around the time the universe was created. Reignor was the first one born and I was second, we never did know our father who was named Akriloth…actually…how can I put this?" DL mark thought for a while.

"Our dad…was like Sparda, you know how Dante and Vergil came to be right?" DL Mark asked. "Yeah, their dad was a demon and their mom was a human" Ryuu said. "Exactly, that's what we are, our dad was a demon dragon who turned on his own kind, much like Sparda, except the people were afraid of him…well, not all the people" DL Mark glanced at his mom, who smiled. "Wow, now I know there wasn't only one demon who turned against his own kind" Sedro said. "Speaking of which dad, did you happen to meet Sparda in person?" DK mark asked with a grin forming on his face.

"Actually I did, and he was a good friend, even saving my life" Sedro said. "I can explain, you see, your father met Sparda years ago. Actually before he ever became King, he helped Sparda fight the demons and fought Razgriz, thing is, Sedro was injured and loss some blood, Sparda decided to give him some of his own as payment for helping him out" Elaine explained. "Hang on, so that means…we're 1/4th demon?" Revan asked. "Actually, Revan's 1/3rd demon, your brother is 1/4th demon since he's also part wolf" Sedro told them.

"Then that means I'm part demon too? Sweet" Ryuu smirked. "How old are you Sedro? I mean, to be with Sparda during his betrayal…you'd have to be…" Spyro began. "2,032 years old…in demon years" Sedro told them. (Everyone's face: O_O) "Except in real time I'm only 32" Sedro told them. "So in demon years DK mark and Revan would be 3200 years old but are 32 in real life" Cynder noted. "Yep, that's also why my skin regenerates like that" DK Mark said. "Um guys…we're going off topic here" DL mark said.

"Sorry, you were saying" DK Mark turned to his friend. "Anyway, when we were only 14 and 10 respectively, our dad went to fight the father of both Satan and Lucifer. He won, but some say he was sealed away or killed for his betrayal. I believe he's still alive" DL mark said. "What about Satan and Lucifer?" Ryuu asked. "Satan was killed by me…and you can guess who killed Lucifer" Reignor looked at Silfiaia. "Laetus, our ancestor…" DK mark muttered.

"Yes…" Reignor muttered. _'About time someone recognized my talents'_ a voice said. Everyone looked around, "Did…you hear that?" Ryuu asked. "Yeah, but who said it?" DL mark asked. "Not me, or any of us" DK mark told them. _'The sword…'_ the voice stated. Ryuu glanced at Silfiaia and unsheathed it. "You? You're the one that spoke?" Ryuu asked. _'Yes…and about time too, I was getting sick of listening to you people talk' _Silfiaia moaned. "Watch it, whoever you are" DL Mark warned. "Hang on honey, I think I remember this voice…Laetus? Is that you?" Jermaine asked the sword.

'Yes…glad I could see you again Jermaine, although, I wish I was in my old body than in here' the sword stated. "Hang on, what's going on?" Reignor asked. "Oh right, you see, after Laetus beat Lucifer he went to fight Satan's son, Reignor and Hera managed to beat Satan but easily lost to his son, Laetus managed to come and help kill him and Satan permanently, as in destroyed _both_ their bodies and souls. Laetus was severally weakened and put his concise into Silfiaia, then had it split in two" Jermaine explained.

"Okay, so Satan was Lucifer's brother and his son are cousins to Lucifer's son…but who the name of Christ is he?!" DK mark yelled. "Lucien…The master Galian and his brothers are serving is Lucien" DL mark stated. "What?!" Everyone hollered. "It's true, he wants revenge on the DK's for killing his dad and uncle…but the thing is, most would think he was going to revive them, but he's not" Jermaine stated. "Okay…now my brain's fried now, what do you mean?" Ryuu asked.

"Lucien is going with his own plans, which is take over Hell by killing Annoth, take the Shadow lands, and then take the realms and then take heaven" Reignor explained. "Huh, that explains a lot…wait, so doesn't that mean that Xervan and the others…" Ryuu began. "They were only the first wave, once they had gotten rid of us, then heaven would be next" Dl Mark said. "Wow…but hang on, Xervan's dead, where could they be if they lost their land" Artix noticed. "When did you get here?!" DK mark asked.

"I've been here, and so has Warlic" Artix motioned to the grey-haired wizard sitting next to him. "Why is it I never know when they're coming" Reignor muttered. "You eyes must be going" DL Mark snickered, only to get whacked in the head by their mother. "Sorry" DL Mark apologized. "Speaking of eyes, what about Galian's?" Spyro asked. "right, forgot to mention, while we were in Draco Academy we learned Dragon Lords had this special eye known as "The dragon God eyes", these were eyes only people with gifted powers and chosen by Agor could wield. However, the person could also gain the eyes by transplanting them into another dragon lord" DL Mark explained.

"And Galian got his by Agor?" Spyro asked. "Yes, anyway, the eyes vary in appearance for each DL, Galian's are a four-pointed star" Reignor said. '_Actually, The Dragon Kings also had those eyes, including me'_ Laetus said. "What did you look like anyway?" Ryuu asked. The portal above them flashed and soon the image of a bunch of men sitting in high chairs around the symbol of the DK's on the floor. It then showed the people sitting in the chairs one by one.

The gang saw DL mark, Reignor, Galian, Draco, Akriloth (only as a ghost but unseen by DL mark or Reignor) and the last person there was a man sitting in a golden throne-like chair. The portal soon showed the man's appearance and everyone gasped. The man was actually a teenager, no older than 15 with golden hair and a moustache and goatee, wearing the Dragon King armor and Silfiaia on his back, he looked exactly like Ryuu, but his eyes were different. One of them was gold, the other was red, but the pupils looked like a sun, the center was black with a red dot in the middle and had eight points that were black. The gold eye looked exactly like the red one but was gold.

"Whoa…he looks just like you big brother" Flare stated. _'Actually, most of my descendents look like me'_ Laetus explained. "Laetus made sure only his descendent that could reclaim Silfiaia could acquire the powers he had" Jermaine explained. "Hang on, doesn't this mean Ryuu is a demigod?" DL mark asked. "In a way yes, but not a full god entirely" Jermaine explained. "What about Lucien?" Ryuu asked. "Ah yes…him, I think it's best if I showed you how powerful he is" Jermaine said.

The portal flashed and another image appeared. This one showed Annoth and his wife Maria looking over Hell from their thrones. The main doors immediately burst opened. "Who goes there?!" Annoth yelled. From the dust they saw Galian and his brothers emerge but a fourth person emerged from behind them. The person turned out to be a young black dragon with grey spikes and claws, red eyes, and the sigil of Lucifer on his chest. "You…what are you doing here?!" Annoth asked. "To de-throne you" the black dragon said and flew at Annoth.

Annoth tried to defend himself but the young dragon was too fast and punched Annoth in the gut. He kicked and punched him, leaving black and blue marks and bloody claw marks. Annoth panted for air while the dragon just looked at him. "Maria, run!" Annoth yelled. Maria began to run but the dragon and demons didn't follow her. "We don't hurt women, not our type" the black dragon said and raised his arm to Annoth's face. "Farewell, King of Hell" the dragon smirked and blasted Annoth into oblivion.

When the smoke cleared, Annoth was only a pile of ash that blew away in the wind. The dragon walked over to the throne and began to transform. He soon sat on the throne in his new form, which was a man with two black dragon claws for arms, a moustache goatee combo, black hair with two horns jetting from the side of his head and red eyes. He was wearing a black coat with a red shirt underneath, red pants and black boots with red laces. On his back was a large sword that looked like it was made of flesh and metal (think Soul Edge wise) with an eye looking around the place. "It's good to be the King" he smirked.

The image faded and DL mark was growling with anger. "That bastard…" he growled as his hair began to turn red. "Easy there bro, at least Maria is okay" Reignor stated. DL mark calmed down and his hair turned back to its regular color. "You're right…but where did he get that sword?" DL Mark wondered aloud. "Hang on, didn't we see that sword in Steera's tomb?" Wagner asked. "Yeah, in that mural" Ryuu said and remembered the mural of the dragon and the human fighting. "That's Ragnarok, the sword of darkness and Silfiaia's brother" Jermaine stated.

"…now we know how powerful Lucien is…but where could Pobon and Blake be?" Ryuu wondered. "I know where they are" Darla piped up. Everyone looked at her, "What do you mean?" Ryuu asked. Darla looked to the ground with a look of shame on her face. "…I never told you were I came from…there's another land located just west of Dracovia called Arcadia, a place where the humans and dragons live in harmony…or it was until the Fallen Ones attacked" Darla stated.

"Hang on…how do you know about this 'Arcadia'?" DK mark asked. Darla looked at Reignor and Hera, who both nodded, she returned the nod and took a deep breath. "I-I'm the Princess of Arcadia, and the heir to the throne" Darla proclaimed. "WHAT?!" everyone shouted with shock.

---

**Darla's identity as the Arcadian Princess is revealed, how do Reignor and Hera have a connection with her? And What will become of the other realms with Lucien's plans revealed. Stay tuned for more on T.F.O! oh and Jermaine i don't own, or Akriloth, they belong to montecristo.**


	64. Arcadian Blood

**this chapter will reveal Darla's true origins and a few things i added for fun, i kept procrastinating so thats why i'm uploading it now. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 64: Arcadian Blood**

"You're the princess of Arcadia?!" Everyone asked with shock. Darla nodded, "Yes…my name Darla is an alias, it's really Alicia" Darla-erm-Alicia said. "Hang on, that's why you never told us about yourself, so no one would blab about you being the Arcadian princess" Wagner realized. "Yes…but Reignor and Hera knew since they are the Dragon Lords of Arcadia" Alicia said. Everyone turned to Reignor and Hera, then to DL Mark and Godith, then to Darla/Alicia.

"Okay, it's official, I've lost my mind" Ryuu stated. "I think it'll be best if I explained" Hera said, "You see Reignor and I are the Dragon Lords of the continent of Arcadia, the people there are a combination of humans and dragons living peacefully, they were the first of the dragon and humans to coexist with each other during the war between them, as they didn't want violence. The Arcadians were sculptures, artisans, craftsman, mages, and some were peacemakers and warriors" Hera explained.

"Each major city had a different type of style; one city was an artisan city, another was a peacemaker/warrior city, the third was a mage city, the fourth city was a craftsman city, and the last city was the capitol city" Hera continued. "And I guess you and Reignor helped serve the Royal Family?" DK mark asked. "Yes, we were good friends to the royal family and helped Arcadia through the tough times" Reignor said. "Hang on; didn't we meet the Arcadian Royal Family once?" Yulie asked her husband.

DK Mark thought about it, and then remembered they did. "Yeah, we did once a few years after I became king" DK mark said as his mind flashed back to that point in time.

---

**Flashback**

_DK Mark, Yulie, and their son Ryuu (at 5 years old) walked down a large hallway inside a castle. They soon stopped when they saw a man with dark brown hair neatly combed, a moustache wearing red and gold royal clothing, even having a gold crown on his head. "Ah, King Mark, it's good to see you at last" the man said and shook DK mark's hand._

"_Yes, I had hoped of coming to visit sooner, but with the affairs of my kingdom after the God War, I wasn't able to come sooner" Mark said. "Ah yes, I had heard much of what happened to your people, thankfully we don't have to worry about Lucifer anymore, and I see you have brought your family along" the Arcadian King said. "It's a pleasure to meet you King Daimios" Yulie said as the king kissed her hand. "And I believe that this must be your first born son Ryuu" Daimios smiled at the young gold dragon. "Yep!" Ryuu smiled. "Yes, my son, who will one day take the throne when my time is over, but until then, I've been training him with my secret sword techniques, and he's becoming just like me" Mark smiled._

"_You know, I have a daughter the same age as him" Daimios said. "Really? Where is she?" Yulie asked. "Oh probably around somewhere with her mother, but come along, we'll discuss more in the Parlor" Daimios said._

_---_

"Yeah, now I remember…" DK mark said. "So you met Dar-I mean Alicia when you were kids?" Galadriel asked Ryuu. "Yeah, I completely forgot about that day, until now. When I first met her in Avalar during our adventure, I thought I met her before, now I fully remember" Ryuu stated. "I still can't believe it's been 10 years since then" Darla/Alicia said.

---

**Flashback**

_Ryuu wandered the halls of the castle, he wanted to see the castle and his dad allowed him to wander around. He wandered the hallways into the large garden; he soon heard giggling and turned to see a young girl around his age wearing one of those frilly dresses princesses would wear, running around, laughing. The little girl noticed Ryuu and smiled. Ryuu was caught off guard and quickly took cover behind one of the hedges._

_Ryuu quickly transformed into his human form, but the girl poked her head from the side of the hedge during the transformation. "Hi!" the girl chirped. Ryuu flinched and stepped back from the girl. "W-who are y-you?" Ryuu asked. "Tee Hee" the girl giggled, "my name's Alicia" Alicia said and offered her hand to Ryuu. Ryuu hesitated but accepted it and was helped up; "My name is Ryuu" Ryuu said and smiled. _

_Alicia smiled as they heard the sounds of someone calling their names. "Ah, there you are!" Daimios walked towards the two kids with DK Mark and Yulie behind him. "I see your son has found my daughter Alicia" Daimios said as the girl walked beside her father. Ryuu went to his mother's side as she smiled at her son then looked at Alicia. "Aww, she looks so adorable!" Yulie cooed. "Yes, she takes some of her appearance from her mother's side of the family" Daimios said. _

_Alicia beamed happily and Ryuu smiled a little at her. _

_---_

"Yeah, but enough of the flashbacks, how did you get here?" Ryuu asked. Darla/Alicia lowered her head, "The Fallen Ones happened. They invaded my home and quickly took it over, I managed to escape but my father and mother were captured, I took up the alias 'Darla' to hid from the Fallen Ones and came here to the realms to find help. I never meant to deceive you or anything" Alicia said. "Don't worry; we'll help you reclaim your homeland" DK mark told her. Alicia smiled, "Thank you" she said. "Wait...what about Blake?" Wagner asked. "To be honest, my parents had an arranged marriage with him for me, since he's a prince of another country. but i never liked him, when i escaped he must;ve followed me and that would probably piece everything together" Alicia/Darla replied. "This is why i hate arranged marriages" Hera muttered. "umm...Arcaida anyone? We're getting off topic again" Jasmine chimed in. "Oh, right, Arcadia, gotta take it back, thanks jasmine" Hera said.

"Speaking of which, I just happened to find something very interesting before you all arrived" Jermaine said. The portal flashed again and it showed a continent covered with black storm clouds, in one of the cities there was fire and smoke billowing up, the portal then showed the citizens of the city all revolting against the dark soldiers. "Seems like the Arcadians are revolting" Sedro said. "No shit" Wagner muttered, only to get slapped in the back of the head by his mom.

"Sorry" he apologized. "The Arcadians had heard about Xervan's death and Pobon leading the soldiers, they decided to revolt and…well you can probably see that" Jermaine said and motioned to the portal. "Then let's give them some help" Ryuu said. "Hmm…I suppose, but who's going to go, Ryuu, Wagner and Darla are obviously going, anyone else?" DK Mark asked. "I'll go, it's been a while since me or Hera saw Arcadia" Reignor said. "I'll go too" Jared added. "Me too" Jasmine replied. "Guess we'll go too" DL mark got up from his chair with Godith.

"Well, that settles that" DK mark said. DL Mark opened a portal out of Jermaine's home. "Well, it was nice seeing you again mom" DL Mark hugged and kissed his mom as did Reignor. "Good luck my sons, I'll be watching you always, oh and feel free to come back whenever" Jermaine said. "We will goodbye" Reignor said as everyone entered the Portal. _'I only hope they can stop Galian and_ Lucien' Jermaine thought.

---

**With a new objective in hand, the gang must venture to the continent of Arcadia and liberate it. But what trials will they find there? Stay tuned for the second Part of this exciting story: The Prince of Darkness!!! (this time i'm keeping part 2 in this story)**


	65. To Arcadia

**yep, this is a short chapter, but this will serve as an introduction to Part 2, anyway, enjoy the second part of my story!**

**---**

**Part 2: The Prince of Darkness**

**Chapter 65: To Arcadia**

Dl Mark and the others exited the portal to Dracovia, which had finished partying and they saw it was the next day. "Guess time is faster in the Overseer's place" DK Mark muttered. "Yes, now then, we'll get ready to move to Arcadia, Mark, get the troops ready for battle, Singe, get the boats ready as well" Reignor ordered. "Wait, which mark?" DL mark and DK Mark asked. "King Mark, now, let's get going" Reignor said and flew to Warfang castle to make preparations.

Everyone followed Reignor's orders, but they were shocked to discover the people were all ready for adventure, the boats were being churned from the docks in Zonith, and the troops were getting applications from the citizens in floods. "We heard that Arcadia was in danger and immediately got to work getting the troops ready" one of the commanders of the dragon troops said. "Wait, how did you know about Arcadia?" Ryuu asked.

"I was the one who informed them" a voice spoke. The troops began to make room as Kuzo leaned towards them with his staff. "You informed them?" DK Mark asked. "Yes…Jermaine had contacted me earlier and told me Arcadia was in trouble and to get the men ready, while you talked with her, I got the troops ready and informed them of Arcadia's revolution" Kuzo said. DK mark patted Kuzo's shoulder. "You're a real life-saver gramps" he said. Kuzo chuckled, "I did serve your father as an advisor didn't I?" the old man chuckled.

Ryuu and the ones going to Arcadia had packed their survival gear and were ready to leave. "Be careful" Yulie said and hugged her son. "We'll be right behind you in the ships, once you take the fertile ground, we'll begin the assault" DK mark said. Ryuu nodded and turned to the others, who nodded, signifying they were ready. "Let's go" Ryuu said and took off. DK mark and Yulie watched their son go, and then DK mark turned to the soldiers. "Men, onward, to Arcadia!" DK mark yelled and raised his sword. The men roared loudly and took to the skies, this time to Zonith.

Meanwhile, Lucien was watching Ryuu and the others leave Warfang. "Hmm…seems like they're going to liberate Arcadia" Lucien muttered. Galian leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "Should we stop them?" he asked. "No, no, let's see what Pobon will try to do when he learns about this" Lucien said simply. Galian shrugged, "If you say so…" he muttered. Lucien looked around the room, "Where are Kothar and Rygath?" he asked. "Kothar is probably reading something and Rygath is in his room on his laptop…huh, wonder what he does anyway?" Galian muttered.

"**Why did you hire these three anyway?" **the sword on Lucien's back asked. "I needed the man power" he stated. The sword groaned, _'this isn't going to be easy'_ it thought.

---

**With everyone preparing to go to Arcadia, can Ryuu and the gang get to the Arcadians and assist in the revolution? And why did the sword Lucien holds speak? Could it have something to do with Silfiaia? Stay tuned for these answers on the next chapter of P.O.D!**


	66. Fedora, the Artisan city

**Here's another chapter, short but it's good still. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 66: Fedora, the Artisan city**

Darla, or Alicia as she was originally called, was sitting in a chair in the _Dragoon_. After leaving Warfang, they decided to use Reignor's airship to head to Arcadia, which would take a day to reach by the airship. The Arcadian princess sighed as she slumped in her chair, Reignor and Hera were busy with flying the ship (Alicia had to admit, they were good pilots). Jared was practicing his marksman ship skills in the training room…with a sniper rifle. Jasmine was working on some weapons she was given to by Reignor, which were a pair of daggers. Wagner was eating somewhere, and DL Mark and Godith were also in the front of the ship, telling Reignor were to go, and arguing above all else.

Alicia wondered where Ryuu was, after going into the airship he disappeared somewhere inside. Alicia got up and decided to look for him. She wandered around the corridors inside the ship until she saw the person she was looking for staring out at a window. Alicia noticed how calm he was, just staring at the clouds with a small smile on his face, his relaxed expression, almost like he didn't know about any wars and just looked so calm.

Ryuu turned and noticed Alicia looking at him. "Oh…hey" he said simply. "Hey…" Alicia replied. Ryuu turned his attention to the sky again, "Don't worry, we'll save your people" he said, causing Alicia to gasp slightly. "After all…" Ryuu turned to her and smirked, "…You helped save mine". Alicia then saw the image of Ryuu when she first met him years ago when they were only 5 years old. She smiled and nodded, Ryuu got off the window sill he was leaning on, "Come on, I think we're close to Arcadia now" Ryuu said and left down a corridor with Alicia following him.

Reignor saw Arcadia in full view as the airship came closer to the land. "Alright Alicia, were should we go first?" he asked the princess. "Fedora, it's always the first major city people go to" the princess said. "Fedora it is" Reignor turned the wheel. "Locking coordinates now" Claudia said. The mini-map then showed an arrow that pointed north and Reignor saw the city that was in a warzone already. Reignor landed the ship outside the city and everyone got out. DL mark stretched his legs from the jet-lag and looked at the city that was burning; the sounds of fighting could be clearly heard even from there.

"Looks like we're late for the party" DL mark muttered. "Yeah…but we're going to crash it" Reignor smirked. "Less talking, more killing" Ryuu said and charged ahead of them. "Ryuu!" Reignor and DL mark yelled as the young King ran ahead. Godith sighed, "Come on, let's go before he gets himself killed" Godith said. The others agreed and followed Ryuu; luckily they managed to catch up to him just as they neared the entrance to the city.

"There you are!" Reignor said as they caught up to Ryuu. "What were you thinking?! You could have been killed running off like that!" DL mark yelled. "Look ahead" Ryuu pointed ahead of them. Everyone looked and they saw a whole mess of shadow soldiers all dead on the ground. "Whoa…looks like the resistance did a number on these guys" DL mark said as they walked past the bodies. "Yeah…but where are they?" Wagner muttered. The answer came when Ryuu got shot with a dart and collapsed on the floor. "Ryuu!" Reignor yelled, and then got hit with a dart also. Soon everyone got hit with a dart and passed out (it took 10 darts for Godith and 15 for DL Mark). _'Ah great, what could it be now?'_ Ryuu wondered as he blacked out.

---

**With Ryuu and the others incapacitated by unknown men, what shall happen to our heroes? stay tuned to find out on P.O.D!**


	67. The Resistance

**Alright, here's a long chapter...well not long but about average, and about me not updating, i was busy with my playing Spyro: Year of the dragon on my old PS1, and my friend coming over today and us playing Brawl and other fighting games. Luckily i managed to finish this before his arrival so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Flare & Aqua: Please Review!**

**---**

**Chapter 67: The Resistance**

As Ryuu regained conciseness, he could hear voices around him.

"Hey, he's waking up"

"Watch out, he might be a dark soldier in disguise"

"Hang on; I think I saw this kid before"

"Yeah, isn't he the Dracovian Prince?"

"Oh shit, untie him"

Ryuu felt hands untie something that was tied on his hands and legs. He opened his eyes slowly to find some people wielding guns and wearing some biker clothes. "Hey, get up" a rough voice said. Ryuu's eyes soon got into focus as he saw the men before him. "W-What? Where am I?" he asked groggily. "You're in our base" one of the men said.

"And my friends?" Ryuu asked. "We got 'em, besides, Leader wants to see you" the man said. Ryuu got up, still drowsy from the drug, but managed to walk a little, getting the feeling back in his legs as he did. He followed the man from his cell to where their Leader was; they soon reached a door and entered. Ryuu found everyone already inside, and Darla/Alicia next to a man with tattoos on his face, a red scarf around his neck, brown hair that was swept back, and wearing a black jacket and brown pants and a belt with a curved knife on it.

"So, you're the kid that's been messing with the dark soldiers, funny, you're like what? 15?" the man asked in a stern tone (think Torn from Jak 2) "15, and who the hell are you?" Ryuu asked. "Calm down Ryuu, this is Eric, the resistance leader and one of Alicia's royal guards before the Fallen invaded" DL mark said. "Wait, how did you know him?" Ryuu asked his uncle.

"Rumors float around, I heard about you guys from some of the other members, word has it you beat the shit out of the Fallen and took back the other realms. Damn, seeing the man who beat Xervan, I'm impressed" Eric said. "I didn't actually beat him…I only sliced his eye, Galian was the one who killed him" Ryuu stated. "Wait, Galian's involved in this?" Eric asked. "Yeah, you know him?" Reignor asked.

"The guy's bad news man, I heard he annihilated an entire army by himself" Eric stated. "Anyway, what's going on here?" Wagner asked. "So far, we've been arming the people with weapons and ammo to stage a counter attack on the soldiers, not only that, but once we take the other cities, we'll launch a full assault on the palace…Alicia…your mom and dad and little brother are inside there…and…Pobon's planning to execute them next Monday…" Eric said and shook his head with regret. Alicia grew pale as she drew out a picture of her parents and her little brother (around 3) and herself.

"Mom…Dad…Daren…" she muttered. Ryuu placed a hand on Alicia's shoulder and gave her a look of pity on his face. "Pobon's become paranoid, after Xervan died and leadership came to him, he's been trying to protect himself by increasing defenses in the cities, some of the dark soldiers are going AWOL and are killing each other. It's freaking hell in a hamster ball out there" Eric said. "Man…what about Blake?" Wagner asked. "That asshole? Pfft, He's been deploying men like crazy and killing innocent civilians, he's out of control…now I know why you never liked him princess" Eric turned to Alicia, who was silently sobbing onto Ryuu. "Do you mind? She needs a moment" Ryuu said and walked away with her. Eric smirked a little, "looks like she changes fast" he muttered. "Anyway, the Dracovian armies are on their way, we were sent to take the cities and make it easier to take the cities with reinforcements" DL mark explained.

"Good, but we'll assign you guys some jobs, we've been trying to halt the King and Queen's executions with small hit-and-run tactics, it's working, Pobon's so frustrated he's practically begging to die right now" Eric said. "Nice, give the guy more stuff to worry about and have him halt the execution" Reignor said. "When's the date for the execution?" Hera asked. "Three weeks from now, and if things keep going like this, it'll be longer" Eric said. "Alright, what do want us to do?" Reignor asked.

"Well for starters…" Eric began. He then told the others about what was going on and what kind of people they needed. After a while the gang was each given new jobs. DL Mark and Reignor, along with Godith and Hera, were in charge of missions dealing with the remaining dark soldiers. Jared was with Recon. Wagner was with back-up support. Jasmine was with espionage. Ryuu was in charge of taking out dark soldiers with his uncles and aunts while Alicia stayed here.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" DL mark wondered aloud.

Alicia looked at Ryuu after wiping the tears from her eyes. After leaving the gang to talk about the plans Ryuu took her to his room and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. "Thanks Ryuu" Alicia said as she finished wiping away her tears. "Don't worry; we'll save your family and your people, I promise" Ryuu said. Alicia smiled softly and hugged Ryuu. "Thanks Ryuu" she said. Ryuu blushed slightly but returned the hug. _'Could I…be in love with Alicia?'_ Ryuu wondered. Unbeknownst to them, DL mark and the gang, including Eric, were watching from the door.

"Would you look at that" Godith muttered. "Damn, she changes boys fast" Eric whispered. "I guess since Blake is now evil, she's interested in Ryuu now" Reignor replied. "Maybe…though I doubt the King and Queen would enjoy this" Hera muttered. "Do you guys mind?" Ryuu asked and pointed Dawn at them. The others all go the message and left the two alone. Ryuu twirled Dawn and put it back in its holster. Ryuu felt soft breathing and noticed Alicia was asleep, the young Dragon King smiled as he placed the princess in the bed.

Alicia stirred a little but resumed her sleep, Ryuu smiled as he turned to leave. _'You really care about her, don't you?'_ Silfiaia asked. Ryuu stopped in front of the door, "…Yeah…" was all Ryuu said before he opened the door and left.

---

**With Ryuu and the gang now part of the resistance movement, can they stop Pobon before he executes the King and Queen of Arcadia? And is Ryuu falling in love with Darla/Alicia? Stay tune for these anwers and more on the next chapter of P.O.D!(R&R plz!)**


	68. Training with Laetus

**short chapter i know, but i had a hard time thinking of what to write. anyway, the song i found to fit this chapter would be "Dive into the Heart- Destati" from Kingdom hearts 2, which i don't own! Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 68: Training with Laetus**

Ryuu was sleeping in his bed after the long day they had, luckily Eric gave them rooms for them to sleep in. Ryuu was dreaming, his dreams were a lot different than normal ones he had. Usually there was darkness in his dreams since he had trouble dreaming, but this was different. He was surrounded by white; everything was white with no smidge of darkness_. "Good, you came"_ a voice said. Suddenly Ryuu saw Laetus in front of him, he looked just like in the vision they saw in Jermaine's place.

"Why did you summon me here?" Ryuu asked. _"To train you, you're going to need all the help you can get in order to beat Lucien"_ Laetus snapped his fingers and a door appeared. "Follow me" he said and floated to the door and vanished. Ryuu opened the door and was engulfed in light. *When he opened his eyes, he saw a bunch of large pillars, one red, another blue, and the last one was green. Ryuu looked down and saw the stained glass image of the Dragon King's emblem in red.

The pictures around the symbol were of Ryuu and his friends, including DL Mark and Reignor and their wives. _"Welcome to the Station of Serenity"_ Laetus's voice said. Ryuu looked around with surprise, trying to find Laetus. "Where are you?" Ryuu asked. _"Don't worry, I'm in the next room, I want you to get to the door here"_ a beam of light shone down on a door on the green platform ahead of him and some stained glassed tiles lead to the blue and green platforms.

---

**Here's another song called "Fragments of sorrow" also from Kingdom hearts 2, which i don't own!**

---

Ryuu decided to follow the platforms and ran up the stairway. *Suddenly, one of the shadow creatures emerged from the ground. Only, this was looked different, it looked like one of the creatures that belonged to Xervan or Pobon, but it carried a lance. Ryuu dodged the lance thrust and pulled out his sword. He realized he was wielding his old hand-and-a-half sword instead of Silfiaia. "What the hell?!" Ryuu gawked but had no time think as he barely dodged the thrust from the soldier's lance.

Ryuu growled and sliced the soldier with his sword, he blocked one of the lance's thrust and parried another attack. Then Ryuu used his dragon arm to grab the soldier and threw him to the ground, he grabbed the soldier's lance and stabbed it in the chest. The soldier soon disappeared in black smoke as Ryuu brushed his hands and walked to the blue platform. "Say Laetus, how come I don't have Silfiaia?" Ryuu asked the air. _"Because, I want you to go through this without Silfiaia, to test your strengths"_ Laetus replied.

Ryuu couldn't argue with that logic, mainly since he was fighting more of the soldiers again. He managed to beat them, but suffered a few scars and scratches. He then made his way to the green platform and fought three shadow soldiers again. When he finished off the last one, he walked to the door and opened it.

He entered another room with a gold pillar underneath him. "Alright, you've made it" Laetus said as he appeared before Ryuu. "Alright, what now?" Ryuu asked. _"You will have the privilege of facing me in combat"_ Laetus said and pulled out a two-handed sword. "Huh?! Wait a minute!" Ryuu began. _"Brace yourself!"_ Laetus yelled and charged at Ryuu

---

**Who, bet u didn't see that coming! Anyway, Ryuu must now fight Laetus, his own ansestor! Can he win? Stay tuned to find out on P.O.D!**


	69. Dueling a Dragon King

**Here's another action packed chapter for my story. And the main event is: Ryuu vs. Laetus! Who shall win? Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 69: Dueling a Dragon King**

Laetus charged at Ryuu and swung his sword. Ryuu managed to be quick and dodge the sword swing. "Excellent, your reaction time is improving" Laetus said. "Don't judge me by appearances, I might be your descendent, but I'm more powerful than you" Ryuu stated and charged at Laetus. Laetus managed to dodge Ryuu's attack, but Ryuu planned ahead and charged up an energy ball, ready to use against Laetus.

Laetus saw Ryuu smirking and soon got hit in the face with a ball of energy. Ryuu backed away when he saw the upper part of Laetus now crispy. _'Maybe I went overboard with that blast'_ Ryuu thought. Laetus coughed and shook off the soot that covered him. "Okay, that caught me off guard, and I believe you just killed my shirt, that's not nice" Laetus said as he showed him the tears Ryuu's attack made to his shirt. Ryuu cocked an eyebrow _'Is this guy for real?'_ he thought.

"Now it's time I got serious" Laetus's dragon arm suddenly began glowing and he was undergoing a transformation. Ryuu soon saw Laetus transform into a full-half-dragon. "Oh shit…" he muttered. "Come on!" Laetus taunted. Laetus charged at Ryuu and began to attack him, Ryuu managed to block some of the attacks but got badly hurt from the punches and kicks Laetus delivered. "If you're a real DK, then you should know what to do" Laetus said as the last punch sent Ryuu flying.

Ryuu skidded to the edge and hung on for dear life as Laetus towered over him. He pointed his hand at Ryuu as a ball of energy gathered in it. "Farewell…" Laetus said and shot the beam. Ryuu got hit with the beam and was soon falling. 'Is this it…is this…the end?' he thought. 'Come on Ryuu, you're not giving up that easily are you?' Wagner's voice asked. Ryuu shook his head, "Hells no" Ryuu said and began transforming.

Laetus walked from the edge of the platform until he got kicked in the back of the head by a size 15 shoe. Laetus skidded back (face first) then turned around to see a full half-dragon teenager above him. "So…you've finally decided to get serious…" Laetus smiled, "good…I was getting tired of fighting you in your human form" Laetus stated. "Are you going to talk? Or fight?" Ryuu asked smugly. Laetus smirked, "Fight…" he replied and charged at Ryuu.

---

Hera walked down the hallway to Ryuu room with some breakfast for him, after the conversation from before:

'_I wonder where Ryuu is, it's not like him to sleep in' Wagner said as he ate his breakfast. 'The tranquilizer darts do have a drowsy after-effect so he might still be sleeping' Eric told them. "That would explain why I slept for three extra hours" Reignor replied. "I'll give him his breakfast" Hera told them. _

Hera knocked on Ryuu's door, when she heard nothing, she opened it. "Ryuu? I brought you your breakfast" Hera said as she came in. She found Ryuu asleep in his bed and noticed Silfiaia was leaning against the bedpost, but the jewel seemed dimmer than usual. Hera placed the breakfast on the small table next to the bed and walked towards Ryuu. His breathing was okay but it looked like he was in a trance.

Hera looked at Silfiaia and touched the jewel. Hera's mind suddenly saw Ryuu and Laetus in their full half-dragon forms fighting in the Station of Serenity. Hera gasped as she returned to reality. 'So Laetus is training with Ryuu, the others might need to know this' Hera thought and went to tell them. She got to the briefing room and told the others of what she saw. "You mean he's using the Station of Serenity to train Ryuu?" Reignor asked.

"Yeah, so he'll be out of commission for a while, in the meantime we should try and get the other fertile grounds" Hera said. "Yeah, that's a good idea, and I think I know how we can do that…" Eric stated.

---

Ryuu dodged another punch from Laetus and countered with a kick. "Not bad…" Laetus said as he spat some blood from his mouth. "Yeah, but that last punch didn't count, you hit me in the neck" Ryuu replied and coughed a little blood. "Wanna keep going?" Laetus asked. "Yeah, I can go on all day" Ryuu said, despite him panting and knowing he was tired. Laetus chuckled, '_This kid doesn't want to give up that easily…kinda like…me'_ Laetus thought.

Ryuu charged at Laetus and swung his sword, Laetus dodged it but Ryuu disappeared with Instant Transmission and reappeared behind Laetus, kicking him in the back and sending him flying. Ryuu then did the hand signs for 'Burning Attack' but then pointed his hand at Laetus. "Burning Big Bang!" he yelled and fired off a beam of gold energy at Laetus. "Oh…shit…" Laetus said as the beam hit him. A bright light filled the area as Ryuu covered his eyes, when it was gone; Ryuu saw no signs of Laetus.

'_Oh crap, don't tell me I killed him'_ Ryuu thought. Suddenly Laetus appeared in front of Ryuu, badly injured but somehow alive and crispy. "Man, that was some attack…you've beaten me fair and square Ryuu, I'm impressed" Laetus said. Ryuu was surprised by what Laetus said, "Uh…thanks" he replied. "Since the training it done, I think it's time I gave you some of my powers" Laetus said. Ryuu looked at him surprised, "No way! Seriously?!" he asked.

"Yes, now, some of the powers will come to you during your journey and may take time to develop. Now…" Laetus closed his eyes and soon was transformed into light. The light soon shot at Ryuu and engulfed him in it. _'Now awaken Ryuu! Hunter of Evil!'_ Laetus's voice said in his mind. Ryuu felt an immense power inside him flow into his body and the blacked out.

---

**With Ryuu defeating Laetus and gaining new powers, what shall become of him? And what of the others? what has happened to them? Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of P.O.D!**


	70. Martiveir, the Peace Keeper City

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating at all today, i was distracted with stuff. anyway, here's another chapter that introduces another Arcadian city and another character. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 70: Martiveir, the Peace Keeper City**

While Ryuu was training with Laetus in the Station of Serenity, DL mark and the others had taken Fedora and were already trying to take over Martiveir, the Peace Keeper city. "This city is filled with warriors and the 'peace keepers' are special police force used to keep peace in Arcadia. It's comprised of humans and dragons" Eric said. "So Arcadias are the only people that accept dragons as equals?" Wagner asked.

"Yep, they also made a drug that allows dragons and humans to shift to dragon and human respectively, even a drug to make them the size of humans" DL mark said. "How do you know this?" DK Mark asked as he entered the room. After Fedora was taken, DK Mark and the Dracovian armies arrived and received a warm reception from the Arcadians. DK Mark joined the resistance and right now the Dracovians were beginning a few raiding parties in Martiveir. "I know a lot of things, considering I learned that from Reignor" DL Mark said.

"Anyway, the peace keepers are in charge of keeping the peace in Arcadia, having small stations in the cities and helping out the civilians however they can. But there are some peace keepers who are corrupt and twisted, thinking that they can do whatever they want and will kill any that try to stop them. I've seen this kind of corruption in the keepers, that's why I quit" Eric stated. "You were a peace keeper?" DL mark asked with some surprise. "Guess that would explain your…charming sense of humor" Wagner muttered.

"Anyway…I got an old friend in the keepers who might help us, last transmission I got from him was a day or two ago" Eric said. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Wagner said and began to leave, only to get stopped by Godith by grabbing his tail. "Hold it mister, we still have to wait for Ryuu to finish his training, not only that, but we don't even know where he is" Godith stated. "His last known coordinates were here" Eric pointed at a spot in the monitor that was blinking.

"Well, that settles that, let's go, and let go of his tail Hun" DL mark said as he and the gang were leaving. Godith dropped Wagner and followed them. "OW!" Wagner yelled as he got up, rubbed the bruise on his head, and followed them.

DK Mark followed DL Mark and his bro. along with the others to the spot Eric pointed out. They used guns in case of a firefight (except Artix and Warlic, both just used their regular weapons). They managed to get to the location to find a black man holding a gun and shooting at the shadow warriors and beasts coming towards him. "YEAH, YOU WANT SOME MORE?! COME ON!" the man yelled and fired off his gun.

"Damn, he reminds me of Cole from Gears of War" Reignor muttered. "Hell, if his name turns out to be Cole I wouldn't believe it" DL mark said. "Looks like he needs some help" Hera said, seeing some Dark Soldiers coming from behind. Suddenly the soldiers were sniped by someone. DL Mark looked with his dragon eyes and could clearly see Jared with the sniper rifle shooting down some of the soldiers.

"Come on!" DK mark said and went to help the soldier. The others followed and joined in the firefight. They managed to beat the soldiers and the rest retreated. "Oh yeah, that's what you get when you mess with the Peace Keepers!" the black man exclaimed. Reignor thought he met the man somewhere before…or saw him, whatever. "Hey man, name's Baret" the peace keeper said and shook their hands. "Wait, Baret? As Baret "Bullet" Train? As in number 19 in the Arcadian football team, Baret?" Wagner asked. "Ah dude now I remember! I saw that highlight game with that play, 45 yard touchdown and the guy blocking him ended up breaking his neck" Reignor realized. "Oh yeah I remember now…by the way you owe my 20 bucks from that bet" DL Mark said.

"Don't worry; I'll pay you back for that bet" Reignor told him. "So you the guys Eric sent? You don't look like the kind of people I thought he'd send" Baret said. Everyone transformed into their most powerful forms. "Okay, now I get it" Baret stated. "Do you know where the fertile ground is? It's a large patch of glowing earth" Alicia said. "Oh that? Yeah I know where it is, follow me!" Baret then began to run off to the fertile ground with the others following him.

The gang soon arrived at the fertile ground, located at the city square. "Why Is it it's always in the most obvious places?" Reignor asked himself. "Let's just heal the ground before Blake or Pobon show up" Alicia said. "Don't jinx it!" Sparx started. Unfortunately, he was right, as no sooner that she said that, Blake appeared, but now fully corrupted and now looked like a full half-dragon.

"Great, him" Wagner moaned. **"What? You look sorry to see me" **Blake said. "Blake…what happened to you?" Alicia asked with shock. **"After Xervan kicked the bucket and Pobon's now insane, I'm forced to lead the dark warriors, 'cept now they're going AWOL"** Blake stated. He then looked at the group but noticed something was wrong. **"Where's Ryuu?"** he asked. "None. Of. Your. Business" Wagner stated.

"Alright, guess I'll have to kill you then!" Blake yelled and charged at them.

---

**With Ryuu still not with the gang and Blake now attacking, can he be able to reach the gang before it's too late? Stay tuned for more on P.O.D! And Baret belongs to me!**


	71. Ryuu Reborn

**Short chapter, but awesome song in this one. Anyway, let's get this chapter rolling!**

**---**

**Chapter 71: Ryuu Reborn**

Ryuu got up from the bed and got dressed, his hair covering his eyes. He went to where Eric was and asked him were the others are. "Martiveir…wait you're not going after them are you?" Eric asked with shock and surprise. "Yep, I'll be back in a few minutes" Ryuu said and used Instant Transmission and disappeared. Right before Ryuu left, Eric caught a glimpse of his eyes; they weren't the same eyes he had before.

---

Reignor panted as did everyone else. "Man, either this guy's really good, or we're really getting old" DK mark panted heavily. It was only a few minutes into the battle and Blake had them on the ropes. Reignor and everyone had scars, scratches and a few black and blue marks on them. "Man, this is too easy" Blake chuckled and charged at them, prepared to deliver the killing blow. What he didn't expect was someone to appear in front of him and kick him hard in the face, sending him crashing into a pile of debris.

Everyone looked and saw who it was that saved them. It was Ryuu. "Hey dude about time you got here" Wagner said happily. "Sorry, I was a little busy with something" Ryuu said simply. The others noticed the change in Ryuu's personality just as Blake got out of the rubble. "Grrr, you little bastard" Blake growled. Ryuu lifted his head a little and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Everyone gasped when they saw Ryuu's eyes.

Ryuu's golden eyes were glowing brightly, but that's not what everyone gasped about, the pupils were no longer normal or even slit-like, they were the dragon God eyes. Ryuu's eyes were now DG eyes, the same ones Laetus had. The black pupils were in the shape of the sun and the eight points included were black, the center of the sun was gold. "Ryuu…" Alicia said with shock. "What the? What happened to your eyes?" Blake asked. "Before I came here I was training with Laetus and managed to beat him, he gave me his powers and now I have his eyes" Ryuu told him casually.

---

**Alright, here's the song i promised, it's called "Minagoroshi no Jungle (Master Mix)" from the Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X soundtrack, which i don't own!**

**---**

*"It won't matter, I'll crush you!" Blake yelled and ran at Ryuu. Ryuu just stood there as Blake tried to swing his sword, but Ryuu disappeared in a flash. _'Where'd he go?'_ Blake wondered. He turned around to see Ryuu behind him and swung his sword. Blake managed to block it and was soon on the defensive against Ryuu, who was using quick sword attacks that Blake was parrying. "Whoa, Ryuu's so fast" Wagner said with awe. _'Incredible, to think after two days in the Station of Serenity he's gotten faster and more powerful than ever…he even beat Laetus…amazing' _Reignor thought.

Blake dodged Ryuu's attacks and managed to catch Ryuu off guard, "Got you!" he yelled and jabbed him. Ryuu noticed this and managed to catch the blade and instead of jabbing him in the arm, it only got his shoulder. "Not bad, my turn" Ryuu said. He opened his eyes fully and disappeared. '_He can use Flash Step that quickly?!'_ Reignor thought. Blake looked around and soon felt something tear at his back. Blake turned to see Ryuu disappear, then reappear and slice him again.

Ryuu kept doing this for a good few minutes before he stopped. "Flash step: 1,000 swords" he stated. Blake was covered with scars and bleeding profusely. "Damn you…this isn't over!" Blake yelled and disappeared. Ryuu turned to the fertile ground and jabbed Silfiaia into it. Suddenly the purification process began and soon the clouds above rolled over, shedding light into the city again. Ryuu's eyes reverted to their normal state as did his personality. "Man, next time I'll warn him not to use that" Ryuu muttered before turning to the gang with a big grin on his face. "So, what's up?" he asked.

---

Blake stumbled to Pobon's throne room, "Sorry master, he's better than before…." Blake said to Pobon. "What? He beat you?!" Pobon asked. His hair was now in split ends and messed up, his eyes had circled under them and he looked like a ghost. "Damn that Ryuu… Get Barron and Hewa's defenses up now!" Pobon ordered. "Y-Yes sir" Blake said and left.

_'Damn that Ryuu, he's thwarted with my plans for the last time, I'll show him, I won't die without a fight'_ Pobon thought.

---

**Another town is reclaimed, but with Pobon increasing defenses, can the gang be able to get the cities back? Stay tuned to find out on P.O.D!**


	72. Hewa, the Mage city

**Pretty decent chapter up ahead, the beginnign shows how powerful DG (Dragon God) Ryuu is and the little side-effect he has. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 72: Hewa, the Mage city**

As the resistance group made their way to Hewa (not to be confused with Hera, it's pronounced (Hey-wah) don't ask me okay!) they began to talk about Ryuu's "Dragon God" form. "So, you're saying Laetus and you fought in this 'Station of Serenity' and you won?" Wagner asked. "Actually, it was the Station of Awakening, Station of Serenity was where I first entered" Ryuu said. "Anyway, when I beat Laetus I was given his powers, one of which was the DG eyes" Ryuu said. "Wow…you beat Laetus" DL mark said…for the past five minutes that's what he said. "Are you going to keep saying that, sheesh" Reignor muttered.

Then the two brothers got into an argument that was resolved by both Godith and Hera smacking the back of their husbands' heads. "Sorry" the DL brothers said. "Good, now continue Ryuu" Godith said. "Thanks aunt Godith, now then, when I got Laetus's powers I don't know exactly what I got, Flash step 1000 swords was my own move, and there are some moves that are only accessible through my DK form" Ryuu said.

"What happens if you get mad?" Wagner asked. "You don't want to know" both Ryuu and Laetus replied. _"But there are some moves in my dark form that would haunt you in your dreams, one is Amaterasu, the other is Visual technique: Powerful Calm_" Laetus told them. "Whoa…I heard those are the most destructive moves in existence" Reignor said. "They are, I'm the one who used them…or at least…my brother…" Laetus said. "Whoa, you got a brother?" Eric asked the sword. _"Yep, while I was the dragon God, my brother, Ragnarok, was the Demon Lord…and my brother…when he died, his soul was placed in a demon sword like myself, as long as we live, the battle against good and evil will never end"_ Laetus said.

No one said anything; Laetus's words hit everyone hard. _'As long as we live, the battle against good and evil will never end…'_ Ryuu kept thinking about that then remembered the sword Lucien wielded. _'Ragnarok…hmm'_ he thought. Eric stopped, "We're here…" he said. Before them was a city with large towers, including a huge tower in the middle. "That's the mage city of Hewa, mages and elemental users gather here to study the elements. Both humans and dragons attend this school to learn their elemental abilities and use them to the maximum" Alicia said.

"Wow…kinda like the Temple…" Ryuu muttered. Everyone began to move into the city but they were soon being gunned down by the defenses. "Damn, those guns are tearing us to pieces, Ryuu, is there a move that can get rid of them?" Eric asked. "Why ask me?" Ryuu asked. "You're the dragon God here" Eric replied. Ryuu sighed and walked out of the hideaway they were using. He stood before the walls of closed his eyes, the guns and archers all fired but Ryuu was faster and opened his eyes.

The instant Ryuu opened his eyes; the wall he was looking at now had a huge hole in it, Ryuu looked at the other two spots in the defenses and soon there were just holes. His eyes reverted to normal as he covered them with his hand. The others were just shocked by Ryuu's power. "Whoa…he just looked at it and bam, there a hole" DL mark said with awe. "Man, I wouldn't want to fight him" one of the soldiers said. Reignor went to Ryuu, "You okay?" he asked. "Y-Yeah, my eyes are burning a little bit but I'm good" Ryuu stated.

Reignor watched as Ryuu lowered his hand and opened his eyes, they were teary eyed but he wiped it off. "Note to self, never use that again" he muttered. "Come on, let's go" Reignor called to the others as he and Ryuu walked ahead. When they entered the hole, they saw the bodies of the men inside the wall in the debris from Ryuu's attack on the floor, somehow they stayed intact. Alicia came up to Ryuu and gave him a piece of cloth for his eyes. "Thanks" Ryuu said and tied it over his eyes. _"I forgot to mention, the DG eyes can exhaust a person's stamina"_ Laetus said. "Now you tell me…" Ryuu muttered. "Take a break, we'll handle this" Alicia said.

Ryuu nodded and was helped by his dad to a safe place to rest. The others all entered the city and began to kill the soldiers. Reignor noticed that the security was really tight around here than the other cities. "Maybe Pobon's finally gone paranoid and is planning to stall for time for the execution" Reignor muttered. They carved their way through the city, suddenly; they saw a bunch of soldiers in front of them.

The soldiers charged at them, until a torrent of fire shot from one of the buildings and incinerated some of the soldiers. Reignor looked to find people and dragons wearing robes firing elemental attacks at the dark soldiers. The mages dropped down from the buildings and nodded to Reignor and the others, they nodded back and made their way to the fertile ground, which Alicia said was at the highest tower. Ryuu was following them not too far behind, having using his wolf senses to follow them the whole time.

They soon arrived at the tower and entered, only to find Pobon and Blake waiting for them. "Well, looks like you guys are right on schedule" Blake said as he flipped a pocket watch and put it in his pocket. "Man, you're a mess" Sparx said to Pobon, noticing his face. "Silence!" Pobon yelled and launched an attack at him, only for it to be blocked by Reignor.

"Back off, you're fighting us!" Reignor said as everyone got into their combat stances. "Come on!" Blake yelled as he and Pobon charged at them.

---

**With Ryuu not able to use his DG eyes for a time, can Reignor and the gang fight both Pobon and Blake? stay tuned for the outcome on the next chapter of P.O.D!**


	73. Battle in the Tower

**Hey folks! Here's another addition to my now-getting-longer-by-the-chapter story! This one will include Pobon fighting for his first time and a certain fallen one dying, but enough details, let's get on with the story!**

**---**

**Chapter 73: Battle in the Tower**

Reignor and the gang all charged at the two Fallen Ones. Pobon blocked Reignor's attacks while Blake attacked the others. Reignor noticed that Pobon's moves seemed to be made out of fear…'could…he be afraid to die?' Reignor wondered. Pobon used his thinking to slice Reignor's chest and kicked him back. Blake skidded away from the others and the two disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Reignor asked as his scar healed. "They must've gone up higher into the tower" Alicia said. "Just how high is this tower?" DK Mark asked. "Around 5,900 floors" Alicia stated. "Oh come on! Can't we fly up there?" Wagner asked. "Nope, if you fly up there, the Tower's magic outside will make you fly the same level over and over again" Alicia said.

"Man, you Arcadians really know how to make defenses like this" Reignor sighed. "Come on we need to get up the tower!" DL mark said and ran up some more floors. After the first nine hundred ninety-nine floors they found Pobon and Blake waiting for them. "Good, you showed up" Blake said and flew at them again. They managed to hold them off and weaken them some more before they disappeared. "God, I'm going to kill them!" Dl Mark yelled and ran up the stairs to the next levels of the tower.

While they ran up the stairs they were also fighting mages of different classes. Novices, apprentices, veterans, all beaten in quick succession. Everyone took a short break to get their energy. "Okay…I'm really wishing that they installed an elevator" Ryuu panted, he no longer had his blindfold on, as his eyes managed to stop burning a little. "Yeah…come on we need to get going" Reignor said and ran ahead of them.

The others ran after him and they found him fighting Blake and Pobon single-handedly. Blake was pushed back by Reignor's strength while Pobon's attacks were being blocked by Reignor. Ryuu jumped into the fray and began to fight Blake. Ryuu managed to wound him and caused them to disappear again. "How much longer?" Ryuu whined. "A few more feet, we're close to the top" Alicia reassured.

Everyone sighed and continued to run towards the top of the tower, which thankfully they managed to reach…well, actually DL Mark and Reignor reached it, and the others were exhausted. "Can't…feel…legs…" Ryuu panted and collapsed. Baret grabbed the young DK and carried him on his shoulder. "Whew, man, talk about a workout" he said as they reached the stairs. "What took you? We've been waiting for, like, 10 minutes" Reignor said. "Don't…start" Hera said. "Let's let them rest while we go in and take down the two inside" DL Mark said and kicked the door open.

The room inside was filled with book cases, priceless artifacts hung on walls or in glass cases, and papers littered all over the floor. They also noticed the large glass dome above them and the fertile ground as well…and Pobon and Blake in front of them. "Man, I'm surprised you arrived so fast" Blake said casually. "We're here to stop you and get the fertile ground, so back off" DL mark said, pointing his sword at him.

"No…you won't kill me….you won't!" Pobon said and fired some fire blasts at them. DL mark and Reignor easily sliced them in two. "Done?" Reignor asked. Pobon flinched and ran out the balcony and left Blake. "Oh that fuckin' traitor, you're dead when I get back!" Blake called out. "_If_ you get back" Ryuu replied and charged at Blake. Blake and Ryuu soon began to clash again, this time Ryuu and Blake were evenly matched. Ryuu crouched down after Blake tried to slice him, only for Alicia to kick him in the face…hard. Ryuu got up and sliced him, and then Alicia jumped on Ryuu's back and kicked Blake upward. Ryuu jumped up and grabbed Blake with his dragon arm, swung him around, and then tossed him, sending him flying out of the room.

Ryuu then grabbed Blake again and then shot towards a wall and slammed his head against it a few number of times. Ryuu stopped and flung Blake into another wall. Blake got up; his face was bloodied and covered with scars and bruises, mainly due to Ryuu smashing his face against the wall. The scars and scratches instantly healed, till Ryuu grabbed him and began choking him by the neck. "Hang on Ryuu, he's had enough!" Reignor said.

"Why should I let him live?! After everything that he did, he should deserve to die!" Ryuu said and choked him harder. "P-Please…let me *cough* live" Blake strained. Ryuu growled and was prepared to punch his lights out, but was stopped by Alicia, who shook her head at him. "Ryuu…no" she said. Ryuu's eyes softened and he let go of Blake, who was now coughing and had his hand on his throat.

That's when they saw him beginning to fade. "Hehe…I knew I would end up fading soon…never expected it to be here though" Blake muttered. "Listen…I-I'm sorry…I was a fool…I only wanted power…but…in the end I sold myself to Xervan…" Blake said. Alicia crouched next to him, "I'm sorry…if I hadn't run away then you wouldn't have turned over" she said. "It wouldn't have mattered…I was doomed to fall to Xervan's tricks anyway…I was…jealous of Ryuu…mainly since…" Blake began to cough up blood.

"Damn…listen, there's another way to enter Barron, through the sewers, Pobon's probably got it guarded however but I think he's changes guards regularly, paranoid that way" Blake said as he began to fade more. "Listen…before I go I wanted to say…I'm sorry…if I knew this would happen I wouldn't have turned evil…and Alicia…tell your parents…you're better off without me…and Ryuu…take care of her" Blake was soon faded back into darkness.

The others were crying from Blake's apologies, but Alicia was probably the most affected. She was crying so hard that she cried into Ryuu's arms and muttered, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" a few times. Ryuu consoled the Arcadian princess as Laetus muttered to DL Mark and the others to stab himself into the fertile ground. They did and soon the ground was purified and the city was reclaimed. Alicia got out of Ryuu's embrace, feeling a little better now. "We're almost done…we just have to take Barron and then it'll be over" Alicia said.

The others nodded, "Ryuu turned into his dragon form and offered Alicia to ride on his back, which she accepted. "Well, let's fly down this time, I'm sick of walking" Godith said as she jumped off the balcony and to the city below, with the others following her.

---

_'This is bad….this is so-o bad'_ Pobon thought with anxiety and worry as he paced back and forth. Blake was dead and Pobon was now going to be attacked by the Resistance and Dracovian armies, not only that, but he'd have to face Ryuu, and after seeing how he nearly killed Blake, he was freaking out more than ever. 'Think, think, think! How can I beat them?!' Pobon thought. Then he remembered something, the execution. He used one of the Raven beasts to deliver a message to all troops:

_The execution of the King and Queen of Arcadia shall happen at noon, two days from now…no exceptions… _

_---_

**Uh oh, Pobon's moved the execution date! Can Ryuu and the gang be able to save Alicia's parents? Stay tuned to find out on the next chapter of P.O.D!**


	74. Barron, the Capitol city

**Here's another new chapter, and introducing the next city, anyway, let's get on with it!**

**---**

**Chapter 74: Barron, the Capitol city**

After freeing the Mage city, the Resistance decided to come up with a plan to free Barron after they captured a dark soldier, whom they interrogated and it revealed that Pobon had moved the execution date up. "This is bad; we gotta take that city now!" Eric stated. "No shit, but how? Pobon's got the entire place guarded and I doubt we can just walk in" DL mark said. "Maybe we can…" Ryuu said as he and Alicia came into the room. "How you feeling princess?" Eric asked. "Fine now, but my well being isn't important now, what's important is that we save my parents and our homes" Alicia said.

"Remember what Blake said? The sewers, we might be able to use them to get underground while you guys distract the soldiers, that way we can rescue Alicia's parents and take down Pobon in the heat of the battle" Ryuu said. "Actually, that's not a bad idea" Eric stated. "Oh yeah baby! We gonna go and bust some heads" Baret proclaimed and pounded Ryuu's fist. "Baret reminds me of Cole in so many ways" DK mark muttered. "Dude, Cole was my favorite character in gears of War 2 when I played it as a kid, plus, I liked his speech" Baret stated. "Oh yeah, _that_ speech…good times, good times" Reignor stated.

"Boys, focus…" Godith started. "Uh, right! Okay, we're going to use the army as a distraction while Ryuu and the strike team enter the sewers and advance under the city, then they'll go and find Alicia's parents, free them, and beat Pobon" DL mark said. "Sounds easy enough, let's go" Ryuu said.

---

Ryuu, Reignor, Alicia, Wagner, Jared, Jasmine, Baret, and Hera snuck into the sewers outside the city of Barron. Earlier, they broke off from the main army and snuck around to the sewer entrance of Barron. The main army had begun its attack so Ryuu could see the battle raging above them. Reignor opened the grate to the sewer and went in first.

"Oh man, it stinks in here!" Baret stated, covering his mouth and nose. "Gee, you just noticed? Man, smells like a wet dog in here" Ryuu said. "You mean you after a rainstorm?" Wagner said, only to be punched by Ryuu. "Enough you two, don't make me have to headlock you two" Hera stated. The two teens stopped fighting, neither wanted to get a headlock by Hera…enough said.

The gang noticed that there were barely any guards in the sewers. "Maybe Pobon thought we'd never use this way" Jasmine suggested. "Or…maybe he did and the soldiers are waiting for us…" Reignor stated as he slowly pulled out his sword. "What makes you say that?" Ryuu asked, just as they heard the sounds of guns being cocked. He turned and found a bunch of dark soldiers holding guns at them. "Shit…I had to ask" Ryuu said as he pulled out Dawn and Dusk and the firefight began.

---

A dark soldier shot his rifle at something as he turned a corner, only to get his foot caught by something. The soldier turned as he saw a flash and didn't know anymore. Ryuu shot the dark soldier after grabbing his leg with his dragon arm. "One less soldier to worry about" Ryuu muttered. "I think I see a way out!" Jasmine yelled and pointed to a ladder. They ran towards the ladder and began to climb it. Ryuu poked his head out and found them inside a bathroom.

Ryuu got out of the floor opening and helped the others out. "Huh…never thought we'd end up here" Reignor said. "No one speaks of this moment" Ryuu stated. Everyone agreed and they quickly got out of the bathroom and hid in the shadows as a group of dark soldiers passed. They noticed they were going somewhere, as if by order. "Let's follow them" Ryuu said.

---

DK mark and the others were fighting their way to Barron with the main armies. The forces inside the city were fighting to their last man and somehow they were holding the line…but then, they were suddenly retreating for something. _'The Execution!'_ they realized and went into overdrive to stop it.

---

Ryuu and the others saw more dark soldiers pass them, but they seemed to ignore them and run in the direction they were running. Ryuu and the others soon found themselves at a large balcony overlooking the city, directly in front of a full moon that glistened brightly. The silhouettes in front of the full moon were easily recognizable. The one looming over three prisoners was Pobon, a wicked grin on his face. And the three tied up were King Daimios, Alicia's father and King of Arcadia, Queen Elizabeth, Alicia's mother, and a young boy, around 3 years old with light brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a royal tunic that was tattered and dirty, Ryuu realized that boy was Alicia's little brother Daren.

"Brothers! Tonight we shall beat the Dracovians! And we will take Arcadia forever!" Pobon proclaimed loudly. The soldiers cheered loudly as Pobon held out a dagger. It seemed to glimmer in the moonlight and had black outlines on it. "Now…our victory shall be final! With the deaths of the royal family!" Pobon yelled again. He grabbed Daren and held the dagger by the throat, "this boy shall be the first!" Pobon stated. "No! Take my life instead, just spare our son!" Elizabeth yelled out.

"Oh, so sorry dear, but I'm afraid I can't do that" Pobon coaxed. Alicia felt burning rage fill her body as she watched the dagger shine upward. "DIE!" Pobon yelled and brought the dagger down. Suddenly there was a gunshot and the dagger flew out of Pobon's hands. Everyone turned to Ryuu, who held a smoking Dawn in his fingertips and smirked. "Sorry, this party's getting a little too crazy for me" Ryuu stated. "You?! B-But how?" Pobon asked with shock. "You don't need to know, now, let the boy go and I might consider letting you live" Ryuu said as his eyes turned DG. "Never! Kill the intruders!" Pobon ordered.

---

**Ryuu and the gang now must save Alicia's family and defeat Pobon. Thankfully they managed to acomplish one part of the plan, now for Pobon. Can they win? Stay tuned for more on the next chapter of P.O.D!**


	75. Arcadia's freedom

**Yep, another short chapter, but this was all i could come up with so bear with me. and due to my procrastination, it took a while so don't flame me! Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 75: Arcadia's freedom**

Ryuu and the gang charged at the dark soldiers, weapons free, so they shot, sliced, tore apart, and practically annihilated them. Pobon was getting more and more freaked out as the others ran through the dark soldiers. Pobon turned and saw the Royal family getting up, rubbing their wrists and glaring at Pobon. Pobon began to back off when he bumped into Ryuu, who pointed his gun at him. Then Pobon saw the Dracovian soldiers and the resistance surround him.

"Well…this isn't going well for me, now is it?" Pobon chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah" Ryuu snarled. "DOG PILE!!!!" Baret yelled. Everyone jumped at Pobon, but he used a smoke bomb and soon everyone was surrounded by thick smoke and coughing. "Where'd he go?" Ryuu asked. "That clever son-of-a-bitch" Reignor muttered. Daren pointed up, "huh? What're you looking at?" Ryuu asked. Daren pointed again and they turned to see Pobon, but now a full half-dragon with black scales, standing on one of the towers.

"Try and catch me!" Pobon yelled and flew off. "I got him!" Ryuu said and transformed into his DK form and flew after the Fallen One. Ryuu flew after Pobon and quickly caught up to him. Pobon lashed out his sword and charged at him. Ryuu dodged it and they began to clash in mid-air. Ryuu sliced and clashed at Pobon, who countered with his own sword. Ryuu decided to grab Pobon and swung him around a few times, he then let go and sent him flying, crashing into the side of some of the buildings.

Pobon opened his eyes to discover Ryuu in front of him; Ryuu grabbed Pobon and smashed his forehead against his. He did this at a rapid pace then the last smash he did sent Pobon crashing into the ground. "Unreal…completely un-fucking-real" DL mark said with shock. "Yeah…" Godith said. "Guess Ryuu's demon blood is now active…but why?" Hera wondered. "I think I know…" Reignor pointed to the full moon. "Oh…" they all realized the full moon was making Ryuu act 'werewolf like' again, like in the Imperial City.

Back to the battle, Pobon was now being pounded by Ryuu's fists; the resulting punches not only left a crater, but to some it looked like Pobon's bones were probably broken. Ryuu roared and punched Pobon into the ground. Ryuu grabbed Pobon as he shot out of the ground and flew at the ground, then slammed him head-first into the ground and left a long trail behind them as they flew to the side of a cliff.

"Oh…that had to hurt" Sparx grimaced. "I highly doubt Pobon could survive that" Spyro stated as they and the others flew to observe what was going on. When the dust and smoke cleared, Ryuu was looming over a nearly dead Pobon. "Unbelievable he's still alive" DK mark muttered. Ryuu looked at Pobon's nearly-dead body. "…you're not even worth it" he said and turned away from Pobon.

"You…can't…defeat…Lucien…he'll…crush…you" Pobon said and soon faded into darkness. The skies above Arcadia rolled over and sunlight came into the world. The people cheered as they saw the light again. Ryuu's eyes reverted back to normal and shook his head. "Ugh, I hate it when that happens" Ryuu muttered as he blinked a few times. "You okay?" Reignor asked. "Yeah, good thing I didn't use my powers. So, who's up for a celebration?" Ryuu asked them. Everyone all agreed to that statement and the celebrations began.

---

Meanwhile, Lucien, Galian and his brothers were watching Pobon's death and Arcadia's freedom. "Well, taking the other realms is out of the question now" Rygath stated. "I agree, and since Ryuu has those eyes, we're going to have some competition now" Kothar looked at Galian, who was…smiling? Galian was smiling as Ryuu's image appeared. "Looks like I have a rival…nice" he said. "I'm still wondering if they'll be able to find us" Kothar said to Lucien. "Don't worry, once our weapon is complete, even GOD will fear me" Lucien said. The demon brothers nodded and went to their rooms.

Lucien got up from his throne and walked down a dark hallway to a dark room. He opened it and the only thing shedding light in the room was a large glass orb-like container that housed a blood-red dragon with yellow horns and yellow tattoos along his eyes and his legs in the shape of flames. The dragon opened his eyes, revealing the crimson orbs that stared at Lucien. "You can't keep me here Lucien, my sons will kill you" the dragon spoke. "I can assure you Akriloth; I have plans for them…" Lucien turned to something covered in a large tarp; it looked like a mech. _'Very useful plans'_ Lucien grinned.

---

**Arcadia is now free, but Lucien has another plan. What could this plan be? And what plan does Lucien have for DL Mark and Reignor? Stay tuned to find out on the next chapter of P.O.D! (Oh and Akriloth belongs to DragonFable and AdventureQuest (i will be using his form after getting mutated from the fire orb in DF), i don't own him!(Thanks monte for telling me about him!))**


	76. Celebration

**Here's a nice long chapter for ya! and for those of you who have been waiting to see my OC's kiss, here it is! Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 76: Celebration**

Later that night, the Arcadians got their best clothes and held a celebration for Arcadia's freedom. Ryuu was now wearing his good clothes, mainly his attire whenever there where important meetings or he had to look good in front of a crowd. His new attire consisted of the 'royalty' look but gold and white, with a little black mixed in for good measure. His hair was neatly combed after his bath (which he really needed after trekking through the sewers) and he smelled fresh and clean now.

Ryuu was glad he packed those clothes; in case he ever attended one of those fancy dinner parties, he would have something from his home. Ryuu fixed up his collar and belt and looked in the mirror. "Nice" he said as the door opened. His mother came in, wearing her favorite dark blue royal gown and her blue necklace that DK mark bought for her when they were teenagers. "Looks at you, the young prince of Dracovia getting ready for this party" Yulie said as she hugged her son.

"Mo-om, I just got this ironed" Ryuu whined. "Oh sorry, let me help you" Yulie said and helped straighten out her son's clothes. Yulie smiled as she looked at her son. He looked a lot like his father in those clothes…well, more like Sedro. "So, you ready for the party?" Yulie asked. "Yep, nervous, but I think I can do this" Ryuu said. Yulie smiled as she straightened out the wrinkles.

"Huh, I look like the master of both the fancy and the schmancy" Ryuu stated with a smirk. Yulie giggled and the door opened. DL mark stepped in; wearing his attire he would wear at home. "Wow, you look dashing in those" DL mark said. "Yeah, but the pants kinda chaff a little" Ryuu said with a groan. "I'll take it from here" DL mark told Yulie. She nodded and left her son. DL Mark helped fix Ryuu's pants and looked at their reflections in the mirror. "Amazing, you look like Laetus" DL mark said. _'He does remind me of me…but there's something missing' _Laetus said through Silfiaia. Laetus thought of the idea, _'Got it! Now Ryuu, stand still' _Laetus told him. DL mark backed away as light shone on Ryuu.

When the light faded, Ryuu was now wearing the same attire Laetus had when they saw him in Jermaine's home. _'That's better'_ Laetus said. "Wow…and they feel like they were made for me!" Ryuu said as he looked in the mirror. "I must say, you look really amazing now" DL mark said with a tiny hint of envy. "Say, do these pants make my butt look big?"Ryuu asked.

---

Ryuu and DL mark walked out of the room to meet the others. They found them talking amongst themselves, they were all wearing their best clothes. Reignor was wearing a silver, white and grey version of DL Mark's clothes. "Copy cat…" DL mark muttered. "Hey, this is an original!" Reignor stated. "Down boys, you can fight after the party is over" Godith said. The two brothers sighed and made a truce till after the party.

The Dracovians made their way to the Palace as everyone in the city, or rather, the entire country, all gathered into the Palace. "Man, talk about a full house" DK Mark said, seeing all the people inside the grand hall. "Man, Alicia and her parents really went all out with this place" Wagner muttered, seeing all the decorations hung up and the orchestra in the corner. "Ladies and Gentlemen, John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra" Sparx muttered. Everyone ignored him as the trumpets blared.

"It is my honor to introduce King Daimios and the Arcadian Royal family" the steward said. The royal family entered and everyone marveled at their appearance. The King wore his crown and his attire was marvelous, matched almost to the Dracovian clothes, he looked a lot younger and his hair seemed to be full of color. The Queen wore a lavish red gown and a crown on her head, her black hair went down to her mid-back. She looked to be no younger than Yulie. Daren was wearing some royal clothes as well, his hair was combed back, and he really looked cute to some of the people.

But Alicia was the one who stole the show. She was wearing a gown that was red, gold, white, and blue and had many intricate designs on it. It looked like it was carefully woven and made of the finest silk. "Whoa…" both Ryuu and Wagner said with awe. The ladies were awed by the dress while the guys were just marveled by Alicia's appearance.

"My people…we have gathered here to celebrate, our freedom from the Fallen Ones" Daimios said. The people began to clap but the King raised his hand. "We also should thank the brave efforts of the Dracovians, who had helped us in our time of need" Daimios said. There was another round of applause for the Dracovians as they bowed with respect. "Now then, let the party begin!" Daimios said.

---

**Now here's a song that so fits this mood perfectly. It's called "Comet Observatory 3" from Super Mario Galaxy, i don't own it, so Enjoy!**

**---**

*The orchestra began to play a waltz tune and soon people were dancing. Ryuu, Wagner, and some others were sitting in the chairs. "Man, hard to believe we came all this way" Ryuu said. "Yeah, I mean, we saved the realms, beat our nobodies, found out about a dark god's son's ambitions, freed a place that has humans and dragons, and now we're dancing and partying…" Wagner said. "Just another day for us princes" Ryuu chuckled and high-fived Wagner. "Yep, still, it would be nice for some…" Wagner stopped when he saw a group of girls giggling as they walked past them.

"I'll be right back…" Wagner said and followed the girls. _'Lucky bastard'_ Ryuu thought. "Seems like Wagner found some new friends" Reignor said as he walked towards him. "I thought you were dancing with Aunt Hera" Ryuu said. "We were, then decided to take a break" Reignor said. "So…you really like Alicia don't you?" Reignor asked. Ryuu nearly choked on his drink but managed to swallow it down. "W-What are you talking about?" Ryuu coughed. "Don't play dumb with me, I know you're crushing on her big time" Reignor said.

Ryuu couldn't lie, he really liked Alicia, but he was afraid to tell her how she felt. "Just tell her how you feel, it won't hurt, besides, she cares about you too" Reignor said. "Really?" Ryuu asked. "Yep…and speaking of the princess…" Reignor saw Alicia coming towards them. "Good luck" he winked at his nephew and left.

Ryuu was about to call out to him but he was gone and Alicia stood before him. "Uh, hi Alicia…wow…you look beautiful" he said. _'Wow...great comeback, not!'_ Ryuu thought. "Thank you…you look rather amazing yourself" Alicia said. "Thanks" Ryuu said. "So, uh, you want to dance?" Alicia offered her hand to him. Ryuu nodded, "Sure" he said and the two began to dance. DK mark, Daimios, Yulie and Elizabeth were talking at one of the empty tables and noticed the two dancing.

"Would you look at that" DK mark said with some surprise. "Seems like your son and my daughter are quite the pair" Daimios said. "Looks like it old friend…say, how did Alicia have those powers she has?" DK Mark asked. "She had them when she was a little girl, actually, she is the descendent of Anastasia, the woman who married Laetus" Elizabeth said. "What?" Yulie and DK Mark asked. "It's true; Anastasia had those same powers Alicia has now. And look, they look just like the two in their prime" Elizabeth said. The four looked at the two dancing and noticed the faint images of Laetus and Anastasia dancing together. "Wow, she's right" DK mark muttered.

"At any rate it would appear they might be in love…bet they get married in 5 years" Daimios muttered to DK Mark. "You're on" he said. The two kings both got their heads whacked by their Queens. "Sorry, he tends to act like that" the two Queens said at once then began laughing. "Say, where is Daren?" Elizabeth wondered. They soon saw the young prince dancing with Flare, and then switching places with Aqua. "Huh, even the 3 year old can dance" DK mark said. "Actually, he's 7 years old" Daimios said. "But, that means he's as old as Flare and Aqua" Yulie said. "Looks like it" Daimios said casually. "Wait, he looks like he's 3 but he's actually 7?" DK Mark asked. "Yep" Daimios said.

DK Mark and Yulie looked at each other then at the dance floor. Ryuu and Alicia stopped dancing after a while and decided to go to the balcony (well, Ryuu did anyway; Alicia needed to sit down and relax for a bit).

---

**Here's another song i found that seems to fit the mood here, it's called "Kenjustu Komachi- Kaoru's Theme" from Rurouni Kenshin. here we go!**

**---**

*Ryuu looked at the stars in the sky, glad to see no trace of darkness anywhere. _'Even if we still have Lucien to deal with…it's nice that we can enjoy a small night of peace once in a while'_ Ryuu thought. He heard someone walk towards him and turned to see Alicia.

"Can I join you?" she asked. "Sure" Ryuu replied. The two stared at the stars for a while until Alicia broke the silence. "Ryuu…do you like me?" Alicia asked. Ryuu was caught off guard by the question, "Um…why ask so suddenly?" Ryuu asked. "Well, we've been traveling together for a while and after everything that's happened I was wondering…plus it's about what Blake said before he faded" Alicia said.

Ryuu then realized what Blake meant by those words as he faded. Ryuu soon came to the realization: He really liked…no, he loved her. Ever since the day they met Ryuu felt something inside her, especially the day they almost kissed before they took the Shire. "You know..." Alicia moved closer to Ryuu. "…We never did have that kiss before we took the Shire" she said with a little smirk on her face. Ryuu knew immediately what she meant by that statement, "Shall we make up for it here?" Ryuu asked, also smirking as he put his hands around Alicia's waist.

"Sure" Alicia said before she kissed Ryuu on the lips softly. Ryuu felt like the full moon's power took over him, but this was much better that his DK form or anything else. Alicia pulled away from him, smiling. "Wow…" she said. "I knew you'd enjoy it" Ryuu smirked. Ryuu glanced to see Reignor and the others watching. Reignor gave him a 'thumbs up' and a smile. Ryuu then saw Wagner and Jared giving him cash, "I don't believe it…we were part of a bet!" Ryuu stated. Reignor looked at the others, who glared at him. "Um…I can explain…" he began…then ran the heck out of there with the others chasing him.

Ryuu and Alicia shrugged and leaned over for another kiss.

---

**A celebration is held, a prince and a princess kiss, a country is freed. But with the Fallen Ones now gone forever, the attention will now turne to Lucien and the Three Beasts. Can Ryuu and the gang have anough power to defeat them? Stay tuned...**


	77. A New Approach

**Here's another chapter, and this will take a new turn. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 77: A New Approach**

The Next day Ryuu woke up inside the room he was staying at in the Palace. He smiled, he felt safer inside the room than in his adventures when he was outside. Ryuu remembered the party last night and him kissing Alicia, he smiled softly when he remembered seeing her dress, the feeling of their lips touching each other; it was a night he wouldn't forget. But something was nagging Ryuu, now that they defeated the Fallen Ones, what will they do now?

Ryuu changed to his regular clothes and went to find the others. He found them discussing something with Daimios. "So, what did I miss?" he asked. "We were just discussing about what to do next, Daimios suggested we take the fight to Lucien but there's one problem: We have no freaking idea of where they are" DL mark stated. Ryuu paused, "So who's up for breakfast?" he asked. The others looked at him, "How can you think of food at a time like this?" Reignor asked.

"Look, I'm the descendent of Laetus for god's sake, and I have the power to kill you all in 3 seconds, not only that but we need food okay?" Ryuu stated. "…can't argue with that logic" Spyro said. The others decided to have a break for food and went to the kitchen. "Guys I got great news" Reignor said while they ate. "You got money by selling your clothes on EBay?" Sparx asked. "…no, that was last month" Reignor said. "…o-kay…so what is the news?" Ryuu asked. "I found out where Lucien is!" Reignor said.

"What?!" Everyone asked with shock. "It took all night and some hacking but I know where Lucien is!" Reignor said and pulled out his laptop to show them what he found. It showed a large castle made of red and black stone and the towers had some Blood-goyles (flying bat creatures that were made of blood and split in two when hit with a sword) flying around the towers. "That's Annoth's place!" DL Mark said.

"Actually it's the Shadow lands…but revamped thanks to Lucien and now dubbed "the Dark Lands" because of it" Reignor said. "God, somewhere those guys making fusion fall might be peeved at this" Ryuu muttered. "Anyway…we need to find the door to the dark lands and go through it" Reignor said. "Wait…if I remember correctly the door should be in the Black Mountains back in Dracovia" Godith stated. "Then we'll go there…wait, don't _they_ own the other half of the Shadow Lands?" DL mark asked with an emphasis on 'they'.

"Lucien killed them when he took over, now it's his territory" Reignor said. "Wait, who's they?" Spyro asked. "The dark Lands are a place where our darker halves exist, basically the bad guys there are good and we're evil" DL mark said. "Wow…but Lucien killed them?" Ryuu asked. "More like Galian, even Dark DL mark wasn't a match for them" Reignor said. "Wait, how did you find out about this?" Daimios asked. "Rygath posted it on YouTube titled 'Galian versus the Dark Rulers Part 1, 2, and 3'" Reignor said.

The others saw the video Reignor showed them and saw Galian fighting the dark versions of everyone and beating them by toying with them and then using his guardian to kill them all in one shot. "Oh damn…now we're screwed" Sparx stated. "He annihilated them without breaking a sweat" Hera stated. "Talk about putting the 'bad' in 'badass'" Wagner muttered. "We're going to have a handful…but we gotta try to beat them" Ryuu said. "Easy for you to say, you got Silfiaia and Laetus behind you, Lucien has Galian and Ragnarok" Sparx said. "No, he's right, we have to get to the door" DL mark said. "You know there is another way that Lucien doesn't know about" Daimios stated. Everyone looked at him, "Huh?" they asked. "There was another door that the Fallen Ones used to break free, before the door opened someone opened the door located here and released them a week earlier before the other door opened. 'When both doors are open the world will be draped in shadows' it said on the door, but someone opened it" Daimios said. "…and I think I know who and why" Ryuu said.

"Blake was the one who opened the door…" Alicia said as she walked into the room with her mother. (Everyone's reaction: WTH?!) "It's true, Blake made a deal with Xervan for power, he took the deal and opened the door, but they wanted Dracovia's door to be opened and waited until it happened, the rest you know" Alicia said. "So…Blake was the one who screwed you all over" Sparx said. "Yes…it would seem like that" Alicia said.

"so we're going to go to the door located in Arcadia and lock it to prevent an attack here, then we go to Dracovia and go through that door to stop Lucien" DL Mark explained. "Assuming Galian doesn't try and stop us" Sparx muttered. "Then I'm coming with you" Alicia said. "No, this is our mess and we're cleaning it up" DK Mark said. "Actually…it's not that" Alicia looked at Ryuu. The others pieced it all together, "Ohh, now I get it, you just want to be near Ryuu" Spyro said.

Alicia flushed pink, but nodded. "Alright, don't worry Daimios, we'll take care of her" Spyro said to him. Daimios nodded, "Thank you, and I hope that you can close this door for good" Daimios said.

---

Meanwhile, Galian had finished killing the dark rulers and needed some relaxation. "Looks like those Dracovians are going to come here next" Rygath said. "Good, Rygath, you stay at the Arcadian door, to test out their powers" Kothar said. "Why me?!" Rygath asked. "Because out of the three of us, you're the one we usually use to test something" Kothar stated. "Galian, please don't tell me you agree with this guy" Rygath asked his brother…who was now sleeping. "Guess that answers that" Kothar said and left Rygath.

'Damn it, the one time I need big brother's help and he bails on me…got it!' Rygath smirked as he placed a gong next to a megaphone. He picked up the drumstick and banged it against the gong; the resulting clang was amplified through the megaphone and woke Galian up, not to mention shaking the rafters in the room. "OW! What the fucking hell was that for?" Galian asked, sticking a finger in his ear. "You bailed on me!" Rygath stated. "But that doesn't give you the right to use that gong!" Galian retaliated. Rygath stuck the middle finger at his brother and then ran with Galian chasing him.

Lucien watched this event unfold and face-palmed. "Man I'm glad I don't have brothers" he stated. Akriloth was watching the event too. "Huh, reminds me of my boys when they where kids" he muttered. "Thank goodness I don't have brothers" Lucien muttered again.

---

**with a new plan in action, Ryuu and co. must get to the doors to the Dark lands, but with Rygath blocking the Arcadian door, can they be able to beat him? stay tuned to find out on the enxt chapter of P.O.D!**


	78. Rygath, the Demon Wolf

**I sorta rushed on this at the end as i was procrastinating at the time, anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 78: Rygath, the Demon Wolf**

Ryuu and the gang were told where the door was located, deep inside the Devil Mountains. "The reason why we call it that name is because demons inhabit the bowels of the mountain" Daimios said. "It had to be demons" DL mark muttered. "Let's ignore it and get to the door before something else comes out" Sparx said. "For once, the talking light bulb has made a point" Ryuu said. "Come on, we need to get to the door pronto" Reignor said.

Everyone went to the Devil Mountains and they found a large beam shooting into the sky. "I wonder how the locals must feel knowing the gate into an opposite world like this is open" Spyro wondered. "I'd say mighty pissed" DK Mark stated. They soon reached the cave into the mountain and entered. "Anyone else getting a weird vibe, because I am" Sparx said. "Reminds me of exploring those caves and dungeons when I was a kid" DK mark said. "You explored dungeons?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, when me and Revan where kids we'd use to go to dungeons on missions in our time in the town guard. We even got paid" DK Mark said. "Wow, you where in the guard?" Spyro asked. "Yeah, we where lead under the same captain, Captain Yamato, nice guy, heck, being in his squad meant something, he was famous for helping the town during pirate attacks and helped to found the Town guard using our symbol" DK Mark said.

"Oh THAT Yamato, he and I where good friends, I think he named his son after himself, if I remember correctly, I asked him to watch over you two and send me progress reports" Sedro said. "Wait, you sent Yamato to watch me?" DK Mark asked. "Yeah…I'm sorry about his loss…and I'm glad you fulfilled his last orders" Sedro said. DK mark nodded as the gang continued to trek into the mountain. They soon found a large mine with dark crystals everywhere. "Whoa…look at this" Ryuu said.

"Yeah…man how much do you think these would sell?" Wagner said. "Don't think about it, these things are used to amplify dark powers…and among other things" Reignor said. The others deduced not to touch the crystals and walked past the mine. "At least now I know where Falzar got that gem" DK mark muttered. "You hear that?" DL mark asked. They soon heard hissing and saw a bunch of spider demons appear from the ceiling. "Aww shit…" Ryuu stated as the spiders attacked.

Ryuu and the gang managed to hold the spider demons off and killed some of them. "Okay, note to self: Shoot them in the face and then kill the things that come out when they die" Ryuu said and stomped on a small bug. "Let's find the nest and take these guys out" Reignor said. "I think we found them" Sparx looked over to see a large nest of spider demons.

"…that was easy" Ryuu said and pulled out his sword, "Leave none alive" he said and charged at them. They began to hack and slash their way into the nest. "Remember, just because their head and anything else are cut off doesn't mean they're dead!" Ryuu stated as they hacked off their heads and appendages. They reached the heart of the nest and decided to make sure they didn't come back.

"Plant some mortar charges and then let's go!" Ryuu yelled as he planted a few and ran out the nest. When everyone ran out they planted enough charges to blow the nest to pieces. "Alright, now in the words of my dad, die Bitch Die!" Ryuu yelled and pushed the detonate button. The entire nest was soon blown to heck and now had the smell of burnt spiders. "Oh god! That stinks!" Reignor yelled and covered his head. "Personally, it reminds me of burnt rubber" Ryuu stated.

"Come on, let's get out of here, the fumes are making me sick" DL Mark said. The others agreed and got out of the nest area and searched for the door. They searched for hours until they found the door. It was wide open and a black mist was seeping from it. "Wait, you guys sense that?" Ryuu asked. "I don't sense anything other than the evil from that door" Spyro said. "No…something's here" Reignor said and reached for his sword.

They suddenly saw a red-furred wolf with curved horns sitting in front of them. **"Man, about time slowpokes, I've been waiting for hours for you guys to come"** the wolf said as it transformed into Rygath. "What are you doing here?" Ryuu asked. "Hey, chillax man, I was sent by my bros to guard this door here, and I have to fight you" Rygath stated. "Sounds good to me" Wagner said and charged at him. Rygath smirked and jumped over him, grabbed his horn and swung him to the wall. "I'm not fighting you, I'm fighting Ryuu over there" Rygath pointed to him.

"Me?" Ryuu asked. "Yeah, you're the only person my age who's a wolf, I want to test your skills, meet me on the other side of this door and fight me, you win, I'll leave you alone and you can close this door, you lose…and you get eaten by my pack" Rygath said calmly. "Good, I'm up for a challenge" Ryuu said and transformed into his wolf form. "Let's go then" Rygath and transformed before running into the door.

---

**Ryuu and Rygath face off! With him entering the Dark Lands, can he beat Rygath? Or will he be another meal for his pack? Stay tuned to find out.**


	79. Hover Board Race

**Here's a semi-long chapter, and my procrastination kicked in again so thats why it took longer to make it. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 79: Hover Board Race**

Ryuu came out to see a large forest before him. The trees were all black and dead and no sounds of birds could be heard. He did sense Rygath going into the forest and followed him. He began to trek into the forest, following Rygath, until he found a large hover board course in front of them. **"You like? I come here to practice my hover board skills, I heard about your prowess as the hover board champion in Dalera for three years so I brought you here to see if it's true"** Rygath stated.

"So you're saying you want me to race you?" Ryuu asked. "Yep, follow me" Rygath returned to his human form and he ran towards the course. Ryuu followed him and they soon found themselves on the course. There were two hover boards (think skateboards but hovering) on the rack and the stands where filled with a bunch of people who came to see the match. "Word spreads fast" Ryuu muttered as he took the board.

"Whenever someone challenges me, my fans gather around here to watch as I pummel them to the ground" Rygath said. "They're going to be pretty peeved when I beat you though" Ryuu said to him. "I'd love to see you try" Rygath smirked as they made their way to the track. Reignor and the others were in the stands and were on the edge of their seats, watching the whole thing. "This is going to be awesome" Wagner said. "I hope he'll be okay" Yulie said. "Don't worry, he was the hover board champion for three years…four if he beats this guy" DK Mark said.

Ryuu and Rygath stood at the starting line as the light began to count down.

3…they began to back up

2…they continued to back up

1…they began to run forward.

---

**I'm adding naother song , i don't know the real name of it but it's called "Race with Errol" from Jak 2 and it fits this race rather well. I don;t own it!**

**---**

*GO! They got on their boards and the race began. Rygath and Ryuu were neck-and-neck with each other. Ryuu saw a speed boost pad and flew over it, getting a burst of speed and passing Rygath. "The hell?!" he said and went after Ryuu. Ryuu grabbed a speed boost power-up he found and cruised ahead. Rygath soon passed him as they soon entered another area; this one had a huge column and a bottomless pit.

Ryuu then had an idea and used the speed boost and shot towards the other side of the track. "What the hell is he doing?!" DK mark yelled. "Taking an advantage" Reignor said as Ryuu landed on the other side. "Phew, that was fun" he said and continued with the race. Ryuu was now ahead of Rygath, the demon wolf was trailing behind him. _'This guy's good, but I'm better'_ he thought.

Rygath noticed the next shortcut he added into his track, a small crevice unnoticeable to anyone. Just as he slipped through, a flash of gold appeared and Ryuu zoomed by him. "What the fuck?!" he yelled as Ryuu passed the finish line and completed lap 1. "When did he see that?" Spyro asked. "His eyes are a lot stronger than normal, looks like he's been playing a lot of racing games" DL mark said. "Or Jak 2 again" Reignor muttered.

Ryuu was flying through the track, using the same tactics he used in the races in Jak 2 and the star wars Pod-racing games he played with Wagner and sometimes DL mark, who we would lose to. 'This is too easy' Ryuu thought as he jumped another gap. Rygath was closing in on him with the speed boost as they passed through the shortcut earlier, or rather, it was being plugged up. "We're entering my new track, whenever the lap is done, the track switches, really fun for me" Rygath said.

Ryuu dodged a wall appearing and turned left. Reignor and the others saw the entire course changing, "Damn, little guy knows how to play" he muttered. "Pray to GOD Ryuu makes it" Sparx stated. Ryuu was now swerving left and right due to the unexpected turns and twists Rygath added, but above all, Ryuu was having the time of his life. He yelled as he jumped off a ramp and did a 180 before landing perfectly. "I'd say Ryuu's having a ball out there" DL mark said. Rygath was confused, Ryuu was enjoying the race?

He caught up to Ryuu as they made the second lap. "Dude, this is fun!" the Dragon King said with a grin. Rygath was really confused…but Ryuu reminded Rygath so much of himself, energetic and always enjoying a challenge. Rygath smirked, "If you think that's fun, wait till you see my last course" Rygath snapped his fingers and the course was changing again. This time the track was empty; Ryuu saw the finish line up ahead and went to it, only for a wall to appear in front of him. He quickly made a turn to discover a row of walls in a corridor and them turning to make another corridor.

Ryuu and Rygath followed the corridor of wall until two arrows appeared; Ryuu went left while Rygath went right. Ryuu swerved from pillars popping up from the ground and suddenly saw two demon wolves appear and running beside Ryuu. "Rygath must've planned this if anyone got here" Ryuu muttered as he pulled out Dawn & Dusk and fired it at the wolves. Ryuu then made a left and more pillars and wolves appeared.

Ryuu used his speed boosts sparingly, he used one when he was surrounded by wolves, the second was when Rygath appeared and the two were fighting each other, until they were being chased by demon wolves. "Hang on, this ain't right, they're supposed to attack the opponent, but now they're attacking me" Rygath stated as he sliced another demon wolf with his wolf-claw.

"You're saying someone wants both of us dead?" Ryuu called as he shot Dawn behind him. "I'd say so" Rygath agreed. They soon reached the straight away and they were still neck-and-neck. Rygath and Ryuu both used their last speed boosts and crossed the finish line. "Who won?" Reignor asked. "I think it's a tie" DL Mark said. "I guess we'll never know" Ryuu muttered as he got off his board.

That's when he noticed Rygath's board was smoking and he was still going. Rygath jumped off as it soared in the air and exploded on a wall. "Ah shit!" Rygath cursed. "Wait, what happened?" Ryuu asked. "My board short-circuited right as we neared the finish line" Rygath stated. Ryuu looked at him with surprise as Rygath pointed to the huge screen in the stadium. It showed the two using their speed boosts as they neared the finish line, that's when sparks appeared from Rygath's board and it short-circuited. Rygath suddenly went out of control and Ryuu passed the finish line as Rygath followed shortly behind.

"So…Ryuu won then?" Spyro said with confusion. "I guess so…" DL Mark said. Suddenly the crowd went wild for Ryuu and cheered for him. Rygath looked at Ryuu and smirked, he finally found someone to challenge him and beat him in a fair game. Rygath turned and began to walk away. "Rygath…" Ryuu called. Rygath stopped and looked at him. "Say…maybe, if we weren't enemies…want to be friends?" he asked and extended his hand.

Rygath, as well as the others, were surprised by Ryuu's offer. "Friends? Even though we're at war?" Rygath asked. "Yeah, you were a good opponent and I respect that, besides…you kinda remind me of…well, me" Ryuu said. Rygath looked at Ryuu with surprise, "To be honest…I don't really know much about having friends, even though I've only known Galian and Kothar for a few years" he said. Ryuu was surprised, "but I though you where all brothers" he said.

Rygath shook his head, "I wasn't really born into the family…more like, taken in, see I mainly lived as an orphan in the human worlds, due to my demonic powers some didn't want to be around me, but Galian and Kothar saw a little brother in me and took me in. For once, I felt like they where my brothers my whole life" Rygath said. "That's…that's beautiful man" DL mark choked with tears. "But…why are you working for Lucien?" Ryuu asked. "We…I don't even remember, he just came and said he could help us…listen, Lucien is building something, something terrible that can be used as a weapon to destroy everything" Rygath said.

"What?" Ryuu asked. "I don't know what he's building, but I think it's kinda like a Metal Gear" Rygath stated. "How many Metal Gears are there?" DL mark asked. "Wait, you mean like REX and RAY?" Reignor asked. "I'll explain later" DL mark said. "Why are you telling me this?" Ryuu asked. "Because I want this war to end…I'm tired of this useless fighting, I just want to have life go back to what it was before Lucien came" Rygath stated. "It will, but Lucien must die first…where is he?" Ryuu asked.

"He's in the Dark Lands in Dracovia's door…and since you won the bet, you can close this door" Rygath then disappeared. _"I only hope you can be the one to end this God War for good"_ Rygath's voice echoed. Ryuu looked at his sword and then went to the others.

---

Rygath returned to the castle to see his brothers looming over him. "Sorry guys…I failed" he said. Galian put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's alright, you did your best, that's all that matters" Galian said in a reassuring tone. "Now they're heading to the Dracovian door…Kothar…" Galian looked at his other brother. He nodded and teleported to Dracovia's door. Galian and Rygath turned to Lucien, who looked at them with his red eyes.

"Talk, what's going on?" Galian asked. "All will be explained in due time, for now, my beast is nearly ready, I need one final component and it will be complete" Lucien turned to the large tarp that hung over a large mechanical creature. _'Soon…'_ Lucien thought as his fangs showed in his grin.

---

**Rygath has been defeated and the Arcadian door now closeable. But what is the weapon Lucien shall use? And with Kothar guarding the Dracovian door, can the gang be able to defeat him? Stay tuned to find out on the next chapter of P.O.D!**


	80. One door down, another to go

**Yep, another short chapter, with a little humor mixed in. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 80: One Door down, another to go**

Ryuu and the others left Rygath's arena and into the Arcadian Door. Ryuu and Alicia nodded and raised their hands, the two sides of the door began to close and then the door was shut for good. "Well, one door…" Sparx stopped as Ryuu closed his fist and the door suddenly turned into rubble. "…any reason why you just destroyed the door?" DK Mark asked his son.

"Simple, so that the Dark lands never harm us again, the doors are the only way into the world, without them they can't come here" Ryuu stated. "You know, it makes sense, that way no one in the Dark Lands can get out or in" Reignor said. "Yeah, and we'll be safe without those doors" Cynder said. "So after we beat Lucien we destroy our door" Sedro said. "Come on, we need to get to the other door" Ryuu said and with that, he and the others all went to Barron to report on the progress.

Once they got out of the mountain it suddenly caved in on itself. "What the hell?" Ryuu asked. "Looks like when that door was shut it caused a cave in" Spyro stated. "Either that or we must've caused a lot of damage when he blew up that nest" DL mark said. They decided to head to Barron and tell Daimios about the incident.

"We've taken care of the Arcadian door, along with Rygath as well" DL mark said. Daimios looked at him with surprise, "You defeated him?" he asked. "Yep, it was a race by the way" Ryuu said and explained the events that transpired. "So…Rygath isn't really their brother and Lucien is planning something with a mech…why does this sound familiar?" Daimios wondered. "I don't know, but we better hurry and get to our door before god knows what will happen" DL Mark said. "Right, good luck" Daimios said. "Oh and tell Eric and Baret thanks for the help" Ryuu said. "Don't worry, I will" Daimios said.

The gang all flew towards Dracovia, with Alicia on DK mark's back. "I hope our homes haven't been taken over while we were gone" Yulie said with worry. "Relax, I made sure we had some insurance in case of attack" Reignor said. "Let me guess: The Spartans" DL Mark said. "Them, and a little security measures in case, upgraded your turrets with DNA scanners, using some of my blood I'm able to keep the turrets up, anyone who tries to access it and doesn't have the proper DNA will be shot at" Reignor said.

"Nice protection plan" Wagner stated. "Anyway, the door should be in the Black Mountains, follow me" DL Mark said and turned to the direction of the Black Mountains. "Once we get there, brace yourselves for whatever we might find in there" DL Mark said. They soon reached the Black Mountains and saw the large beam of dark energy coming out of it. "Man, why Lucien is showing us where it is when we can just follow the large beam in the sky to find this place" Sparx said. "Sparx, shut up" Ryuu said.

The dragonfly did and they explored the caverns of the mountains. "Man, why is it these places creep me out" Wagner muttered. "I guess it might be due to the fact we've been in caves before" Ryuu stated. "When did you get smart?" Sparx asked. "Laetus of course" Ryuu said. The talking spirit didn't say anything the whole journey. "Laetus, you okay?" Ryuu asked. _'Huh? Sorry I was taking a nap_' the sword replied. Everyone face-faulted from that comment. "How can you be asleep? You're a sword!" Sparx stated.

'_When I'm sheathed I can rest, when I'm out I'm awake'_ Laetus told them. _'Oh by the way, we're at the door'_ he stated. Everyone looked and they found that they were at the door. The darkness was seeping out of the door and they also saw Kothar in front of them, reading his book. "About time you came, though I have been able to catch up on my reading" the Demon said as he closed his book.

"Looks like Lucien sent you to kill us" Reignor said. "He did, apparently my brother Galian is impressed with you beating Rygath, and he also said if you beat me you may pass through here" Kothar stated. "Galian said that?" Ryuu cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, but I wish to fight Reignor, as he is the wisest one here" Kothar said. "So what, we going to fight or read a book?" Reignor asked. "How about this: Reignor fights me in a duel, he wins, and you can proceed to our homeland, he loses…and you'll be trapped in here for good" Kothar gestured to the book in his hands.

"Oh boy, this outta be interesting" Sparx muttered. Kothar smirked and snapped his fingers. Instantly a bunch of books appeared and suddenly swirled around everyone. The books opened up and everyone was sucked into it. "Let the games begin" Kothar said.

---

**With Ryuu and the others trapped in books, Reignor must fight Kothar in a duel, what shall happen? Stay tuned to find out on P.O.D!**


	81. Reignor vs Kothar

**Here's is the boss fight between Reignor and Kothar you've been waiting for, again, procrastination hit so it might not be good. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 81: Reignor vs. Kothar**

Kothar flipped open his book and looked at Reignor, a smirk appearing on his face. "What's so funny?" Reignor asked. "Nothing, shall we begin the game?" Kothar asked. "Alright, how do we play?" Reignor asked. "Oh it's quite simple, you must defeat me and I'll release your friends and you may pass through the door" Kothar said. "If you're going to use that book as a weapon, then this will be easy" Reignor said and pulled out his sword.

Kothar chuckled darkly as copies of his book appeared and suddenly shot at Reignor. Reignor sliced the books and they scattered into pieces of paper, the pieces suddenly gathered into human shapes and drew swords from the paper. "Whoa, didn't see that coming" Reignor said as the paper creatures charged at them. Reignor sliced his sword at them but the paper minions broke into paper pages and scattered then reformed and attacked.

'_Wait, these guys are made of paper, so that means…that's it!'_ Reignor thought. He went into his half-dragon form and blew fire from his mouth, burning the paper warriors into ashes. "You bastard! You burned my books!" Kothar yelled. "Its books dude, you can get more" Reignor said and attacked Kothar. The white demon pulled out his katana and attacked Reignor with it. Reignor dodged the attacks with his own sword. Kothar decided to even the playing field and transformed.

Reignor saw Kothar's new form; it was a white winged demon with white horns, claws, and was wielding a katana in his hand. He looked like a bird (think Phoenix but entirely white) and flew at Reignor. Reignor dodged every attack but soon felt something slice his back; he turned to see Kothar behind him. _'Huh? But he was in front of me'_ he thought. Then it dawned him, _'unless he's making copies of himself'_ he realized and looked in front of him to see three copies of Kothar.

"You've gotta be joking" Reignor whined. **"Oh I'm afraid it's not a joke Reignor"** the first Kothar said. **"I can split myself into many copies to confuse my enemies"** the second said. **"And with this, you're screwed"** the last said and all three charged at Reignor. Reignor dodged and blocked all the sword attacks from the copies. Reignor wondered how he could be able to defeat this guy then remembered something, _'these are all copies, and so if I get rid of the real one then they'll vanish…question is, which one is real?'_ Reignor thought.

Reignor looked at the three clones and then noticed something, only two were attacking, the third was watching, hanging back. "Bingo…" he charged through the other two and went straight to the real Kothar. Kothar tried to block but Reignor was faster and sliced Kothar hard across his chest. Kothar gasped as his copies vanished and he slumped to the ground, clutching his chest in pain. **"Don't….underestimate me!"** Kothar yelled and shot his katana at Reignor.

He caught it and threw it back, piercing Kothar's shoulder and pinning him to the wall. "Alright…you've won" Kothar said. The books around the floor that captured Ryuu and the others surrounded Reignor and soon everyone appeared out of the books. "Everyone okay?" Reignor asked them. "Fine, man my book was crazy, I was a human and was fighting a bunch of weird guys that looked like barbarians" Spyro said. "Mine was the same" DK Mark said. "Mine was…interesting" Ryuu stated. "You don't even want to know where I was" Wagner said.

After a few minutes Kothar got up, or just lifted his head with a loud groan. "Alright, tell us what Lucien is building" Reignor said. Kothar looked down, "He's building a Metal Gear from the parts of the previous destroyed ones after Lucifer's defeat, he's one more key component away from completing it" Kothar said. Everyone was surprised by this, "Wait, but why build a Metal Gear?" Ryuu asked.

"He's planning on destroying the realms with this machine and creating a new world, then assaulting the Heavens and taking over as well" Kothar said. "My god…" DK mark said. "So what does he need to power it?" Wagner asked Kothar. "…he needs the powers of someone with DG eyes…!! He's after Galian!" Kothar ripped out the katana from his shoulder and ran, or limped, into the Shadow lands. "Let's go after him!" Ryuu said. "You and the others go; we'll stay here in case he decides to attack now" DK mark said as he, Yulie, Sedro, Spyro and Cynder, Flare and Aqua went to Warfang while Ryuu, Alicia, DL Mark, Godith, Reignor, Hera, Wagner, Jared, and Jasmine all stood before the door to the Dark lands.

"Let's go…" Ryuu said and walked to the door.

---

**Lucien's plot is revealed, and with Kothar's realisation, can the gang stop Lucien's death machine before he completes it? Stay tuned to find out...**


	82. Into the Darkness

**Yeah i know it's like that chapter from my third story, but i was having a hard time thinking a title. Enjoy anyway! Oh and this is now i very first 100k word fanfiction! W00000000T! Go me!**

**---**

**Chapter 82: Into the Darkness**

Ryuu and the rest of the gang went into the door and soon found themselves outside the castle that Reignor showed them, only it was much bigger and more menacing than Reignor showed them. "Damn, it's even bigger when seeing it with your own eyes" Ryuu stated. "Not to mention all that terrain we have to cross" DL mark pointed to the large dark plains in front of them. "Anyone got a ride?" Wagner asked. "Don't look at me, I left the _Dragoon _in Warfang" Reignor said. "Well most of you can fly, I'll be right back" Ryuu said and disappeared through the door. "Where's he going?" Jared asked. "Come on, we need to get to the castle" Reignor said and took off to the castle.

While they flew to the castle they saw an entire legion of demons. "He must've beefed up the security of this place" Reignor stated. "Less talk, more killing" Wagner said and flew at them. Everyone soon began to attack the demons and soon they were close to the castle. "Damn, how many are there?" Wagner asked as he attacked another demon. "I don't know, just keep killing!" Reignor said and chopped off another demon's head.

Suddenly the sounds of a motorcycle's engine were heard and it began to get louder. The gang suddenly saw Ryuu riding a motorcycle and him riding off a cliff above the demon armies. Ryuu pulled out Dawn & Dusk and began firing at the demons, the demons all were gunned down in quick succession as Ryuu and the bike skidded and did a 180 to face the gang. "Show off…" Reignor muttered. "Way to make a grand entrance" Godith said. "I like it, shows my devil side" Ryuu smirked.

"Alright, let's go…wait where did you get that bike anyway?" DL mark asked. "I borrowed it from my dad" Ryuu said.

---

"Where's my car?!" DK Mark yelled when he saw his car was gone. "Um, honey" Yulie had a note in her hands from Ryuu.

_Dad had to borrow the car for a bit, I'll bring it back as soon as I can. Ryuu_

DK Mark looked at the note, "He's too young to drive!" he stated. "Don't worry, he'll be fine" Yulie said. "Still, isn't it illegal to drive a car without a license…unless…oh boy" DK Mark realized

---

"Let's just hope he's not to mad at me for doing this" Ryuu scratched the back of his head and grinned. The others could only gape at how simple it was…or how stupid it was, to ride a bike into demon infested territory. "Come on, let's go" Ryuu revved up the bike and drove off towards the castle. The others decided to follow him and help prevent anything from happening to him, or his ride.

They soon reached the gates to the castle and busted it down. "Alright, who wants the first punch?" Ryuu yelled and he drew his sword. There was no one inside, and there was a trail of blood and feathers. "I guess we follow the trail Kothar left us" Wagner said and followed it. The gang soon found themselves inside a huge library. "Oh my god…" Godith said with awe at the books before them. "There must be, like a million books here!" Ryuu said. "More than that" Reignor muttered.

"Let's look around and try to find out where Kothar went" DL Mark said. The reason why they were doing this was because they followed the trail of feathers and blood to the library then it disappeared. "Man, Kothar must really love books" Ryuu muttered as he flipped through one of the books and took out another to read. "Yeah" Wagner said as he switched books. "Keep looking, we might find something here" Reignor said.

They searched for what seemed like hours until DL mark pulled a book and a secret staircase appeared. "Of course, there's always a staircase here" he said and walked down the stairwell. Ryuu's eyes began glowing as they went down the stairs, "Lucien is down here" he muttered. The others could sense the same thing as they went deeper into the darkness of the stairs. They soon reached a metallic door and I opened automatically.

They made their way down a hallway and into the main room. Stepping inside everyone gaped at what they saw. Before them was a large circular containment area, but inside it was what caught their attention. It was a giant mechanical dragon with three heads, all of them were red. The mecha-dragon had wires on its back that fed it energy, around the dragon where cages with wires sapping energy from whatever was in the cages into the mechanical beast.

"About time you got here!" a voice hollered. Everyone looked up and saw Galian who was above them. "Nice to see you too…but I never thought you'd be the one to turn traitor on evil" DL mark said. "Yeah, yeah I'm sure you're laughing about this, but that's not the point now, Lucien built this machine in order to destroy everything we know, when I found out, I tried to stop him, but he was too powerful for me and locked me in here with Rygath and Kothar, not to mention the big guy in the middle" Galian pointed his thumb to Akriloth, who was in a containment cage as well.

"Father!" Reignor and DL Mark called out. "Help us get out of these things and we'll work together to beat Lucien, or at least drain the shield surrounding the mech here" Galian said. "Alright, just hang in there" DL Mark laughed. "Not funny!" Galian yelled.

---

**Lucien's plan has been revealed, and an even more shocking twist has occured, now with Galian and his brothers (and Akriloth) captured, Ryuu and the gang must rescue them. Can they be able to stop Lucien's mechanical ngihtmare before it's too late? Stay tuned to find out**


	83. Rescue Part 1

**Here's another chapter i was supposed to post two days ago, but procrastination got to me again. Anyway here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 83: Rescue (Part 1)**

Ryuu and the others wondered who to save first and made a left turn to free Rygath first. They soon found a large room with a bottomless pit and platforms that lead the way across to the other door on the other side of the chasm. "This is too easy" Ryuu said and jumped from platform to platform…all with dark soldiers firing on the other side of the chasm. Ryuu jumped and shot the soldiers and made it to the other side. "I'll say it again: Way to easy" Ryuu said.

They made their way into another hallway and suddenly saw a bunch of small lizard creatures running towards them. "Son of a bitch…" Reignor muttered and began firing at the lizards. Ryuu cooked off a grenade and tossed it into the room the lizards where coming out of. A few second later a loud explosion ripped through the room and hallway, the smell of burnt lizards and machine hung in the air. "Phew, smells like the inside of…something" DL Mark said. Ryuu looked inside the room and saw the busted bits of machinery and carcasses of the lizards all charred up.

"Damn, what type of grenade did you use?" Wagner asked, seeing the wreckage. "High explosive" Ryuu said humorously and walked to the door. They soon found Rygath inside a cage with his laptop, apparently typing down something. "Writing you last will and testament?" Ryuu asked humorously and smashed the control unit and the cage soon lost power. "Man, I'd never expected you'd come to save me, Lucien pulled a fast one on us, he captured me and Galian and stuck us here to suck our energy to power that...thing!" Rygath pointed to the mechanical dragon in the center of the room.

"Yeah, but there's still the matter of taking down that force field" DL mark said. "On it" Rygath cracked his knuckles and soon he launched a beam of blood-red onto the force field. "It'll probably take all of our power to destroy the force field, free my brothers and that guy in the middle and this shield will be out in no time" Rygath said. They nodded and went to the platform to take them to the main entrance. "Oh and Ryuu…" Rygath began, Ryuu turned to him, "I might take you up on that offer for a rematch so don't you die out there" the demon wolf said. Ryuu grinned, "Don't worry, I'll try and live through this" Ryuu said as the platform moved to the main entrance.

"Alright, next up is Kothar" Reignor said and walked towards the right. The others followed him and found another door, this time it showed a bunch of colored tiles, not to mention the turrets on the walls and ceiling. "Guess we can't fly out of here" Ryuu said and stepped on one of the blue tiles. The other blue tiles all collapsed, "guess we'll have to jump accordingly to these tiles" Reignor said as Ryuu jumped on a yellow tile, then a green and a red one last and jumped to the other side.

The others did the same and soon everyone was across. They entered another hallway and the same tile trick again, but this time they succeeded and reached the other side and entered the door. They found Kothar inside, his wounds were healing quickly and he sat on the wall of his cage. "Talk about the caged bird singing" Wagner muttered as Reignor destroyed the control unit for the cage's power.

"About time…" Kothar said as he got up. "I'm surprised you managed to get here with those wounds" Reignor said. "Yeah, I'm a quick healer" Kothar said. "Tell me, why were you working for Lucien?" Reignor asked. Kothar looked at the mechanical monstrosity next to them. "I…don't really know why…I was actually good friends with Galian's folks for a while, after they died I stuck by Galian like a brother during the years after the Draco Academy incident, then we met Rygath and we became a family, supporting each other, Lucien found out about us and told us he could help us…I should've realized that he was Lucifer's kid, if we did we wouldn't have turned like this" Kothar explained.

The others were surprised by what Kothar said, "So, you're not biological brothers, yet you treat each other like bros…" Reignor was at a loss for words. "Yeah…maybe this occurring is a sign to change my ways" Kothar looked at the mechanical dragon in the force field. "Ragnarok…that's its name" Kothar said. "Kothar…" Ryuu began. "I'll help take the force field down, get my brother and Akriloth out and we'll destroy this thing together" Kothar said as a white beam shot out of his hand and at the force field.

"Good luck" Reignor said and they left Kothar to deal with the force field.

---

**With two of the captives freed Ryuu and the gang now must free Galian and Akriloth. Stay tuned for the second part in this two-part chapter!**


	84. Rescue Part 2

**Man, after writing all day (actually we were installng DirectTV and i was procrastinating again (and now i must wait until tomorrow until i get a cable box for my room)) i managed to finish this chapter now, i'm tired...enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 84: Rescue (Part 2)**

Ryuu and the others went to the next hallway to free Galian, but they found the whole thing heavily guarded by turrets and soldiers wielding guns. "Damn, Lucien didn't spend time with defenses for this guy" Ryuu said and pulled out his guns. Everyone got some guns and took cover as the soldier and turrets began to fire. "Frag out!" Ryuu yelled and tossed a frag grenade. The explosion managed to take down some of the turrets and soldiers.

"Man, this reminds me of Gears of War 2!" DL Mark said as he shot another soldier. "Yeah, by the way you owe me twenty bucks from that bet we made during that match" Reignor yelled and shot another soldier. Ryuu aimed and shot another soldier in the head, "Next!" he yelled. Wagner tossed another grenade into the mob and it exploded. "That's gotta hurt!" he said. DL Mark shot one of the soldiers in the head, "That's one…" he said and shot another. "That's two" he shot a third, "That's three!" he yelled.

He shot another with a pistol, "That's four!" He lobbed a grenade and shot it right before it exploded, right in front of soldier. "That's five motherfuckers!" he yelled. "This is what happens when you spend way too much time playing FPS games, mainly Gears of War 2" Reignor muttered. "Come one we gotta get Galian" Ryuu said and jumped over the remains of the turrets and soldiers. He rounded a corner and found more soldiers. "Oh my god how many are there?!" Ryuu whined and shot his guns. "Less talk, more shooting!" DL mark yelled and continued to fire.

Another firefight began and this time Ryuu tossed a detonation charge into the dark soldier's ranks. "Take cover!" he yelled and hid behind the pillar. Everyone took cover just as the charge went off, a torrent of fire passed everyone's hiding place, when it died down everyone saw the scorch marks all over the walls and floor, not to mention the ashes and burned bodies of the soldiers. "Maybe I should've used the frag" Ryuu muttered. "Come on, let's get out of here before my I decide to flush out my system" DL mark said and they quickly ran out of the hallway.

They soon reached Galian's containment unit and found him inside."Well, this is awkward, my two worst enemies are here to save me, what a twist of fate" Galian said modestly. "Can't we just leave him here?" DL mark asked. "We can't, as much as a dirt bag as he was, we need his help to take down Lucien" Ryuu said. "Strange, you look just like Laetus but younger when I met him" Galian said. "Yeah, I know, you have the DG eyes but yours are perfect, mine aren't" Ryuu said.

"Yeah I know…" Galian looked away with a hint of shame on his face. "Spill it: how did Lucien beat you? I thought you're Guardian Beast was powerful?" DL mark asked. "…Lucien…he killed it…one stroke of his sword and my guardian was gone" Galian's mind flashed back to that moment.

**Flashback**

_Galian panted heavily as his scars began to heal. Lucien panted as well but he didn't have that many scars as Galian did. "Done?" he asked. "Not even close!" Galian yelled and summoned his guardian. "Beast of destruction!" he yelled and the guardian beast shot towards Lucien. Lucien charged at the guardian and sliced his sword. The two didn't move for a few minutes before the Guardian beast slumped to the ground and its eyes went dead. Galian just stood there in shock as he saw his guardian disintegrate into oblivion then felt something hit the back of his neck and blacked out. _

"Next thing I knew I woke up here" Galian finished. The gang was now speechless from what Galian just told them. "Whoa…he actually beat you…" Wagner said. "My powers are limited now thanks to what Lucien did, but my Dragon Lord powers are still good, my finisher move was using my demonic energy, my Dragon Lord energy wasn't at risk, but I'm still pretty weak" Galian said. "We could use your help taking down that force field" Ryuu said as he smashed the control node for Galian's cage.

"Yeah, I need to give Lucien some payback" Galian smirked and launched a beam of black energy at the field. "Alright, now all we need to do is free Akriloth" Ryuu said as the boarded the platform. "Oh and Mark, after this you and me are going to have a rematch, you know, for old times' sake" Galian suggested. "Sounds good, but we do this the honorable way" DL Mark said. The gang now were at the beginning of the room and sound some platforms moving out and in on the wall of the force field.

Ryuu and the others hopped onto the platforms leading to Akriloth and reached the top of the central containment unit. Ryuu and the others soon stood before Akriloth, the legendary Demon Dragon who turned against his own kind like Sparda, and father to DL Mark and Reignor. "Whoa…" Ryuu said as he saw how huge his great-uncle was.

"Yeah, dad was always like this, wait to you guys see his human form" DL Mark said. Akriloth opened his eyes as DL Mark and Reignor both destroyed the power source for their father's prison. Akriloth got up, yawned and stretched his body, "Man that felt good!" he said in a satisfied voice and looked at his sons. "Great job you two, you've made me a hell-ova proud father for having two sons like you" Akriloth said and hugged his sons.

"We've been looking endlessly for you dad, we've missed you" DL Mark said teary eyed. "I know son, I'm sorry I was away for so long, Lucifer had me captured and Lucien took me captive after his father's defeat, saying he wants the Dragon King family to pay for what they did to his father" Akriloth said. Akriloth extended his wings and swooped down in front of the force field for the Ragnarok.

"Time we got rid of this thing once and for all!" Akriloth said and sent a torrent of flame at the force field that caused it to shutdown, exposing the wicked machine. Akriloth jumped back to the platform as did Galian and his brothers (Rygath was being held by the back of his collar by Kothar). "That was easy, but my strength was stolen by that thing so I won't be able to help take it down" Akriloth said. "Thanks for the information Akriloth" an all too familiar voice said.

Everyone turned to see Lucien hovering above them with his wings extended and the demonic sword Ragnarok in his hands. "Lucien, I had a feeling you'd show up after we'd taken down your precious machine, give up, it's over" Ryuu said and pointed Silfiaia at him. Lucien started to laugh at him, "You truly think I lost? My machine has already powered up thanks to the energy I stole, now I can begin my conquest" Lucien said proudly. "Are you stupid? Doing this will destroy everything we know and love!" DL Mark yelled.

"Exactly, now enjoy your front row seats to the end of everything!" Lucien said and flew down to the metal dragon, the cockpit opened up and he stepped inside as it closed. The eyes of the heads shone brightly signifying it was activated and let out a mechanical roar before ascending. "Ryuu, you gotta stop him! Use the DRACO to fly after him!" Reignor said and the gold mechanical dragon appeared and opened its cockpit. Ryuu jumped inside and pressed a few keys before following Lucien through the same shaft.

---

**Lucien's machine is active, can Ryuu stop him or is everything doomed? Stay tuned to find out!**


	85. The Final Battle 1

**And now the Final Battle is here! Enjoy! Oh and while they're inside their mechs i'm bolding the text to show it. The text in italizied is Reignor or someone talking through the radio.**

**---**

**Chapter 85: The Final Battle I (DRACO vs. Ragnarok)**

Inside the dark Lands a large mechanical three headed dragon shot out the highest tower of the castle, followed by a gold mechanical dragon. The one piloting the three headed dragon was Lucien, the son of Lucifer and known as 'the Prince of Darkness'. The one piloting the gold mechanical dragon was Ryuu, descendent of Laetus the Supreme Dragon King and son of DK mark.

**"Lucien!"** Ryuu yelled. The Ragnarok turned around and glared at the DRACO.** "So, the sons of Laetus and Lucifer are here to fight, well, it'll be just like the last time"** Lucien said. **"What do you mean?"** Ryuu asked.** "Laetus and Lucifer fought each other millennia ago, then it was your father against mine, now it's the sons turn, how ironic this would be our time to shine, on the same day as the first god war ended"** Lucien said.

**"And this will be the last God War anyone will ever see"** Ryuu replied. The Ragnarok released another roar as did the DRACO. **"Then let's see just how strong our titans truly are!"** Lucien said and let out another roar. "_Alright Ryuu, the Ragnarok has taken most of Galian, Kothar, Rygath, and Akriloth's powers so you'll have to try something to take him down, we'll be with you in spirit, now go and kick Lucien's ass!" _DL Mark said through the radio. **"Got it"** Ryuu said.

---

**Here's a song i found, i don't know the true name of it but i'll call it "Rex vs. Ray" from Metal Gear Solid 4. Again, i apologize for not remembering the name, if anyoen can tell em the name, plz feel free to leave the answer in the review.**

**---**

*Ryuu flew at the Ragnarok and charged it with the DRACO's horns; one of the horns got into the Ragnarok's body and pierced it, stunning it a bit. **"Try this!"** Ryuu yelled as the DRACO bit the Ragnarok's neck, the DRACO then began to claw away parts of the machinery, exposing some of the under armor that was more vulnerable. **"Bastard!"** Lucien yelled and strafed away from Ryuu. The "fingers" of the DRACO opened up to reveal machine guns that fired on the Ragnarok.

The Ragnarok's first head fired off some missiles at the DRACO. _"Ryuu, either dodge or shoot the missiles!"_ DL mark yelled. Ryuu fired the guns at the missiles and they exploded, out of the smoke the Ragnarok slammed itself into DRACO. The Ragnarok grabbed the DRACO by its neck and sliced its stomach. Ryuu grabbed one of the Ragnarok's head and crushed its neck then ripped it off.

**"You asshole!"** Lucien yelled as he flew away from Ryuu. Ryuu followed him and shot missiles at the Ragnarok. _"He's trying to escape, don't let him!"_ Reignor said through the radio. **"I know that!"** Ryuu replied angrily and flew after Lucien. Ryuu charged and grabbed the Ragnarok by its tail and jumped onto it and began to claw away some of the metal plating and shot a beam of energy in the exposed sections of the armor.

The Ragnarok took considerable damage from this attack and broke away from the DRACO. **"That's it!"** Lucien yelled and charged up and launched a laser beam attack. **"Whoa!"** Ryuu said as he barely dodged the laser beam attack. _"Ryuu, you okay?"_ Reignor asked. "Yeah, just dodged a laser that's all" Ryuu panted and flew after the Ragnarok. They were now in a dark tunnel and dodging stalagmites and trying to shoot at each other. Ryuu shot some missiles at the Ragnarok but they missed and hit the wall. **"Watch it! One false move and this place could collapse on us!"** Lucien said.

Ryuu ignored the comment but he had to admit he was right. He dodged some gunfire from the Ragnarok and fired off a laser blast at it. The blast hit the Ragnarok near its wing and managed to cause smoke and fire to erupt from the area. _'Fuck, my wing's damaged, another hit like that and I'm screwed'_ Lucien thought as they went out of the cavern and into…water? **"What the hell?"** Ryuu asked seeing the water around him. **"That tunnel must've taken us into the ocean"** Lucien muttered.

They suddenly heard a loud noise, like an underwater roar. The DRACO turned around to see a huge set of teeth appear of nowhere. **"OH SHIT!"** Lucien and Ryuu both yelled and flew out of there.

---

"We're above the ocean where the battle between Lucien, the son of Lucifer and Ryuu the Dragon Prince of Dracovia has taken another turn as from eyewitness reports by DL Mark said that they entered a tunnel and should be coming out right about now" the anchorwoman for the news report was saying just as the DRACO and Ragnarok shot out of the ocean, followed by a huge black skinned behemoth of a water monster that snapped its jaws and then sank into the ocean's depths.

"Did you see that?! Tell me we got it on camera" the anchor woman said too the camera man who was now filming the fight between Ryuu and Lucien in their war machines. The DRACO bit the Ragnarok's left head and ripped it off and chucked the head into the ocean. The DRACO charged at the Ragnarok again but the Ragnarok grabbed the DRACO and then the two were in a free-fall to the ground.

Inside the two mechanical giants the systems were flashing **"CRITICAL"** in red. "Shit…" Ryuu cursed. "Damn…" Lucien cursed as well. The cockpits of both machines opened up and the pilots shot out of them and clashed in mid-air.

---

**Yeah i love to leave cliffhangers when its getting good, stay tuned for Part 2 of this exciting boss battle on P.O.D! Oh and Reviews would be nice!**


	86. The Final Battle 2

**This is kinda short for a boss battle, but its nesecary for the intense fight i will be adding soon, and procrastination kept me from writing, sorry ppl!**

**---**

**Chapter 86: The Final Battle Part 2 (Ryuu vs. Lucien)**

As the DRACO and Ragnarok both plummeted to the ground below, Ryuu and Lucien were fighting in the tumbling wreckage that was their machines. Ryuu and Lucien exchanged slash after slash from their swords as they jumped from their mecha and slashed each other in mid-air then landed on the other mechanical beasts and jumped again. They soon saw the ground getting closer and jumped out of the wreckage just as it crashed and exploded.

Ryuu looked at the burning wreckage but quickly managed to dodge an attack by Lucien while he was distracted. Ryuu charged at Lucien and began to clash swords with him. The two were evenly matched with each other and wouldn't give each other any time to attack directly. The swords began to heat up from the friction the battle was causing to them. "Kinda reminds me of our fight eh bro?" Revan asked. "Yeah" DK Mark said as he watched his son fight Lucien.

The entire fight was being broadcasted on the news and the world was watching it. "Come on kid, kick his ass" Baret said as he, Eric (who was now the leader of the Peace Keepers) and the others were watching the fight on TV. "Ryuu…" Eric muttered. DL Mark and the others were watching from one of the helicopters that were holding the news crew recording this. "Come on Ryuu, I've trained you so you'd better beat him" DL mark muttered. "They're evenly matched, I can't even tell whose winning" Reignor said.

"Pardon us but what will happen should Ryuu lose?" the anchorwoman asked. "If he loses then all of Dracovia, no, all of the universe, including Heaven and Hell, are doomed" DL Mark stated. "Oh man, in that case KICK HIS ASS KID!" The camera man yelled at Ryuu. "Hang on, look…" Wagner said as they saw Ryuu and Lucien in a deadlock with each other. They saw one of Ryuu's eyes turn red and Lucien seemed to grow another set of horns. "It's like they're transforming" Alicia said.

"Today is the day the first god war ended so in hind's sight this would be like that battle between Laetus and Lucifer" Reignor said. "You're saying they're fighting just like their ancestors?" Wagner asked. "Probably…" Reignor replied. Ryuu and Lucien both broke away from the clash, now resembling their swords spirits more than their regular forms. "Alright, play time is over!" Lucien said and a wave of power coursed out of him, he was now surrounded by a black and red aura and Ragnarok (the sword) was glowing. "Fine by me!" Ryuu said as a gold aura surrounded him and Silfiaia. The two charged at each other and swung their swords.

There was a bright flash of light and the two combatants skidded away from each other, no one moved, even the wind was silent. Finally, Lucien made the first move, "Damn you…" he cursed as blood shot out from a scar on his chest and he collapsed onto the ground. "I don't believe it…he won…Ryuu won!" DL mark said happily. The entire world cheered at this victory, Baret rose from his spot on a chair and whooped happily, knocking over a table in the process.

Eric sighed and smirked; DK Mark and the others at Warfang yelled and were hugging each other, "That's my boy!" he yelled. Rasha and the Kings of the Imperial city, along with their sons, were cheering happily at their friend's victory. The helicopter landed next to Ryuu as he looked at the corpse of Lucien. "Come on Ryuu everyone's waiting for us!" Wagner said to his friend. "No…it's not over yet…there's still one last battle that needs to be fought…" Ryuu said, not taking his eyes of the Ragnarok sword. The sword suddenly was surrounded by black and red flames and rose in the air. "**So…you knew all along I was the one manipulating Lucien and everyone else…impressive…Laetus…"** Ragnarok spoke. "I take it you also knew I took over Ryuu during the fight, like you did with Lucien" Ryuu/Laetus said.

"Wait, what's he talking about?" Rygath asked. "He means Ryuu and Lucien never actually fought, When they clashed with each other the spirits of Laetus and Ragnarok took over them and they were the ones who were fighting the whole time" Kothar explained. "Then…that means…" DL mark realized. "The final battle of our time is about to begin" Reignor finished.

---

**Another plot twist, Can Laetus/Ryuu be able to defeta Ragnarok? Stay tuned to see the outcome next time on P.O.D!**


	87. The Final Battle 3

**sorry for not updating, getting ready for school next monday, went shopping today and got new clothes and stuff. Here's what i could come up with, Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 87: The Final Battle 3 (Laetus vs. Ragnarok part 1)**

Suddenly there was a flash of light and everyone was in a desert with jutting rocks all over the place. "Anyone getting a weird déjà vu vibe here?" Galian asked. "Where are Laetus and Ragnarok?" Alicia asked. Suddenly thunder clouds could be heard and they looked into the distance, where the clouds were located. "Follow the sounds of thunder" DL Mark said and flew to the storm with the others following.

They made their way into the storm to find Ryuu…or rather Laetus, attacking a gigantic 7 headed dragon demon-thing. "Whoa…" DL Mark said when he saw the beast before them. **"I am Darkness, I am Destruction, I Am RAGNAROK!" **it bellowed. "Looks like Ragnarok's been upgrading" Reignor said. "Laetus, looks like you'll have to try and get rid of that multi-headed monstrosity, watch out for the heads, I think they can breathe out most of the elements" DL Mark said.

"Yeah, I noticed!" Laetus said when one of the heads launched an ice attack and another launched an earth attack. _'Wait…maybe I can use this to my advantage'_ Laetus thought. He looked at each of the heads and noted their powers. _'Okay, if these things can breathe elements then that means they must also have the weaknesses of the elements'_ Laetus thought. _'Worth a shot'_ Ryuu replied in his head. Laetus jumped into the air and landed on the Fire head.

"**Get off!"** Ragnarok yelled and blasted Laetus with the Ice head. Laetus jumped off in time to dodge it and cause damage to the fire head. **"You idiot, aim at Laetus not me!"** the fire head told them. Laetus jumped onto the earth head and gave the other heads the finger. The Electric head launched a bolt of lightning at Laetus but he dodged it and it electrocuted the earth head**. "OW! You asshole, you shocked me!" **The earth head said. **"You saw Laetus on your head! I tried to shot him!"** the electric head said.

"What the hell is going on?" Wagner asked. "Looks like he's trying to confuse the heads and make them attack each other" Reignor said. "Looks like its working" DL Mark said. The elemental heads all began to attack each other while Laetus just watched with a grin on his face. _'Did it happen like this the last time you two fought?'_ Ryuu asked. "Nah, last time it was a sword fight" Laetus told him as the Ragnarok beast was dead.

"Hang on, look" Reignor pointed to the corpse of the Ragnarok to see something shooting out of it. Above everyone was a man, around his late twenties to early thirties, he had black hair with red highlights in them, a black and red shirt, pants, and was carrying the Ragnarok sword in his hands. "Brother…it's been too long since we last saw each other like this" Laetus said to the man.

---

**Here's a song from Dragon Ball Z: Budakai Tenkaichi 2 called "Lost Courage", i don't own it!**

**---**

*"Laetus…I'm kind of glad this happened; now we can finally end this war today" Ragnarok said. "Yeah…it's about time we ended this fighting" Laetus said and the both disappeared. In a few seconds the ground was covered in craters from powerful bursts of energy. "What the hell?!" DL Mark asked as he covered his eyes. "So fast, I can't even keep up with them" Hera said.

The shockwaves from Laetus and Ragnarok's battle forced the others to find suitable cover to watch the fight. "Man this is hectic, but it's awesome" Wagner said with excitement. They watched Laetus and Ragnarok clash at each other with quick speeds and nearly destroy the area around them.

Laetus blocked one of Ragnarok's punches and countered with his own, he halted slightly when he was about to kick and managed to break his guard. "Time to end this…" he said. He did the hand-signs for an all too familiar move Ryuu used. "Burning Big Bang!" he yelled and fired at Ragnarok. Ragnarok got his with the brunt of the blast and was sent flying into a pillar.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Jared said and cringed. Laetus cracked his knuckles and flew to the crater that was created from the attack. Ragnarok got up but soon felt a fist collide with his jaw, breaking a few teeth and sent him flying. Laetus teleported behind Ragnarok and kicked him. He yelled and teleported again and again, each time kicking Ragnarok around. "It's over!" Laetus yelled and drop-kicked Ragnarok to the ground. "Alright, Final Avenger baby!" Wagner said.

"Remind me never to fight Ryuu" Galian muttered. DL Mark looked at his nephew and noted how strong he was. 'Hell…I think he could beat me!' he thought. "Damn, you're stronger than last time…guess I'd better up the ante" Ragnarok said as a red aura surrounded him. There was a flash and Ragnarok was now a full-half dragon with red scales and black horns, spikes and nails. "Good, I've been dying to go full power on your ass" Laetus said and transformed as well.

Now Laetus was a full half-dragon with gold scales, much like Ryuu, except his heterochromia eye, both of which now were DG eyes. Ragnarok snarled as his eyes charged to a three-pointed star. "DG eyes?!" Reignor asked with shock. **"Let's end this…"** Ragnarok said. "**Alright…"** Laetus said and the two charged at each other.

---

**The battle now takes an explosive turn, who shall win this battle of Dragon God vs. Demon God. Stay tuned to find out.**


	88. The Final Battle 4

**Here's another chapter, and sorry, i don't have much time left to update as school will begin next Monday for me so i'll try to hurry. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 88: The Final Battle 4 (Ragnarok vs. Laetus 2)**

Laetus and Ragnarok flew at each other and suddenly an explosion ripped through the area. Everyone covered their eyes from the blast and the light. When it faded Laetus and Ragnarok were in the sky fighting each other with their swords. The gang watched Laetus and Ragnarok clashed at each other with their swords, they attacked with much force and power that cracks began to appear on the swords.

"Man, if this keeps up the swords will probably break" DL mark said. "Yeah…but what if that's what Laetus and Ryuu are thinking" Reignor stated. "You're saying he's wants the swords to break?" Rygath asked. "Yeah, remember what Laetus told us 'As long as these swords exist the battle between good and evil will never end' I think Ryuu wants the swords gone so we can end this forever" Wagner said.

Laetus and Ragnarok soon were locked in a struggle to overpower each other. It seemed like they were evenly matched against each other. The two broke contact and panted as the skidded across from each other. "Guess it's time I ended this game" Ragnarok said. A dark aura surrounded his body and soon became solid. Laetus looked above Ragnarok and saw a huge dragon with black with a mix of red scales before him.

"Remember him? Because he does" Ragnarok said and snapped his fingers. The dragon roared and flew at Laetus. He managed to dodge the dragon's attack but the wind from the charge sent him flying. He landed on the column that DL Mark and the others were on. "I'm okay!" Laetus yelled. Laetus climbed up to the top of the pillar and collapsed. "He's stronger than the last time I fought him" Laetus said. "You are going to be okay?" DL Mark asked. "Yeah, besides I have a few tricks left" Laetus said.

He jumped down in front of the dragon and Ragnarok. "So, you're going to give up?" Ragnarok asked. "Nope…I just came down here to show you _my_ guardian" Laetus said. A gold aura appeared behind Laetus and suddenly took solid form. Above Laetus was a giant gold dragon that let out a roar. "Nice…" Ragnarok said as they all attacked each other.

The guardians slash, clawed, bit, and tore at each other while Ragnarok and Laetus attacked with their swords. "Man this is hectic" Rygath said as they watched this. "Tell me we're getting all this" The camera woman asked the camera man, who nodded and kept filming. Laetus blocked Ragnarok's attack and counter with his own. The guardians were still fighting, but it looked like Laetus's guardian was gaining the upper hand.

Laetus's guardian bit Ragnarok's guardian in the neck and slammed it against the ground. 'Damn, looks like he's giving me no other option' Ragnarok thought and went to his guardian. He sent an energy blast that sent the gold dragon flying and looked at his own guardian. He placed a hand on its neck and Ragnarok began to glow as did the dragon.

There was a blinding flash of light and suddenly the guardian and Ragnarok were gone. What stood before Laetus and his guardian was now a gigantic dragon with pulsating red veins and the Ragnarok sword on its chest. **"Let's see how strong you are against this!"** Ragnarok said and launched a torrent of flames at Laetus. Laetus's guardian blocked the attack for his master by using himself as a shield. The guardian was hit with the flames, and then got a blast of energy that pierced its chest. The flames died down and the guardian let Laetus out of his shield. "Thanks boy, rest…" Laetus said as his guardian disappeared in gold light. 'Laetus, I have an idea' Ryuu said. "Let's hear it" Laetus muttered. 'Switch me in' Ryuu said. "Are you fucking crazy, you'll die!" Laetus stated. 'Maybe, but I think I know how to kill this thing, if I can throw Silfiaia into the sword on that thing's chest it can weaken it, then I can end it' Ryuu said.

"And how do you suppose we get in close enough to do that?" Laetus asked. "I think we can help" DL Mark said as he and the others came in. "You heard what Ryuu said?" Laetus asked. "Yeah, he told us, and we'll hold Ragnarok off" DL Mark said as he transformed into his full-half-dragon form. "Right" Laetus said. "Hey don't forget about us!" a familiar voice yelled. They all turned to see practically everyone they knew all behind them, armed with weapons, swords, gun, bows and arrows, any weapon you could imagine was in their hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" Godith asked. "This old man here called everyone together and then opened a weird portal thing to this place" Eric said as Kuzo appeared from the crowd. "Long have the god swords been hidden, and the god wars ended years ago with Lucifer, but…now it's time this endless war between light and dark finally ends" Kuzo said. "Glad to see you're alive…advisor" Laetus said to him. "Wait, you two know each other?" DK Mark asked.

"Yes, I was Laetus's advisor when he became king" Kuzo said. "Just how old are you?" Spyro asked. "Old enough to have seen Draco's birth up to now" Kuzo said. "Wait…you're 15 million years old?" DL Mark asked. "Yes, and I'm surprised you never recognized you're old teacher" Kuzo said to him, Reignor and Galian. "Master Kuzo?!" they asked with shock. "Yes, but we'll have time to chat later. Right now we must defeat this abomination for good!" Kuzo said.

Kuzo held his staff sideways and as he moved his hand over it the tip became a handle for a sword. Suddenly the staff became a sword, more specifically a zanpakutō. When he unsheathed it everyone felt an immense power coming from Kuzo (Sparx was literally sent flying from the force of the wind). "What power" DK Mark said. "Elder of the Draco Academy and teacher to all three of us, his skills with the sword are legendary and frightening to everyone, friend and foe, Kuzo, the fabled Raven Lord of the DA faculty and the universe" DL Mark said as the power and wind died down.

"That's just legends now, let's finish off Ragnarok for good this time" Kuzo said.

---

**With everyone by their side, Ryuu, or rather Laetus, and the gang must now destory Ragnarok for good. Can they do it? Stay tuned for me on the next chapter of P.O.D!**


	89. The Final Battle 5

**Hey everyone, this chapter is the third to last chapter, but this ain't over yet, i still have two more things to do befor ei'm done, but school will starts soon so i gotta finish this fast. Anyway, here's another son i found called "Wilderness of Sadness" From Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, i thought this would fit nicely but i don't own it!**

**---**

**Chapter 89: The Final Battle 5 (Everyone vs. Ragnarok)**

*Everyone charged at Ragnarok in their strongest forms. DK Mark and the gang all attacked Ragnarok with their breath attacks; Galian and his brothers transformed into their most powerful forms and unleashed hell on Ragnarok. Kuzo and the rest all attacked with their weapons, but Kuzo's zanpakutō seemed to be doing the most damage.

When Kuzo sliced his sword it felt like the wind itself was slicing Ragnarok as it left large scars on his body. Ragnarok roared in pain as the others began to deliver pain onto Ragnarok. "Alright Ryuu, stab that motherfucker!" Baret yelled. Ryuu nodded as he shifted places with Laetus and charged at Ragnarok. **"You!"** he yelled and launched his arm at Ryuu. Ryuu dodged it and ran along the arm and jumped when he was close to the sword.

He threw Silfiaia and it got impaled into Ragnarok. **"GRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Ragnarok roared in pain as Ryuu jumped off. **"You can't do this! I Am A GOD!!!!"** Ragnarok yelled. Ryuu pulled out his guns and did the similar motion Dante used, "You're Shit! Now Die!" Ryuu yelled and fired. The bullets were suddenly changed into the shape of two dragons and shot at the swords. "**NOOOOOOO!!!!!" **Ragnarok yelled as the sword and himself were destroyed, permanently.

There was a blinding flash of light that blinded everyone, when it faded Ryuu was standing over Silfiaia and the Ragnarok swords. Laetus appeared in spirit form in front of Ryuu. "Hard to believe it's over now…" Ryuu said to his other half. "Yes, But like I said, these swords must be destroyed to ensure everlasting peace" Laetus said. "You knew this and decided to destroy the swords here, hoping this war would end…it will" Laetus said.

"Yeah…but what about my eyes, since I used them I've been going blind" Ryuu stated. "I know…" Laetus placed two fingers on Ryuu's forehead and his eyes suddenly began burning. "There, I've given you my eyes" Laetus said. Ryuu wiped off the tears and saw Laetus's eyes were closed…and bleeding. "But why?" he asked. "You're my heir, and I have no use of these eyes anymore so I might as well give them to you" Laetus explained.

"Thank you…" Ryuu looked at the swords and saw multiple cracks on them. "Well…looks like this will be the last time we ever see each other again…" Laetus said. "Yeah…I guess…its over" Ryuu said as the swords shattered into pieces. Ryuu felt light headed and then collapsed onto the ground. "Ryuu!" DK mark yelled and ran to his son.

"Is he okay?" Alicia asked. DK Mark checked his vitals and sighed, "Yeah, he's fine" he said. The others sighed with relief as Galian checked Ryuu. "Looks like he's having an out-of-body experience" he said. "How can you tell?" Godith asked. "Because, when these three trained under me I taught them how to check a person's vital signs and see what's going on in their heads" Kuzo explained.

"Okay, but where is Ryuu's soul now?" DL Mark asked. "From what I could tell it's…the Station of Awakening" Galian replied. "Why there?" Reignor wondered. "Xuryu…its Xuryu's doing" Yulie stated. "Wait, his Nobody? Why him?" Spyro asked. "I think he wants to speak with Ryuu, hang on, I'll try and get us to see what's going on" Galina said. Suddenly everything around them was white and soon they were in the Station of Awakening.

---

**And here's an all too familair song you probably know of. "Roxas's Theme" from KH2, i don't own it!**

**---**

*Before them were Ryuu and his Nobody, Xuryu, looking at each other and talking. "Why did you bring me here?" Ryuu asked. "What? I can't have a conversation with myself?" Xuryu asked. "I was wondering…about yourself…or rather, us in general…why did you betray Xervan?" Ryuu asked.

Xuryu looked at the floor, "To be honest, I don't know…I guess since I was a part of you, some of your emotions got mixed in with mine, but they didn't have something to be connected with" Xuryu said. "No heart" Ryuu muttered. "That was why I experienced those pulses and throbs when I was afraid or something, but when Flare was in danger and I yelled at Xervan those emotions suddenly came together and became my heart" Xuryu said.

"My sis told me all you wanted was a heart, maybe seeing Flare in danger caused you to get a heart from my emotions" Ryuu said. "Probably…" Xuryu muttered. "What will happen to you now? I mean, Xervan and the others are gone" Ryuu said. Xuryu smirked and poked Ryuu in the forehead. "You dunce, I'm you remember? I'm always here inside you, watching over through your body" Xuryu said. "At least my sisters will be happy to learn you're alive" Ryuu chuckled.

"Ha-ha, yeah, those two seemed to have grown on me, which is why I chose to be absorbed by you, so I could see them through your eyes" Xuryu said. "Yeah…but is there another reason why you summoned me here?" Ryuu asked. "Besides talking with you, no, originally I wanted to fight you, but I'm getting tired now from talking with you, no offense, besides, you still have Laetus's powers and Ungh-Agor has something for you guys in Dracovia" the Nobody said.

"Wait, how do you know Agor?" Ryuu asked. "I'm you dummy" Xuryu said. "Well, see ya around!" Xuryu said as there was another flash of light. Galian and the others were soon back in Warfang Palace. "How'd we end up back here?" DK Mark asked. "Damn, you guys really know how to live" Eric muttered as he saw the architecture. "Wait, where's Ryuu?" Wagner wondered as they saw Ryuu was no longer there.

There was another flash of light and suddenly Ungh-Agor was in front of them. "Agor, why are you here?" DL Mark asked. "I have a little something for you, now that Ragnarok is gone for good and the swords are gone as well, I feel it's time for the last relic of Laetus to show itself, meet me at the middle of the Zdrol ocean" Agor said and disappeared. "Well, we better follow the man, dragon, guy" Baret said. "Smooth" Eric said sarcastically.

---

**Ragnarok has been beaten, but where is Ryuu? And what surprise does Agor have for everyone? Stay tuned to find out!**


	90. God's Kingdom

**Wow, i've hit the 90 chapter mark, and my story is almost finish, i intended this to be longer but i've got a headache so i'll add the rest tomorrow. Anyway, enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 90: God's Kingdom**

DK mark and the others all went to the Zdrol Ocean to meet with Agor, when they reached him; he was looking at a stopwatch when they arrived. "Ah good, you came" he said and put the stopwatch in his pocket. "Alright, is there a reason why you brought us all here?" DK Mark asked. "You see, the Dark lands are now sealed off after Ragnarok's defeat so now nobody can go there anymore, we also revived Annoth and Maria, who are here now" Agor said and by luck, Annoth and Maria were there.

"Maria!" DL Mark said and hugged his daughter. "Dad, I'm glad you're okay" Maria hugged her father. "Okay, but why bring us here?" Spyro asked. "I'm getting to that, now, Ragnarok and Silfiaia are now gone forever, thanks to Ryuu and Laetus, thus, both Heaven and Hell are now balanced again. But there is one more thing that must be done" Agor said. "You see, The Immortals of Heaven, GOD included, created a city in which Laetus and the Order of the Dragon could watch the world from" Annoth said.

"Order of the dragon?" DK Mark asked. "It was a secret order of the most powerful men and women from the world, Akriloth, Laetus, you name it, the order was made to ensure the safety of the realms, overtime it dissolved, but now it's time it was returned" Agor said. "I was once a member of the Order as well as a teacher in DA academy" Kuzo said as he went to Agor. "Kuzo…I am glad to see you're still alive" Agor said to him.

Kuzo chuckled, "Not a problem, thankfully I'm an Immortal" Kuzo said. "Hang on gramps, what's going on? Who are you?" Galian asked before getting hit with his staff. "Have I taught you nothing? Or are you still in a need for another lesson?" Kuzo asked. "N-No master" Galian said on his knees and looked down shamefully.

"Galian's getting told" DL mark muttered to his brother, until both got hit with the staff. "And you two! I've taught you both a lot of things but you" Kuzo pointed his staff at DL Mark "You still act like a ladies' man while you…" he pointed at Reignor "Are always fighting with your brother over ridiculous things! You're both excellent warriors but never forget your teachings" Kuzo told the three.

"Am I understood?" Kuzo asked. "Yes master…" The three said in a melancholic tone. "Wow, they're getting schooled" Sparx muttered with joy. Everyone looked at him; "I'm about 5 seconds away from turning you into a lamp, man" DK mark said and brandished a lantern. "Whoa, chill dude, chill" Sparx said. "Moving on…" Agor said, "When the first God War began the city was attacked and soon sunk to the bottom of the ocean" he said.

"You mean like Atlantis?" Wagner asked. "Exactly…actually that's one of the names it was referred to by people after it sank" Annoth said. "Anyway, Laetus asked us once the swords were gone to raise the city again and let the new Supreme Dragon King take over" Agor said. "Ryuu…" DK Mark realized. "Yes, they're waiting for us now in the city" Agor said. "Underwater?" Everyone asked. "No, we're going to raise the city so you can see them" Agor said. "Okay, go ahead" DL mark said to him.

Agor nodded and turned to Annoth, who nodded as well. They both placed their hands in front of them and suddenly the water below began to bubble as something was coming up. Suddenly something was soon rising from the water, DK Mark and the other's mouths dropped when they saw a tower rise from the ocean. Soon another tower rose and suddenly an entire city was in the sky, water falling from the edges as it was raised into the sky. "Hooooooolllllllllllyyyyyyyyy SSSSSShhhhhiiiiiiiiitttttttttt" Everyone said with awe. "Everyone, welcome to God's Kingdom" Agor said as he turned to face them as the city finished rising.

"Whoa…you constructed this?" DL Mark asked their father, who had been with them since their departure from Warfang, but now at everyone's height. "Yes, hard to believe it hasn't changed, minus the saltwater and seaweed" Akriloth said. "Come on, we must meet a certain someone inside" Agor said and took off to the city with everyone following.

---

**An ancient city ha been resurfaced and now Everyone must go and meet someone inside the city, but who could it be?**


	91. The Supreme Dragon King

**And now here it is, the last chapter, I'd like to thank everyone for their support in making this story great, and now, with out further interruptions, the last chapter. Enjoy...**

**---**

**Chapter 91: the Supreme Dragon King**

Agor led the rest of the gang through the city; they were marveled at the architecture of the buildings. "Man, you guys must've had a lot of free time" Sparx said. "Okay, someone get me that lamp" Akriloth said and went to Sparx. "Dad, calm down man" DL Mark tried to restrain his father. "Fine…" Akriloth growled and followed Agor.

They passed by a large building that DL mark, Reignor and Galian all realized what it was, "That's Draco Academy!" Galian said. "Yes, this city was where the Academy was first created, you three were the stars of the Academy" Kuzo said. "Yeah, I remember all those events we were in…and all those crazy fan girls hunting us down" Reignor said. "Oh yeah…man I still have nightmares about that" Galian shivered.

"Come on, we need to reach the palace" Agor said. They flew towards the Palace, which looked a lot bigger than Warfang…actually; it was bigger than DL Mark's house. "Damn, this place is huge!" DK mark said. "Wait until you see the inside" Agor said as the door opened. They suddenly saw that the inside looked like the inside of a cathedral, complete with stained glass windows.

"Okay, I'm going to say this, this place is AWESOME!" Wagner said. "Yeah, how long did it take for you to build this?" Cynder asked. "A long time, like a hundred years" Akriloth said. "Wow…so where is this person we're supposed to meet?" Sparx asked. "In the Throne room and you'll be surprised who it is" Agor replied. They made their way to the throne room and stood before two golden doors. Agor knocked on the door three times before it opened. "Enter…" a voice sounded.

The gang entered the room and a bright light greeted them. "Ah, man turn down the lights" Sparx said. The lights dimmed and they found a large room with pillars all set in a row and the windows of the throne room opened. The birds flew in and one of them was the same bird Xuryu had that was perched on the arm of the man in front of them. "Ah good, you came" the voice said as it stroked the bird with his hand.

Everyone looked at the man and suddenly gasped. "No way…" DL mark said with awe. "It's not possible…" Reignor said. "It's…" DK Mark began. The man smiled, "what? Say something? Are you surprised it's me?" Ryuu asked with a grin on his face as he saw everyone's reactions. "But…how?" Spyro asked. "After I talked with Xuryu I was suddenly summoned here and told to wait for you guys, it's amazing, this place was Laetus's final wish if we won, to have this city back again for everyone to see and to open Draco Academy again" Ryuu explained.

"So…you're the new Supreme Dragon King?" Rygath asked. "Yep, come on, I need some help getting ready for my coronation ceremony" Ryuu said. Soon everyone was helping Ryuu spruce up the place and sent letters to every one of the city being reborn and Ryuu's coronation. Soon by nightfall the city was beginning to return to its former glory and people began to come to see the city for themselves.

Soon the city was helped returned to its true glory and everyone gathered around the Palace for the coronation. Agor stood in front of the people gathered below him, "My people, friends and many others, we are gathered here today to celebrate the rejuvenation of God's Kingdom, a once thought legend and myth, now come to life, but there is also something else, we are also here to welcome the return of a legend, I am talking about the Supreme Dragon King, the father to the Dragon Kings and the very first one crowned. Laetus was our original SDK, but now it is time for another to be crowned" Agor said.

Ryuu walked down the hallway to the observation deck as Agor's speech rang out. "Many of the dragon Kings you've known were all descendents, but there was only one that awoke the powers of the God Sword Silfiaia and used it to vanquish the ultimate evil from this world forever, this man, this one man stood against Ragnarok with his allies and brought him down, now he returns as a hero and a beacon to everything good. My people, I bring you, the new Supreme Dragon King, Ryuu!" Agor said as Ryuu stepped out of the hallway.

The people chanted Ryuu's name as he stepped forward and then they broke out in cheers for him. Ryuu raised his hands and they hushed, "I'm not very good with speeches, so I'll keep this speech short. I'd like to thank everyone who's helped me through this, my friends…" Ryuu gestured to Wagner, Jared, Jasmine, and the others. "…Family…" Ryuu gestured to his mother, father, grandparents, uncles, aunts etc.

"And practically everyone who've stood by me and who I've met during my travels" Ryuu motioned to Baret and the others. "Thank you, and now, let's celebrate!" Ryuu said. The people cheered and soon began to party. Baret was even playing some football with some others and completely plowed through them like a bulldozer.

Alicia was sitting on one of the balconies, looking at the twin moons, when she felt a hand and a dragon's claw wrap around her. She smiled and turned to Ryuu, who was now smiling with a grin on his face. Alicia was soon pulled into a kiss by Ryuu and wrapped her arms around him. Ryuu and Alicia kissed as the full moons shone down on them.

---

_5 years later…_

"…And they all lived happily ever after…" a man with black hair, who was writing in a book, muttered as he finished the last sentence and stepped back from his book. He sighed; he was finally done writing his novel. Just then the door opened and something flew in and tackled him, "Daddy, are you done writing yet?" a child's voice asked. The man chuckled and patted the purple dragon's head, "I just finished" he said. The purple dragon smiled and hugged his dad, "Come on, and tell me and Tera about it!" the dragon said. "Alright Suaco, but let me get up first" the man said and was allowed to get up by his son.

"Something the matter Ryuu?" a woman's voice asked as she came into the study. Ryuu looked at his wife, Alicia, as she stood in the doorway with Tera, their earth dragoness daughter. "Nothing, Suaco here attacked me and I finished my novel" Ryuu explained. "You finished?" Tera asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah" Ryuu said and showed them the book he finished. "Good for you, oh and your father and the others are waiting for you" Alicia said. Ryuu nodded and grabbed his coat before leaving the study with his family. Ryuu walked the hallways of the Palace and soon was in the foyer where he saw his dad, mom, his twin sisters (now 15) and everyone else with them. "Man, look at you, 5 years are over and you look like you haven't been sleeping" Sparx said, noticing his circles under his eyes. "Just finished my novel" Ryuu said with a sigh.

"Nice, so you're going to publish it?" DK Mark asked. "Maybe…" Ryuu said with a grin on his face. "Hard to believe it's been 5 years, look at you, you're the spitting image of your old man" Wagner said. "So, you still single?" Ryuu asked. Wagner huffed, "No…yes…" he said. "Don't worry man, you'll find someone soon" Ryuu said to his friend. "Anyway I gotta go, got a date tonight" Wagner held a phone number in his fingers and grinned before flying off. "He never changes does he?" Spyro asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, I'll be right back" Ryuu said and left the gang. "Wonder where he's going?" Cynder asked. "Knowing him he's going to ride his bike" Alicia said. They soon heard the faint roar of an engine and they saw Ryuu drive through the city on his motorcycle. Ryuu drove through the city streets and then stopped at the edge of the city that overlooked the other realms. He smiled and stared at the realms before getting on his bike and driving off again into the city.

Above him, a white bird flew above Ryuu as it zoomed through the city, when his bike passed the bird; a feather flew down from it and landed on the ground as the sounds of Ryuu's motorcycle echoed through the city.

---

**And that is that, my story is done. i'd like to thank everyone for staying with Ryuu through thick and thin. Oh and about some of the characters and what happened i'll tell you:**

**Jared and Jasmine got married and are living in Avalar right now, helping raise the village. **

**Akriloth went to his wife Jermanie and lived with her after getting re-married to her again. **

**Reignor and Hera helped DL mark and Godith mop up what was left of Ripto and everyone who hated them and got rid of their remaining men, ensuring peace through the world. **

**Kuzo helped re-open Draco academy, with Galian, DL Mark, and Reingor as teachers and helped new dragon lords gain their powers. **

**Wagner still is single and hopes to find a girl someday. **

**Aqua and Flare are now 15 and are currently the hot topic in Warfang for their personality and beauty, but they visit their brother from time-to-time. **

**DK mark and Yulie are still leading Warfang and still visit Ryuu whenever they're able.**

**Spyro and Cynder are now raising their new child, Uther (hope u don't mind montecristo).**

**Eric became leader of the Peace Keepers and Baret is his CO, but Baret also directs his own football team, the Arcadian Devils.**

**Dante, Vergil and Nero are still running Devil May Cry, but now their sons are also helping them.**

**Sedro and Elaine are now living comfortably in Warfang, and Elaine gave birth to Mark and Revan's new sister, Sophie.**

**Reignor, DL Mark, and Galian were challenged by Ryuu in a Guitar hero match...needless to say, they got beat by Ryuu.**

**Rygath opened his own skate-shop and it now the head of a skate-shop chain in the realms.**

**Kothar has become a successful lawyer in various cases, he is now a respected judge.**

**Galian now is helping run Draco Academy with DL mark and Reignor.**

**The Fallen Ones no longer exist, except for Xuryu, who is inside Ryuu, watching him from the inside.**

**And that's about it, anyway i'd liek to thank you guys for staying by me and for reviewing. Feel free to review my other stories if you want to. Anyway, i'll see ya around sometime, Bye!**


End file.
